Confliction
by poisonspike
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey were thought to be enemies, but when there's a force connection between them things start to change. In order to understand it they will need to stay together, but they can only choose one side. Will the dark go to the light or will the light succumb to the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction that I'm posting and I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I've never really shared my stories with anyone before and I'm kind of freaking out.**

 **I welcome you with open arms and I hope that you like it. It's going to be a long journey and I hope that you stay till the very end. If you have any comments or suggestions to help me feel free to do so, I highly encourage it. If you like it give it a review, it might just make the other chapters come faster. ;)**

 **I've already written the second chapter and I'm working on the third, I'll still post them whether or not this is reviewed or not, but I'd like to know what you all think. Anyway, enough about me it's time for you to enter the world of Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pain, shooting through her mind and body as she slept. It's only been two weeks on the secluded island on the uncharted planet, but it felt like two years. Rey expected that training to be a Jedi would be hard, but never this painful. However, she never doubted her new master for a second.

Luke was hesitant at first to train her. When she arrived and held his lightsaber to him he didn't make any move to take it from her. His tired eyes just stared at her for what felt like the longest time before finally using the force to call his saber to him.

He had asked her why she had come and how she had found him. She told him that the Resistance needed his help if they were ever to defeat the First Order. He stopped her harshly once she said that, saying that he'll never go back because of his failure. Rey knew all too well who he meant, Kylo Ren.

The evil dark apprentice of the Supreme Leader, the young man who killed his own father. He was sent away to train with Luke, but the Dark Side of the force called to him, leading to the destruction of Luke's Jedi temple and the death of all of those younglings. Rey didn't feel the need to press on the subject at that moment, she would have to wait a while before returning him to General Organa.

When she asked to be taught the ways of the force, Luke was unsure. He didn't even know who she was. He invited her to stay the night to explain everything to him. There wasn't much to tell, she was a lowly scavenger from Jakku, abandoned by her family with absolutely no memory of them. It was only after she encountered Finn that her life started to change.

She told Luke how she met Finn and Han Solo. She stopped at his name, his death still fresh in her mind before continuing. She explained how she was captured by Kylo Ren because she saw the missing piece of the map that was needed to find Luke. That day in the forest still haunted her. Seeing him all dressed in black with his crackling red lightsaber brought fear to her heart. When he caught up to her and froze her with the force she petrified, then she blacked out.

She told Luke that she had awoken being restrained to something and how Kylo Ren was just staring at her. She can still hear his mechanical voice in her head when he answered her question. _You're my guest,_ that confused her, she wasn't a prisoner in his eyes, but she had paid it no mind. She had assumed it was a way to make her feel less afraid. Apparently he picked up on her thoughts of how she still wanted to kill him, resulting in her having a witty comeback, for her anyway. _That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask._ That's when he stood up and removed his helmet.

Rey couldn't help but feel shocked, this was not the face that she expected to belong to the ruthless person that was Kylo Ren. He was young, not much older than her really, and she couldn't help but think that he was handsome. She looked him up and down his face, his eyes were soft and didn't look menacing at all. He looked at her for a little bit and she felt a little heat rise to her face, it wasn't enough to be noticeable. As he moved to put his helmet down, she noticed how tuned his muscles were, she watched him as he walked over to her.

He told her that he knew about the map and that she had seen it, he then started to probe her mind, revealing her innermost thoughts. She could still hear his soft and gentle voice at that moment. _You're so lonely, so afraid to leave. At night desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean, I see it. I see the island. And Han Solo, you feel like he's the father you've never had. He would've disappointed you._ It was at that last moment that his voice started to raise slightly and she tried to fight back.

He started to move away from her and stand in front of her with his hand outstretched. He started probing her mind even further, she tried to push him out with all of her strength. She tried to imagine a wall, truth be told she didn't really know what she was doing, she just wanted him out. It was then that he sensed the force inside of her and he said reassuringly, _Don't be afraid I feel it too._ Was he trying to comfort her, she didn't care as she used the force to probe his mind and reveal his biggest fear. It was then that he withdrew from her and left the cell.

She told Luke that was when she discovered her abilities and how she used them to make a stormtrooper release her and escape. The rest went by quickly, she told him about the plan to blow up Starkiller Base and stopped when she told him about Han Solo. His face went low and she could see the tears brimming at his eyes. She thought she heard him say Leia, but it was too soft to tell. When she watched that scene play out, she could've sworn that she felt something inside of her through the force. It was confliction, anger, and after Han had been killed an extremely small feeling of regret. She didn't understand it so she ignored it.

When Chewie shot Kylo he looked up at her and she couldn't help but stare. She told Luke what happened in the forest and the fight. She said that the only reason she was able to beat Kylo was by channeling the force to help her. That fight was burned into her brain. She remembered looking at the blood coming from him and could feel a little sympathy, but that disappeared when she remembered what he had just done. When it looked like she would die he said something she didn't expect, _You need a teacher, I can show the ways of the force._ It was an offer, but she didn't want it. She would never succumb to the horror that was the Dark Side, she belonged with Luke Skywalker and the Light.

When she was done explaining the events, he had agreed to teach her, but not to go back to the Resistance. Rey could live with that, and since then he had been training her. He trained her hard physically and mentally. She would practice sparring with him with practice sabers so that she could get the hang of it. When she was comfortable with her stances he allowed her to use his lightsaber for practice.

It was odd having it in her hand, she was more clumsy with it, she missed her staff. Luke noticed this and said that when the time came for her to make her own lightsaber, she could make a double bladed one. However, she would need to use his for the time being. The mental training was more strenuous. He kept trying to enter her mind when they sparred and she couldn't focus on both at the same time.

When he did it to her without sparring she was able to keep her mind guarded for a few seconds before he was able to gain entry. And when she tried to probe his mind, she had no luck. This frustrated her, she was able to do it with Kylo, why couldn't she do it with Luke. Did Kylo purposefully let her in, or was it just dumb luck? Meditating was the easiest for her, it helped to calm her down when she started to lose her temper after failing several times.

It helped to keep her mind clear of her thoughts, especially thoughts about Kylo Ren. She loathed the man, he was a monster and she wanted him dead. But for some reason he found some way to weasel his way into her mind. She never told Luke but she could sometimes feel a presence within her, giving her some tips or words of encouragement through the force. It was like that time on Starkiller, but she couldn't understand who or what it was.

After two weeks on that island she was so sore that every part of her body hurt. She missed her friends Poe and Finn. Finn, she wondered if he was awake yet. He was her best friend and she wanted to experience this with him. She wanted to go back to the Resistance base, but she needed Luke to come with her. She could feel herself drifting deeper into her already peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Please feel free to share your thoughts and help me with any advice that you have. I'll either post the next chapter later tonight (I'm a night owl) or tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. I might also change the rating to teen, but I'm still starting out and I want to see where I go with this first.**

 **Until next time may the force be with you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm awestruck right now. As I post this 30 people have already viewed the first chapter and that's all I could ever hope for.**

 **I want to thank drake305, EspritLutin, and Nicky243 for adding this story to their alerts, and my account as well. It means so much to me that you guys like it. Thank you so much. The same goes for every one who reads this.**

 **I hope you like this next chapter, I had a little trouble with writing Kylo's feelings but I think it should be fine for now. I'm still open for any feedback so don't be afraid to share. Anyway, it's time for chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kylo Ren was a force to be reckoned with when angered, but when it came to Supreme Leader Snoke he was like a whimpering dog, begging to please his master. He had failed his master and he had suffered for it. Snoke had given him intense training, and whenever he felt like he wasn't working hard enough he would punish him by shooting pain into his body through the force. When his master was in a bad mood he would use a random object and throw it at him through the force, not giving him enough time to dodge it.

He was sore and tired and wanted to rest. His wounds were still healing from his fight with the scavenger. He was infuriated with her, how could a nobody from that desert planet beat him. He was stronger, more skilled, and more powerful than her. She had absolutely no training, and she was able to cause him so much pain. She was kind to leave a little reminder.

The scar on his face went from the bridge of his nose down to the right side of his face and it haunted him. It healed well, you could barely tell that it was there, but it left him with the pain that was his failure. He failed to keep her contained, he failed to get the map, he failed on trying to get her to join him.

He often thought about the desert rat, more than he really should. That was the main reason for his being punished during training. She distracted him, ever since he had interrogated her. When she was asleep he admired her features, she was pretty, her skin was sun baked for spending so much time in the heat. When she had awoken and he took off his mask, he saw the shock on her face as she looked him up and down. He inwardly smiled, she didn't expect him to look like that.

He was surprised that she was powerful in the force. He knew that he would be in his master's favor if he found a way to bring her to the Dark Side. Rubbing it in General Hux's face would be an added bonus.

Ever since he had entered her mind, he could feel her through the force. He could feel her feelings and if he wanted to, he could enter her thoughts and talk to her. Force connections like these were rare, he had told Snoke as soon as he felt her presence inside him.

 _This can be used to our advantage. You will communicate to her through this connection. Do not reveal yourself, have her think that it's in her head before doing anything too drastic. If we handle this correctly she can be brought over to the Dark Side without any resistance._

Kylo thought about this plan. He liked it, he too wanted her to join him. He could tell that she needed training desperately and he wanted to be the one to teach her. With their combined power they would be unstoppable. He knew that if she trained under Skywalker he wouldn't let her realize her full potential. He would hold back on her in fear that she'll become too powerful, it was exactly what he had done to him.

Not long after he realized that the girl had found Skywalker and had begun to train with him. He could feel her pushing herself, her desperation to please her master, her frustration when she couldn't accomplish what has been asked of her.

It was in times of frustration and struggle that he would enter her mind. He would give her subtle tips about her hand placement on a lightsaber, as she could feel her frustration with that. He would also help her to clear her mind when meditating to make it easier for her to feel the force around her. When she was frustrated at how Luke wasn't reacting or that she felt like she was a failure, he would encourage her.

He'd tell her that she needed to focus, that she needed patience. He told her that he was impressed with her progress and that if she continued to do well, she will be able to do incredible things.

At first she was hesitant when he first entered her mind. That was to be expected, but she didn't think anything of it because she didn't know about the connection with him. She thought that the voices were coming from inside of her head.

He kept giving Snoke updates on her training from what he could sense through the connection. With each day, Snoke ordered him to stay in her mind longer and to possibly give hints as to who was invading her mind.

He didn't want to reveal himself yet for fear that if he did, she would shut him out. He actually liked feeling her presence, it was comforting to know that there was always someone there. He didn't know if she could sense him or not, if she did she didn't show any signs of it.

Her thoughts often drifted to her friends at the Resistance, she wanted to go back, but it was Luke that was holding her back. But that was only when she was alone and was feeling lonely. What he was most interested in, was how often she thought about him. The majority of the thoughts were negative about him, how she wanted to kill him, how he was a monster for killing his own father, etc. But there was that occasional thought about how different he was with her.

He was more gentle and his words to her were kinder. He didn't really think too much about what he had said to her. He did recall being gentle with her, but it was only to make her feel less afraid of him. But isn't that what he wanted, to have people afraid of him.

True he treated her differently than he did other prisoners, but it was only so that he could get information out of her. He didn't really want to hurt her when they fought either, he wanted her to come back with him, he told himself it was to bring her to the Dark Side of the force. But there was something else.

Ever since he first laid eyes on her he could feel she was different. When he took his mask off to let her see what he looked like, her expression softened. She was confused, but in awe at the same time. When he looked at her he thought about how beautiful she was. When he had probed her mind he had felt her pain and sadness of being abandoned on Jakku.

He sympathized with her, he felt a similar pain. But it was for being treated differently by his family and having his father constantly abandon him as a child and not having his mother around as much.

But as soon as those types of thoughts entered his mind he immediately shut them out. He was Kylo Ren, he was feared by many. The last thing he needed was to feel any type of sympathy or interest in the desert rat.

He sat in his quarters thinking about this, he needed to push her out of his head, this was a surefire way back to the light that was calling him. And he did not want to go back to that, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Suddenly his door opened and General Hux entered. He rolled his eyes. He hated the man. He was intent on taking any possible moment he could into criticizing him. They both wanted to be in the Supreme Leader's favor, and Hux will take that opportunity if he sees it. Hux spoke in his usual snarky voice, "The Supreme Leader has summoned us to his chamber."

"Very well." He grabbed his helmet and put it on. He never cared about his looks, and he didn't feel the need to cover his scar. But the mask made him more intimidating and it was a way for him to hide his emotions.

The walk was silent as it usually was. The First Order was still recollecting itself after Starkiller's destruction, but it didn't matter. The First Order had more than one base and more than one major weapon. The one that was the most functional was a gun for a star destroyer, or any other large cruiser, that used a bolt of energy a lot like Starkiller. However, it had the ability to bring the planet's' core to the surface, destroying everything in a matter of minutes before making the planet explode.

When they had reached Snoke's chamber they entered and kneeled in front of the man in the throne. "The Resistance is planning on moving their base. Our spies have confirmed that it's close to where we are developing our latest weapon far out in the Outer Rim."

"But Supreme Leader, they couldn't possibly know about the weapon, we didn't have a chance to test it yet."

"That's just it General, they don't know about it. We have taken great caution for this very reason. Nobody knows that the First Order occupies that planet because it's completely baron. We used ships that weren't ours so that our work would be completely undetected. And we hired bounty hunters to eliminate anyone who comes near that planet. It's just dumb luck that they have found a planet close to it."

"Master, you don't sound too upset about this."

"Indeed my apprentice. That's because we're going to use the weapon when it's functional on the Resistance when they are at their most vulnerable point on that planet to eliminate them once and for all. There's only one problem, we don't know which planet.

General Hux, I want you to contact Sergeant Barnes immediately and inform him of this. And tell him to speed up mass production of the weapon."

"Of course sir." Snoke gave him his cue to leave and when he did he turned to Kylo.

"How are things going with the scavenger my apprentice?"

"She doesn't know about the connection master, if she does she isn't showing it. I've been communicating with her like you asked, but I haven't revealed myself yet. I'm afraid that if I do she'll shut me out of her mind."

"I want you to influence her to take Luke Skywalker back to the Resistance as soon as possible. And when she does that task I want you to reveal yourself to her. Don't rush it, I want her to feel like she can trust you. Don't do it all at once, we don't want to scare her off. And once she knows it's you, I want you to tell her the danger she's in. Make it appear as if you care for her well being. However, only reveal yourself when you know what planet the Resistance base is on. We need that information confirmed for the attack. When this is complete I want you to go to that planet and retrieve her. You will bring her back here so that we can convert her to the Dark Side, I will hold off the attack on the planet until you are out of range. Is this understood?"

"Yes master, I promise you that I will not fail you this time."

"Very good, you are free to go." With his leave Kylo left to go and prepare himself to enter the girl's mind once again.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped that all of you liked it. As you probably noticed it's a little longer than the last chapter, I do plan on making the rest longer as the story progresses. Everything I write turns out long one way or another, my friends can't stop reminding me about it.**

 **There was a little Marvel reference in there if you could spot it. If you couldn't it was a certain name. ;)**

 **I really hope that you guys review, it'd mean a lot to me to know what you think. If not it's nice to know that people are at least reading my story and want to continue.**

 **I owe everything to you guys, I really do. And don't worry Chapter 3 is already done and 4 will be right behind it, so there won't be that long of a wait!**

 **Until the next chapter, excelsior!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so happy that your enjoying reading this it means a lot.**

 **I'd like to thank SaintsFan1 for reviewing and following the story, I'm so glad that you liked it.**

 **Anyway, it's time to continue on.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Come on Rey I need you to focus," Luke voiced to his padawan as they sparred.

"I'm sorry master." Rey parried a strike aimed at her leg and lunged for Luke's shoulder as he too deflected it. The hilt of his lightsaber still felt odd in her hands but she was getting used to it. They've been sparring for 3 hours now and she couldn't help but feel tired, but that wasn't what was keeping her unfocused.

The voice was entering her head again, except it was for longer periods of time and it wasn't just during training. When she went for walks or couldn't sleep she could hear it talking to her. _Why aren't you going back to the Resistance? Don't you want to see your friends? Don't you want to complete the mission that was assigned to you?_

Of course she wanted to go back to the base, it was her master that was holding her back. He was so frustrating about it that it was driving her crazy. He was as stubborn as she was. The voice kept urging this matter and she wanted to respond to it, she believed that it was all in her head so she simply just said yes in her mind.

What she didn't realize was that on the other end there was someone using her thoughts to his advantage.

"You seem very distracted lately Rey. Is there something that you wish to tell me?

"Uhh I just miss Finn and Poe master. Why won't you come back with me. The Resistance needs you, you're our only hope."

"I've already told you Rey, I can't go back after what happened. I can't face Leia again." The frustration was starting to rise inside her and he was starting to get on her nerves. She heard the voice again, _Use your frustration to make your case and bring him back. Don't let him take no for an answer. Defy him if it comes to it._

She didn't like arguing with Luke but it was the only way for her to get him to listen. "Master, Leia needs you, we all need you. I need to get back to the Resistance because they're moving locations, I'm leaving soon whether you like it or not. I want to train with you, but I have a duty of my own. I understand that you don't want to go back but you can't stay away from the war forever and the people who need you most.

If you don't want to go back for the Resistance fine, but at least go back for your sister. She needs you in more ways than you know." Rey turned and left before he could even get a word in. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but if it was the only way to get the message across it will have to do.

She meant what she said about leaving soon. As she walked to her little sleeping area inside a small cave she decided that she would leave the day after tomorrow. With or without Luke Skywalker, she might've failed her mission to bring him back, but she couldn't wait any longer. She knew that Kylo Ren was still out there and she was intent on bringing him and the First Order to their ultimate destruction.

Training the next day was silent. She could tell that Luke didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. She didn't either but things were starting to feel uncomfortable for the two of them. "Master about what I said yesterday-"

He made a noise to cut her short. "It's fine Rey. I'm not mad at you, I'm just considering what you said. And you're right, I've been running from this fight for too long, as much as it pains me to go back and face everyone I have to do it in order to accept what happened in the past. I'll go with you and we'll continue our training at the base. The last thing that I want is to let my sister down and have another failure."

Rey smiled, she was glad that he would be coming back with her. Her mission wouldn't become a total failure after all. The voice in her head returned. _Excellent, now all that you have to do is bring him back. You better hurry before they move the base._ Rey had a confused look on her face. The voice sounded more urgent on that last part. Yes, the Resistance was moving, but she wasn't all that concerned about it.

Luke noticed the look on her face and started to try and read her thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Rey, are you communicating with someone?" She looked at him with a dumbfounded face. She was talking to herself not with anyone else.

"No master, it's just my voice inside my head. I was just thinking." He looked unconvinced, his eyes piercing into hers.

"I've sensed through the force that you were talking to someone else that wasn't you. I've sensed it during training several times. It's why I keep telling you to stay focused."

"I don't understand." He ran his hand through his gray hair as he thought of a way to explain.

"I know that it seems like it's your mind talking, but I can feel that there's another entity inside you. Whoever it is can feel your thoughts and talk to you through the force. You're responding to it by acknowledging it and giving it answers. These type of things are very rare among force sensitives."

"Master I still don't understand. Are you saying that I'm talking to someone through the force and I didn't know about it?"

"Yes Rey, whoever is on the other side is making you think that you're talking to yourself. And you're letting them in, for all we know it could be the Supreme Leader or Kylo Ren. Have they revealed themselves?"

"No. But even if it was them the voice doesn't sound dark at all. It was helping me and encouraging me."

"Yes but it was also influencing your decisions Rey, that's how the darkness begins to form inside you. Tell me, did you ever feel like you could feel someone's emotions or thoughts before?"

"Well there was this one time. It was when Han confronted Kylo and I could feel all of these emotions."

"What were they?"

"There was confliction and anger. But the majority of the emotions were anger."

"I see. I believe I know who is on the other side, Kylo Ren." Rey lost her breath for a second. How could she have been communicating with that monster and not known it was him?

"Bbbut how?"

"When he entered your mind to find the map and you all of a sudden entered his. You forced your way in and it created a connection between both of your minds. It allows you to hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions, it can be used to feel where you are. And as you just discovered you can communicate."

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a force connection with Kylo Ren and he was using it to his advantage. Now it all made sense, he wanted to know where the new base was so he could finish what he started. She made a promise to herself that she would never let that bastard in, she would never endanger the lives of her friends.

"Rey if you ever feel like he's trying to communicate I need you to shut him out. Build a wall around your mind. We'll practice it now." They spent the rest of the day practicing this skill until Rey had had enough. Her wall wasn't the best but it would have to do for the time being. It could block him out for about two minutes or so, and that would have to be enough. They needed to get some rest because they were leaving the next day.

Rey tossed and turned on her makeshift bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but she didn't mind. It was better than anything she had on Jakku, comfort wasn't a luxury on that planet. She scavenged for food and clothes, other than that a bed with a mattress wasn't her biggest concern. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had a connection with Kylo Ren. It was so unnerving, to have a bond with the savage was a nightmare becoming a reality.

Even now she could feel his emotions. He was angry, no big surprise there, but there was a sense of self doubt. How could he doubt himself, he was the apprentice of the Supreme Leader and the leader of the Knights of Ren. How could someone like him feel like he wasn't good enough. She didn't ponder about it as it quickly went away and was replaced with red hot anger.

Surprisingly the anger he was feeling made her feel warm in the dark wet cave. It was almost soothing to her, it made her feel relaxed almost. She started to get an idea in her head. Luke said that they could talk to each other through the connection. He gave her instructions to not let him _in_ , he didn't say anything about it having be the other way around. She closed her eyes until she could feel his entire presence within her.

" _It's about time scavenger. I was starting to think that you'd never find out about the connection."_ She could hear him laugh inside her head.

" _I know who you are."_

" _Oh do you now, please enlighten me."_

" _Your Kylo Ren and I know that you're just using me to find out where the new base is. I'll never give you the chance to find out."_

" _Congratulations, you've figured out our plan. But the location of your base is just a sliver of information required to accomplish our goal."_ She had a strange feeling that wherever he was he had a huge smirk on his face. And she wasn't wrong.

" _Well what is the plan then?"_

" _Now why would I tell you hmm? It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it. Since you seem to be asking all of the questions I have one for you. What's your name?"_

" _Why is that of any relevance to you?"_ She said with a snippy tone in her voice.

" _Well I just thought that it'd be rude of me not to know it. I mean we are connected after all, and since you know my name it's only fair that I know yours. Honestly I tire of constantly referring to you as the scavenger from that desert planet."_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to know her name, in doing so to make them feel equal in a sense. She sighed. " _Fine. My name is Rey and before you ask no I don't have a last name."_

" _Really why is that?"_

" _Why do you care?"_ She could feel him getting frustrated a little bit from her constantly questioning his motives.

" _Look Rey I just want to know more about you to make this seem less awkward. We didn't ask for this, the least we could do is try and get to know each other better if we're just going to keep being in each other's heads."_ She sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. If they were going to keep doing this it'd only be fair for them to try to get along. They can't be fighting all the time.

" _Fine I'll tell you, but only to shut you up. I was abandoned on Jakku by my family and I don't know who they are. That's why I don't have a last name, I don't know it."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that. You know Rey if you come and train with me I can help you to find your parents."_ Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. On one hand she thought it was kind of him to feel sorry for what happened to her. On the other hand he must have thought that she was stupid if she was ever going to consider joining him.

" _Why would I ever come join you. I would never serve the Supreme Leader or the likes of you. If you think that it's going to be that easy to turn me to the Dark Side you probably aren't as smart as I thought you were. And besides how do I know if you're just lying to get me to join you."_

" _That's just it Rey, you don't know. The Dark Side is very powerful, you can do things you couldn't possibly imagine with the light. With the First Order's resources there is a good chance that we could find your parents."_

" _Ha, you're lying. Why would you tell me this if you weren't persuading me to come join you."_ She could feel him getting angry. She would have to end this soon before she made him too upset.

" _I'm telling you the truth Rey, I can help you in ways that Skywalker and the Resistance never could. I want you to join me because I see the potential in you, I see the power that you have and I can help you to unlock every single part of it. Sooner or later Skywalker will start holding back on you because he's afraid that you'll become too powerful and come to the Dark Side."_

" _Maybe I'm alright with that. I don't want to go to the Dark Side, I don't want to join you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."_

" _Fine. I'll be in touch."_ Like hell you will. The last thing she needed was to have another conversation with him. But she had to admit, she liked talking to him. He listened to her and she thought that he understood her. He even felt sorry for her with her parents. Her parents, he offered her help in finding her parents. It was so tempting to take it. For a moment she believed that he was telling the truth, but she had to deny it. This was just a ploy to get her to join him and she wouldn't buy it.

But he had sounded so sincere to her when they were talking, like he actually wanted to help her. And those things that he said about Luke, were they the truth as well? He'll never hold back on her training, would he? She growled in frustration. "Great, just GREAT!" He was getting inside her head and confusing her.

She did her best to try and clear her mind, she needed to get some sleep before she left tomorrow. It was going to be a long day she could tell.

* * *

 **AN: Well what did you guys think? I made Rey a little snippy because she wants nothing to do with this connection. I also made Kylo a bit more understanding, he has to find some way to convince her to join and trust him.**

 **Chapter 4 is finished so again, you won't have to wait long. Please review I want to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions or tips to help me, that would be great as well.**

 **Until the next chapter, so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that I've never posted this early, but I'm going on a college tour today and I won't be home. I watched Force Awakens last night and it really put me in a Reylo mood, so chapter 5 might be my longest chapter yet.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yep, Rey is starting to see right through his act. But now that Luke knows he fears that she might turn to join him, so Kylo might just be proven right. But only time will tell. Also thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Now let's get on with it shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As Kylo pulled away from Rey he growled, she was so stubborn. When she had contacted him he had been in his room trying to feel her emotions. He had come back from a meeting with Hux about the weapon and it's current state. It was fully functional and they were speeding up production to make more. However he was only half listening as he could feel something inside him change.

He felt shock and anger, he tried reading Rey's thoughts and they were overflowing with hatred for having a connection with him. He inwardly smiled, she had a lot of potential with that type of anger if she knew how to channel it. He was surprised when she contacted him, he was planning on revealing himself soon but she decided to take matters into her own hands.

He had tried to appear kinder to her so he wouldn't scare her off, it took all his strength not to lash out when she kept questioning his intentions in a rather snappy way. He tried to get to know her, and he meant every word he said. He was sorry for about what happened with her family, and he wanted to help. Yes, it was a way to persuade her to join him, but he could feel the pain of that memory and he wanted to disintegrate it.

He wanted her to trust him and when he told her the truth she wouldn't believe him. He couldn't help but feel pissed off, he was generally trying to help her and she outright called him a liar. However, this did show progress. He could talk to her more freely now, he wouldn't be as harsh as he would with others though, he had orders to make her trust him and that's what he intended to do.

He left his quarters to tell the Supreme Leader of this development with Rey. As he grew closer to the throne room he could sense his master's energy overflowing him. Thankfully he was in a good mood and wouldn't mind being disturbed. Before he opened the doors, as if on cue his master spoke. "Kylo Ren, what brings you here at this hour?"

Kylo bowed before replying. "I have an update about the scavenger master."

"This better be important, go ahead."

"She knows about the connection and has just contacted me."

"Interesting, does she know who you are?"

"Yes, she contacted me to tell me that I wouldn't find out where the new Resistance base is. However, I could feel her trying to keep a barrier around her mind to try and keep me out before she even reached out to me."

Snoke stopped to consider this. "No doubt that Skywalker is afraid of your influence on her, so he's trying to increase her mental defenses. Is it a problem for you?"

"No master, I can still read her thoughts and emotions. I can also tell that she's still on the island, she isn't entirely blocking me out. But even that small blockade doesn't matter, it isn't very strong and I can get through it easily."

"Excellent. Tell me, did you try to earn her trust like I asked."

"Yes, but when I told her the truth she didn't believe me. It will take some time for her to fully trust me. But I think I have a way in, she wants to know who her parents are and she feels great pain about it. I can also feel her doubting her master when I left. I had told her that he will hold back on her and she's starting to feel confused."

"Excellent, I want you to use this to your advantage, make her feel that she needs to come to you if it's the only way for her to learn the ways of the force and to find her parents. Did you find anything else about the base as you talked?"

"No, it was only mentioned once, but I believe that she is leaving with Skywalker tomorrow from what I could tell by her thoughts."

"Perfect. Go and rest apprentice and reach out to her tomorrow, we need to know where that base is located in order to destroy the Resistance."

"Yes master." Kylo turned and left to go back to his room. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to just sleep, Rey was still in his head. He could feel her peacefulness as she rested, it was soothing. When he arrived in his room he changed into sweats and a black t-shirt before sitting in front of the mask of his grandfather as he did every night.

He asked for guidance on how to deal with Rey, she was stubborn and would be difficult to sway. Kylo knew that before he was Darth Vader, his grandfather had a padawan that was as stubborn as he was. He asked for how to deal with someone like that and not feel enraged. He needed to make Rey feel less afraid or at least less hatred towards him if the plan was going to work.

There was no answer from his grandfather, there never was, but it made him feel a little bit more confident with the situation. He made his way to his bed and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Rey awoke at the crack of dawn, it became a habit from living on Jakku. She needed to get up early or all of the good parts would be gone, no parts equals no food. She went down to the beach and ran two laps around the wide perimeter of the area for her morning exercise. She went back up the mountain for breakfast with Luke and to collect her belongings.

Luke had cooked fish and rice again, not like there was much variety up here. They ate in silence and she could feel the uneasiness wafting off of her master. He was afraid of failing the Resistance in being their last hope, he was afraid of facing his sister after what happened to her son. Most of all was his growing concern for Rey with her connection with Kylo. He was afraid that she would turn to the Dark Side if she kept communicating with him.

When she finished eating she got up to collect her things from her cave. There wasn't much, it was just clothes, one or two personal items and her makeshift bed. Once she had everything she went to go wait for Luke.

He was staring at the water from a cliff when she found him. His face was tired looking and his eyes were dark with sorrow. Rey gently cleared her throat to get her master's attention. He turned to her and approached slowly. "Are you ready to leave?"

She looked at him with a soft look in her eyes. "Yes, are you sure you're ready master?"

He sighed and took one last look at his makeshift home for the past couple of years. "Yes Rey, I'm ready. Let's go home." He smiled at her and she returned it as they walked down to the Millennium Falcon where Chewie and R2-D2 were waiting.

Luke's eyes widened at the sight of the Falcon. "How is this old rustbucket even running." He laughed quietly to himself as memories started to flood back to him. Chewie and R2 came out to greet them and they couldn't look happier to see Luke.

Chewie immediately came in for a hug. "Haha. I missed you too Chewie how are you?"

"Arrggh"

"Glad to hear it." Luke let go so that he could turn to R2. "Hey there old friend." R2-D2 went closer to his owner so that Luke could rub his hand on his head. R2 made quiet beeping noises in satisfaction. Luke smiled, "Come on we best be leaving."

Rey turned to Chewie before he started to walk away. "Is the ship ready to go?"

"Arrggh Argh."

"Perfect." They boarded the Falcon and Rey and Chewie took their respected positions and started up the ship. Suddenly Rey could feel Kylo's presence within her. _Not now._ She didn't want Luke to know that she made contact with him. He'd be furious if he found out. She tried to pull up her wall so that he couldn't be let in. She and Chewie made the preparations for the jump to lightspeed as she put in the coordinates for the Ileenium system. She could feel her barrier starting to go though as she she could feel Kylo's presence again.

She put the ship on autopilot after making the jump to lightspeed. She told Chewie to get her if something happened or if they arrived. "Is everything okay Rey?"

"Yeah, I just feel like meditating for a bit." She didn't want to lie but she knew that the only way to get Kylo to leave her alone was to tell him to directly. Luke looked at her, trying to decide if there was something wrong, not wanting to invade her privacy he decided to trust her, but he still felt like she was hiding something.

"Alright. I'll stay here and catch up with Chewie then and to pilot the ship just in case something happens." Rey had forgotten that Luke was a pilot as well, so she allowed it as it would give her more time to get Kylo out of her head.

"Okay. Thanks master." She left to go to the barracks part of the ship. She sat down on one of the bed's and closed her eyes to contact him.

" _What do you want now Kylo?"_

" _I'm just seeing how you're doing. I can sense some anxiety coming from you."_

" _Look I don't have time for this I need to focus on piloting right now."_

" _That's right you're going back to the Resistance. But that's not why you don't want to talk to me right now is it?"_ She emitted a low growl, why doesn't ever just shut up.

" _Why do you even care?"_

" _I can feel the uncertainty coming from you Rey, and it's towards Skywalker."_ She cursed at herself. Great now he knows about the doubts I have with Luke.

" _So what. The only reason I'm feeling uncertain is because you made me question him in the first place."_ He chuckled a little bit at her words.

" _Yes that's true but there's something else isn't there. It's consuming you."_

" _Again why do you care?"_

" _Am I not allowed to feel concern for someone even if I'm a monster in your eyes?"_ Why did he do this to her. He made her question her very thoughts and feelings towards him.

" _If I tell you will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day."_

" _If that's what you want, then yes I promise."_ She was uncertain at his words. How did she know if he was lying or not.

" _How do I know that you're not lying to me?"_ She could feel him trying to contain his anger at her mistrust in him.

" _I'm many things Rey, but if I promise to do something then I follow through."_ She considered his words. She searched through his thoughts and saw that he was telling the truth. She wondered why she didn't do it earlier when he offered help with her parents, but she quickly put it out of her mind.

" _Alright I'll tell you. I don't want Luke to know that I'm communicating to you. He gave me strict instructions not to and I don't want him to be mad at me. He's closed off but I can feel him starting to get used to me and I don't want to ruin that."_

" _I see. He's going to find out eventually Rey."_

" _I know but I don't want him to. I just wish that it was easier to keep you out of my head."_ Rey thought that she felt a tiny feeling of hurt at her words from Kylo. But it disappeared before she could even register it.

" _Is there another reason why you don't want Skywalker to know?"_

" _I don't know. If there is I haven't figured it out yet."_ There was silence for awhile as Kylo registered what she had said.

" _Well I intend to keep my promise. I won't bother you again today. I have business I must attend to anyway."_

" _Thank you Kylo."_ He didn't respond as she could feel him leaving her mind. She felt a sense of relief of knowing that he wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day. She had to admit it felt good to talk to him. He listened to what she had to say and he actually sounded sincere. Something she didn't know that the man was capable of.

She returned to the cockpit and Luke turned to face her. "Well how was your meditation?"

"It was nice and relaxing. It helped to calm me down. I could feel Kylo but I did what you taught me and kept him at bay."

"Glad to hear it." Rey took her position in the pilot's seat and turned the ship off autopilot. Luke spoke up, "You know Rey you aren't that bad of a flyer. If you want I could give you tips on how to improve."

Rey smiled, she liked the thought of getting closer to her master. "That would be great." Luke smiled and moved in next to her to give her some pointers. It was fun and she learned a few things about maneuvering tactics if they were being pursued by multiple fighters. They couldn't do much while in lightspeed, but she took what she could get.

Luke still had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she wasn't telling him something. But he didn't want to try and pry, if he did it might make her feel uncomfortable and not want to open up to him. He decided to wait until she was ready to tell him.

It wasn't long before something beeped to let them know that they had reached their destination. Rey pulled the ship out of lightspeed and started to descend towards the planet. She could feel Luke tense up as he was uncertain of what to expect when they landed. "Don't worry master, everything will be fine."

Luke smiled, grateful for the small boost in confidence. Rey was nervous as well, she didn't know if Finn was awake or if something bad happened to Poe or the General. Suddenly she felt warm all over, she inwardly smiled as she knew what it meant. Kylo had gotten mad at something and was releasing his anger.

The warmth helped to sooth her nerves as she prepped for landing.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you guys liked it. Luke's starting to get nervous about the connection with Kylo and Rey doesn't want to tell him what she's been doing. Hopefully it doesn't lead to anything bad.**

 **Well I gotta go, my mom won't stop yelling at me. Please review I like hearing what you guys think.**

 **Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for posting this so late. I slept in and then was out the rest of the day so I didn't get the time to update.**

 **I'd like to thank megansr2008 for following the story, it means a lot.**

 **I hope that you like this next chapter, and please feel free to review or give me any advice that you might have.**

 **Anyway, let's continue shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As Rey landed the Falcon she could see a group of people starting to form around it. They had excited looks on their faces, hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary Luke Skywalker. As the ramp touched the ground, Chewie and R2 started to go down and were greeted by a few people. Rey followed suit after looking back at Luke.

He was collecting his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say to his twin sister. As Rey came out of the ship and looked at the crowd of people she saw Poe making his way through the swarm. She was disappointed on not seeing Finn, but she put it out of her head as she greeted her friend.

"It's so good to see you back Rey. With Finn still out I was starting to get lonely." She smiled as he hugged her.

"How's he doing?"

"He's pretty stable, the medics think that he'll wake up in a few days. We hope that it's before the move."

"That's good to hear." She had really missed him and wanted nothing more than to hear his voice. She felt something nudge up against her leg and she looked down to see BB-8. She knelt down as he started beeping at her like crazy. "Haha, it's good to see you too BB-8."

As she started to walk towards the crowd she saw General Organa approach her. Her face was full of worry, Luke hadn't come off of the Falcon yet. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, he's still on board." Leia pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you for bringing him home." Rey pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. Suddenly everyone was gasping and murmuring around her. Rey turned and she saw Luke starting to come off the ship.

Leia walked towards her brother. She had missed him so much and with everything that's happened she just wanted part of her disheveled family back. Luke stopped in front of her. His eyes went soft at the sight of his sister, she'd gotten old but she still had that fire in her eyes from when she was young. Luke was about to say something when Leia hugged him.

It felt like an eternity until they ended it. "Leia I'm so sorry about Han. It's all my fault." Leia looked her twin in the eyes.

"It's not your fault Luke, Snoke got into his mind at a young age, there was nothing we could've done. Han was just trying to bring him home." Luke smiled, he was relieved that his sister wasn't upset with him. "Come on I'll show you around the base. Not like you'll be staying long, we're moving in about 3 or 4 days."

Everyone followed the twins out of the landing pad and into the base. Some went back to what they were doing while others tried to get a closer look at the Jedi. Rey decided to stay with Poe and leave the two siblings alone for a while. "So did you start your training yet?"

"Yeah, it's difficult though. Channeling the force takes a lot out of you and learning how to use a lightsaber is no picnic either." Poe laughed, Rey was glad that his sense of humor didn't change much.

"Come on we can talk over lunch." The two of them, along with BB-8 went towards the cafeteria to eat and catch up for what happened over the past few days.

* * *

After Kylo had talked to Rey he went to go oversee the preparations for the attack on the Resistance. They needed to find a way to bring one of their star destroyers to Subterrel undetected so that they could hook up the new weapon.

Hux had suggested that they move the star destroyer there now and then attack when the Resistance had moved. But that was easier said than done, there had been reports of Resistance fighters doing reconnaissance of the planet and bringing in supplies so that the base would be operational.

With them constantly entering and leaving the planet, they would be able to pick up the ship on their radar, or somehow run into it while inspecting other systems. Kylo had suggested that they hire a few more bounty hunters to distract them while they sent the ship in. However, Hux didn't trust bounty hunters and turned down the idea. Kylo slammed his fist on the table. "We have no other choice General, if we use our own fighters they'll eventually figure out that we're close by!"

"Bounty hunters are untrustworthy! How do we know they won't switch sides if they are offered a greater amount of money to be left alone or to help them! Using our own fighters will increase our chances of success!" Kylo growled, his helmet making it sound like an animal. He could feel his blood pressure rising as he picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall.

"Careful Ren, that your temper doesn't interfere with the Supreme Leader's plan." He could hear Hux smirk as he turned around.

"Just be glad that I didn't use my lightsaber to destroy your equipment General, or use it on you."

"You wouldn't dare, you know how the Supreme Leader values me."

"Indeed, but lets see how he feels about your little idea and who he agrees with." Hux looked taken aback, he didn't like the idea of the Supreme Leader being brought into the matter. He knew all too well how angry he gets if something were to go wrong. And having the possibility of the Resistance knowing the location of the weapon wouldn't sit too nicely with him.

Kylo could see the defeat in his eyes and he had a grin on his face. "Fine we'll use the bounty hunters to distract the enemy fighters. But don't think that this is over Ren."

He watched as Hux walked away from the room and Kylo said to himself, "No Hux, this is just the beginning. Nothing will stop me from getting Rey."

Kylo walked out of the room and towards the Supreme Leader to inform him of the conversation with Rey he had earlier. He had agreed to leave her alone for the day but he could still feel her emotions and thoughts. He could feel an overwhelming amount of happiness, from what he could tell she had made it back to the Resistance and was reuniting with her friends.

He felt a pang of disappointment coming from her, he probed her thoughts as to see why. She was upset that FN-2187, or Finn as she calls him, hasn't woken up yet. Kylo frowned, that traitor deserved what he got and he hoped that he'd never wake up. The feeling went away as quickly as it had came and he could feel her happiness once again. But the disappointment was still there, buried underneath all of her other emotions.

Rey's thoughts often went to the traitor, and this concerned him. She cared a great deal about him and if he were to awaken it might be harder to persuade her to leave. He decided that he would inform the Supreme Leader of this and see if the former stormtrooper was going to become a problem.

As Kylo went down the corridor that led to his master he saw Hux leaving the chamber. Hux approached Kylo and stopped short giving him a glare. "I've informed the Supreme Leader about the plan." He saw that Hux had a pained look on his face. Snoke had liked the bounty hunter idea and it bothered Hux that his idea would've been shut down.

"Well." Kylo decided to play along and forcibly make Hux say it aloud. He could hear him growl as he forced the words through his teeth.

"He has approved of it. But don't try and take credit for it Ren I've already given that to myself." Kylo chuckled at seeing Hux's distaste for him.

"No matter. The Supreme Leader and I have something bigger planned. Now if you'll excuse me." As Kylo walked away he could feel Hux's growing anger and it only helped to put him in a better mood. When he entered the chamber he kneeled before his master.

"Has there been a development with the scavenger apprentice?" Kylo stood up and winced at his words. He didn't like hearing Rey be called a scavenger, but he quickly put it out of his mind as he answered.

"Yes master. She has just returned to the Resistance and has brought Skywalker with her. I sensed confliction within her and had asked her if this was true. She opened up to me but only if I promised to leave her alone for the rest of the day."

"Interesting. What did she confide in you?"

"She's uncertain about Skywalker training her. As you know I've put the idea in her mind that he might not let her unlock her full potential. She has started to think if it might actually happen and if he's afraid of her power. She's also keeping the fact that we're communicating to him. She's afraid that he'll get mad at her and start to become closed off again."

"Excellent. She's beginning to doubt her master and if what you say occurs it will be easier to sway her to train under you. And from what you tell me, she's afraid of losing the people closest to her. This can be useful in the future."

"Of course master, but there is something else. Her thoughts are often going towards FN-2187 and I fear that if he awakens she'll be hesitant to leave him. She has great concern for him."

"Hmmm, I see. We need to find a way to make her feel angry towards him."

"That will be difficult master, she doesn't have any anger towards him. Most of her anger is directed at me."

"I'll have to think about this, you are free to go." Kylo bowed and left the chamber. He couldn't help but think about Rey, she was slowly confiding her thoughts in him and if the traitor wakes up, she might begin to ignore him and focus on the former stormtrooper.

She desperately wanted to see him and to be around him, he could feel it now, she missed his company. The thought of Rey blocking him out to focus on someone else made him shudder. He already felt empty for not talking to her for a couple of hours, he needed to make sure that her thoughts still remained on him.

Unfortunately he had promised to leave her alone, if there was anything that stuck with him from his mother, it was to always follow through with a promise. He inwardly cursed at himself for even bringing his mother into this. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of her.

Kylo decided that he needed to clear his mind so he went back to his room to meditate. He needed to get his concerns for Rey out of his head or he'd never be able to focus. As he entered his room, he sat near the helmet of his grandfather and began to meditate.

* * *

Rey had spent a good two hours catching up with Poe until she decided to go and visit Finn. When she had arrived in the med bay she made her way over to him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She looked him over, his wounds had healed significantly while she was away, and he looked to be completely healthy.

She hoped that he would wake up soon, she missed his company a great deal. She stared at him for a little while longer, thinking about the things that she'll tell him when he wakes up. She paused when she came to Kylo. Should she tell him and Poe about the connection?

Luke was somewhat understanding and tried to help her, but he was also concerned that she might join Kylo. Finn and Poe were different, they had a strong hatred for the First Order, even more so for Kylo Ren himself. She was afraid that if she told them they might lash out at her.

She decided that she'd cross that road when she comes to it, for now she was just glad to be back home. It was then that she felt concern waft over her from Kylo, she probed his thoughts and saw that it was concern for her and Finn.

He was afraid that she'd block him out if Finn were to awaken. Even if she wanted to she couldn't keep Kylo off of her mind for long, she always felt him. And she did take a small sense of comfort talking to him, the key word being small. She kissed Finn on the head like she did before she left and decided to go to her room. She was tired and just wanted to be alone for a little bit.

After not talking to Kylo for hours, she started to miss his presence. It warmed her and it made her feel complete. With that feeling gone she started to feel empty and alone, even though she was surrounded by her friends.

She entered her room and started to unpack her small sack of belongings from the island. Her room was small, there wasn't much room for anything. There was a small refresher; a bed that looked like a cot with a mattress, pillow and blanket; and a small closet for the few clothes that she had.

She sat down on her bed and decided to try and practice levitating objects. Luke had been busy with Leia and helping with preparations for the move, so she would have to practice by herself. Luke had briefly covered the skill, and she wanted to try and improve herself. She was able to levitate a small object off the ground for a few seconds before having it drop.

She put herself in a comfortable position on her bed and focused her attention on the little doll that resembled a fighter pilot and tried to lift it with the force. She was able to lift it off the ground for a full minute before she heard her door open and it startled her. Causing the doll to fall to the ground.

She looked up and saw Poe in the doorway. "Oh sorry Rey I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine Poe. Is something wrong?"

"No. Luke just sent me to come get you. He wants to talk to you." Rey started to feel nervous. She hoped that he hadn't found out that she was talking to Kylo. She didn't want to make him feel like he couldn't trust her.

"Alright where is he?"

"He's with General Organa. They're in the conference room." Rey stiffened, had Luke told Leia about her connection with Kylo? She stood up and walked towards Poe.

"Alright, let's not keep them waiting." With that she and Poe walked down the corridors to go see the twins.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you guys liked it.**

 **Luke is starting to feel great concern towards Rey, who knows what he has to say to her. It could be good, or it could be bad. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **Please, feel free to review. Your kind words really inspire me to continue this. So don't be afraid to say something.**

 **Chapter 6 is already done and I promise that I won't be so late in updating tomorrow.**

 **Until the next chapter, may the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! As I post this I've received over 300 views on this. It just makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.**

 **SaintsFan1- You'll see a little bit more of Hux and Kylo's banter. And who knows, maybe something will go wrong. The bond between Kylo and Rey is definitely growing, as you'll see in this chapter. What Luke has to say to Rey just might make things more difficult for her. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Enough from me, let's continue on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

As Kylo emerged from his meditation, there was a knock at his door. He stood up and went to go answer it. The helmet of Captain Phasma appeared and she didn't hesitate in delivering her message. "Sir, we have hired the bounty hunters and they are on their way to distract the enemy fighters. Your ship has been prepared for you. General Hux is already aboard the Finalizer and is awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you Captain. Inform Hux that I'll arrive shortly."

"Of course sir." Phasma walked away as Kylo turned to collect a few belongings. He grabbed a few extra clothes, not like he'd need much. He had his own room on the star destroyer with necessary items fully stocked. He gently grabbed his grandfather's helmet and put it in a protective case.

When he finished packing whatever he needed, Kylo started to head for the hanger to board his command shuttle. As he boarded he situated himself on the ship and prepped for take off, he started it up and left the hangar.

When he arrived on the Finalizer he was greeted by a line of stormtroopers and General Hux himself. Kylo grabbed his few belongings and walked to Hux. "What's the status report General?"

"The bounty hunters have just arrived at the sight of the Resistance fighters, we are making preparations to depart." As if on cue the ship entered the jump to lightspeed and they would arrive at Subterrel in about an hour or two. Kylo and Hux started to walk out of the hangar.

"General, have you informed Sergeant Barnes of our arrival?" Hux scoffed at this, he felt offended at the fact that he needed to be asked such a question. Kylo smiled at this, there was nothing he enjoyed more than making Hux upset.

"Of course I did, they have already prepared a place for us to land the Finalizer."

"Excellent, how long until the gun is installed?"

"It should take about 2 or 3 days. They just have to make the proper attachments and we'll be all set." Kylo thought about this, he wondered if it would be installed in time before the Resistance moves. He searched Rey's mind to see if she knew when they were moving. He recalled a memory from earlier today and he saw and heard his mother tell his uncle that they'd leave in 3 or 4 days.

Everything was going according to plan, the Supreme Leader would be pleased. Kylo turned to Hux before he went off to his room. "Very good Hux, I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Alert me when we have reached Subterrel." He went down the corridor that led to his room before Hux could even get a word in.

When he arrived he quickly unpacked and sent in his order for dinner. He didn't like eating with all of the troops and officers, it was too noisy and distracting. He liked eating in his room where it was quieter.

As his food arrived and he began to eat he felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. Rey was afraid of something, and he pondered as to what could be bothering the girl.

* * *

The walk to meet Luke and Leia felt like ages. Rey kept asking Poe why they wanted to see her, but he wouldn't say. Either he didn't know or he just didn't feel like telling her.

As they entered the conference room she felt the attention of the two siblings immediately shift towards her. Leia looked at Poe and thanked him for bringing her. Poe gave Rey a quick glance before leaving and having the door close behind him.

Leia turned to her and motioned for her to sit down. Just then a droid came out and presented each one of them with food. "I thought that it'd be nice to talk over dinner. Besides, you and Luke must be tired of eating fish."

Rey didn't know it but she could feel her stomach growl as she looked at the steak in front of her. It wasn't the best, with the Resistance not having several resources, but it was better than the portions she was used to having. And she inwardly admitted that she was getting tired of having fish.

The three ate in silence for a few minutes before Luke spoke up. "Rey, do you know why we wanted to talk to you?" She shook her head as she still had food in her mouth. Leia decided to intervene at that moment.

"Luke told me about your connection with Kylo." Leia stopped, it was hard for her not to say her son's real name. "We're concerned for you Rey."

She looked at the two of them, unable to comprehend what they were saying. "I don't understand what you mean. I'm not considering going to the Dark Side because I'm linked to him."

Luke sighed as he tried to make their intentions clearer. "That's not all Rey. You've been keeping something from me and I'd like to know if it's related to him." Rey looked down at her food. Kylo was right about Luke finding out sooner or later.

She looked up and sighed. "Yes master. The day you told me about what I had with Kylo I decided to contact him and we had a little talk. He reached out to me aboard the Falcon as well and I let him in." She looked at the twins, they had worried looks on their faces.

Leia turned to look at her brother before going back to her. "We were afraid this might happen. He's trying to convince you to join him Rey."

"I know, he's tried but I denied it. And not all of the conversations were about the Dark Side you know. He was interested in my past and he listened to what I had to say."

Luke looked upset, she knew this would happen if she told him. "That's exactly why I didn't want you to talk to him Rey. He's getting inside your head, he's trying to get you to trust him." Rey was starting to get frustrated.

"I know that master, and I don't trust him. But he's keeping his word on not bothering me for the rest of the day. He's respecting my wish to be left alone." Luke sighed at this.

"It's just another trick Rey, you can't keep falling for them."

"I'm not falling for any of his tricks! The only reason I let him in was to make sure that he's kept out!"

"Then why do you keep letting him in Rey! You're only giving him more influence over you!" Rey couldn't take anymore so she got up and left to go back to her room. Luke sat down and ran his fingers through his gray hair. After being silent, Leia spoke up.

"What if she's telling the truth Luke, she told you that he acted different with her. Maybe there's still light inside him."

"I wouldn't count on it Leia. It's all just an act, Rey is powerful with the force and Snoke will do whatever means necessary to bring her over to him. I don't know how we're going to get through training tomorrow. I could feel her anger through the force, she was beginning to channel it before she left. If she's still like that, I fear for the worse."

Leia put her arm around her brother to try and comfort him. "She just needs some time to cool down. She's as stubborn as you are and she'll eventually realise that you're only trying to help her."

"I really hope that you're right Leia." The two of them finished their dinner in silence, pondering about what to do with Rey.

Rey ran all the way back to her room, she was so angry at Luke for thinking that she'd be tempted to go join Kylo. He only mentioned the Dark Side once every time she talked to him, the rest of the conversations had been about her. And she could tell through his emotions that he was being sincere towards her.

It just made her so upset that nobody would believe her. Tears had started to form in her eyes and slowly drip down her face. She decided that she needed to contact the only person she could talk to openly about this situation.

Rey closed her eyes until she could feel the warmth envelope her.

* * *

When Kylo finished eating he sent the tray of food back and just sat on his bed and looked out the window. It was peaceful, but he could feel red hot anger coming from within. And for once it wasn't him that was the cause of it. Rey was really made at someone, he could only hope that it was either Skywalker or FN-2187.

Kylo suddenly felt her presence within him and he was shocked. He thought that she didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the day. " _Rey, is everything alright? I thought we agreed that I'd leave you alone for today."_

" _I know and I'm sorry I just needed someone to talk to who'd listen to me."_ Kylo smiled, this was perfect. She was coming to him for comfort, if he played his cards right he'd be able to bring her back to Snoke with no problems.

" _What happened Rey? I could feel an immense amount of anger coming from you."_

" _It's Luke, he told General Organa about the connection that I have with you."_ Kylo frowned at the mention of his mother. He just hoped that she didn't get any ideas to try and bring Ben Solo back through Rey.

" _That couldn't have been the source of your anger Rey. Did you have an argument with them?"_

" _Yes, they said that they were concerned that if I kept acknowledging the connection between us it would bring me to the Dark Side."_

" _That can't be it, yes I've mentioned the Dark Side once or twice but, you never really showed an interest. The only way that you would fully be able to turn is if you had so much anger inside of you and you used it to channel the force to make you more powerful."_ Yes, Kylo was trying to turn her, but you can't just force someone to go from the light to the dark. It has to call out to you and make you want it.

" _I tried saying that you only mentioned it twice and that it was briefly, but Luke didn't believe me. I also told him that the only reason I let you in was to get you out, but he didn't like the sound of that."_

" _Of course he wouldn't. That old fool doesn't want you to have anything to do with me, he wants to keep me out just as badly as you do. Except you had the decency to ask."_ He could feel her beginning to calm down, but the anger towards Skywalker was still there.

" _He also didn't like the fact that you were trying to know about my past, he says that you're trying to get me to trust him."_

" _And do you believe him?"_ He could sense confliction inside of her.

" _Well, I guess. I mean that is what you're trying to do right?'_

" _Yes, but you have to understand Rey that I don't want you to be mad at me every time we go into each other's heads. I want you to feel like you can talk to me like you are right now if you ever feel upset or confused."_ Kylo meant what he said, he wanted her to feel like she could come to him. If she came to him with problems like this, it'd be easier for him to gain her full and complete trust.

He could tell that she still didn't trust him, that's to be expected. But if she kept opening up to him she might just start to feel more comfortable around him, which could make things easier for him.

" _Thanks Kylo, but you have to understand that I still don't trust you.'_

" _I know Rey, and I don't expect you to. I just want you to be more comfortable with me. Is there anything else that happened to make you upset?"_

" _Well, Luke said that I was falling for your tricks by making me believe that you kept your promise."_

" _I did keep my promise Rey. And I haven't pulled any tricks on you at all. Feel free to prove me wrong."_ He could feel her inside his head, he didn't keep a single thing hidden from what he had said to her. He had told her the truth and only the truth. He'd never use any other way to persuade her to join him, it just wouldn't be right. He needed her to come on her own.

" _I believe you. I know that you didn't use any tricks on me. I just wanted to make sure."_

" _Is there anything else that he told you?"_

" _He said that by letting you in I'm giving you influence over me."_

" _That's not true, I haven't once told you to do anything ever since you found out about the connection between us."_ Kylo started to get angry at Luke for accusing him of such things. It was to be expected, but the fact that he thinks that he's forcing her to do things just made him pissed off.

" _I know that it's not true Kylo. And I sense your anger towards him, trust me mine is heading in a similar direction. Thanks again for letting me vent out Kylo, I didn't mean to bother you."_ He smiled, he liked the fact that she felt bad for bothering him. It's as if she cared about what he'd been doing.

" _It's fine Rey, I actually enjoyed it. Conversations with General Hux aren't always so peaceful."_ He thought he could her laugh a little bit and he couldn't help but chuckle. " _Is there anything else that you need Rey?"_

" _Actually I do have a question for you."_

" _Alright shoot."_

" _Well, since we haven't talked since this morning, I couldn't help but feel empty and kind of cold inside. I was just wondering if you felt the same way."_

" _As a matter of fact I did. It was a little disturbing actually. We probably shouldn't stop talking to each other for long periods of time. I don't know what will we happen if we do, but that emptiness made me uncomfortable."_

" _Yeah, we should probably talk to each other every couple of hours. I didn't like that feeling either. It made me feel alone."_

" _Yeah that's a good idea. It's getting kind of late, we should be getting to bed. Are you sure you're okay?"_

" _Yes, I'm a lot calmer. I'm still mad at Luke but I wasn't as mad as before."_

" _That's good to hear."_ If that anger stayed inside of her he might just be able to help her channel it when he goes to collect her.

" _I'm going to bed, goodnight Kylo."_

" _Night Rey."_ With that, Kylo felt her presence within him leave. He changed his clothes and looked out of his window. The ship had just come out of hyperspace and he could see the planet straight in front of him. He heard a stormtrooper announce that they have arrived and that they would land in the morning.

He dismissed the stormtrooper from inside his room and climbed into bed. He was surprised that Hux didn't inform him himself, but he didn't think anything of it.

Kylo closed his eyes and sleep came peacefully to him.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. Rey's starting to have mixed feelings towards Luke, hopefully he won't prove Kylo right and hold back on her.**

 **Please feel free to review, it really makes my day when you do.**

 **See you in the next chapter everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for updating so late in the day, I had another college tour. :( The campus was nice though so I didn't mind.**

 **I'd like to thank C.Z.B. for following this, it means a lot. So thanks!**

 **I hope that you guys are liking this so far, so let's continue with the next installment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As Rey had awoken, she thought about what Kylo had said to her. He helped her to calm down and actually cared about her feelings. She still didn't trust the man, but it comforted her knowing that he was willing to listen to her problems and not judge her.

Rey sat with Poe at breakfast, he kept badgering her about her talk with Luke and Leia. She didn't want to tell him about Kylo, for fear he might lash out and make a scene. She told him that they just wanted to know about what she was up to. She tried to keep it as vague as possible.

This kept Poe satisfied and she let out a small sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to go through what happened last night again. As she left the cafeteria to train with Luke she could feel Kylo's warmth from within her. It made her less nervous of facing her master after what happened.

She was to meet Luke in a small clearing not too far in the woods surrounding the base. As she approached she could see him meditating, Luke sensed she was near and opened his eyes. His face had worry lines around it, no doubt from her.

He didn't really talk to her besides giving instructions for training, otherwise it was silent. They sparred for 3 hours and focused on manipulating the force for the rest of the time. He was trying to teach her how to push out through the force to knock over enemies or move things out of the way without lifting them up.

Rey was having great difficulty, she could muster up enough of the force to slightly move a crate, but nothing else came out. She could feel fear coming from Luke, fear of her power and what she would do if she joined Kylo.

This started to bring the anger from yesterday out again, she couldn't control it. The fact that he still didn't want to listen to what she'd said made her blood pressure rise. It was becoming too much for her and she needed to let it out.

She outstretched her arms and focused on the force surrounding her. She pushed out with all of her strength and she could feel herself making the crate go back. She didn't stop until she could feel her anger leave her. She looked up and saw that she was able to push the crate out of the clearing and into the woods.

She could still make out the crate, but it was quite a distance away. She smiled, she couldn't believe that she'd just done that. She turned to her master and saw him a couple feet away on the ground. Rey was confused, how did she manage to push Luke back as well, she had been focusing on the crate the whole time.

As Luke got up, he started to walk away from her and towards the base. "Training is over for today. Meet back here tomorrow." Rey saw the shock on his face, she thought that he'd be impressed over what she just done. She just stood there, looking around her until she left to go back.

They'd been working for hours and she would be able to have a late lunch/early dinner. As she entered the cafeteria, she took her food and made her way over to her usual table. As she ate she could feel the emptiness starting to return, she made a mental note to talk to Kylo when she returned to her room.

Poe had walked in and sat down with his food across from her. "Hey Rey."

She looked up at her friend before replying. "Hey. How are things going with the move?"

"On this end it's okay, but there's been trouble at the new base." Rey stopped eating and looked down. She hoped that Kylo didn't do anything, the last thing she needed was to worry about him ruining their plans, or somehow hurting himself. She stopped her thoughts short on that last part. Since when did she care about his safety, she should be more concerned with her friends.

She put it out of her mind as she looked at Poe. "What do you mean by trouble?"

"Well, a couple of bounty hunters showed up and just started attacking our fighters. It wasn't anything too bad."

"Why would bounty hunters attack us?"

"I don't know, it was probably a mistake. They haven't come back but just in case a few more pilots are going over there." Rey wondered if Kylo had anything to do with this.

"Are you going with them?"

"Nah, I'm one of the pilots escorting the other ships just in case something happens while we move. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good to hear." She needed some company around here and if Poe were to leave she'd be all alone. Well not all alone, just alone on the base. She could feel the emptiness starting to grow inside of her. It made her shudder from the cold feeling.

"Are you okay Rey?"

"Uh yeah. It's just a little drafty in here."

"Um okay. So how was training?"

"It was fine. We sparred and just practiced channeling the force. I did force push a large crate back like 15 or more feet." Poe's eyes widened on hearing this.

"Whoa! That's amazing Rey! Luke must be so proud of you." She looked down at her empty tray with sad eyes. If only she knew if that were true.

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed and moved to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm kind of tired from training. I'm gonna go rest for a little bit."

"Alright, see you later Rey." Rey left to go to her room, she walked as fast as she could. She was starting to feel cold and she felt so empty that not even talking to Poe could fill it.

When she reached her room she closed the door and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes and reached out until she could feel the coldness go away. It was soon replaced with red hot heat and it made her emptiness feel full.

" _Hey Kylo."_

" _Hey Rey, how was training?"_

" _It was fine. Luke didn't really talk much."_

" _I figured as much over what happened yesterday."_

" _Yeah, so how are things on your end."_

" _Fine, we're still recovering over what happened with Starkiller."_ She could tell that he was holding back from her. She decided to press on.

" _Are you sure? Is there anything else that you've been working on?"_

" _You know I can't tell you that Rey. We may be getting along right now, but we're still enemies."_

" _Yeah I know. Just thought I'd ask."_

" _You seem a little distracted. Is everything alright?"_

" _I don't know, something happened during training today and Luke shut me out because of it."_ She could feel him starting to get ancy.

" _What happened Rey? I felt your anger return for a short period of time."_

" _I force pushed a large crate a couple of feet away into the woods. I was so angry with Luke that it just all came out."_ He fell silent for a few moments.

" _I see, is that all?"_

" _Yes. Is something wrong?"_

" _No no, not at all. I'm just thinking about how much potential you have from that result alone. You have more power than you realise. With the right help, you could become more powerful than Skywalker himself."_ She considered his words, it made her happy that someone believed that she had potential. But she caught on what he was doing.

" _Don't think that I'll come to the Dark Side because of that one moment Kylo. I'll never join Snoke."_

" _I know Rey. I'm just saying that I know what you can become. From the way Luke reacted it sounds like he might start to hold back on you."_

" _He'd never do that to me. He doesn't want me to turn to the darkness."_ She was starting to get mad at him for even bringing that up. She was already confused with her feelings towards her master, she didn't need to bring this back into her mind.

" _I'm just saying that it's a possibility Rey. I want you to consider all of your options."_

" _I don't need any options and I don't need you to train me."_ She could feel him starting to get agitated.

" _Fine, do whatever you think is best for you. But if Luke does start to hold back on you just know that I'm here for you."_ She could hear the sincerity in his voice, she felt through his thoughts to see if he was telling the truth. Shockingly enough he was, since when did he care so much about her?

" _Um thanks for the concern, I think."_ She felt him hesitate for a moment before responding.

" _Uh yeah. No problem. Um I gotta go, we'll talk later."_

" _Yeeaah, bye."_ She felt him leave her and she was all alone again. That was a little awkward, she could feel him getting a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Rey really hoped that Luke wouldn't hold back on her, she didn't mean to use the force that way, it just came out. He was already becoming closed off again, she didn't want to lose anyone else. At least Kylo saw the potential in her, and he did sound impressed.

She growled, she didn't need him starting to weasel his way into her head and persuade her to join him. All of a sudden her door opened and Poe was standing in the middle of her room. He was completely out of breath from running over here.

"Poe what's wrong?" He took a minute to catch his breath before speaking.

"It's Finn." Rey's heart stopped, she hoped nothing bad had happened.

"What do you mean. What's wrong with him? Did something happen?"

"He's awake."

"What?"

"Finn's awake Rey." Her face was full of shock, she and Poe ran straight towards the med bay. All of her thoughts about Kylo had left her mind, the only person she cared about right now was Finn.

* * *

Kylo had been completely bored since the Finalizer had landed on Subterrel. It was an old mining planet and there wasn't much for him to do. He checked on the manufacturing of the weapon to see how many they had done with Hux.

It wasn't all that pleasant, Hux kept complaining that there weren't enough. They had about 50-60 complete a day, and of course that wasn't good enough for Hux. As Hux left, he told Sergeant Barnes, to keep the production schedule the same and to just produce a little extra more to keep Hux happy.

With that out of the way they reviewed the plans for the attack on the Resistance. They would attack as soon as every ship had landed, but Kylo didn't like it. If they attacked immediately, he wouldn't have enough time to get Rey. He suggested that they wait a couple of hours after they have landed. Hux of course disagreed.

"Why would we withhold our attack for a few hours when the Resistance will be at it's weakest. There must be something wrong with your brain Ren." Kylo growled at this, he hated how Hux questioned everything that he did.

"For your information General, I have orders from the Supreme Leader to collect something from the Resistance, and I'll need time to get it and make sure that it's there."

"And what could be so important that you need to go and collect it yourself hmm."

"I don't think that's any of your concern General."

"Oh I think it is, it wouldn't happen to be a certain girl now would it." Kylo was shocked, how did he know about his plan. He began to squeeze his fingers and he started to force choke Hux.

"How did you know about my plan?!" He heard Hux chuckle and he tightened his grip. Hux was barely able to speak, but he got out his answer.

"I didn't. It was a guess. By your actions I assume I'm right." Kylo let him go, Snoke would kill him if he killed his best General.

"You will not fire until I'm off that planet, is that understood."

"Why should I, after what happened last time with the girl why would you bother to get her. Maybe I will fire." Kylo growled at his words.

"If you do you'll have killed the only force sensitive on our side that isn't the Supreme Leader. And besides, Snoke is giving the order to fire. You wouldn't want to disobey him now would you." He could see Hux beginning to get upset.

"Oh shut up Ren. For the record I think this is a bad idea."

"Oh don't worry, with no one to run back to she won't be leaving." After that delightful conversation he retreated back to his room on the ship. He could feel Rey getting angry, he sensed that it was still her anger from yesterday. From her thoughts, he found that she was training with Skywalker.

This made him smile, she was using her anger to control the force, this looked very promising. When she had contacted him he tried to confirm his theory, and he was right. He hid his true thoughts on the matter and tried to just sound impressed in her skill. And he was indeed impressed, for someone who's never done that it was extremely impressive.

He had tried to suggest his help if Luke held back on her, and he knew that he would after witnessing that. His suggestion had fallen on deaf ears, but it didn't matter. She'd eventually come to him for training when she realized he was right.

When she had thanked him for his concern, he wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't the type to feel concern for others and it made him uncomfortable, so he ended the conversation. He was currently on his way to the holographic chamber to speak to Snoke about this development.

As he entered a giant image of his master appeared. He was obviously shorter in person, but it never ceased to amaze him as to how menacing he looked on that projector. "Kylo Ren, how are preparations for the weapon?"

"Things are running smoothly master, it should be fully operational within the span of 2 days."

"Excellent. What about the girl?"

"She had an argument with Skywalker yesterday and since then has felt intense anger towards him. During training she channeled that anger and was able to force push a large crate several feet into the woods."

"Hmm, an interesting development. Has she considered coming to the Dark Side?"

"No master, she said that she didn't mean to do it. I believe that the only way for her to join us is if Skywalker shuts her out. She'll have no choice but to train with me. If she refuses I'll only teach her the basics and wait until she's ready to use the darkness."

"Very well, see to it that this comes to occur."

"Yes master." Kylo stopped, he could feel something inside of him change. Rey's heart was beating, she was nervous yet happy at the same time. He probed her mind as to see what had caused the sudden change of emotion. All he saw in her mind was the traitor, and from what he could piece together, he was awake.

One of Kylo's fears towards Rey had come to light, because FN-2187 was awake there was no trace of Kylo in her mind. All of her thoughts were focused on him. Snoke sensed something wrong with him immediately. "What's wrong my apprentice?"

"The traitor has awoken master, all of her thoughts center around him. If she stays with him she won't want to leave."

"This is a problem. We have to find a way to make her upset with him."

"But how master?"

"Convince her to confide in him about you."

"She won't do it. She doesn't want to lose anymore people."

"It's the only chance that we have. Go."

"Yes master." As Kylo left the chamber he was unsure of what to do. He couldn't disobey Snoke, but at the same time he didn't want to influence Rey's decision. She'd never forgive him if he did.

He returned to his room and collapsed on his bed, the next 2 days on this planet were going to be very complicated.

* * *

Rey just couldn't move her feet fast enough to get to Finn. When they did arrive she could barely see him. There were a bunch of medics surrounding him and a couple of officers, including Leia. Leia saw that Rey was outside the door and she left the room.

"How is he?"

"He's perfectly fine. He'll be able to move around tomorrow." Rey sighed with relief upon hearing this. Leia left and soon all of the medics and officers cleared out of the room as well. She and Poe immediately went in to see their friend.

"Poe!"

"Finn! It's so good to see you buddy!"

"You too! How long was I out?"

"About 2 weeks."

"Really? Huh, that's not too bad."

"Trust me, it was torture not having someone around to hang with. I was glad Rey came back when she did." Finn turned to look for Rey, he hadn't seen her come in. She was still by the door staring at him.

"Rey!"

"Finn!" She came in to hug him with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much. I was starting to think that you'd never wake up." Finn looked into her eyes as she pulled out of the hug.

"I'd never do that to you Rey. I missed you too, well I was asleep so I don't think that I could actually miss you." The three of them laughed.

Poe smiled at him. "Well I'm glad that you haven't changed bud."

"Haha yeah. Rey why did you leave?"

"Oh I went to go look for Luke Skywalker."

"No way! Did you find him?"

"Yup he's on the base."

"Tomorrow you're so introducing me to him."

"Haha, sure Finn." Suddenly she felt worry and fear wash over her. Kylo knew that Finn was awake, and he was scared that she'd forget about him. She looked away from her friends. How could she forget about him, why would he be afraid of that.

That's when it hit her, she started to probe his thoughts and sure enough she found what she was looking for. He knew that she had stopped thinking about him since Finn woke up, and he was right. She didn't like causing this feeling in him, it made her uncomfortable. He was afraid that he'd lose her attention, that she would stop talking to him if he didn't do something.

She sent a small message to him to ease his fears. " _Don't worry, I'll never leave you. I'd never forget about what we have."_ She could still feel the worry and fear, but it wasn't as intense as before. Suddenly Finn's voice brought her out of her head.

"Are you okay Rey?"

"Um yeah I'm fine." Poe spoke up.

"Are you sure Rey, you're acting the same as in the cafeteria. Is there something that you're not telling us." Rey didn't want to tell them about Kylo, she didn't want them to be mad at her."

"Everything's fine, I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight guys." She gave Finn a hug and left straight for her room.

"What's with Rey?"

"I don't know Finn but I plan to find out." The two kept looking at the door, trying to figure out what their friend was hiding from them.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it, it's my longest chapter yet and it took me awhile to finish it.**

 **I just realized that I end most of the chapters at the end of the day. It won't be like that for the whole thing, I'm just trying to get through all the build up. This way I don't have to make you guys wait forever to have them meet.**

 **Feel free to review or share any suggestions.**

 **I'll see you again in chapter 8, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys! As I post this I'm up to over 500 views, that's halfway to a thousand! I never thought that I'd make it this far, so thank you. And again I'm sorry that I'm posting this so late.**

 **Also I'd like to thank redrascal1 for following, I'm glad that you like.**

 **SaintsFan1- Considering what I have planned in the next chapter, Rey's attitude towards Kylo might just change. But you'll have to wait and see. I agree that something should happen to Hux, don't worry he'll eventually get what's coming to him. I'm glad that you liked that Kylo was insecure, he really just needs someone to understand him. I'm so glad that you like it!**

 **C.Z.B.- I'm so happy that you feel that way about this! It really means a lot considering that barely any of my friends and only like 2 of my family members support me with this. So thank you and thanks for the favorite. I'm glad that I made you feel special, I want to acknowledge every follower and reviewer so that they know how much this means to me. And yeah, I thought that switching between the two of them would help you guys get a better sense of their emotions and thoughts.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reads this, thank you thank you. :)**

 **I think it's about time to start chapter 8 don't you?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kylo had awoken to a loud banging on his door. He slowly got up and went to go answer it. As he opened it he saw Hux in front of his doorway, he rolled his eyes. Why would he bother him so early in the morning. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at 5 o'clock Hux."

"There are enemy fighters approaching." Whatever tiredness was on his face was quickly gone.

"What! How is this possible?"

"The Resistance has sent more fighters and is having them inspect the planets around their system for bounty hunters and any threats."

"I see, I'll meet you on the bridge in 10 minutes. Have the bounty hunters surrounding the planet intercept them. Do not let them land on this planet."

"Yes sir." Hux left to go and contact the bounty hunters. Kylo quickly put on his uniform and went to the bridge. Why does the Resistance always have to ruin everything? Although he was amused that they were afraid of a few meaningless bounty hunters who didn't even go back to their system.

As he reached the bridge there were people everywhere trying to decide what to do about the fighters. Everyone's heads turned as Kylo came in and stood around them. "What's the status General?"

"The bounty hunters are keeping them at bay, but we don't know how to keep them from coming back." Kylo thought about this, but he remembered something. One of the bounty hunter's ships was quite large and it could hold an x-wing.

"Inform Vise Venin to pull one of the fighters into his ship on a tractor beam. Once aboard I want him to interrogate him why they're here. And if they ask about them, have him say that the bounty hunters are using this planet as a base of operations, and that they wish to be left alone. That should satisfy the simple minded pilots."

"Of course sir." Kylo watched the scene play out in front of him, the Resistance kept trying to enter the planet's atmosphere, but they hired good hunters for a reason. After a while Vise's voice came on the intercom. "I've captured a fighter, I'm going to interrogate him. You know General that this costs extra, I don't always let enemy fighters onto my ship you know."

"Of course, you will receive the extra payment when the job is complete."

"Perfect. I'll inform you of the outcome as I release him."

"Very good." As the transmission cut off he could only hope that they would buy their story. The other x-wings were starting to put up a fight because of what happened to their little friend.

Their efforts were a waste of time. They were vastly outnumbered, and didn't stand a chance. The room was silent as everyone held their breath. "This better work Ren."

"It will General, just give it time." Everyone tensed up as they saw the x-wing leave the ship's hangar on the screen. Hux immediately contacted Vise.

"Vise, what happened? Did he buy it?"

"Yup, he was a real sucker. I punched him a few times, and pointed a blaster at him. After that he sang like a bird. He apologized for their actions and blah blah blah."

"Did he say that they'll leave Subterrel alone?"

"Yup, after I said that we only attacked them for defensive purposes he promised that the Resistance wouldn't bother us. I swear these guys are so gullible, they'll believe anything you tell them."

"Excellent, you'll receive your extra pay when your done with your shift."

"Thank you General, it's a pleasure doing business with you." The line was cut off and everyone let out a sigh of relief knowing that the weapon would remain hidden. Kylo turned to Hux, as much as he hated to admit it he was good at his job.

"Excellent work General."

"Thank you Lord Ren. I'll inform the Supreme Leader about the attack."

"Very well." As Hux left the room he went up towards the window and looked out. He could see the mines and production facilities all over the place. It was an astonishing view, the First Order can accomplish so much in a short amount of time. They were more powerful than ever, it was only a matter of time before they would take over the galaxy.

His thoughts wandered onto Rey, she was still sleeping. She fascinated him, she didn't want to join him, yet she came to him for comfort. She had so much potential bottled up into that small body, he only hoped that she'd allow him to let it out.

He was anxious about confronting her, should he go to her or let her go to him? He didn't want to startle her, but he didn't want to raise any alarms either. When he would meet her he'd need her to leave willingly, he didn't want to put her unconscious again.

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind, he didn't need to focus on them right now. He was still tired so he decided to go make himself a cup of caf. He entered the makeshift cafeteria and headed for the breakfast bar.

There were several stormtroopers in there eating, they all turned to look at him as he passed by. He made his cup, grabbed a few things to eat and sat at an empty table. He took off his helmet and he could see a few troopers look at his scar. He payed them no mind, it was hard not to notice it.

He'd gotten used to the fact that people would stare at him, it wasn't often that he took off his helmet. It pleased him that people forgot how young but brutal he was. He sat in silence and took his time eating. He could feel Rey start to stir in her sleep, soon he felt her presence.

" _You're up early."_

" _There was a situation that I had to handle."_

" _What kind of situation?"_

" _Let's just say that I had to deal with a nuisance."_

" _Well is it resolved?"_

" _Yes, they won't be any trouble for now on."_

" _May I ask who you are referring to."_

" _You know I can't tell you Rey."_

" _I know, I know. You don't have to say anymore."_ He paused. He wasn't sure if he should bring up the traitor or not. He might as well take a chance.

" _So, uh how's your little friend?"_

" _Oh Finn's doing much better. Why do you ask?"_ He was hesitant to answer, he didn't know if he should tell her how he felt.

" _Well, uh, it's kind of hard to explain."_

" _Go on."_

" _Alright, fine. I thought that if you spent so much time with FN-2187 that you'd somehow forget about me. I read your thoughts when you found out he was awake, and my fears were correct."_

" _Kylo I was just excited to see him in a long time. Trust me, I can never keep you out of my head for long. You have nothing to worry about. I did contact you didn't I?"_

" _Well yes. I guess you're right."_

" _Good, I better go I have to meet with Luke."_

" _Right. Good luck with that."_

" _Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get."_ He heard a slight chuckle come from her and he couldn't help but smile. He had to keep it hidden from prying eyes though, the last thing he needed was to have rumors going around about him going soft.

" _Remember Rey, I'm always here if you need me."_

" _I know Kylo. I know."_ He felt her leave and he just sat there staring at his food. He finished with whatever was left and put the tray away. He put his helmet back on and went to do his duties for the day.

* * *

As Rey left breakfast she tried to take the long route to the clearing. She was hesitant on meeting Luke, she didn't know what to expect. As she made her way to the clearing she saw that it was completely empty. Luke was nowhere to be found, she tried sensing if he was near but couldn't find him.

"Master! Master where are you?!" There was no response, Rey was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to him, or what if he didn't want to show up. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she turned around. Standing in front of her was Leia. "General do you know where Luke is?"

"He's back at the base. He thinks you should take a break from training."

"But why? If this is about what happened yesterday it was an accident. I just needed to let my anger out." She was getting scared, why was he avoiding her?

"I believe you dear I do. He just thinks that you're becoming too powerful too fast. He thinks by taking a break you'll be able to collect yourself."

"But how for how long? What if something bad happens and I'm not properly trained for it?"

"I don't know Rey, that's up to Luke not me."

"So let me get this straight. Luke doesn't want to train me because I'm becoming too powerful. And instead of helping me to control it he's decided to stop training me altogether."

"Rey, you have to understand that he only wants to protect you from yourself."

"Is that what he told Kylo when he began to hold back on him? Huh?" Leia looked taken aback at the mention of her son. "Yeah, he told me what Luke did to him. He said that he'd do it to me eventually, I didn't want to believe him I really didn't. But it came true anyway. You guys might think he's lying but he's not, well from what I could tell anyway."

Leia didn't respond. When she finally did her eyes were pleading with her. "Rey, please don't blame Luke. He thinks that by helping you it will all become too much for you to handle. You're very strong with the force Rey, he wants to have you pace yourself, take it one step at a time instead of all at once."

Rey looked hurt, Luke was afraid of her power, she could see that Leia was as well. "I know what this is really about. It's because I used my anger to help me become stronger. That was just a one time thing, but if he won't listen that's his problem. I want to train with him Leia, I want to master this gift. But if he won't let me, why should I even use it at all."

"Rey please, be reasonable. We don't want to lose you, you've become like a daughter to me." Rey stopped at her words. She did view Leia as the mother she never had, she was the closest thing to a family that she had. But she couldn't let that stop her from making her case.

"I'm not mad at you Leia, and I'm not going to the Dark Side. The fact that it's all the two of you had been implying to just hurts me. It makes me feel that you don't trust me and Luke not training me just hurts your case. You think your helping me, but you're only hurting me. Just keep in mind that if something happens to me, it's on the both of you. It'll fall on Luke more than you, but still you were involved. I'm sorry."

Rey left the clearing to go and find her friends. She only hoped that out of everyone on this base Leia will understand what she's going through and try to reason with Luke.

As the base entered her sights, she tried to spot her two friends. Soon enough she found the two of them working on Poe's x-wing. "Hey guys." The two looked up and Finn was the first to answer.

"Hey Rey. Is training over already?"

"Yeah, you were in the woods for a couple of hours yesterday." Rey sighed, she didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that they wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't.

"Luke didn't show up. Leia said that I needed a break because of what happened yesterday."

"Yeah Poe told me about that. I guess that's understandable, trying to process a training session around that is pretty difficult." She didn't want to tell them the truth so she just went along with Finn's idea.

"Uh huh. So uh, what have you guys been up to?" Poe was the one to answer her.

"Not much really. We were just preparing the fighter for the move."

"I thought we weren't leaving for like 3 more days."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have it done now so I don't forget about it. I don't want something to happen while I'm flying."

"Right do you guys need any help?"

"That'd be great. You can help Finn, I don't think he knows what he's doing."

"Yes I do!"

"I'd be more comfortable with Rey helping you."

"Alright fine. Yeesh." Rey laughed at their little banter.

"Haha relax Finn I can teach you a few things." They worked on the fighter for the rest of the day. It felt good to be around her friends and have her stress leave her. As she entered her room she collapsed on her bed.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt him.

* * *

Kylo's day was so boring that he would've taken a blaster to the head. There was nothing to do other than his usual duties, other than that he couldn't do anything. He didn't like the feeling of being cooped up, so he decided to train for a few hours.

He practiced his lightsaber techniques on a couple of practice dummies, might as well stay loose. His responsibilities took up the majority of his time, it was nothing too exciting. Just checking progress on the weapon and developing a plan of attack. Training took up the rest of the day.

He went to his room and decided to talk to Rey for a little bit, he sensed that she was stressed earlier. He entered her mind and sure enough she let him in. " _So how was your day?"_

" _Getting straight to the point I see."_

" _Well I can feel that you're tired. I don't want to keep you up for long."_

" _Well in that case, it was very uneventful."_

" _Really, nothing happened with Skywalker?"_

" _No, he didn't even show up for training. Leia did and it was only to deliver a message."_

" _And what was the message?"_

" _Luke said that I needed a break from training because I'm becoming too powerful in a short amount of time. He said that I needed time to collect myself so that I wouldn't be overwhelmed."_

" _And do you believe this reasoning?"_

" _No. I know that he's just afraid of the power that I have. It's because of what happened yesterday, but he doesn't seem to want to listen. You were right Kylo, I shouldn't have doubted you."_

" _It's okay. To tell you the truth I didn't expect him to just stop training you. I thought he'd only spar with you or show you minor things. I wasn't expecting this."_

" _It's fine, you were still right. But don't get any ideas about training me just yet."_

" _Alright, I won't yet. But that doesn't mean that I won't bring it up later."_

" _I figured as much. So how was your day?"_

" _Pretty boring. There's not much to do besides my normal responsibilities and training. I don't like just sitting and doing nothing, it makes me antsy."_

" _Yeah, I know where you're coming from, I can't sit and do nothing either."_ He was surprised at this, the two of them had something in common.

" _Well would you look at that, we have something in common."_

" _Huh, I guess so. But don't think too highly of it, that's probably the only thing we share."_

" _I don't know Rey, I see a lot of myself in you."_

" _Gee that's sooo reassuring."_ He couldn't help but laugh at her sarcasm. " _Alright what's so funny?"_

" _Nothing. It's just your sarcasm, the way you said it was amusing."_

" _Oh is it now, maybe I should use it more often. It seems to make you laugh, it might come in handy in a fight."_

" _Oh ha ha, very funny Rey."_ He heard her laugh, he thought the way it sounded was kind of cute. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. " _I haven't enjoyed myself like this in awhile."_

" _Well, I'm glad to be of assistance."_ He chuckled at her statement. " _It's getting late. I better go to bed, I have a long day of pretending to train tomorrow."_

" _Very well."_

" _Night."_ He felt her leave and he started drifting off to sleep. All the while thinking about how his supposed enemy somehow made him reveal his laugh. He had kept it hidden for years, only to have it emerge by just a few simple words.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? I thought that it'd be nice to have a funny moment between Kylo and Rey where they enjoy themselves before things all go haywire with the planet exploding.**

 **Please feel free to review, hearing what you guys have to say really brightens my day. And if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to say them.**

 **I would've posted this chapter earlier in the day but I was getting ready to leave for work as soon as I loaded it. I'll try not to update as late tomorrow.**

 **I'll see all of you guys in the next chapter. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I hope that your day has been good so far. Things are starting to heat up and in just 2 or 3 more chapters they'll come face to face.**

 **I'd like to thank rebelbella1994 for following the story. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it.**

 **SaintsFan1- You're not the only one who thinks Luke made a bad move, Leia isn't too psyched about it either. There's a little surprise appearance towards the end, hopefully Luke will listen to what they have to say and change his mind. I plan on adding more lighthearted scenes with Finn and Poe, but something's going to happen in this chapter that's a little serious. Their definitely will be some of that in the next chapter though. I want to make more funny moments happen between Kylo and Rey as well, I'm glad that you liked that part. And thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Let's start chapter 9 shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Please don't shut her out Luke. You're making her feel like we don't trust her." Leia was pleading with her brother, she agreed with him that she needed to pace herself. But stopping her training all together was a bit too far.

"I've already made my decision. She channeled her anger Leia, if she doesn't try and control it herself she'll go to the Dark Side."

"And not training her will make her feel isolated and alone like on Jakku. She'll think that you won't continue with her and will succumb to the temptation that Kylo is offering. Please don't let what happened to Ben happen to her." Leia could feel tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to her son.

"You think that I want another failure? But if she can't realise what she's doing herself what chance do I have?"

"You know how powerful her family is, we both do. Her parents might not have been force sensitive but her grandfather certainly was. I still don't see how that's possible, but I don't care at the moment. You need to show her that you believe in her, please Luke."

"I can't Leia. She needs to find her own path on her own without me."

"But if she keeps talking to him she'll grow closer and want to be with him."

"That's a chance that we'll just have to take. I'm sorry." Leia turned out of his room in a huff. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Sometimes she could never understand her brother.

She headed back to the command center, they were leaving in 2 days and almost everything was gone. Some have already been sent over to make the trip less large. She could only hope that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Rey had been stuck in the woods for 4 hours and she was going crazy. She meditated, she practiced the force, she practiced lightsaber positions. And that only took 2 and a half hours. She didn't want to stay in there for another 2 hours, but if she didn't then Finn and Poe will know that something's up. She could feel that they were already questioning her behavior.

She couldn't think about anything else to do so she leaned up against a tree and took a nap. It wasn't long before she was whisked away into a dream. It was different than the other ones that she'd had. This seemed almost fuzzy and all too familiar.

She looked around her surroundings and saw what she believed to be the new base. Then Kylo suddenly appeared and she realized what was happening. _Oh great, another vision._ It felt exactly the same as when she had first touched Luke's lightsaber.

She couldn't hear him, but Kylo was talking to her. All she could make out was "Come with me." Come with him where, why would she ever want to go anywhere with him? All of a sudden she was aboard a ship and as she looked out the window she saw the planet blow up.

She could hear the screams in her head as they got louder to the point where she screamed herself. She immediately opened her eyes as the same voice from the last time spoke in her head. " _It's happening Rey, it's your destiny."_ As it faded away tears started to form in her eyes.

That couldn't be the future, it just couldn't. She didn't even understand the first vision, how was she supposed to understand this one? She ran out of the woods and didn't stop until she found Luke. She didn't care if she was mad at him, she needed to talk to someone that wasn't Kylo.

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that this was his plan and why he needed to know where the new base was. She ran straight into the command center where Luke, Leia, Finn, and Poe were reviewing the flight pattern for the move. They looked at her as she entered with concern on their faces. Finn was the first to speak up.

"Rey what's wrong?"

"Had. A. Force. Vision." She spoke as she was trying to catch her breath, Luke looked at her with concern.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Kylo, he was at the new base. He said come with me." Poe and Finn had disgust on their faces at the mention of him. Poe spoke up.

"Why would that heartless maniac try and get you to go with him somewhere?" Rey still didn't want to tell Poe and Finn so she lied.

"I don't know." But, she genuinely couldn't figure it out for herself either. After silence, Luke spoke once again.

"What else did you see Rey?"

"I saw the planet being blown up and I heard the deafening screams of everyone on it. This couldn't be the future, could it?" Everyone turned their eyes on the old Jedi, waiting for his answer.

* * *

Kylo couldn't wait to get off of this planet the next day, he just wanted to get this phase of the plan over with already. He needed to see the Resistance burn just to feel at ease with himself. Knowing that he had completed Darth Vader's task was all that he could ever want. He sat in front of his grandfather's helmet, asking for guidance.

"I'm so close to finishing what you started, I'll make you proud. I'm going to cripple the Resistance, all the while molding Rey into my apprentice. Please give me strength and guidance. She's persistent and doesn't want me to train her. Show me the way to make her join me, join us."

He looked at the helmet, hoping for a response. When there was none he got up and left to walk around, when he heard a voice. " _Trust your feelings. Go to her."_

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Kylo activated his lightsaber, feeling the hum it emitted comforted him. He didn't recognize the voice as it spoke again.

" _Go to her. Show Rey her past, her family, her grandfather."_ Kylo was starting to get freaked out. He didn't know who her family was, let alone her grandfather.

"Who are you?!" There was no answer this time. He's never had that happen before, he didn't know if it was a force ghost or just the force. He deactivated his lightsaber and left his room.

He had no idea what that was about, but if it was telling him to show Rey her family, it might just give him the edge he needed. He went to go and get some answers.

It took him hours and he couldn't find anything. He tried to pull up flight patterns on Jakku about 14 or so years ago. Considering the fact that hardly anyone even goes to that planet he thought it wouldn't be that hard.

Apparently he was wrong, he couldn't find anything that could give him any idea who used the ship that dropped Rey off. Apparently there were a lot of people who came to that junkyard, most likely smugglers or scrap collectors of some sort.

The only way to know who her family is was to take a DNA sample from her and run a DNA scan. It was a technique that was hardly ever used, but he couldn't think of anything else. He only hoped that the results were right.

* * *

It seemed like years before Luke answered her question. "I don't know Rey, the force works in mysterious ways, for all we know it could be. Or it could be an outcome that will never happen. There's just no way of knowing."

Rey shook her head in comprehension, but next to her Finn was freaking out. "What do we do?! We're gonna die! Is it another Starkiller?! Oh we are so dead!" Poe smacked him across the face.

"Snap out of it Finn! There's no need to get everyone else freaked out. You're so dramatic."

"I am not dramatic. I'm just concerned over the fact that there is a possibility that the base will blow up with us on it. I think that's a perfectly normal reaction."

"But it might not blow up."

"How do we know that?" Leia had spoken up to try and calm the two down.

"We don't know Finn. Sometimes visions like this are misleading and don't come true. But we will take extra precautions and increase our patrols around the system. I think it's best not to get everyone so scared before our move."

"But what if-"

"No buts Finn. That's my final word." Leia left with Luke following behind her. He looked at Rey before heading out the door, he wanted to say something but couldn't bring it in him to speak up.

As Rey watched the twins leave, she could feel Finn and Poe's eyes on her. They no doubt figured out that she wasn't training with Luke. Poe had a concerned look on his face as he spoke. "Rey what's going on? You've been acting weird ever since you got back with Luke. And you didn't train with him again today. What aren't you telling us?"

Rey sighed, she had hoped to avoid this. She didn't want to try to explain to them everything that's been going on because they just wouldn't understand. "Look guys, it's hard to explain and you won't like it. I'm just trying to not make you upset with me."

Finn approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Rey, you can tell us anything. We won't judge you, you know that. We care about you Rey, I care about you."

She was a little uncomfortable with the way Finn was going with this. He had the tone in his voice where he sounded more than her friend. "I'm sorry, but if I tell you you'll be really mad. And I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I promise that we won't be mad"

"But you will, it has to do with someone that you two don't particularly like." She didn't want to say his name, she knew that they'd lash out.

"Look Rey, whoever it is I promise that I won't be mad. I care about you too much and you've been making me worried." Okay now she really didn't like where this was going. Finn was starting to get a little too close to her.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. And Finn I'd appreciate it if you took a few steps back."

"Oh uh sure. Sorry, my brain was kind of on autopilot. But you can still tell us." Poe had decided to chime in.

"Can you at least tell us what's happening with Luke." She looked at the two of them. She guessed that she could tell them about Luke without mentioning Kylo.

"Alright, Luke believes that I've become too powerful too fast. He thinks that I should take a break from training to kind of collect myself and control it." She still didn't like that Luke was doing this to her and it only made her upset from saying it out loud.

Poe broke the silence. "Oh alright. I guess that makes sense. Are you sure that you don't want to tell us the other thing."

"Trust me, you'd be better off not knowing about it at all."

"Alright. Come on Finn, I think we should leave Rey alone. Let's go get something to eat."

"Fine. See you later Rey."

"Guys wait." They stopped and turned to look at her. "I'll come with you, I could use the company."

They smiled and walked down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Luke sat in his room trying to figure out how to process Rey's vision. He wasn't sure if it was the future or if it was all just a meaningless vision. He began to meditate to try and clear his mind.

Suddenly he could feel three presences in his room that weren't from this world. He opened his eyes to see the force ghosts of Obi-Wan, his father appearing as Anakin, and Master Yoda. Anakin smiled at his son, "Wow Luke, you got old. You kind of look like Obi-Wan."

"Very funny Anakin, can we get to the reason we're here please."

"Alright alright."

"How is it that you're able to act like your old self after being on the dark side for so many years anyway."

"I don't know. But look who's getting off topic now."

"Oh never mind Anakin. Master Yoda why don't you take it from here."

"Very well. A rift I sense in the force. Your padawan becoming quite strong Luke. Sense conflict within her we do."

"I know Master Yoda. She has a force connection with Kylo Ren. She's beginning to question on whether or not I trust her." Anakin shook his head.

"Stopping teaching her was a bad move Luke. She's getting scared and will turn to Kylo if you don't continue. Rey's stubborn like us." Obi-wan chimed in on Anakin's comment.

"Anakin's right, she's becoming angry and upset and it will cloud her judgement. And she is stubborn, almost as stubborn as Anakin's old padawan."

"Yup. If I ever did that to Ahsoka she'd never let me hear the end of it." Luke already knew all of this. He was beginning to wonder why they were even here.

"I know all of this already. She needs to control her emotions herself otherwise she'll become too powerful. You at least must understand Obi-wan."

"Believe me Luke I do, but she's becoming close with Kylo and it's getting too dangerous." Yoda had decided to enlighten Luke as to the other reason they were there.

"Sensed something else I did. A vision your padawan had. It is her destiny yes."

"Her destiny Master Yoda? I don't understand."

"Indeed. Destined to go with Kylo Ren she is."

"Will she turn the Dark Side?" Luke watched as Yoda closed his eyes and tried to feel through the force.

"Clouded the future is."

"And what about the new base and the planet exploding is that going to happen as well?" Anakin looked at the two masters beside him before answering.

"Unfortunately yes, but you can't stop it. Otherwise Rey won't be able to fulfill her destiny."

"But I have to do something father, I can't just let everybody die. Can you at least tell me when so we can prepare for it?"

"I'm sorry Luke but I can't tell you that. Oh hang on." Obi-wan turned to face Anakin.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Kylo talking to my mask again."

"You know you should probably answer one of these days."

"Yeah, but I feel like if I help him then I might get some darkness back in me. Besides he's expecting Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan turned to face Luke.

"Anyway Luke. You should still try to save as many people as you can."

"I know, and I will. I just have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you absolutely certain that Rey is destined to go with Kylo?" It was Yoda's turn to answer him.

"Certain we are. Unsure why yes, outcome unknown it is. Interfere we cannot."

"I understand." Luke saw the three of them begin to fade away.

"Watch over you we will."

"Don't worry son, everything will be fine. She's headstrong and won't succumb too easily, you have to trust her."

"Remember Luke Rey is your responsibility. Don't lose her to the darkness. Keep an eye on her, please." The three ghosts faded away into nothing and Luke pondered over what to do. He couldn't let so many die, but he wasn't allowed to interfere with the First Order's plan.

He had to find a way to save everyone without causing a panic, and he couldn't tell Rey that her vision had been right. She'd never forgive herself for letting it become a reality. He thought about what they had said about her training.

He knew that it was harsh, but it needed to be done. And there was nothing that anyone could say to change his mind, but he took what they said into consideration. He didn't like the idea of having Rey go with Kylo and not stopping her.

But he wasn't allowed to interfere, even if he didn't agree with it. He didn't know why she had to go with him. He just hoped that if she did she wouldn't forget what he'd taught her. And that she wouldn't be tempted by the darkness surrounding her.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Hopefully Luke will listen to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda.**

 **I modeled Anakin's behavior off of the Clone Wars series. I don't know if I got it right, but I think it should be fine for now. And I had to throw Ahsoka in there, I just love her too much. Now all of this talk about the Clone Wars is making me want to rewatch it again.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Do you think you can figure out who Rey's grandfather is? I want to know who you guys think it is. And it doesn't have to be in this story either, I'm interested for what your theories are for the movies as well.**

 **Until next time everyone. For the republic! (Sorry I couldn't help myself, don't kill me.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good day so far! I don't have much to say at the moment so I'll just cut to the chase.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah, hopefully Luke can let go of his stubbornness for once and listen. He needs to let Rey go with Kylo on her own, and he can only hope for the best. Don't worry their going to meet soon and their relationship will definitely be strained after what happens, but who knows maybe not everyone will die, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm leaning towards Obi-Wan in the movies too, but Palpatine sounds really interesting. That would be an awesome unexpected twist. I'm not going to give away her heritage just yet, but it will be worth the wait.**

 **C.Z.B.- Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked them. I thought it would be nice to add in some force ghosts seeing as we hardly get any really, and it's not for long if we do. I'm glad you liked Anakin's personality, I'm literally obsessed with the Clone Wars and have seen it so many times that I know it by heart. (The ending of season 5 still gets me every time.) Ever since I saw it, that's pretty much the image of Anakin in my brain.**

 **Thanks for reviewing guys and for reading this, it means a lot.**

 **Without further ado here's chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kylo stood outside of the Finalizer, watching as the final adjustments were being done to the weapon. It was amazing, it wasn't too large to be noticeable, but it was large enough to contain the destruction that it would soon cause. He couldn't wait to see the Resistance completely explode and with them out of the way Rey would be his.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't register the officer that was in front of him until he cleared his throat. He turned his head to look at the man, he had slight fear in his eyes and he couldn't help but smirk. "Sir, General Hux is requesting you to meet him in the holographic chamber at once."

"Very well." Kylo left and he could hear the officer behind him let out a small sigh of relief. He wondered as to why Hux couldn't ever just do things himself. The fact that he thought he had superiority over him was laughable. He quickly made his way to him, knowing that it must be urgent if it needed to be discussed with the Supreme Leader.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you showed up."

"What's so important that I have to be present as you inform Snoke Hux?"

"You'll see for yourself Ren." The two of them entered the chamber and waited for Snoke's image to appear. They bowed and waited until they were given permission to speak.

"What's the urgent matter General? There better not be something wrong with the weapon or else you'll pay with your life. Starkiller base was yours to command, I highly suggest that you don't mess this one up as well."

"Of course sir. It's not about the weapon, it's about the Resistance. Our spies have informed us that the Resistance is sending out more scouts and is increasing security. It's as if they know that something's going to happen."

"That's impossible. Apprentice have you had any confirmation of this through the scavenger?"

"No master I haven't spoken to her yet today."

"Then how is it that they know of our attack! You better not have let anything slip through Kylo Ren."

"I swear master I didn't reveal anything to her. She couldn't have found it out from me. She'd never stoop that low."

"I think your judgement is clouded."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have compassion for her."

"Master, I swear on my life that I don't feel anything for her. I can't be seduced by the likes of her and I'd never let that happen. I am only loyal to you."

"It may be. But if there is a slightest hint that the scavenger or anyone in the Resistance knows what's going to happen, I'm holding you responsible. The both of you. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Yes master." Kylo and Hux left the chamber.

"You better not have compassion for her Ren, or the Supreme Leader will have our heads." Kylo wasn't even sure how he felt towards her anymore. He considered her his enemy and he was putting on an act with her. But for some reason that act didn't feel like it was supposed to be when he talked to her. She brought out concern and fear in him, something that he didn't want to have.

He didn't even know if you could call what he had compassion. She made him angry yet calm, while also experience something that he'd never felt before. He tightened his fists, he just hoped that everything would turn out okay. He couldn't fail his master again, he just couldn't. If he did he wouldn't be worthy to take on the mantle his grandfather left.

He sighed as he answered Hux's comment. "You don't have to worry about that General. I don't plan on failing Snoke again, and I don't have compassion for that girl."

"I hope you're right Ren, for our sake." Hux turned down a separate corridor and Kylo just kept walking. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Rey had been fixing up the Millenium Falcon with Chewie for the rest of the day. They were leaving the day after tomorrow and she needed to make sure that it didn't break down. But she couldn't focus, the vision haunted her.

Hearing all of those deafening screams made her shudder. Something like that just couldn't happen, there was no way that the First Order could have another weapon like Starkiller. "Arggh, arggh."

"Oh sorry Chewie. Here you go." She handed him the wrench that sat beside her. She had grown close to the wookie, it was comforting knowing that she had him for a copilot. Off in the distance she saw Finn running up to her, she exited the cockpit and went out to greet him.

"Hey Finn what's up?"

"Uh nothing. Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Rey looked down at her feet, they had avoided that topic yesterday and she wished that it wouldn't have come up again.

"Oh it's um fine Finn really. I'm just not really comfortable with people getting too close to me. Hugging, holding hands, combat positions are all fine. It's just that I've never really had what you did yesterday happen before. You don't have to worry about it."

Finn let out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't upset her. "That's good to hear."

"Uh yeah. Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something else that you want to tell me?"

"No I think that was it."

"Oh alright then." She could feel that he wasn't telling her something, but she didn't want to push him. "So what have you been doing today?"

"Just hanging out with Poe and prepping for the move. I really hope that what you saw doesn't come true."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Suddenly Poe could be heard yelling their names from a distance.

"Finn! Rey! Come here!" The two looked to each other and started to run off before Rey stopped herself.

"Uh Rey, Poe is that way."

"Yeah yeah I know. I just need to tell Chewie where I'm going. I'll meet you over there."

"Alright, don't take too long."

"Uh huh." She ran back onto the Falcon to get her things and to find the wookie. "Chewie, where are you?"

"Arggh." She looked where the gun was and sure enough he was there.

"I'm going with Finn and Poe. For some reason Poe wanted to see us. Keep working on the Falcon I'll be back soon. Call me if you need me."

"Argh." She turned to leave the Falcon and was glad that part of her reason for stopping was complete. She felt fear and worry come from within and she could only hope that something didn't happen to Kylo. Uggh, there it was again. Why did she always wonder if he was alright? She shouldn't even be thinking about it in the first place.

She ran over to Finn and Poe who were waiting for her. "So Poe, did you tell Finn as to why you needed us."

"Yeah, we just got a report back on the bounty hunters."

"And?"

"There was quite a few of them around the perimeter of a planet not too far from the base. When our fighters approached they wouldn't let them in the atmosphere."

"What planet was it?"

"I think it was Subterrel or something. It was an uninhabited planet for years, it used to be a mining planet, but after the empire took over no one's lived on there for years. A lot of smugglers went there and it was becoming too dangerous to keep going in and out of there."

Finn spoke up with confusion on his face. "Why would bounty hunters want no one to enter an uninhabited planet?"

"Well one of the x-wings was pulled into the hangar of one of the bounty hunter's ships. They interrogated him as to why we were bothering them. Apparently they were using it as a base of operations and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Huh, are they a threat to us? Why did they attack in the first place?"

"From what I can tell they aren't a threat. The reason for their attack was to see if we weren't a threat to them. They just want to be left alone, and from the way they flew and had their aim they're pretty good bounty hunters."

Rey thought about this, since when did bounty hunters pick planets in the middle of nowhere for a base? "So are we going to leave them alone?"

"For now yeah, but who knows for the right price they might be useful to us."

"Yeah, I guess. Is there anything else?

"Not really." Rey had a far off look in her eye and Poe couldn't help but notice it. "Rey is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah everything's fine."

"You sure? You had a far off look in your eye. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had Kylo on the brain. "I was just thinking about how good it is to be back with you two."

"Yeah me too Rey."

"Me three!" She couldn't help but laugh at Finn's reaction. "We make a pretty great team. We've got the pilot, the jedi, and the really funny handsome former stormtrooper." Poe laughed and chimed in.

"I don't know buddy, I think I'm the handsomest out of the two of us. You can take funny since that's all you got."

"No way, I'm way better looking than you. I see the way girls look at me."

"Yeah, but I think they were looking at me." Rey just couldn't help but laugh at their banter. They turned everything into a joke.

"Haha. Why can't both of you be the handsome ones, ever think of that?" Finn turned to her.

"No way Rey. In a group there's always one really handsome guy that everyone falls for, and it's usually with the girl in the group." Rey could feel herself blush a little bit, she hoped that they didn't notice. "Come on Rey we need your opinion. Out of the two of us which one's better looking. Because come on, you really don't know of anyone else as good looking as me."

"Or me. And we won't judge you on who you pick. But it's going to be me." Rey laughed, there was no way that she could pick between the two of them. But there was something about what Finn said that stayed in her mind. _You really don't know of anyone else as good looking as me._ That wasn't exactly true, she could think of one other person.

Kylo was extremely handsome. Poe never saw his face and Finn didn't see it very well from the ledge, and she believed that he was more focused on surviving in the snow than looking at his face. They didn't know it, but to her he beat the two of them in a landslide.

The way she could see his eyes sparkle as she saw herself in them. His thick, long black hair framing his face. His muscles were large from all of those years of training. Plus he was tall, which was a good intimidation feature, and it made her more compelled to look him over while she had been strapped down. But his face was the best of all. It was so soft looking and she could see his emotions clearly that it made her forget that he was on the Dark Side. His face was pointed and she could see a couple of misplaced freckles on his cheek. It was adorable really how his face wasn't completely smooth. His nose was long and his lips were slightly full. And she had to admit, the man looked good in black.

Rey wasn't even sure as to why she was thinking so much about his features, but it made her heart flutter as she did. Poe's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Well who is it Rey?"

"Uhh, do I really have to choose?" Poe and Finn opened their mouths at the same time to say the same answer.

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright. Umm I guess I'll go with Poe, but Finn you are very attractive yourself." Poe raised his fist in victory.

"Haha yes! Oh yeah! But you can have that title in the group Finn."

"Thanks." Rey smiled but she was starting to feel empty again, so she made up an excuse to leave.

"I'm going to head back to the Falcon to help Chewie, I'll see you guys later." She walked back towards the ship and boarded it. Chewie was still down by the guns and she told him that she'd be in the cockpit. As she sat down she could feel his presence within her and she let him in.

* * *

Kylo needed to know if she knew about his plan, so he contacted her as soon as he reached his room.

" _Rey I need to talk to you."_

" _Uh sure. Is everything alright? I was getting the sense that you were afraid and worried earlier."_

" _Look, I need to know if you know what we've been planning I've only mentioned it once and we're getting reports that you have increased your security."_

" _Uh no, I don't know about your plan. And how did you know that we increased our security?'_

" _That's not important right now, I just needed to know. The Supreme Leader thought that you had found something out from me."_

" _Well I didn't. If it'll make you feel any better I had a force vision about the planet blowing up. But Leia said that they could sometimes be wrong, we aren't really relying on it. We're just taking precautions."_

" _I see."_ At least he knew that he wasn't responsible. But they would have to act immediately, who knows when they would start treating it as an actual threat and not just a possibility.

" _Are you sure everything's okay?"_

" _Yes Rey, there's nothing you need to be concerned about."_ At least not for now anyway. " _So how have you been?"_

" _Um okay I guess. I've just been working on the Falcon really and hanging out with my friends."_

" _Uh huh. I sensed a little tension between you and the traitor."_

" _Oh um it's nothing really."_ From his end it didn't feel like nothing. He had made her uncomfortable and he wanted to know if it could be used to his advantage.

" _Really? What did he do exactly?"_

" _Um he kind of approached me a little too closely."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Well we were talking and he had his hand on my shoulder. And then he just started moving closer and it just became uncomfortable for me."_

" _I see. And what may I ask where you talking about."_

" _Um I was trying not to tell him and Poe about the force connection with you. If I did they would lash out at me. They don't really like you."_

" _I think that they despise me is an appropriate way to describe it. Let me guess they want to have the privilege of killing me?"_

" _Well I wouldn't know that, but I assume that they would."_

" _Indeed."_ There was silence as neither one of them knew what to say.

" _You have a nice laugh."_

" _I'm sorry. What did you just say?"_

" _Your laugh, it's nice. I didn't think that you were physically capable of it."_

" _Yes well, thank you. You don't really laugh on the Dark Side. Unless you count enjoying Hux being humiliated in front of everyone."_ He could hear her laugh in the distance.

" _You know your laugh is kind of cute, in a way."_

" _Really?"_

" _Um yeah."_ He felt his cheeks get warm and he was so glad that no one could see him.

" _Thanks. I gotta go, I still need to finish up the Falcon."_

" _Uh right. I'll talk to you later then."_

" _Yeah."_ He felt her leave and he could still feel heat rising to his cheeks.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Rey's starting to feel a little attracted to Kylo but doesn't want to admit it. Kylo just might be feeling compassion for her after all, but only time will tell.**

 **Please feel to review, it's comforting knowing that people support this.**

 **See you next time guys! May your day be like a pirate's life. (I'm in a Pirates of the Caribbean mood, watching it later. Okay now I'll let you guys go.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for updating so late. I had work again today and I wasn't really home. I don't usually have it on Fridays, it's only just Tuesday and Wednesday. And I'm puppy sitting a 9-week or so black lab, so that kept me busy. So again really sorry about that.**

 **I decided to change the rating of this to teen, because of what I wrote in this chapter. It's nothing really that bad, but I'd rather not take my chances and get in trouble for it. Better to be safe then sorry.**

 **I'd like to thank Pepsi's Mom for favoriting this, adding me to your author alert, following the story, and putting me on your favorite authors list. That's a lot to take in. I'm happy that you like it.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yup, she'll finally admit how she feels about him, it just might not be in the way you expect. Or it is in the way you expect. Snoke will definitely not take Kylo's compassion towards Rey lightly if he finds out. He has an interesting way of providing punishment, you'll see what I mean soon. Don't worry the Resistance is going to be leaving in I think chapter 13, but I can't make any promises just yet. But it will be soon. Thanks again for reviewing! :)**

 **I think this is my longest chapter yet, so let's get a move on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

As Rey finished working on the Falcon with Chewie she couldn't help but think about him. He had outright admitted that her laugh was cute, no one had ever said that before to her. In fact she had never received a compliment like that in her life.

Now she couldn't get that warm and fuzzy feeling out of her. His comment had made her surprisingly happy and she couldn't have helped but blush when he said it. The fact that she still had his features implemented in her mind didn't help either.

When the two were done making repairs, Chewie went to go get some food while Rey put her supplies in her room. As she walked into her room she saw Luke sitting on the bed.

"Um what are you doing here?" She couldn't help but sound angry at him.

"I just came to apologize Rey."

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to make me want to forgive you for what you did."

"I know that. Look Rey I don't really know how to say this."

"Say what?" Luke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This connection that you have with Kylo, it's clouding your judgement. You feel anger towards me like you are now and are channeling it. You are fusing it with the force to give you more strength."

"How exactly is this an apology? And what does Kylo have to do with all this?"

"You're starting to let him in more. Even now he's in your thoughts, isn't he?"

"Well yes. But he's not influencing me at all."

"That may be but because you talk to him so frequently, you're starting to think that he's not as bad as he appears, that the Dark Side isn't as bad as it appears."

"Yes to Kylo and no to the darkness. Again, how does Kylo fit into all of this?"

"You're letting your emotions run wild and aren't thinking things through. And every time you talk to him you feel more and more. Eventually you won't be able to control yourself."

"You know if it's my emotions that's the problem why don't you just show me how to control them instead of completely shutting me out. Did you ever think that maybe I can actually learn from you?"

"If you aren't accepting the problem yourself and trying to control it, then there's no point in teaching you."

"I didn't even know that was even the problem until now. How do you expect me to control my emotions if I don't know how?"

"You have to find that out for yourself."

"This is so stupid."

"What is?"

"This entire conversation. You're just afraid of my power, and because of one little accident you shut me out and provide a not so good explanation through your own sister."

"That's not true Rey, I'm helping you to control your power."

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. I want you to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you're afraid of my power. Go on."

"Fine. I am afraid Rey, afraid of losing you. You're my responsibility and if anything happens to you I'm to blame for it. I can't show you to control your own emotions, you have to do that for yourself."

"But why can't you show me?"

"Because of what happened to Kylo Ren."

"What?"

"I tried to teach him to control his power, to not become too strong and let his emotions take over. But it was too much for him, he was beginning to lose control. He had anger and hatred already inside, by me making it known to him it only grew. You still have anger bottled up Rey, I can feel it surrounding you, clouding your mind. You're beginning to channel it through the force. If I do the same thing to you that I did to Kylo, you're already gone. I can't change how you feel, I just need you to understand."

He got up and left the room. As he closed the door behind him she could feel her anger rising. How was she supposed to just make her emotions go away? She didn't know how, and the fact that he said that she had to do it on her own was mind boggling. The only reason as for why she felt angry in the first place is because of what Luke had said to her, and him not training her just made it grow.

She had perfect control of her mind, the only time she got angry was when he made her angry, or the thought of him doing this to her popped into her mind. She only channeled it through the force because it helped her to let the anger leave her, he didn't understand. She was nothing like Kylo, she wouldn't let her power consume her. She wanted help, she needed to know how to control herself, she didn't know how to do it on her own. Kylo succumbed to his emotions, she'd never do anything like that.

All of these thoughts just made her head pound, she needed a way to cool herself off quick. She pulled her lightsaber from her belt and slashed against the wall while yelling. As she let the anger leave her she deactivated her saber and reattached it to her belt. As she looked at the wall her heart stopped.

What had she just done? Her wall was covered in slash marks and it reminded her of a certain easily angered, high tempered person, who occasionally lashed out with his lightsaber. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. Kylo was right, she was like him.

She was becoming the very person she hated most. Maybe Luke was right, but what he did to her was still wrong. He wasn't helping her when she needed it most. She decided that she needed to meditate, clear her head of all thoughts towards Luke, they were only making her more angry and confused.

She began to feel calmer until the door opened and she heard Finn. "Hey Rey, Poe and I are heading to the cafeter- what happened to your wall?!" She immediately sat up and looked at him with panicked eyes.

* * *

Kylo just sat in his room, thinking about Rey. The girl had made his heart skip a beat and somehow feel like it was going to go out of his chest. The feeling unsettled him, he'd never felt anything like that before and he didn't really know how to react to it.

Perhaps he did feel the slightest bit of compassion for the girl, but he had to be imagining things. He'd never let something like that happen. He growled, he didn't need all of this confusion inside of his head.

If something were to go wrong because of his feelings for her Snoke would torture him to the point where he'd want to kill himself to save himself from the pain. But then Hux would be tortured as well. Suddenly there was a picture in his mind about Snoke torturing Hux in the worst way possible.

He'd most likely kill him, but it'd be slow. One of his favorites was when they brought out an electro staff and continuously electrocuted the victim for long periods of time. They would then chop off the limbs every break from the electrocution until all that was left was a torso and a head. They would then electrocute the victim some more until he was deemed worthy of death. They'd cut the remaining body up slice by slice, letting the blood run on the floor. Hearing the bloodcurdling scream of the victim come from chambers away.

He had remembered the last time it was used. There was a spy posing as a commander and no one noticed for weeks until he really messed something up to make Snoke mad. The torture went on for hours, he could hear the screams from his room. When he was summoned to Snoke there was blood all over the floor and dismembered body parts all over the place. He could see the clean up crew trying not to throw up from the sight.

He laughed at this thought, it probably wouldn't happen to Hux, but one could dream. He yawned as he stood up. It had been a long day and he wanted to go to bed. He was about to change until there was a knock on his door. What now, couldn't he just get some sleep around here without being interrupted?

He didn't even bother to put his helmet back on as he went to answer the door. For once Hux had come himself. "What is it Hux?"

"The weapon is fully operational."

"Excellent, I'd like to see it."

"Of course sir." He might as well see the thing now instead of waking up early tomorrow to inspect it. As they exited the star destroyer they tried to find a good spot to fully see the weapon. It was placed at the tip of the ship to make it easier to aim with.

It was amazing, that something that can cause so much destruction can fit at the top of a ship. "Excellent General, this will bring the Resistance to it's knees. When are we departing tomorrow?"

"Around mid-afternoon. It'll take some time to start up the Finalizer."

"Very well. Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong."

"Yes, of course." The two entered the ship and went their separate ways. Kylo really needed some sleep, but he stopped short. There was a lot of anger coming from Rey, and something told him that she was having an unpleasant conversation with Skywalker.

As he continued walking to his room he could feel her anger start to dwindle. He probed her thoughts as to see why and what he found shocked him. She had completely tore up her wall with her lightsaber just to let her anger out.

He inwardly smiled as he talked to himself. "You little copycat. I told you we were alike."

* * *

"Finn it's not what it looks like I swear."

"Uh it looks like you used your lightsaber to completely destroy your wall."

"Okay then it's exactly what it looks like. But I only did it because I was mad at Luke because he won't teach me how to control my powers. He says that I have to do it on my own, but I don't know how. I couldn't take the anger anymore so I needed to find a way to let it out. And then this happened."

"Rey, this is exactly how Kylo Ren acts when he's mad! You're acting just like him!"

"I know! I didn't mean to, but with him in my head and-"

"What did you just say?"

"Uh nothing, I said nothing."

"Yes you did, you just said that he's in your head."

"It's not what you think it is Finn."

"Please tell me the only reason he's in there is because you're planning a way to kill him."

"Well um-"

"Or is it because of that vision you had?"

"Uh." She was afraid to answer him. He was already upset, she didn't want to make him worse. "You wouldn't understand."

"Rey what aren't you telling me? Please Rey, you can't keep avoiding this." She hung her head in defeat. If she didn't tell him now he'd only be more upset.

"I have a force connection with Kylo Ren. I've been talking to him through it, and I can feel his emotions and hear his thoughts."

"You have a what! With who!"

"A force connection with Kylo Ren." She braced for the impact of his explosion.

"You've been talking to that menace all this time and didn't have the decency to tell us! Oh god, please tell me that you've been making death threats."

"The reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid that you and Poe would act like this. The only other people who know on this base are Luke and Leia. And actually, most of the conversations have been peaceful with him."

"Peaceful?! There's nothing peaceful about that man."

"You wouldn't understand, he's different with me. He didn't interrogate me like he normally does on Starkiller. He was gentler, and he understands what I'm going through. He comforts me."

"He's the enemy Rey! You can't trust him! I can't believe that this is happening, how long have you had this with him?"

"Ever since I forced my way into his mind during the interrogation. But I was the first to open up the line and talk to him. And it was before I was going to leave the island with Luke."

"I can't believe that you've been talking and acting cival with the enemy Rey!"

"Well maybe I don't view him as the enemy anymore!"

"What?"

"I mean I still do think that he is our enemy, but when I talk to him that image of him disappears from my mind. When I talk to him I see the man who listens to my problems and offers me support when no one else does. I see someone who believes in the potential that I have. I see someone who has shown me sides of himself that I didn't know existed. Hell, I was even capable of bringing out his hidden laugh. And in that moment everything melted away and I forgot all about this stupid war. He has told me nothing but the truth, and of course he kept things hidden, we're on opposing sides after all, but other than that he hasn't lied to me. He hasn't tried to turn me over to the Dark Side, he respected my wish to be left alone when I landed here. You see him as one way, where as I see him another way, and I really don't care what you think anymore. He just might blow up the new base, and if that happens I'll probably be so enraged that I won't talk to him for days. But I'll still know a different side of him that you'll never know. I trust him."

"Rey you can't be serious." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. It felt good to finally let out her feelings towards Kylo.

"I am serious Finn, and you can think whatever you want. But I've learned to accept this connection that I have with him and not try to ignore it, or use it to our advantage. I don't care what you think Finn. This whole thing may have started as an act, and I know that it did. But I could see his thoughts and feel his emotions. Half of the time it wasn't an act to him anymore, he was actually being himself and expressing his thoughts."

"But Rey, he'll turn you to the Dark Side."

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I won't let it happen. I'm not angry all the time like he is. I've only started to become angry because of Luke not helping me to control my power. He's afraid that if he does what he did with Kylo then it will be too much for me. I'm stronger then I look and I won't let the darkness consume me. What I did to the crate and my wall was just a way to release my anger because I couldn't take it anymore. I can't constantly feel angry like Kylo can, I'm not like that. But nobody understands."

"And you think he will?"

"Yes I do. Because he actually listens to me and doesn't try to make me upset. He actually helped to calm me down. You can believe whatever you want Finn, but if you can't accept the connection that I have with him I don't know what else to tell you."

"It's all a trick Rey."

"Don't you think I've picked up on that? I'm not stupid because I was a scavenger you know. But I could tell that he stopped making it a trick when I heard, felt, and saw concern in his voice. Concern for me and my feelings. I've felt his fear and I've felt his sincerity. There was absolutely nothing fake about it."

"I don't know what to think here Rey. How is Luke and the General allowing this to happen?"

"They know that I can't help it. They don't like it, but there's nothing that they can do about it. It's my decision and they can't control my mind. You know I think that Leia actually has hope. Luke told her that Kylo acted differently with me, and I think that she has hope that I can bring him back to the light. I think he's too far gone for it, but if she can find something good in this that's at least something."

"What am I going to tell Poe?"

"You can tell him whatever you want. I just want you to know that you can't change this. When I had the vision I heard a voice saying that it was my destiny. Maybe this whole connection was destined to happen to us. And I'm perfectly okay with that."

"I really don't know what to say Rey."

"Then leave. If you can't make up your mind about me go ahead and leave. I don't care if you think of me as a traitor. Just know that I'm staring one right in the face as well."

"What do you mean that I'm a traitor?!"

"You're a traitor to the First Order. Kylo can't even bear to say the name you've been given. It's either FN-2187 or the traitor."

"You don't know what I've been through Rey. I was taken away from a family that I never knew and was trained to kill."

"So were the Jedi in the days of the Republic. They were taken from their families when they were very young so that they couldn't form attachments."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Luke told me about what he had learned in the Jedi Temple. You're basically like a Jedi Finn. Tell me, would you be mad if you lived in the days of the Republic and the same thing happened to you, but you were training to become a Jedi?"

"Well no, but that's because the Jedi are the good guys."

"Well maybe to the First Order, they're the good guys. And to them you joined the bad guys after being with them for so many years. That's what makes you a traitor Finn."

"So now you're supporting the First Order?"

"I'm not, and I'd never do that. I'm just saying that not everything is so black and white in this world, you have to see things from new perspectives. Having this connection with Kylo has shown me that."

She could feel the tears really starting to come down now. "If you keep doing this Rey, you'll never come back to us."

"What do you mean? You think I'm going to the Dark Side now don't you?" There was silence. "Don't you?!"

"All of the signs are pointing to it Rey."

"Then you know absolutely nothing about me, to think that I would just bow to the Supreme Leader willingly is absurd."

"I really don't know what to say Rey."

"Then leave Finn." Finn left her room in a huff and slammed the door behind him. She collapsed onto her bed and let the tears just flow out. She didn't want to have to yell at her best friend because of this, but nobody understood her and she needed to make her point across.

Kylo was the only one to understand how she felt because he was going through the same thing she was. She could feel his thoughts turn to her and she felt him question his true feelings.

As the tears stopped she started to feel better. She felt his presence inside of her once more. And there was hope in his voice.

" _I heard your thoughts, did you mean what you said?"_

" _Of course I did. I meant every word that I said about you. I trust you Kylo."_

" _Thank you, I trust you as well."_ She felt him leave and a smile spread across her face. This was something that nobody was able to understand between the two of them. No one could possibly understand how much those words meant to the other.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. Rey finally admitted her feelings for Kylo, yay! Let's just hope that Finn will be able to cool down.**

 **Feel free to review guys, it really means a lot.**

 **Until the next chapter, bye everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! As I post this, this story has reached 1,154 total views. I couldn't be happier this is a huge milestone for me and I just want to thank every single person who reads this. I really love you guys, thank you.**

 **I'd like to thank Gray Maka for adding this to your favorites list, it means a lot to me.**

 **SaintsFan1- Rey's definitely showing signs of going over to the darkness. She's actually considering the possibility that Luke was right to stop her. Let's just hope that she can learn to not let her anger show without Luke's help. Kylo definitely feels proud that his plan is working. The attack will happen in the next chapter, lets just hope nothing goes wrong and he'll be punished for it. Rey admitting her feelings was a big step for her, and I'm glad that you liked that she did it. Hopefully Kylo doesn't do anything to ruin it. Thank you so much again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- I'm so glad that you liked it. Yeah, you wouldn't have expected Rey to sound so protective of him. I definitely feel that the more I write, the longer the chapters get. This one isn't longer than chapter 11 but it's long nonetheless. I'm happy that you were impressed by how long chapter 11 was, that's usually something that my friends make fun of so it's nice to know that you liked it. Poe's reaction is definitely going to be different, but it's not in the way that you expect it to be. You'll just have to wait and find out. I couldn't help but smile at your review, I'm glad that I got that reaction from you. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **The reviews definitely leave a smile on my face (along with the amount of views ;) ) and I just can't thank you guys enough.**

 **But you don't want to hear me go on about this stuff do you? Let's get on with chapter 12.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Kylo had the privilege of sleeping in an hour later the next morning. There wasn't much that needed to be done, but nonetheless he couldn't sleep in all day. As he got himself ready, he could feel the ship beginning to come back online as it readied itself for flight. It was large and it needed time to warm up the engines after sitting for several days.

He couldn't help but think about what Rey had done yesterday. She had become so angry and confused with Luke that she acted exactly like him. She was temperamental, but couldn't contain her anger for long periods of time. That was something that she needed to learn if she was ever going to join him.

But, hopefully that will be made easier. She had said that she trusted him, and he couldn't help but smile knowing that part of his task was complete. He too had started to trust her in a way. She was able to calm him down and make his fear and concern for her disappear whenever she offered him reassurance.

As he had finished his ordered breakfast he put on his helmet and went to go talk to Snoke to share this development. Everyone on board was running about and making sure that the preparations for flight had been made.

It was complete and utter chaos. There were officers all over the place making sure that everything was running smoothly. The stormtroopers were running around carrying out the orders that they have been given. Honestly he wished he could just stay in his room the whole day. The halls and every room was filled with people moving around to the point where it felt crammed.

Most days he'd take pride in the First Order's efficiency and fast paced working style in a situation similar to this. But he just didn't want to deal with it today, they were attacking tomorrow and he needed to figure out how he was going to make Rey come with him.

Despite the crowded halls, he was able to make it to the chamber at a relatively fast pace. Being him had its privileges, considering that nobody wanted to be in his way for fear of taking a lightsaber to the chest. As he entered the chamber Snoke's image was waiting for him. "Kylo Ren, how are the preparations coming along?"

"Everything is running smoothly master. We are preparing to take flight as we speak. Once all systems are up and running we will be able to leave the planet."

"Very good. How are things going with the girl?"

"She's feeling confused and angry towards Skywalker because he won't help her to control her powers."

"Have you offered your guidance to her?"

"No master, I need to wait until she feels desperate enough to the point where she has no choice in the matter."

"Very well. Have you found out if the Resistance know's what we've been planning?"

"Yes. Rey had a force vision about the planet exploding. She's informed them of this but they are taking it as a possibility. The General had told Rey that force visions could be wrong and are taking precautions for it. But, they aren't treating it as a major concern at the moment."

"Excellent. They only have half of their guard up. Even if they do prepare for it, they'll never know the scale of the full blown attack."

"Of course master."

"Have you earned the girl's trust?"

"Yes master, she just told me last night actually."

"Excellent. Did you find out where the new base is?"

"No master. The Resistance isn't leaving until tomorrow. Rey doesn't know where it is yet. But considering that she's piloting the Falcon to it, I believe that they'll most likely tell her where it is today. But I can't be certain."

"Very well. Inform me immediately if she is told."

"Of course master." Kylo waited for Snoke to dismiss him but it never came. "Master, is something the matter?"

"I sense something in the force."

"What is it master?"

"I can't be sure, but it's a presence. I haven't felt it in a long time."

"What kind of presence."

"The presence of Jedi Master Yoda."

"But that's impossible. He's been dead for years."

"He is dead, it's his force presence I feel."

"Is it his force ghost?"

"Indeed. It was a day or two ago, but I just now felt it's lingering effect."

"Should we be concerned?"

"No, there's nothing that can be done. He most likely visited Skywalker to give him guidance. There's nothing that can be done about it, he doesn't have much power as a ghost. But I haven't felt his presence in the force since he first came back as a force ghost many years ago. It's interesting as to why he would come back now."

"I see."

"You are dismissed my apprentice."

"Yes master." Kylo bowed and left the chamber. He'd heard many stories about Yoda from Luke when he was a child. He was the oldest Jedi ever known and was the wisest. In the days of the Republic he was the most trusted on the Jedi council, he was known across the galaxy. That was of course until he and the Jedi were gone and they were believed to be myths.

Skywalker must have really needed his guidance if he had decided to come back after so many years. He had managed to make his way to the bridge to see how the preparations were coming.

It was more chaotic here than anywhere else. The bridge was overflowing with people trying to make sure that the ship was operational. From what he could tell all systems were running to perfection and it would only be a matter of hours until they could leave.

Hux appeared at his side and he had the same cockiness on his face as he always did. "How are things going General?"

"We're right on schedule. We should be fully capable of flight within the next 3 hours."

"Excellent. What needs to be done about charging the weapon?"

"We've already taken the liberty of installing the energy cells with the ones used for the ship. We've hooked it up to the weapon and with the push of a button it can charge."

"How long will it take?"

"It should take roughly 30 minutes or longer. But it will definitely be a quick charge. We've already stored 100 cases of extra energy cells for later uses."

"Excellent. Is the attack plan figured out to distract the enemy?"

"Of course. We may run through it if you'd like."

"That can be done later. We need to focus on getting the Finalizer airborne."

"Of course sir."

"Have the Resistance fighters returned to our system?"

"No. They bought the excuse that we gave them. They won't be bothering Subterrel again."

"Good, they won't be a problem for us any longer. Has everything been accounted for?"

"Yes. Every trooper, every tie fighter, every officer, and every last bit of supplies has all been accounted for. There's nothing missing."

"Perfect. Inform me when we are about to take off."

"Yes sir." Neither of them made a move. "If I may be so bold to ask. How are you going to get the girl on board?"

"I'm not sure Hux, I can't do what I did last time. If I do she'll never let me train her."

"Oh so that's what this is all about. You're taking on a little pet." Kylo growled at his statement. Referring to Rey like that just made him angry.

"Don't you ever refer to her like that again! If you must, say she's my apprentice but nothing more."

"Getting a little protective of her aren't you Ren? Very well, but remember if she tries to escape it's on you not me." He watched as Hux walked away from him. He couldn't help but become protective of her, after everything they've said to each other.

He sighed as he watched the crew scurry about. Tomorrow just couldn't come fast enough for him.

* * *

Rey had been avoiding Poe and Finn all day. Finn had no doubt told Poe about what happened yesterday by now. She already felt bad about it, they were the only friends that she had. But she meant every word she said about Kylo, she had begun to trust him. Nobody will ever see him the way she does, Leia perhaps, but no one else.

As she walked through the halls BB-8 suddenly rolled right in front of her and she had to stop herself from not running into him. "BB-8 you have to be careful. I could've hit you." He started beeping at her like crazy.

"Alright alright. Calm down, I can't understand what you're saying." He started to beep slower so that she can understand. He had told her that something had happened with Chewie and that she needed to follow him.

"Okay I'm coming." She began following the round droid through the base until they reached a room that she believed to be the training area for the ground troops. As she entered the room she didn't see Chewie anywhere. "BB-8 are you sure that Chewie's in here? I don't see him."

As she turned around to face the droid he was gone. "You sneaky little thing." She had been set up by Poe and Finn and as she turned around she saw that she was right. Finn didn't look as upset as yesterday, but she still saw confusion in his face. Not as much as Poe though, he probably had no idea what was going on.

"Guys if this is some kind of intervention to get me to forget about Kylo it's not going to work." Poe spoke up to cut her short.

"No Rey, I don't even know why we're here. All Finn told me was that you had a force connection with Kylo Ren, then he dragged me here and told BB-8 to go get you. I have no idea what's going on."

"Finn what's the meaning of all of this?"

"I've thought things over and I guess I've come to accept what you have with Kylo."

"The force connection or the fact that I trust him?"

"The first part." Poe looked at her and Finn.

"Wait a minute, since when did you start trusting Kylo?"

"Well I've been talking to him for awhile now and I've seen a different side of him that nobody else knows about. And the fact that he's told me nothing but the truth, besides his plan, I trust him."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was afraid that you guys would be really mad and get angry with me. The way Finn acted yesterday is why I didn't want to tell you." Finn turned to her.

"I'm really sorry about that Rey. I still think that it's a bad idea for you to be talking to him. He'll make you go to the Dark Side." She sighed, she didn't want to have to explain this again.

"He can't force me to go to the Dark Side, he said it himself. I have to want it and accept it on my own terms, and believe me that will never happen. Poe you trust me on this right?"

"Well yeah. You're a strong girl Rey, you don't really belong in the darkness. Besides doesn't that have to do with like your emotions giving you power, more specifically your anger?"

"Pretty much, yeah. That's one way to describe it."

"And you can't really stay angry for long periods of time, hence the fact that you needed to let it out."

"Right. You seem pretty okay with this."

"I mean there's nothing that you can really do about it really. You can't get rid of it so you've accepted it. As long as you don't give out any information about our plans I see no harm in it."

"Thank you. And I didn't tell him anything if you were wondering."

"That's good. I mean I'm still concerned and everything but I'm not freaking out about it. I want to still be friends with you and if that means accepting that you talk to Kylo Ren occasionally, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Thank you Poe. The last thing I want is to lose you guys, you're my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here Rey." Finn had been completely silent. Rey and Poe looked at him waiting for an answer. "Uh Finn." Poe waved his hand in front of his face to see if he was zoned out. "Yoohoo. Buddy, are you home?" He snapped his fingers and that seemed to have taken him out of his trance.

"How are you okay with this Poe?"

"I don't know I just am. I don't think we should lose one of our friends over something like this."

"But he's the enemy."

"Well yeah, but we should support Rey on this and respect her decision. If she trusts him there's nothing else we can do about it."

"But what if he finds out where the base is like in her vision?"

"I don't know, but if it happens it happens. We just need to prepare ourselves for it and hope for the best. Come on Finn, you can't be this upset about it."

"I can't help it. How can she see another side to that monster?"

"I don't think there's another side to him either, but apparently there is one with her. If she's learned to see things from a new perspective, we just have to accept that."

"Alright fine, but if something goes wrong and Kylo turns on her don't say I didn't warn you." Rey decided to speak up.

"Don't worry, I know when he's hiding something. And right now it's probably about the First Order's plan. He wouldn't go against me or something, the fact that he showed concern for me proves it."

"Alright alright, I'm just saying."

"So, are you willing to accept it."

"As much as I really really hate it, I don't want to lose my best friend. So I'll go along with it, but don't expect me to completely forget about it."

"Well that's at least a start." There was silence for a few seconds before Poe spoke up.

"I think that it's time to relieve the tension a little bit. How about we all go get something to eat and you can tell me how this whole connection thing works." Finn turned to look at Poe.

"How is that relieving the tension if we're just going to be talking about it?"

"Well, I want to know how it works. We can talk about something different after, alright?"

"Yeah okay." As the three started to walk away, Rey couldn't help but smile as her two friends walked in front of her. She was really glad that Poe had accepted what she had with Kylo and that Finn was trying to make an effort. She didn't have to worry about them anymore.

She felt herself warm from Kylo's anger, and it only helped to strengthen her mood.

* * *

As Kylo walked around the Finalizer he could feel it starting to rev up it's engines. He quickly made his way over to the bridge to oversee its take off. As he arrived he saw that it wasn't as chaotic as before, but there were still more people around than usual.

Suddenly he heard Hux's voice beside him. "I was just about to get you. We're ready to depart."

"Excellent. You may proceed." He watched as Hux gave the order to take off. It was slow moving but he could feel, and see through the window, the ship beginning to rise off the ground.

It took about 10 or so minutes to have it high enough to the point where they could begin to move upwards into the atmosphere. Soon enough he could see the stars illuminating the blackness that was space. They stopped when they had reached a good enough distance away from the planet.

"Well done General."

"Thank you sir. Do you have the coordinates for the Resistance's base?"

"No, but I'll receive them soon."

"You better otherwise all of this will have been a waste of time."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that it won't be. I believe that now would be a good time to go over the plan of attack."

"Of course." They made their way over to the large round holographic display table. Hux pulled up the battle plans for tomorrow. "Once all of the Resistance's ships have landed, we'll send in a small group of bombers that will aim for the outer workings of the base. This will have them believe that we are directly attacking the base."

"Good, they'll start to pull their fighters and have them become occupied with them. This will lead them to believe that the planet won't explode and that this is our only attack. Therefore making them more vulnerable."

"Once the bombing run is done, we'll send in more tie fighters to make it look believable and to keep them busy. This will allow us to give you the cover that you need to land your command shuttle without causing any alarms."

"Perfect. Have the pilots continue the attack until I've gotten Rey and send in any reinforcements if necessary. When I've gotten her and you've received the order to fire from Snoke I want you to pull them out. This will make them believe that they have won and that they're safe."

"Of course. Once all of our ships have returned, I'll get the ship into a safe distance and then fire on the planet. Ending the Resistance for good."

"Excellent. If everything goes according to this we shouldn't have a problem."

"I agree. If the Resistance starts to somehow overcome us I'll send in reinforcements."

"Very good. Just keep the fighting away from me and we should be fine. I'll land my shuttle on the outskirts of the base, hopefully in a clearing surrounded by trees or something. I won't enter the base but I'll need Rey to come to me."

"Do you think she'll come willingly?"

"I hope so, but if she won't I'll have to do what I did last time with her. I'll make her fall asleep with the force and just wake her when we arrive."

"Excellent, I'll inform the Supreme Leader immediately." Hux turned off the hologram and left to go see Snoke. Kylo really hoped that this plan would work. It was the only shot that they had at destroying the Resistance once and for all, and they couldn't mess this up.

He hoped that Rey wouldn't be too upset over everything that was happening. The only way to find out was to wait and see what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? I couldn't decide to make Poe angry with Rey or not. But I decided to throw her a bone and let him not freak out like Finn did. While Finn is trying to work through this, he still doesn't like it and he might just interfere with Kylo's plan.**

 **I'm thinking about splitting up the attack into several chapters instead of just cramming it in all at once. I've been building up to it and I think it deserves to have some space to get everything across.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know your thoughts. You guys are the reason that I do this and it just makes me so happy that you guys like it.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter, may the force be with you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope your having a nice day! All of the build up in the other chapters has been leading up to this, the attack. I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store.**

 **I'd like to thank Bookreader9999 for adding this to your favorite stories list and adding me to your favorite authors list. It means a lot so thank you!**

 **SaintsFan1- Yup, Rey definitely won't be okay with his plan at all. Although the trust won't be gone as soon as the attack starts, she knew it was coming. But it's at the end of the attack where she'll get really upset. I'm glad that you liked Poe's reaction, although he despises Kylo he wants to support Rey and keep her as a friend, no matter what he did to him. Finn just might be proven right, but only time will be able to tell. (Plus I haven't really gotten to that point yet. The struggles of having to go one chapter at a time. :( ) I hope you like what I have planned for the attack, I'm not putting it all in this chapter, I want to spread it out a little bit. I'm really happy that your enjoying this and thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- I'm glad that you liked what I did with Poe, I was struggling with that and I'm glad that it got a good reception. Yeah, Kylo is starting to get protective of Rey, I'm glad that you liked it. (I'm happy I made you feel that way at that wittle part. ;) ) Your welcome for the fast updates, I don't want to make you guys wait a week for the next chapter, it wouldn't be fair. I don't know what will happen when school starts, but I'll try to keep doing what I'm doing. I feel you with the autocorrect, whenever I try to text my friends it always changes my stuff. Just be glad that your phone doesn't completely start a video over every time you pause it. I literally threw my phone at my wall because of it. (Thank god it didn't crack.) Anyway, I'm glad that you like it and thanks again for the review!**

 **I think you guys have waited long enough for this chapter, so let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It had finally come, it was moving day. As Rey awoken she took one last look around her room, taking it all in. She didn't waste any time, the briefing would begin soon and she still didn't know where they were going. She would come back for her belongings after the meeting, she couldn't be late.

She quickly made her way to the command center, and sure enough every pilot or soldier that hadn't already left was there. She went to stand with Finn and Poe, she could still see the hate in Finn's eyes for what she had with Kylo. At least he was willing to deal with it if it meant he got to keep her as a friend.

Luke was sitting in a corner away from everyone else. She still felt confusion over what he had said. She was beginning to think that he was right, with her lashing out at her wall she had acted exactly like him. Perhaps she did need a break from training to collect herself. She quickly put those thoughts out of her head as she saw Leia enter the room. She needed to have all of her attention focused on the task at hand.

Leia came and stood at the front of the large circle that was the holographic display. "Alright everyone listen up because I'm only going to say this once." The room fell silent as everyone gave Leia their attention. Leia pulled up the flight plan and began to speak.

"We have three ships that need to be protected. We have one with the rest of our supplies that weren't already shipped over, one full of any and all military officials that haven't already arrived, and one with our remaining troops. These are to be protected at all costs. The fighter pilots will be led by Poe and will create a perimeter around them protecting from anything that intends to harm them. Is this understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, for those of you who are flying any of our ships that aren't x-wings you don't have to stick to the formation, but we suggest it for your safety." After a slight murmur in the crowd Leia spoke once more.

"Now most of you don't know the planet as to which the base is on, and we've kept it that way for protection reasons. Considering that you need to know it for your lightspeed calculations, I'll finally tell you. It's on Irotis, nobody knows that it exists. It's forested like here, but it's slightly warmer there because the sun is more intense and larger. Here are the coordinates."

Everyone quickly jotted them down so as not to forget them. "Now I must warn you, there is a possibility that the First Order will attack when we are weakest. I've already increased security and I want everyone to be on their guard. We have escape plans if things take a turn for the worse. So until this day ends, I want every single person who's not a pilot on a ship so that we can leave the planet as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear."

Rey looked around and saw that everyone looked nervous, but they understood their orders. "Right then, everyone collect your belongings and prepare to board your respective ships. We leave within the hour." Everyone dispersed as they went to get their things and leave.

Rey went back to her room to pack the little belongings that she had. It took no less than 10 minutes to get everything she had in her sack. She looked at what she had done to her wall and sighed. She really hoped that nothing bad would happen, she tried putting up a brick wall around the coordinates for the base in her mind. But she knew Kylo could get through it easily.

Suddenly she felt him pushing up against the wall in her mind. Even though she did trust him, she'd never let him hurt her friends. She tried to keep it up for as long as she could, but the strain was causing her head to pound and she was becoming light headed. She released her breath that she didn't know she'd been holding as she sank to the floor, her wall crumbling around the information.

He was beginning to make his way in and she made a last ditch effort to protect her mind. But it was no use, she was too weak, he was more trained than her in entering the mind. She couldn't do anything, and she felt him begin to leave and she searched his thoughts hoping to be proven wrong.

She heard only two words and it made her completely freeze. _Got it._ It was happening, her vision was coming true. She looked once more at the wall and said what she was thinking aloud. "Oh crap."

* * *

At last, he had the last piece of the puzzle. He could feel Rey's fear as he tried to break through into her mind. She was afraid about what he would do to her friends, and she wanted to protect them. She had put up a fight, but clearly Skywalker didn't train her enough in this skill as she was clearly lacking. He had a lot to teach her if she was ever going to become his apprentice.

He immediately left his room and entered Snoke's chamber to reveal the information. "Kylo Ren, you have better found out what we need to know from the girl."

"Don't worry master, I just did. The base is on Irotis and I have the exact coordinates."

"Excellent, inform General Hux immediately and prepare the jump for lightspeed."

"Yes master." He left and went to the bridge to try and find Hux. The day was finally here, the day where the Resistance will be destroyed and where Rey will become his and not Skywalker's. Sure enough Hux was on the bridge and he immediately turned around once he heard the sound of Kylo's heavy footsteps.

"General, prepare the jump to lightspeed and make course for the planet Irotis."

"Are you certain this is where their new base is Ren? We can't afford to make any mistakes this time."

"Trust me Hux, it's the right planet. I have the coordinates. But don't make the jump yet, we need to wait until they arrive."

"Of course sir, we just need the coordinates so that we can warm up the hyperdrive."

"Very well." Kylo gave them to Hux and he put them into the system. All they needed to do now was wait until the Resistance arrived and they would be able to start the attack.

* * *

Rey, Finn, and Chewie boarded the Millennium Falcon and went to the cockpit. R2-D2 was on board the ship with all of the officers along with Leia and Luke, and C-3PO was with him as well. Rey took her spot in the pilot's seat as Chewie took his place as co-pilot. Finn just sat behind them, watching as they started up the ship.

It wasn't long before the x-wings took off that were led by Poe, and the ships that needed to be protected followed suit. Rey lifted the Falcon into the air and followed the line of ships off the planet and into space.

They immediately took formation and Rey followed suit, the last thing she needed was to be the only person to get shot down because she didn't follow the others. "Chewie, put in the coordinates for Irotis and start up the hyperdrive, they're beginning to make the jump to lightspeed.

As soon as she said it, the leading x-wings were soon gone and the rest of the ships were taking their lead. When the hyperdrive was ready Rey made the jump to lightspeed. So far everything was turning out okay, but she knew better. Kylo had gotten the location of the base from her and was no doubt on his way.

After being silent for awhile Finn had decided to speak up. "How long will it be until we get there?"

"About 30 minutes or so."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were already in the outer rim, it's not that far away."

"Okay then." Nothing was said for about a minute until she heard Finn's voice again. "So uh. Have you um. You know. Talked to Kylo today?" She could see that it pained him to bring the subject up.

"No I haven't yet."

"Do you think he knows where the base is?"

"He was searching my thoughts before we left. I kept him out for as long as I could, but it became too much for me."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to talk to him."

"He still might not blow up the base you know, that part of the vision could be wrong."

"And what if it isn't and then everybody dies."

"Leia told everyone to wait in a ship for a reason. It would allow us to escape before the blast hit us."

"But what if it hits us before we leave?"

"I can probably just tell when it's going to be fired through Kylo's thoughts and just warn Luke. Then he can tell you guys to take off before it hits."

"You seem to be taking this rather lightly Rey."

"It's just a possibility Finn, we don't know if it's true. At least we're making a plan if it does."

"Alright fine." There was silence the rest of the way. Rey could feel Kylo begin to get antsy, he was becoming impatient. His thoughts consumed of defeating the Resistance, but they also turned to her. He had thoughts about confronting her and getting her to join him.

She couldn't focus on that right now though. They had arrived and the other ships were pulling out of lightspeed. As they emerged she saw how enormous the planet was. There were giant spots of green, mixed in with some brown and a whole lot of blue. It was a sight to see. She followed the other ships into the planet's atmosphere and soon enough the base was in her sights.

You could tell that the Resistance has been working on it for awhile. It was much larger than the other one and it seemed to be very well equipped with weapons and other supplies. As she landed the Falcon, she didn't waste any time to see the new planet.

She ran out of the ship and stopped to take in her surroundings. There were trees everywhere, and in the distance she saw a large lake that was so blue you could see the reflection of the sun. It was definitely warmer here, but she didn't mind. After all of those years on Jakku she had gotten used to the heat. Rey heard Finn's voice and she turned around.

"Rey, we're supposed to stay on the ship remember."

"I know, It's just so beautiful here."

"Yeah it is. But come on, we have to follow the General's orders."

"Right." She went back aboard the Falcon and she watched as all of the other ships descended. Nobody came out, as they were all holding their breath for what was to come.

* * *

Kylo felt Rey's happiness and sense of peacefulness throughout him. He searched her thoughts and sure enough he found what he was looking for. She had arrived at the base and he smirked. Now the fun could begin.

"General!"

"Yes sir." Hux approached him and stopped when he stood in front of him.

"They have arrived. Make the jump to lightspeed immediately. I'll inform Snoke."

"Of course sir." As Hux gave the order he felt the sudden jolt from being put into lightspeed. He went to go inform Snoke that they were on their way. As he entered the chamber the image was already waiting for him.

"Have the Resistance reached the base?"

"Yes master, we have just entered the jump to lightspeed and will be there within minutes."

"Excellent. Does General Hux have a handheld holographic communicator with him?"

"I believe so yes."

"Good, tell him to keep it on so I may contact him to give the order to fire the weapon."

"Yes master."

"You are dismissed." Kylo bowed and left the chamber. He immediately returned to the bridge to inform Hux about the communicator. He really needed to get one of those, he was starting to get tired of running back and forth all of the time just to talk to Snoke.

As he reached the bridge he quickly approached Hux. "What did Snoke have to say?"

"He said to keep your handheld holographic communicator on so that he can give the order to fire to you."

"Alright. I suggest that you start heading down to your command shuttle, we're about to arrive." Before he even made a move to leave the Star Destroyer came out of lightspeed and they could see the planet before them.

"Start charging the weapon as soon as the attack begins. We can't waste any time on firing."

"Very well." Kylo went down to the hangar and immediately boarded his command shuttle. He started it up and waited for the attack to begin.

* * *

Rey watched as Luke and Leia exited their ship and went into the command center. She felt Kylo's presence again, but he wasn't attempting to talk to her. It was as if she could sense that he was close by.

"Uh oh."

"What is it Rey?" Finn had concern in his voice.

"Let's just say that something's about to happen, and it's not going to be good."

"Kylo's close isn't he?"

"Yeah. I can feel him. He's not on the planet but he's not far." Suddenly a group of x-wings that were on patrol when they landed suddenly shot up and left the planet. The attack had begun and they were going to the First Order before they came here.

Sure enough, sirens were blaring and she could see a few bomber tie fighters coming in.

* * *

Hux stood at the helm of the Finalizer, it was in these moments that he felt the most powerful. He may not have control of the force, but he knew military strategy and was extremely good at it. "Send in the bomb fighters and have some tie fighters intercept those Resistance pilots."

Those around them did as they were told and soon enough he saw the bombers enter the planet's atmosphere. There weren't a lot of x-wings at the moment and the tie fighters were skilled, but they have been beaten one too many times by Resistance pilots.

"Charge the weapon immediately. And use our guns to target those x-wings, they may be outnumbered but that doesn't mean that they will lose. I want nothing but excellent aim with our guns, is that understood. If so much as one fighter somehow damages the weapon and we couldn't hit it, I'll see to it that whoever is responsible will be killed." There was a murmur of yes sirs by everyone around him. Yes, it felt good to be in a position of power.

Soon after the order was given, gunfire could be seen coming from the Finalizer, and within minutes most of the fighters were destroyed with the rest retreating back to the planet. "Send in the air assault that will serve as cover for Kylo Ren."

Not long after a large line of tie fighters left the ship followed closely behind by Kylo's signature command shuttle. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong with getting the scavenger, or he might just not survive his next encounter with Snoke.

* * *

The bombers flew extremely close to the base, dropping about 6 explosives before going back into the sky. They had barely missed the buildings by only a few feet, as they came around they bombed the other side of the base the same amount of times. Rey watched them fly away and began to be confused, they didn't come back. Surely that couldn't be it.

Suddenly she heard the all too familiar sound of a tie fighter coming in. And by the sound of it there were a lot of them. The remaining x-wings immediately went to intercept them, and soon enough gunfire could be heard. She saw Luke and Leia return to their ship, something told her that they knew what was coming.

Out of the corner of her eye she could've sworn that she saw Kylo's ship land in the trees. She could feel his presence grow as he was just a ways away. She could hear him in her head, it wasn't him talking, it was just his thoughts. _Follow your instincts Rey, come and find me._

Rey left the ship and she couldn't think as to why. But her vision was coming true, and she was destined to find Kylo at this moment. She couldn't hear Finn yelling at her to come back, and she couldn't hear his careful footsteps as he followed her.

She kept going until she could see Kylo's ship in the distance. And soon enough she saw him pacing in front of it. He stopped and turned to face her. She saw that he had his helmet on, but she didn't care. She knew what was underneath it.

She was unaware of Finn hiding behind a tree watching as the two force users began walking towards each other.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but if I didn't stop it would never end. But the next chapter will be my longest yet, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

 **Feel free to review I like hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **Well I best be going, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys! Hope your all doing good. I don't have much to say so let's just cut to the chase.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah Rey's vision is definitely starting to come true. She'll eventually realize that Finn was right, but not just yet. There's some tension in this chapter between the two of them, but not much of a fight. Keep in mind that if she becomes a problem then Kylo will knock her out and she won't be able to warn Luke to leave. So there's that to consider. Rey definitely has a choice to make, it's either stay and die or go with him willingly to tell her friends to leave before the planet explodes. And Kylo doesn't want to hurt her at this point, if he does then she won't go with him and he'll either be tortured or killed because of the failure. The two have a lot to consider. But things will definitely begin to change in the next chapter. And Finn will go unnoticed, but not for long. I hope you like it. And thanks again for reviewing!**

 **This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope that you like it. Let's get on with it shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

As Kylo had found a place to land his ship his heart began to pound. Everything had been leading up to this and he wasn't as confident as he thought he was. He still didn't know what to say to her, they hadn't seen each other since the fight and he was afraid that if she looked at him everything that they had said would just disappear.

As he exited his ship he didn't directly reach out to her, but sent a message through his thoughts that she knew she'd receive. He began to pace back and forth in the front of the ship. What if she didn't come? What if she immediately hated him? What if she attacked him?

Kylo didn't know what to expect at this point. His whole body was shaking as he waited for her to come. He had to keep talking to himself in order to not have a panic attack. "Just relax. She'll come. Everything will be fine. There's no need to worry." He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the feeling of Rey's presence begin to grow inside him. That is until he had finally felt her in the same area as him.

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. She almost didn't look even fazed at the sight of him. It was as if the fear that she had when they first met was gone, along with any anger that she felt towards him. He took in what he saw. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and it took him a few seconds to take it in.

She had come, she didn't have to but she did anyway. Rey had started to walk towards him and he did the same as they met in the middle. The two of them didn't make a sound or even move for their lightsabers. They just stood and stared at each other, looking over what was in front of them. There was no communication or any infiltration of the mind, they didn't need it now that they were face to face.

Kylo was the first to speak, he didn't want to take his helmet off just yet. He thought he felt another presence close by, but he couldn't focus on that right now. "I see you changed your style of clothing, it suits you."

He saw her blush at the compliment. "Thanks. It doesn't look like you've changed your look much. Black really is your color."

"Thanks." Again there was silence. He wished that he had tried to plan out what he was going to say beforehand. "So how was your flight?"

"Not bad. Although things don't look so good at the moment."

"Yeah. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying." She chuckled at his little crack and he couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't blame you. You know that you can take that helmet off now. It's just us, you don't need to hide your face."

"I feel another presence here Rey. Close your eyes and feel it as well." She gave him an odd look, as if she was questioning him. "I'm not teaching you anything, I'm just asking you to feel it."

"Alright, just checking." She did as she was told and shock fell onto her face as she opened her eyes. "It's Finn."

"What?"

"Finn is here."

"You mean the traitor?" She nodded her head. He growled at this, he had hoped that the pest wouldn't be a problem. Yet, here he was eavesdropping on their conversation. He might as well bring the traitor out of his little hiding spot. "I know you're there traitor! Come out and show yourself!"

Slowly but surely Finn came out from behind the tree. "I don't take orders from you anymore!"

"Clearly you don't take orders from General Organa either. What I'm getting from Rey is that she told everyone to stay on a ship."

"You have a lot of nerve saying that! Get out of her head!"

"Make me." Rey had moved out of the way to try and get a look at Finn. He didn't do anything to make a move except just stare at him. "That's what I thought. You're a coward."

At that comment Finn started to run straight at Kylo in a blind rage. Kylo had activated his lightsaber just before Finn pulled out his blaster and began to shoot at him. He deflected the bolts easily, but Finn just kept coming. He had given up on shooting him and tossed his blaster aside while continuing his charge.

Kylo readied his lightsaber for a death strike and when Finn became close enough he brought it down. But he didn't hear the sound of him crying out in pain. Instead he heard the sound of Rey activating her saber and blocking his strike. "Rey, what are you doing let me end him."

"No. I'll never let you hurt him, stand down Kylo." He looked at her, there was determination on her face. If he didn't stand down she would begin to fight him. And if that happened she might not be so willing to come back with him.

"Alright. But if something like this happens again don't expect me to listen." He deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt. He watched her as she did the same and turned to her friend. "Get him out of here. I want to speak to you alone."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he won't bother us again. Come on Finn, I want to have a word with you." They began to walk out of the forest and he grabbed her arm. He spoke to her through the connection so as the traitor couldn't hear.

" _Promise me you'll come back. I need to hear it."_ He watched her smile at him as she answered.

" _I promise."_ He let go of her as he could feel Finn's death glare on him. If looks could kill, he'd had been dead before he even touched his saber. He watched as the two walked away into the forest. He sat down on a log as he waited for her to return.

* * *

Rey was livid that Finn had followed her. If she hadn't stopped Kylo he would be dead right now. They walked in silence and she could hear the battle happening up above. She brought him back to the outside of the forest and she could see a couple of fires burning from crashed tie fighters and x-wings.

She let go of Finn and turned him to face her. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because you left the ship and I wanted to know where you were going."

"But that's my business. Do you not trust my judgement?"

"I do Rey, I just don't trust Kylo Ren. I saw his ship land and I had a feeling that you would go to him."

"So you think that it's okay to follow me and to spy on my conversation without my approval."

"I was making sure that he didn't hurt you."

"I can handle myself Finn. I thought you knew that by now."

"I know, but it's Kylo Ren. He's unpredictable."

"So are you apparently. Why would you just charge at him while shooting blaster fire at him? And then you just throw away your blaster and look as though you're going to ram him. What the hell was that?"

"You heard what he said Rey. He called me a coward and he practically challenged me."

"Well duh. You told him to get out of my mind which he was in and out of in a heartbeat. Of course he felt like he needed to challenge you on that. He knows that nobody can deliberately force someone out of someone else's mind."

"I was trying to protect you."

"I thought we established this yesterday that I don't need protecting."

"Whatever. You can't go back Rey."

"I have to. I promised him."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You don't have to make or keep any sort of promise or commitment with that monster."

"I believe that I do. He did the same to me, imagine how angry he'll be if I didn't do the same to him."

"Why do you care? He's just going to blow this place up anyway."

"We don't know that for sure Finn."

"Whatever, I'm going back on the Falcon."

"Finn wait."

"What?"

"Can you get my sack of stuff. I want to have it with me just in case."

"Fine." He went aboard the Falcon and came back with her sack. "Here."

"Thanks. And don't follow me again."

"Alright fine, but if you don't come back in 15 minutes I'm coming to get you."

"Fair enough." She turned to go back into the forest. She got one last look behind her at everything, just in case she didn't come back.

* * *

Kylo heard footsteps approach and he stood up and activated his lightsaber, ready to fend off anyone who might attack him. "Relax Kylo it's me." He deactivated the red blade and put it back on his belt.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah. I told you I'd come back."

"Sorry, I had to be sure. You're very fond of that traitor."

"Yeah, although he seems to be testing my patience recently."

"I noticed."

"So why did you come?" He sighed, he needed to get straight to the point otherwise he'd never leave this place.

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"We're planning on blowing this planet up. If you die, I'm afraid that the emptiness will consume me. I want you to leave with me Rey."

"So my vision was right." He nodded his head. "But I can't just leave everyone here to die."

"I'm assuming that General Organa has everyone on ships for a reason."

"Well yeah."

"Then why do you worry?"

"What if they don't make it?"

"Then it's their own fault for not escaping. I can't stay here forever, as soon as I leave Snoke is giving the order to fire. Hux isn't particularly patient and we won't be able to keep our fighter pilots here for long. It's either come with me or die."

"Why are you putting me in this position?" She could hear her voice crack a little bit.

"Because it's part of Snoke's plan. But I have my own reasons. I've grown to trust you Rey, and you me. I just can't let you go. Search my mind and you'll find that it's the truth." She closed her eyes and did just that. He could feel her making her way through, trying to find a lie. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I believe you. Take off your helmet."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see your face before I make up my mind." He pulled his hood off and found the release buttons on the side of his helmet. When he pushed them he could hear the lock being released as the faceplate lifted. He took it off and held it on his side.

She had a similar reaction to when he had first revealed himself, but it was smaller. He thought he heard a small gasp come from her and he saw that she was looking at his scar. "Did I do that?"

"Yes, it healed well, but it's hard not to notice it."

"Do you mind if I touch it?"

"Want to examine your own handiwork? You had good aim, you didn't really hit anything too damaging."

"Thanks, I think." She reached out her arm and traced the scar on his face from his cheek down with her finger. It felt warm against his skin and he didn't want her to pull away as it warmed his cheek. He didn't move as she traced the scar, he just stared at her face. He examined her look of awe and there was a slight hint of pride shining through.

As she dropped her hand she just stared at him. "Rey. Come with me." She sighed as she gave him her answer. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she needed to know when the weapon was being fired and she couldn't do that from here.

"Alright I'll come. But what would've happened if I said no?"

"I would've used the force to put you asleep and carry you aboard."

"Just like last time I suppose. Either way I would've went with you."

"Yes. Let's go, I don't want to delay it any longer."

"Okay." He moved to put his helmet back on when he heard her chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Nothing really. When I heard you talk to me in my vision you had your mask on."

"Yeah, visions can sometimes leave out details like that. At least that's what I've been told, I've never really had one before." As he put his helmet on he saw Rey smile.

"Really, I guess I have that over you, along with my win."

"Don't get too cocky Rey, you got lucky last time." The two began to walk towards his ship.

"I don't think so."

"You're still clumsy with the lightsaber, trust me you've got a ways to go."

"Whatever." As they boarded they made their way into the cockpit. "Wow, this command shuttle is amazing. And you're able to pilot it yourself?"

"For the most part yes. I usually have a couple of extra crewman just in case, but I didn't want any for this trip. You can sit in the co-pilots seat."

"Your allowing me to help you fly?"

"Not exactly. It's just in case I need your help. You need to work your way up to that."

"I can fly just fine."

"I know, I just want you to get more experience first."

"I have experience."

"Flying the Falcon 3 or 4 times doesn't cut it. Besides once Han Solo found it I assume that he took control after that." He thought back to the days of when his father was teaching him to fly. He was quite good and he flew the Falcon several times while learning. But it was never good enough for Han, and he'd never let him co-pilot anything or fly anything on his own. He wanted Rey to feel like she earned the right to fly alongside him.

"Kylo are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just leave before we get blown to bits." He started up the engine and they soon flew into the sky.

* * *

It was almost 10 minutes and Finn was about to go into the forest to bring Rey back when he saw Kylo's ship leave. "Oh no." He sprinted into the forest and went straight for the clearing.

When he arrived he didn't see Kylo's ship anymore, but he didn't see Rey either. "Oh god this can't be happening. Rey!" There was no answer. "REY! REY!" Still nothing. "No, no. She couldn't have left. She wouldn't have gone willingly. Rey!" He ran back to the Falcon and didn't stop until he reached Chewie.

"Chewie, Rey's gone. She's been taken by Kylo Ren."

"ARGGH!"

"I know, we have to go tell the General come on." They left the Falcon and went to go find Leia. They boarded her ship in a hurry and went to the makeshift control center. Sure enough Leia was there with her brother right beside her.

"Finn, Chewie what's wrong? Why did you leave the Falcon?"

"General, Rey has been taken by Kylo Ren. I saw his ship leave."

"Did you see Rey leave with him?"

"No, but she went to go see him. I followed her, but they found out I was listening. Rey took me back to the Falcon and told me to stay there. The next thing I know Kylo's ship leaves and when I go back to the clearing Rey isn't there. She'd never have gone willingly, he must've taken her."

"Finn I promise that we'll save her but we have to focus on the attack right now."

"But we have to go after her."

"We have no choice Finn, we'll go after her after this battle, that's my final word on the matter." Suddenly Poe's voice could be heard on the intercom.

"General, the enemy fighters are retreating. I think that we won."

"Return to base immediately."

"Yes sir." After being silent Luke spoke up.

"I believe they are going to fire soon Leia."

"When?"

"I don't know, but it's soon. Let's just hope that Rey can tell us. Finn I want you to go back to the Falcon with Chewie. Take R2-D2 with you to help pilot the ship. I'll inform you if we are leaving."

"Alright. Come on Chewie, R2." Luke and Leia watched as the three left the ship. Leia turned to her brother.

"You don't seem all too concerned with Rey leaving with Kylo Luke."

"I was told that it's her destiny, and I can't interfere. Nobody can, we'll send a search party yes, but no rescue. When the force wills something to happen, nothing can stop it and nothing can interfere with it."

"I understand. Do you think she left willingly?"

"I don't know Leia, I just don't know."

* * *

As they approached the Finalizer, Kylo let them know that they were coming aboard as he began to land in the hangar. As the ship landed on the floor he turned to Rey. "Stay close to me and don't wander off. We're going straight to the bridge to see General Hux. You will not speak unless spoken to or if I say that you can."

"Alright, sounds fair enough."

"I'll need your lightsaber."

"Except for that part. Why do you need my lightsaber? I came with you without a fuss."

"Yes, but I can't have you cutting down storm troopers or officers if something doesn't go your way."

"You want that for yourself?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And for your information I only did that like 4 or 5 times."

"4 or 5 times?!"

"What, they were in my way."

"You're such a hothead."

"Yeah but I'm not the only one who did it aren't I. I know what you did to your wall."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you took a page from me I see. I told you we were alike."

"And I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Fine, that's a discussion for another time. Now hand over your lightsaber." She sighed and gave him her weapon.

"Do I have to give you everything else I brought?"

"Unless it's a weapon then no."

"Nevermind then." The two left the shift and made their way to the bridge. Rey couldn't help but be in awe at what she saw. She knew this environment from the Resistance, but the First Order made it so clean and organized. It was definitely well run.

As they reached the bridge Rey took in what she saw. She'd never seen a command center so large before. There were people stationed everywhere, making sure that everything was running properly. Hux turned as he heard them enter. "Ah Ren, glad to see you made it back. And I see you have the scavenger as well."

"She'll be staying with us for a while Hux, I suggest you refer to her by her name."

"Very well." Hux turned to Rey and talked directly to her. "What's your name girl?" Rey turned to Kylo seeking approval to speak. He nodded his head and she turned to face Hux.

"My name is Rey. I assume that you are General Hux?"

"Indeed I am. You learn fast Rey." He turned back to Kylo. "I've ordered the return of all tie fighters as soon as I was informed that you had landed."

"Excellent. Is the weapon charged?"

"Yes, we're just awaiting the order from Supreme Leader Snoke." Rey had a confused look on her face, she didn't know what they were talking about. If it was another weapon like Starkiller why would they need to wait for Snoke to give them the order if they weren't even on the weapon. Hux noticed the look on her face. "You have a look of confusion on your face Rey."

"Uh."

"Is there something that you wish to say?" Kylo spoke to her in a tone that only she could hear.

"It's fine Rey, he's talking to you directly."

"Well?"

"Uh, why would you need to be given the order to fire if the weapon is another Starkiller?"

"You'll soon see." The remaining tie fighters could be seen coming in and it was only a matter of time before Snoke would give the order. Rey was beginning to get scared, she hoped that her friends would be able to get off the planet in time.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if you were expecting a fight, but if they did Kylo would've made her unconscious during it and she wouldn't be able to warn her friends. Besides I kind of wanted to have her awake and watch the explosion happen, rather than be told about it. So please don't kill me.**

 **Feel free to review, I want to know what you guys think about it.**

 **Until the next chapter everyone, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry for posting so late, had work. :( I hope that it goes up before 12 so it still counts as today.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah, Finn's concern for Rey is a little annoying considering that he's more worried about her than their lives. And it doesn't end here. ;) Things won't be so good between them for long. Rey will eventually cool down, but for the time being not so much. I'm glad that you like how sassy Rey is with Kylo, it's sort of a way to get some light-heartedness while also increasing their bond. And thanks for adding me to your author alerts! :) Oh and thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- I'm glad that you liked how Rey went willingly. It was definitely a big choice for her, but now we'll see the results of it. Yeah Finn probably would freak out if she knew she went without a fight, and it definitely wouldn't be pretty. It will be hard for Rey to adjust to life on the Finalizer, but once she gets over what Kylo did it will become easier as time goes on. Especially if she stays close and does what he says. Hux can be nice when he wants to be, but knowing him it won't last for long. Thanks again for the review!**

 **I think we should start reading now, don't you?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Rey stayed close to Kylo while on the bridge, it was quiet and she didn't like it. What Hux had said to her made her uneasy. What the hell was he talking about? She started to regret coming aboard, she should've put up more of a fight. But it wouldn't have mattered if she did. She was still clumsy with her lightsaber and needed more training, he would've overpowered her and then knock her out. She would've ended up here whether she was conscious or not.

She didn't want to go willingly, but she had to warn Luke and the others to leave and she couldn't do that if she was unconscious. "Something troubling you Rey?" She turned to face Kylo.

"No, I'm just thinking I that I should've put up a fight while leaving."

"It wouldn't have mattered, you'd be here anyway. Your training is far from complete."

"Yeah I got that." Suddenly there was a beeping coming from Hux and he searched his pockets for the communicator. Not long after Snoke's image could be seen.

"General Hux, is the weapon ready to fire?"

"Yes sir. We just need your word."

"You have permission to launch the final strike."

"Yes sir." He turned the communicator off and turned to a control panel. "Coordinates are locked in. We're good to go." Rey began to panic, what was going on? There was no way that they could fit a weapon like that on a ship like this. She tried to contact Luke immediately.

" _Luke get off the planet now. Get off it now."_

" _Alright Rey we're starting up the engines."_ Hux moved to a button and pushed it.

"Say goodbye to the Resistance." Suddenly there was a red beam shooting out from the top of the ship.

" _Luke get off now! Now!"_ There were no ships that she could see leaving. " _Luke!"_ Within a matter of seconds she saw the beam hit the planet. It was blinding. The planet's core was being pushed to the outside and it was collapsing on itself. It wasn't long before there was an explosion.

"NOOOOOO!" She fell to the ground and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears were coming down her face. She thought that they would have time before the beam reached them to escape, but they didn't have a chance. She was so angry, how could he do this to her? Why didn't he tell her it would happen so fast? He had killed everyone she had known in a matter of seconds.

She could hear the screams in her head from her vision and it only caused her to scream more. She could feel the force surround her and she pushed out with all of her anger. She could hear things begin to be pushed back and she heard people fall over.

"Ren! Control her!" She heard Kylo's footsteps come close to her and she could feel his warm arms begin to pick her up.

"Rey! Calm down! You need to control your anger, it's getting out of control!"

"Why should I listen to you! Look what you did! I never should have let you in! It was the biggest mistake I ever made!"

"You think I didn't want to tell you?! I had no choice! If I did I'd be killed!" He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "I need you to listen to me okay. Something isn't right. They're not all gone, I can feel my mother."

"Why should I listen to you?! And put me down!" He did as he was told and took his mask off. He made her face him.

"You said you trusted me Rey. Search your feelings, control your anger and you'll know it to be true. You would've sensed Luke and Leia leaving this world because they're force sensitives. If you can still feel their presence among us then they aren't dead. And I still feel her."

Rey began panting. She didn't want to do it, he killed everyone she knew. She heard their screams. She looked away from him and at what she had done. Equipment was all over the place and people were either knocked out or getting up and running away. They were almost completely alone, Hux was there but he was trying to process what just happened and wasn't paying attention.

"Rey please, listen to me."

She tried to calm herself down as she closed her eyes to try and feel Leia. And sure enough she could feel her presence still among the living. She felt Luke too, at least they weren't gone. She couldn't find Finn or Poe, but they weren't force sensitive and it was harder to find them.

"You're right. But I'm still upset with you." Tears were starting to come back down. "You could've at least told me that the weapon was on the ship. You could've warned me, but you didn't." He looked at her in the eyes.

"If I told you. I'd be considered a traitor. And Snoke would've killed me and the emptiness would've consumed you. You said you didn't like it and that it made you feel incomplete. Try living with that the rest of your life."

"I should've stayed there and never have come with you. I should've killed you when I had the chance." Kylo showed a small amount of hurt on his face.

"Then you would've died on that planet."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Lead me to my cell."

"What makes you think that you're going in a cell?"

"I don't know, just a guess from last time."

"You're my guest Rey and will be staying here. You'll be given the proper accommodations. Now let's go."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going with you."

"Now you listen and listen well. If you don't do what I say I'll have no choice but to leave you in the hands of Hux and he doesn't take too kindly to enemies. So unless you want to get beaten to a pulp for disobeying a command I suggest you follow me. Because I'm the only damned person on this ship that actually cares about your well being." He put his helmet back on and waited for her answer.

"What if I want that to happen to me? I'd rather have that than follow you."

"You don't know Hux like I do. He'll show you no mercy, and I fear that he'll do things to you that he wouldn't normally do."

"He's right you know." She turned to face Hux. "I'll probably end up just putting you into a torture cell or something and will torture you to the brink of death. A pretty thing like you doesn't deserve that." Kylo growled at his comment and Hux smirked. "Now now Ren, we don't need you getting out of control as well. This place is already a mess from her anger, we don't need you destroying anything else."

Kylo and Hux had a little stare down while Rey made up her mind. "Fine. Kylo take me to my room. I don't want him near me at the moment."

"Wise choice Rey, let's go." They walked in silence. There were still tears coming down her face, but at least she knew that there were some who survived. When they arrived the door opened and they stepped in.

Rey was taken aback, she didn't expect something like this. The space was large and there were several pieces of furniture. The bed was large and it looked so comfortable. There was a dresser with a mirror, a closet, and a small book shelf on the wall. There was also a small living space by the door with a table and a small couch with a holonet. The refresher was quite large as well. There was a lot more room and it looked so clean. Everything was decked out in black, but it was still nicer than anything she'd ever had.

"Unpack what you have." Kylo threw her sack on the bed. "You can wear the clothes you brought, but there are some already stocked that I expect you to eventually wear. If you don't wish to dine with the crew you can order your food to be brought here with this tablet on the table. You can enter and leave as you please, but there will be stormtroopers posted outside to see that you don't escape."

"It kind of sounds like I'm a prisoner."

"I don't intend on letting you escape this time. If you need anything let me know."

"I'll try not to. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Suit yourself. Oh and when you get the chance I want to take a blood sample from you."

"Why the hell would I let you anywhere near me?"

"Because I can find your parents through it."

"You must be joking. This is just another lie."

"It's not Rey, I meant what I said about helping you."

"Whatever, can you just leave."

"Fine. My room's in corridor 12 if you need me."

"I won't." As he left she collapsed on the bed and let whatever tears she had left flow. All of this was her fault. She should've listened to Luke and Finn. Finn, she didn't know if he was still alive or not. She just hoped that wherever he was he was with Luke and Leia.

When she had no more tears left she unpacked her things. She put the clothes she brought into the dresser and she put her extra shoes in the closet. When she opened the closet she saw that everything in it was black. It was similar to what she had brought, but she could see similarities to Kylo's clothes with the belt and sleeves. There was even a hood like his.

She'd never look like him. He destroyed the Resistance and he might've killed Finn and Poe. But she had hope that they would be alright if Luke and Leia had somehow survived.

* * *

Kylo could feel Rey's anger towards him. He couldn't blame her, but it needed to happen. She knew it was coming, but she didn't know that it would happen so fast. He still didn't know how his mother managed to survive, she'd never really flown anything. He couldn't feel Luke, but he didn't really care.

At least having his mother survived allowed Rey to calm down. When she pushed out the force with the use of her anger he went slamming into a wall. If it weren't for his helmet he'd be unconscious. She showed excellent potential, but now she wanted nothing to do with him.

He hoped that Hux wasn't getting any ideas about torturing her after their little chat. He had a feeling that it would be a bit more intimate than normal and he couldn't stand the thought of him landing a finger on Rey.

Rey will eventually cool down and realize that without him around she'll be all alone. She'll have no choice but to go back to him. Kylo retreated to his room, he needed to cool down. She definitely had a knack for frustrating him.

He entered his room and removed his helmet. He collapsed on his bed and tried to relax. He cleared his mind and steadied his breathing. Before he knew it he was asleep.

He was in a training room on a different ship, which was odd. He never really had dreams like this. It was mostly just memories briefly entering his mind. It felt odd, the room was completely empty. Suddenly grunting could be heard behind him and he saw a girl that was hitting a practice dummy. It wasn't Rey, the girl was much younger than her. She appeared to be a young togruta, but he still didn't know what was going on. He suddenly heard her speak.

"Stupid Anakin." Anakin? This couldn't be right. That was the name of his grandfather. She spoke again. "Leaving me out of the fight. Not telling me what had happened on Mortis."

Kylo studied the girl. Was this his grandfather's old padawan? Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Anakin Skywalker. He didn't expect him to look like that, but it was breathtaking anyway. There were some definite similarities between the two of them.

"There you are Snips, I was looking for you." The girl stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"Why? So you can leave me out of something again?"

"Come on Ahsoka, I did it for your own good."

"Ever since we came back from Mortis you haven't let me go near a battlefield and won't tell me why. I'm sorry if I can't help but feel upset."

"I'm trying to make sure that what doesn't happen on Mortis happens again."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened on Mortis?"

"I can't Ahsoka, I promised Obi-Wan that I wouldn't."

"Of course not. Whenever something bad either happens or is going to happen to me you never let me know about it until it's too late."

"Ahsoka, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what master?"

"From yourself. You turned against us against your will."

"But why won't you let me fight? I can't just sit here knowing that you and Rex could be in danger, not to mention the rest of the 501st."

"I'm afraid that it might resurface if you're exposed to battle."

"You know that I'd never do that master. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you Snips."

"Then let me fight." Anakin sighed as he looked over his padawan. Knowing that she'd never let it go he gave her his answer.

"Alright. Just promise you'll be careful?"

"Don't worry about it Skyguy." She winked at Anakin and walked out of the room. Suddenly Anakin turned to face him and it was a little unsettling, it was as if he could see him.

"You need to be patient with her Ben."

"Uh, my name isn't Ben anymore. He died a long time ago."

"Doesn't matter. If you be patient with her, she'll learn to accept your help."

"Um, was that the whole point of showing me that?"

"Yes. Ahsoka is stubborn but she was willing to accept what her master did because he showed her patience and understanding. You must do the same."

"This isn't part of the memory is it? You're just the force taking the persona of Anakin."

"Indeed. You and Rey are destined to be together and must work together to make it a reality."

"Um okay. Is there anything else? Could you perhaps clarify what you mean by destined to be together?"

"No."

"Figures."

"Trust your instincts Ben, do what's right." Suddenly everything faded away to black and Kylo opened his eyes. He sat up and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Huh, so that's what a force vision feels like." He still didn't know how to process that. He guess it made sense, but the fact that he was destined to be with Rey confused him. Was she destined to be his apprentice or something more?

He decided to take a walk to help him process this. He put on his helmet and walked into the halls.

* * *

When Luke heard Rey, he immediately told everyone to evacuate. They left on the side of the planet so as not to be noticed, just as the beam hit Irotis. Unfortunately, not everyone made it out. The ships containing the remaining officers, supplies, and the rest of the troops got out, along with 4 x-wings and the Millennium Falcon. Everyone else was killed.

They jumped into lightspeed to avoid the explosion and ended up landing on Florrum. The planet was once the home of a band of pirates, but they've been inactive ever since the Empire took control.

As everyone had landed they got out to see who was left. Luke was relieved to see that Finn, Poe, Chewie, R2, and BB-8 were alright. Everyone else was okay, but there was only a handful of them left. They'd never be able to take down the First Order now, let alone try to find Rey.

Finn and Leia were arguing about going back to get her. "General we have to go after her. There's a good chance that the ship didn't leave the system yet."

"Finn we only have 4 pilots left, there's just no way that we can rescue her in our current state."

"But we have to save her." Luke decided to intervene.

"We can't Finn. It's her destiny and we can't interfere with the force's will."

"But why?"

"I don't know. The force works in mysterious ways. We just have to trust Rey to take care of herself. Besides we have bigger problems at the moment." Leia answered her brother.

"Luke's right. We need to find somewhere to go. We don't have a lot of food and we're in the middle of nowhere. We need a plan." Poe decided to speak up.

"Isn't there an outpost out here that was used by pirates?"

"Yes, but the pirates disbanded a long time ago."

"But there may be some still staying there."

"It's worth a shot. Poe take your fighter and try to find it. And if there's people there, that's where we'll stay for the time being."

"Got it." Poe left to go find the outpost. Luke hoped that they wouldn't be stuck here for long. Snoke will eventually find out that they're alive and come after them.

He just hoped that Rey was having an easier time with Kylo then they were at the moment.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? I decided to keep her friends alive to add a little conflict later on for Rey. But the Resistance is pretty much dead so she shouldn't expect a rescue anytime soon.**

 **I put in a little nod to the Clone Wars with Anakin and Ahsoka's chat. I think that what happened in that episode sort of relates to this. If not then it doesn't matter. The force showed it to Kylo for a reason, so what's done is done. I also decided to add in Florrum and mention Hondo's old pirate gang. Man I miss the Clone Wars.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time everyone! (Cue Clone Wars end credits. Okay, I'm done.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, so sorry for updating so late. But I think I should be fine considering that's it's going up before 12. I don't have much to say so let's get to it.**

 **SaintsFan1- I'm glad you liked Rey getting angry and practically throwing Kylo across the room. He did deserve it even though he did sort of save her. We'll definitely see more of Hux and his sly ways in this chapter, although I'm not sure if you can actually call it that, but whatever. I'm glad you liked the force vision had, and he'll actually take it's advice so that's good to see. I don't like when Kylo and Rey are mad at each other either, Kylo will definitely make it up to Rey in this chapter. You're gonna really want to slap Finn in this chapter and the next, he really has no priorities besides Rey. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! I imagine that quite a few people were acting that way with the explosion. Yeah, Finn's not going to let that go. He isn't the most concerned with their situation really, which is not a good thing. Hux is kind of demented, and in this chapter we'll see how much he really is. They'll start to patch up their relationship in this chapter, it just won't be under the best circumstances. Your welcome for updating daily, I think it's fair considering that I finish a chapter every night to post the next day. Awww, I'm so happy that I'm one of your favorite authors! It means so much that you said that! Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

It's been days since the defeat of the Resistance and Rey still hasn't come out of her room. Kylo was starting to get worried. She said she didn't want anything to do with him, but she's been cooped up the whole time, she'll eventually go stir crazy.

As much as he wanted to see her, he had to respect her wishes if it was the only way to gain her trust back. When she wished she'd never have started talking to him, it made his heart sink. He actually grew to enjoy their little talks, and he sensed that she did as well.

He went on with his duties and tried to push her out of his mind. He passed Hux in the hallway and he had an odd look on his face, like he was trying to hide a smirk. _What are you up to?_ He continued down the hallway until he reached Snoke's chamber.

He entered and saw that he was waiting for him. "Kylo Ren, has the girl left her room yet?"

"No master, she's still mad. I need to tell you that General Organa somehow escaped the explosion."

"Yes I know, along with Skywalker as well. But they have nothing, the entire Resistance is gone. They can't do anything."

"Do you know where they are master?"

"Unfortunately no. But they can't hide forever. They'll be low on supplies and are most likely on a planet not far from the explosion. I've sent out a bounty and hopefully they will be found. But they are no threat to us in their state."

"Of course master."

"You need to regain the girls trust. And I've set a plan in motion for that."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly Rey's voice could be heard in his head.

" _Kylo get over here now!"_

"Master what's going on? Why is Rey calling out to me?"

"You'll soon see apprentice. You are dismissed." Kylo immediately left the chamber and tried to get to Rey's room as fast as possible. If Hux had anything to do with this, he'd burn him to a crisp with his saber.

 _Please be alright Rey._

* * *

Rey had just sat in her room for 5 days watching the holonet and not leaving. She was still upset about the Resistance, but not as much knowing that Luke, Leia, and the possibility of Finn and Poe had survived. That was enough to keep her from freaking out. The real reason for her not leaving was because she didn't want to see Kylo.

He didn't tell her that the weapon was on the ship, and had destroyed the Resistance so quickly without giving them a chance to escape. She'd never forgive him for that. To tell the truth, she was starting to get bored and she wanted to leave her room. But if she did she'd probably run into Kylo, and she didn't want to talk to him right now.

Suddenly her door opened and she saw Hux standing in the doorway. "What do you want Hux? I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be left alone." He started to walk into her room and let the doors close behind him.

"Yes, but you said that to Kylo Ren, not to me." She was starting to get a little nervous. What was he even doing here.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I think it's about time for you to come out of your little room here and get to know the First Order. Considering the fact that you have no choice but to stay here."

"Why would I want to do that?" She got up and walked to the other side of the room to look out her window. She heard Hux following her.

"I'm not really giving you a choice here Rey, it's either leave with me or I limit your food portions. And that's an order."

"I'll take less food thank you. You can't really threaten me with starvation."

"Doesn't matter. Considering that it was an order and you disobeyed, I have no choice but to punish you." Rey started to back away from him.

"How is what you said an order?"

"Well I said it was. And anyone who disobeys an order from me gets punished." He backed her into a wall and was beginning to get closer to her.

"You don't scare me." She began to muster up the force to push him back but he grabbed her hands and threw her across the floor.

"That won't work on me. I've seen what Kylo Ren can do, and you are no threat to me. You're weak and lack training. The force would be useless to you unless you got really mad."

"Shut up. I possess other skills you know." She had gotten into her fair share of fist fights back on Jakku and she won most of them. She got up and took a fighting stance. When Hux didn't make a move she threw a right hook at his face, but he ducked. She tried an uppercut, then a left hook, then a kick with her right leg.

Hux just kept dodging her attacks and she couldn't land one blow. "Not bad for a scavenger. But you lack proper form and your moves are predictable." He put up his hands and Rey moved to block his attack, when he suddenly kicked her in the stomach. "You need to be unpredictable. Which you lack." He punched her on the cheek and she collapsed on the floor.

Hux pinned her to the ground and she struggled to get up. "Get off of me."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He punched her in the face about 3 times until she could feel a bruise begin to form. She didn't want to, but she reached out to Kylo, knowing she didn't have the strength to lift him off of her. " _Kylo get over here now!"_

Hux had gotten off of her and she could finally get up. "Hopefully that taught you a lesson." She was so enraged that she kicked him in the back as he walked away.

"Don't count on it."

"Why you little brat!" He punched her in the gut and then kicked her leg which caused her to go crashing to the floor again. He put her on her stomach and pinned her. He took out a small taser from his pocket and turned it on. He pointed it at her neck, but when he was about to bring it down it shot out of his hand.

Hux turned behind him to see Kylo in the doorway with his taser in mid air. Kylo fisted his outstretched hand and the taser crushed in on itself. Hux saw it drop to the floor, and not soon after he was being lifted off of Rey and into the air.

Kylo started to squeeze his fingers and Hux made a choking sound from lack of oxygen. "I thought I told you that she wasn't to be harmed! Now you're going to pay for it!" He dropped him and activated his lightsaber. Hux couldn't move as he was consumed from fear.

"Ren, you can't kill me! Snoke ordered me to do it!"

"Snoke didn't order you to electrocute her did he?!"

"No, but she attacked me as soon as I let her go! I had no choice!"

"Does it look like I care!" Kylo approached him. "I can't kill you, but I can burn you." He pointed the tip of his lightsaber at Hux's chest and let the blade burn him for 2 minutes. He enjoyed hearing the rat scream. He made a point to burn his arms and face. It wasn't enough to permanently harm him, but he'd be in pain for weeks and that was good enough for him.

When he was done he deactivated his saber and forcefully pulled Hux to his feet. The sudden movement made him cry out in pain. "If I ever see you land a hand on her again I will cut off every single limb on your body! Now get out of here!" He dragged him out the door and into the hands of the stormtroopers positioned outside Rey's door.

"Take him to the med bay, and don't say a thing about this to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The two stormtroopers left with Hux and Kylo sighed. That man didn't deserve to be alive. He went back into Rey's room and let the doors close behind him. He took off his helmet and put it on the table before making his way to Rey.

She was still on the floor but she managed to turn over onto her back. He knelt down beside her and tried to see the damage that was done. Thankfully nothing was broken or fractured, but she'd definitely have bruises for the next few days.

Rey watched him examine her. There was concern all over his face. "Thanks for coming." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Your welcome. Nothing's broken, but considering that he hit your leg, I suggest that you don't walk around too much. Here let me help you up." She felt his arm go around her back to support her and she couldn't help but wince. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I can handle it." He helped her to stand, but her leg made it very painful.

"Lean on me, it'll help to ease the pain." She did as she was told and he helped her to her bed. As she sat everywhere that Hux hit her hurt. "You need to rest for a day or two and put some ice on those bruises."

"Alright. What did Hux mean that Snoke had ordered him to do it."

"I don't know. But knowing that he'll be in pain for weeks will make me feel better." She smiled at his comment and a small smirk came to his face.

"You didn't have to burn him you know."

"Oh I think I did. Look what he did to you. Whether he was ordered to do it or not, he deserved what he got for hurting you."

"Well in that case, let's hope that doesn't happen again."

"Trust me I'll never let him touch you again. Why didn't you use the force?"

"I tried, but he stopped me before I could. That's when he started beating me."

"I see." He looked over her face and he could see a large bruise starting to form. There was silence between the two of them for a few seconds before Rey spoke.

"Kylo I'm sorry for staying in my room for so long. But you have to understand that I'm still upset with you."

"It's alright Rey. But you have to understand why I did it."

"I know, and I realize that now. You aren't mad are you?"

"If I was mad I wouldn't have come."

"Right. I guess now would be a good time for that blood sample."

"No, we'll wait until you've healed a bit."

"Alright. Do you really think that you can find my parents."

"I do Rey. But do you trust me?" She looked him over. She didn't know what to say. He legitimately cared about her, but she still didn't forgive him for what he'd done, she never will. But as she looked at his face there wasn't a single drop of hatred on it, just concern. She could see her reflection in his eyes, and it made her heart begin to beat faster.

He had protected her when he didn't have to. Something that she'd never seen him do. All of her negative thoughts were washed away as she looked at him. They were still there, but she didn't care anymore.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this after what you did to the Resistance. But yes I trust you." She saw his face show signs of relief, as if he was afraid of her answer.

"I'm glad to hear it. And Luke is still alive you know."

"I know. I'm not as upset over the Resistance knowing that there were survivors, but it'll take me awhile to get over it."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way." She looked taken aback, since when did Kylo Ren apologize. "What? You're making a weird face Rey."

"Oh nothing, I'm just shocked that you, Kylo Ren, apologized." He rolled his eyes, at least she still had her fire.

"Did you really think that I was incapable of that?"

"Yup, but clearly I was wrong."

"Obviously." Rey laughed, and he saw that it made her stomach hurt. "Take it easy Rey."

"I know. And just so you know, I accept your apology."

"Thanks." Rey leaned up against Kylo and put her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to be more comfortable." Kylo hesitated, but put his arm around her and moved her in closer. Her body was warm up against his and he didn't want her to move.

"Rey I need to know something."

"Okay."

"Do you really trust me, or are you just saying that so I don't get upset." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I trusted you before I got onto this ship Kylo. And although I'm upset over what happened, I understand why you couldn't tell me. If you did you'd be killed, and then I'd be here alone with Hux. Which is a bad idea after what just happened." She moved a stray piece of hair from his face as she continued. "But you came when I needed you. You care about my well being. It was enough to convince me all over again, I trust you with my life Kylo."

She moved her hand away and didn't move until he gave an answer. "Thank you Rey. I trust you as well."

"I know." She put her head back on his shoulder and they just sat in silence. It wasn't long before Rey fell asleep and Kylo laid her down on the bed. He brushed stray hair out of her face before getting up and leaving the room. He put his helmet back on and looked one more time at the sleeping figure.

As he left he saw that the two stormtroopers had returned. "Make sure that she gets ice for her bruises."

"Yes sir." He watched as one of them left to go and fetch the ice. He turned to the other stormtrooper stationed.

"If anyone else enters her room besides for food and ice I want to know about it immediately."

"Of course sir." Kylo walked down the hall. He was tired as well and retreated to his room. The force vision was right, he was patient with her and he gained her trust back. Although it could've happened without her getting harmed. He'd never let Hux forget this, and he was appalled that Snoke allowed it.

He was loyal to his master, but this was something that he just wouldn't come to accept.

* * *

What was left of the Resistance had stayed at an old outpost on Florrum for 5 days and they didn't know what to do. Finn was still arguing with Leia about Rey, Poe was upset as well but wasn't bothering her about it every chance he got.

Luke could feel Rey through the force. From what he could tell she was alright, but because he didn't have enough experience with mind communication, he couldn't talk to her. The small group of pirates allowed them to stay there for the time being, but they couldn't stay forever.

Leia walked up to him. "Finn's driving me crazy. We need to send out a search party just to have him leave me alone."

"You know that's too risky Leia."

"I know, it'll just be him and Poe in the Falcon and nobody else. The First Order most likely moved their position, but if it'll calm Finn down it's worth a shot."

"I'll go with Finn on the Falcon while Poe takes his x-wing. If the First Order is still there, I need to stop Finn from rescuing her. It should be relatively easy considering that he can't fly, and Poe listens to orders."

"Alright. Just don't run into any trouble okay."

"Don't worry I'll be careful. You just need to worry about finding a new place to stay."

"Alright." The twins went to go find Finn and Poe when Luke stopped short. "What is it Luke?"

"Look at that holonet."

"So, that's just used to show bounties."

"Yeah, but look who's on it." Leia stepped closer and her eyes widened.

"Oh crap, it's us."

"Snoke knows that we're alive. He doesn't know where we are so we're safe for now. But bounty hunters will soon come looking for us. We need to leave soon."

"You're right." The two quickly went to inform the others. They were all crowded around the bar, they had nothing else to do. As they approached, everyone turned to look at them, seeing that they had worried faces.

There was silence until Leia spoke. "Everyone, there has been a bounty placed on me and Luke. The First Order knows that we're alive and bounty hunters will soon come looking for us. It will probably be awhile, but I'd just like to inform you to stay alert. They don't know about you so try to stay hidden. Finn and Poe, Luke and I would like to have a word with you."

Everyone went back to their own business as Finn and Poe approached them. Finn immediately spoke up. "Are we going after Rey?"

"You two are going to be our search party. Finn you, Chewie, R2, and Luke will take the Millennium Falcon. Poe, you and BB-8 will take your x-wing. This is not a rescue mission, is that understood."

"But what if we find her? We have to rescue her." Leia sighed.

"Finn, there isn't enough of us for that. That's why Luke is going with you, to make sure that you don't outright attack the First Order. Besides you can't fly a ship."

Finn was about to say something before Poe stopped him. "So when do we leave General?"

"You may leave either now or in the morning. But you are not to go beyond the outer rim or the systems that are close to the explosion. We don't need the Falcon being spotted and then you guys getting shot at by bounty hunters."

"Yes sir. We'll leave in the morning."

"Very good." Leia left with her brother and Finn turned to Poe.

"Why are we leaving tomorrow? We should go now."

"Finn I'm just as worried as you are, but it's late and it would be better for us to utilize the whole day for our search. Instead of just staying up and flying around all night. Besides if we do get in trouble it's best if we're alert and rested instead of being exhausted."

"Fine. But if there is an opening for us to save her, we're taking it."

"General Organa told us not to. We'll cross that road when we come to it."

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Poe watched his friend walk off to the room that they shared.

He could tell that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that you guys liked it. Kylo got Rey's trust back yay!**

 **Sorry again for the late update, but that's what happens when you come back from work at 9.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter everyone, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys! I don't know why I'm updating this so late, I can't blame work for this one. Okay tomorrow I promise I'll update earlier, I hope this doesn't become a habit.**

 **I'd like to thank ABI-92 for following this, it means a lot so thanks!**

 **SaintsFan1- You don't need to apologize for reviewing late, I know how it is. If anything I need to apologize for updating almost at 11 to you. Kylo will definitely try to not anger Rey for awhile, he doesn't want to lose her again so things should be pretty nice between the two of them for the most part. Yes, Hux did deserve what he got, and Kylo would've done more if he wouldn't get punished for it. Yeah if it weren't for Hux we wouldn't have that moment between the two, even if he shouldn't have done it. You'll see something similar in this chapter, but Rey won't get beat up this time. Leia isn't the only one who's getting annoyed at Finn, he'll start to get on the other's nerves as well in this chapter. Finn just might pull something, but I don't think he will with Luke piloting the Falcon, perhaps later on. Thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- Kylo and Rey's mini cuddle time was pretty adorable, and it just might become more adorable in this chapter. Yup, they're definitely on good terms now, let's hope it stays that way. Hux definitely deserved what he got, and that is a very interesting way to get rid of him. I love it! (Especially the whole cactus and having it on fire part!) Yeah Snoke clearly wasn't thinking straight, you'd think he wouldn't want any harm to come to a potential ally. Oh well, it did work, Hux didn't have to go that far though, Snoke's methods might be wrong but they do work. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **I think it's about time we get started on chapter 17. This is definitely one of my longer chapters, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Rey had stayed in her room the next day, she was given ice for her bruises and they were starting to slowly stop throbbing. Her leg still hurt though, so she stayed in bed and tried not to move as much. But she was beginning to get bored, she needed something to do besides eat and sleep.

Even though she'd been on the holonet the past week, she couldn't think of anything better to do. She didn't want to put any pressure on her leg, so she tried to bring the remote over to her with the force. She managed to get it halfway to her bed before she lost her hold on it and it fell.

"Oh great." She tried to lift it again but it wouldn't budge. "Come on, I just need you to come a little bit closer." After 5 tries she fell back on her pillow and groaned. "I can't even lift a remote, I must be the worst Jedi ever."

"I wouldn't say that." Rey slowly sat up to see Kylo in her doorway. For once he was walking around with his helmet off. He lifted up the remote and brought it over to her.

"Thanks. Since when do you walk around without your helmet?" He let the doors close behind him and walked to the side of her bed.

"My duties were done for the day and I saw no purpose of having it on. We'll be stuck on this ship for awhile. Snoke wants to have us get rid of some other threats eventually."

"I see." The thought of them using that weapon again made her nervous. With the Resistance gone, there was barely anyone left to challenge them. "So what are doing here?" He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I had nothing better to do. Besides I thought I should see how you're doing."

"Thanks. The bruises aren't starting to throb as much, but my leg still hurts."

"It should be better by tomorrow for you to start walking around."

"I hope so, I'm starting to get tired of being stuck in here. Clearly it's affecting my force skills." She chuckled at her words. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm hopeless."

"Come on Rey, you're more powerful than you realize. You just need more practice."

"Kylo I can't even lift up a remote and bring it to me."

"If you want I can show you." She stared at him, he was offering her help. But, she knew better than to let him train her.

"Oh no, I am not letting you do that. I may trust you, but I will not learn the ways of the dark side." She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"I wouldn't show you that, you're not exactly ready for that yet."

"Mmmhmmm." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I just meant that you're not experienced enough. I'd only be showing you the basics."

"Uh huh. And how can I be sure of that exactly?"

"Read my thoughts. Honestly I'd think you'd figure that out by now." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know that, it was just a question." She quickly went in, saw that he was telling the truth and got out. "But how can I be sure that you won't try to sneak something dark in there."

"Well for one you'd have to be angry enough for that. And two, you need to master the basic uses of the force in order to advance on things like that."

"Fine. I'll allow the basics, but only the basics. If I see the slightest hint of darkness I'm out."

"Deal. What do you know so far?"

"Oh we're starting now?"

"No, I'm just wondering. You can tell me later if you want."

"Oh. Eh, I might as well while we're on the subject. All I did with Luke was spar with him and I tried to keep him from going into my mind, along with trying to enter his. We also briefly worked on levitation, as you could clearly see. It was literally only like half of a day. And of course you already know about my attempt at trying to push with the force. Other than that, we didn't really do much."

"Uh huh. So basically I'm just starting from scratch."

"Pretty much." He ran his hand through his soft hair.

"We'll start the day after tomorrow. I guess I could start with levitation with you. It's a skill every force user needs to learn, so that should be a good place to start."

"Sounds good." They sat in silence for a little bit, neither of them knowing what to say. Suddenly Kylo stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Well, you should get your rest. I'll just leave you be."

"Hold it right there." He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What?"

"I've been in here alone all day, you're staying."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now get over here." He slowly walked towards her, unsure of what to do. He stopped at the other side of her bed. "You know you can sit next to me right?" She patted the space next to her.

"You sure about this Rey?"

"Uh yeah. I need someone to talk to, and you're staying."

"Fine." He put the pillow up against the headboard and leaned up against it.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Oh shut up and turn on the holonet already." She laughed as she did was she was told. He couldn't help but chuckle himself, she really did have a cute laugh. It was infectious.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, you choose." As Rey flipped through the channels he put his hand over her's to stop her. "I want to see this."

"It's the news."

"Yeah, about the First Order." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to watch that? It's just going to be about the explosion."

"I know, I want to see what their gonna say."

"It's probably just going to be about what happened, they don't know if anyone survived, what kind of weapon is it, blah blah blah."

"You're going to have to get used to that considering that you're staying with us."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Kylo shushed her, as the story was covered. And Rey was right, that story had been covered since yesterday and the galaxy just wouldn't shut up about it. But something caught her attention, the mention of Luke and Leia. "Wait what?"

Kylo put his hand over her mouth and she rolled her eyes. Although she had to admit, it did feel warm against her skin. When she heard the word bounty her eyes widened. Kylo moved his hand away and she waited until the story was finished.

"Uh Kylo."

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a bounty for Luke and Leia?"

"Snoke was the one to put it on them, I guess he thinks it'll draw them out of hiding or something."

"Are they wanted dead or alive?"

"I'm assuming alive, but dead if necessary. Snoke doesn't tell me every single detail you know."

"Fine. Can we watch something other than the news now?"

"Sure." Rey scrolled through the channels until she found a comedy she liked and they just sat and watched. It was pretty silent between the two of them, for awhile and after 2 or 3 episodes Rey started to lean her head on Kylo's shoulder again.

"Uh Rey, you're doing what you did yesterday again." She pulled away from him and he already missed the warmth.

"Sorry. Something about the way it feels just makes it comfortable. If you don't want me to do it just say the word."

"No no it's fine. I don't really mind it actually. You can do it if you want."

"Alright." She put her head back on his shoulder again and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to bring her in closer. He began to stroke her cheek automatically and he didn't realize what he was doing until he looked down at her.

They stayed that way for about an hour until Kylo could feel Rey's head dip downwards as she fell asleep. He turned off the holonet and gently put her head down on her pillow. He got up and walked out of the room, leaving her to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Kylo had avoided talking to Snoke about what happened yesterday. He still couldn't believe that he thought it was necessary to take that course of action with Rey. Hux was still in the med bay, but he'd be back to work tomorrow and he didn't want to see his face anytime soon.

Unfortunately he had no choice in either matter. He needed to inform Snoke about Rey's training and he couldn't avoid Hux altogether. He took his time going to his master, he was unsure of how he was going to react with what he did to Hux.

As he entered the room he waited until the image of Snoke appeared. Thankfully, he didn't look that upset. "What is it my apprentice?"

"I've regained Rey's trust master and I've convinced her to let me teach her the basic skills of the force."

"Excellent, it seems that my plan worked."

"Yes, but Rey was hurt in the process. As Hux finished his attack she kicked him in the back and he started to beat her again. He was going to taze her when I walked in."

"I see, but it's no matter. The task is complete. Although I did hear that he is in the med bay for lightsaber burns. Anything you'd like to say about that?" Kylo inwardly slapped himself for thinking that he wouldn't bring that up.

"Well, I was upset over what happened and sort of took my anger out on him."

"I see. You aren't starting to become concerned with the girl are you?"

"No master. I was just alarmed at what I saw. It won't happen again."

"It better not, you may go." Kylo waited for the image to disappear before letting out a sigh of relief. That was too close of a call, if Snoke had found out he'd be punished greatly for it.

He walked towards his room until he felt the ship jump into lightspeed. He immediately went towards the bridge. They had left the spot of the explosion last night and were just sitting in front of Subterrel waiting for orders. There was no need for them to make a jump unless a target had been found. But Snoke would've told him they were leaving anyway. Something wasn't right.

As he reached the bridge he immediately went to Hux's temporary replacement. "Why did we make a jump to lightspeed Commander?"

"Lord Ren, we were able to pick up the Millenium Falcon beginning to emerge from lightspeed into the system. We left so as not to draw suspicion for Subterrel."

"I see. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere sir. Supreme Leader doesn't want us in any other system besides Subterrel, so we're staying in hyperspace until we get the all clear."

"Very well. Carry on." He left the bridge and went to his room. So it turns out that the traitor did survive and was looking for them, for Rey. It was no matter, with the entire Resistance gone, they couldn't be able to do anything about it. But FN-2187 might cause a problem.

He cared too much about her, and would most likely try to get her himself. He'd never let something like that happen. He couldn't lose Rey again, he was lucky enough that he regained her trust after what happened. Having her taken away from him would tear him apart. He'd gotten too close to her to have it be ruined by the traitor.

As he entered his room, he immediately changed to a t-shirt and sweats and climbed into bed. Just thinking about FN-2187 trying something gave him a headache. He closed his eyes and only hoped that they wouldn't be bothered by him.

* * *

Finn had awoken at the crack of dawn and impatiently waited for Luke and Poe. When they finally came out of their rooms, he approached them. "It's about time guys."

Poe was still half asleep as he answered. "Sorry Finn, we were so tired that we couldn't help but sleep in."

"Well hurry up and eat, we're burning daylight. Hey, where's Chewie?" As Luke went to order food he pointed down the hall.

"He's still asleep."

"I'll go wake him up." Whatever drowsiness Luke had was gone, as he immediately became alert.

"Finn that's not a good idea. Chewie doesn't like being woken up unless it's an emergency. Trust me you don't want to upset a wookie."

"Oh come on, how upset can Chewie be?"

"You'd be surprised actually." Poe finished ordering his and Luke's food and decided to join the conversation.

"Listen to Luke Finn. He knows what he's talking about."

"Alright fine. I'll just go and get my stuff." Finn walked down the hall and Luke and Poe watched him turn into his room, the last thing they needed was to wake everyone that was staying in the outpost up. As their food arrived they ate in silence for a few minutes until they heard a roar.

Luke slumped down and shook his head, while Poe just rolled his eyes and continued eating. Finn had come running out of the hallway and hid under a table. Not long after a wet Chewbacca came out as well, and he was not happy. Poe turned to Finn as Luke went to go calm down Chewie.

"Finn what did you do?"

"All I did was throw a bit of water on his face to wake him up."

"I thought I told you to listen to Luke."

"But I didn't know when he was going to wake up. We're wasting time looking for Rey."

"Finn it's 5 in the morning, I don't think even Kylo Ren gets up this early. We are using the whole day to look for her, the least you can do is let the wookie wake up on his own."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Poe looked at his friend as if it was obvious.

"You're hiding under a table."

"Okay, it wasn't my best idea. But at least we're all awake now." Poe rolled his eyes, Finn was one of his best friends, but sometimes he could be really stupid.

"Why don't you go check on R2 and BB-8 and see if they're charged while we get Chewie to calm down."

"Fine, where are they?"

"They should be somewhere in that corridor. That's where the charging stations are." Finn got out from under the table and went to look for the droids. Poe walked over to Luke and Chewie. "How you doing big guy?"

"Arrggh."

"I know, but try to let it go okay. This is the only way to satisfy Finn."

"Argh. Argh." Luke turned to the wookie and started to lead him over to where he and Poe were sitting.

"Come on Chewie, I'll order you some food alright."

"Argh." After Chewie's food came the three ate in peace until Finn came running back into the room.

"R2-D2 and BB-8 are ready to go." Poe looked to his friend with a skeptical look.

"BB-8 better be fully charged, I need him for the jumps to lightspeed."

"Relax, their fine."

"Then where are they?"

"Oh I forgot to unplug them. I'll be right back."

"This is going to be a long day." Luke and Chewie nodded their heads. They quickly finished their food and not long after the sounds of BB-8 and R2-D2 could be heard. As Finn came into view he had an expectant look on his face.

"Can we leave now?" Poe turned to Luke for his approval. Luke nodded and turned to Finn.

"Yes, we can leave. Come on Chewie, R2." Poe turned to his droid and motioned for him to follow. They each boarded their ships and got settled. Poe ran a diagnostic of his x-wing as BB-8 was put into place.

On the Falcon Luke and Chewie were doing the same. Luke was in the pilot's seat while Chewie was in the co-pilots. Finn sat behind them while R2 stayed by the control panel next to Luke in case they needed him. Luke started up the engine and Poe did the same. Within moments, they shot off of Florrum and entered the coordinates of what used to be Irotis.

When they had arrived, Luke turned to R2. "Alright buddy, I need you to pull up all of the nearby systems from this position." He beeped in respondance and pulled up a list of known systems. "Send that list to BB-8 and Poe." R2 did as he was told and they waited for Poe to confirm that he had received them.

"Got it. Where to?"

"Let's try the farthest ones first and work our way inwards. I highly doubt that the First Order would want to stay so close to their last known position."

"Copy that." They spent the whole day going from planet to planet and there was no sign of the Finalizer anywhere. Finn was starting to become impatient.

"This is getting us nowhere. We're supposed to be back by now."

"Finn it's getting late, maybe we should go back. It's clear that the First Order isn't around here."

"We can't give up Luke. What about Subterrel, we didn't check there yet."

"Finn that place is full of bounty hunters surrounding the planet. They no doubt know that there has been a bounty placed on me. Seeing the Falcon will lead them to believe that I'm on it, I've been seen many times on this ship."

"Come on, we have to give it a shot."

"I told Leia that we'd stay out of trouble."

"Please. After we can go back to Florrum, I promise. We'll be in and out in a matter of seconds." Luke sighed, it was worth a shot, he just hoped that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Fine, but if we're noticed I'm blaming it on you." Luke contacted Poe to let him know and he heard concern in his voice.

"Are you sure about this Luke?"

"If it'll allow us to go back, we might as well."

"Alright." He was cut off and Finn turned to Luke.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"I'm well aware of that, I'm just tired and it's been a long day." When they had reached the coordinates for Subterrel, they jumped out of lightspeed. As soon as the planet was in sight, there was nothing but bounty hunter ships surrounding it. "Alright, they're not here. Now let's go before we get spotted."

Unfortunately it was too late as gunfire could be heard coming from the bounty hunters. "Perfect. Chewie, put up the deflector shields, R2 get Poe on the line." Suddenly Poe's voice could be heard.

"Luke what do we do?"

"Try and draw their fire, we need to get the hyperdrive running. Set the coordinates for Florrum I'll tell you when to make the jump."

"Copy that." Poe flew his x-wing away from the Falcon while firing at the bounty hunters, trying to get them away from Luke, but there were too many of them.

"Finn I need you to go down into one of the guns, R2 take control of the rest from here. Chewie start up the hyperdrive, I'll try to get us out of the line of fire." Everyone took their respective positions as Luke moved the Falcon as fast as possible to try and dodge the blasts. He was going all over the place, and it seemed to be working.

This went on for a good 10 minutes before Chewie told him that they could leave. Luke immediately told Poe and the two got ready to make the jump to lightspeed. They made the jump and were on their way back to Florrum. Finn emerged from the guns and went to Luke. "That was amazing flying."

"Thanks, I'm a little rusty but all things considering it went rather well."

"I can't believe that out of all those systems we couldn't find them."

"We can't always have our way Finn." When they had landed at the outpost Leia was waiting for them.

"So how did it go?" Finn approached her with his head slightly down.

"We couldn't find her. But I guess we could try again tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Finn but we have to focus on finding somewhere else to stay. Besides you checked every system around Irotis and I don't want you going beyond the outer rim."

"But we're eventually going to go after her right?" Luke came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Finn to look at him.

"We were spotted by bounty hunters Finn. The First Order has probably already been notified, and we can't go up against their fleet with only 4 pilots and the Falcon. We need to leave soon."

"You're giving up on her?"

"No I'm not. But Rey can handle herself and we just have to believe in her abilities. She'll be fine, if anything she'll find a way to come back to us if we can't go to her." Poe grabbed Finn by the arm and started to pull him away.

"Come on Finn, it's been a long day let's go and rest."

"Fine, but don't expect me to give up on this." Poe sighed as they walked to their room.

"Finn you need to let this go and move on. Rey knows how to take care of herself."

"Whatever." The two entered their room to try and get some sleep. Luke and Leia had come inside and were sitting at a table in the cantina. They needed to find somewhere else to go, but they couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"Luke do you think that Rey's going to be alright?"

"I do Leia. I don't think Kylo would intentionally harm her in any way, it's Snoke that I'm worried about." Leia nodded her head, they talked for a few more minutes until Luke stood up and went to his room. Leia followed suit, but went to her room. She hoped that Finn wouldn't try anything to get Rey, they needed all the people they could get if there was going to be any hope left for the galaxy.

She let sleep overcome her, it was the only way she could erase her problems from her mind and be at peace for once.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. I think this is my longest chapter, but I can't be sure. It's definitely one of the longer ones though.**

 **Again, so sorry for updating this at like 11, I'll try not to make a habit of it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think, it really brightens my day. (Or night if you review tonight.)**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, may the force be with you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: What's up everyone! Hope your having a good day. I'm not updating that late today, woohoo! (Well it's around 9 but at least it's not at 11, you get my drift.)**

 **I'd like to thank zute2 for favoriting this it means a lot. (I think I'm getting notifications like everyday which is awesome! Thanks everyone!)**

 **SaintsFan1- I'm so glad that you like this that much, reading that made my day, thank you! I'm glad you liked their little bonding time watching the holonet, I think they deserved it. (Besides I think watching tv can bring you closer together. But what do I know, I've never had a boyfriend. :D ) Leia will find somewhere to stay in the next chapter, and in the nick of time too. The First Order's starting to pick up on where they are. Finn got really lucky that Chewie didn't pull out his arm or something. Let's hope that he learns his lesson next time. Thanks so much again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B- Haha, you are very welcome, I thought you might like it. ;) Rey's training session with Kylo will be interesting to say the least, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out, I think you'll like what I've got in store. Yeah Finn shouldn't have done that, but what are gonna do he doesn't really seem to care at this point. You'd think he'd learn to not upset him by now. Yeah, I don't know when he became a morning person. Well I guess when you want to get something done you suddenly become a morning person. (You can't even get me up before 12 during the summer or on a weekend.) Let's hope that he does chill, but if he won't let it go then that's gonna be hard. Thanks again for the review!**

 **A big reveal is going to happen in this chapter, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

The Finalizer had returned to Subterrel the moment that the Falcon left the system. Kylo had been informed that they weren't detected by the replacement for Hux. Unfortunately Hux was given permission to leave the med bay today and he wouldn't be able to avoid him for long. He was still pissed off over what he did to Rey, with any luck Hux would be avoiding him as well.

At least what was left of the Resistance was close by, and if they wanted to, could go after them. But that was Snoke's decision not his, hopefully some bounty hunters had spotted them or something, he wanted the traitor dead, he'd try and pull something if given the chance.

He decided to go see how Rey was doing, considering that she should be able to walk now. As he went to her room he was knocked into something, or someone. Apparently it was a person as they immediately raised their voice. "Watch where you're going you idiot." As Kylo stood up he saw none other than the fiery haired Hux standing before him.

"What did you say General?" Hux immediately began to regret his words as he saw who he was looking at.

"Oh um, nothing Lord Ren. I thought that you were someone else." He braced for the impact of his lightsaber or fist but when nothing came he started to regain his cockiness. "All out of anger are you Ren?" Kylo pushed him against the wall at his remark.

"Don't think that for a second. As much as I want to kill you if I do Snoke will punish me greatly for that."

"Ah yes, I am of course his best General. He definitely couldn't stand to lose me, you on the other hand are a toss up." Kylo growled and started choking him, as he slowly crushed his windpipe he could see the light beginning to leave his eyes. But he had to let go as much as he didn't want to.

He turned his back on him as he could hear him gasping for air. "Just so you know, last night the Millennium Falcon had entered Subterrel along with one x-wing. We were able to make the jump to lightspeed and weren't detected. They were no doubt looking for Rey. I suggest you plan accordingly if they try something."

He could feel Hux giving him a glare. "Very well, now if you don't mind I have work to do." Kylo heard his footsteps begin to fade away and he activated his lightsaber and started attacking the wall.

Once he felt calmer he turned around and saw that Rey was standing behind him. "Huh, you really go all out don't you. You can deactivate your saber now." He did as she said and put it back on his belt.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well my leg felt better and I thought I'd have a look around. And only a couple of feet away I hear the sound of you screaming and attacking a wall."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, unless you count attempting to kill Hux." She smiled at his remark and he couldn't help but return it, even if she couldn't see it with his helmet.

"How about we do that blood sample now?"

"Sounds good, follow me." The two walked down the hall in silence until they reached the med bay. Kylo informed one of the medics that they were going to need a blood sample from Rey. As the medic scrambled to get things prepared he motioned for Rey to have a seat on one of the beds. Kylo sat down next to her and noticed that she looked a bit uneasy. "Is everything alright Rey?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah yeah. Everythings fine."

"Are you sure? I sense panic coming from you." She inwardly cursed at herself for letting that emotion seep through.

"I've never really been in a med bay before."

"What are you talking about. Didn't they have one on Jakku?"

"No."

"What about the Resistance?"

"Well all I did was go see Finn, I've never actually had to go into one for medical reasons."

"You're not going to faint at the sight of your blood are you?" She scoffed at his remark.

"I can handle blood. It's the whole needle in the arm and I guess the surroundings or something. I don't know how to describe it. I'm just nervous I guess."

"It won't be that bad you know. You'll feel a sharp prick and before you know it it's over."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You don't have to look at the needle if you don't want to."

"No it's fine I can handle it." The medic returned and started to wrap an adhesive around her arm to draw in blood. He turned to Kylo as he got the needle ready.

"How much blood am I taking?"

"Whatever is needed for a DNA scan."

"Very well." He turned to Rey as he began to find a blood vessel. "Everything will be fine, but if you want to squeeze something with your other hand to relieve the tension you can." When he found a blood vessel he slowly inserted the needle.

Rey let out a yelp and grabbed Kylo's gloved hand and began to squeeze it. Kylo did the same in return to give Rey reassurance. When the needle was in they waited until the bag was filled. Rey wasn't squeezing his hand anymore but she didn't want to let go just yet.

As the needle was removed, a small bacta patch was put over the blood vessel to heal it faster. As the medic moved away Rey looked down and saw that she was still holding Kylo's hand. She let go as she began to feel heat rise into her cheeks.

Kylo got up and instructed the medic to do a DNA scan and get back to him with the results. He walked back to Rey and saw that she was rubbing her arm. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No, but my arm itches."

"You'll eventually get used to it. It's only for a couple of hours and then it begins to die down."

"Oh okay. So what now?"

"I don't know. I guess I could show you around. You're not dizzy are you?"

"No I'm fine. And I'd love to be shown around. All of the halls look the same to me."

"It'll become easier to navigate once you're on here long enough. Come on." The two left the med bay and Kylo showed her around the ship. She wasn't to go into any of the engine rooms, mess with any equipment, or go to see Snoke alone. But other than that she could go wherever she wanted as long as she didn't try to leave.

They walked down almost every hallway and Rey could feel people staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. She tried her best to ignore it, but it was like that down every hallway they took. They eventually wound up on the bridge, as her little tour was over. She looked around and she saw that Hux was trying not to get into Kylo's line of sight. She felt her stomach growl and she didn't even realize that she had almost missed lunch.

"Hey Kylo, I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you mind if we get something to eat?"

"Not at all. Do you want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Not really. I can feel people staring at me."

"You did practically wreck the bridge."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, if I had a credit for every time I said that after wrecking something. Let's just say that I'd be loaded." She emitted a small laugh and he couldn't help but do the same. "Come on, we'll eat in my room."

"Okay." The two walked to corridor twelve and Kylo opened his door. As they walked in Kylo took off his helmet and put it next to his bed. Rey noticed that his room was a lot like hers, except it was larger and had more furniture. Kylo picked up a tablet and placed in his order, when he was done he turned to Rey.

"What do you want?"

"Um, I don't know. Can I have a look at that?" He handed her the tablet and she scrolled down until she found a sandwich that seemed appetizing. She placed her order and set the tablet down on the dresser. Kylo already sat down and was beginning to remove his gloves. Rey sat across from him and watched him in silence.

As he set his gloves aside she got to see how rough and callused his hands were. Hers were similar in a way, but all she did was rummage for parts, while he had spent his days under intense training. He caught her staring at him and she quickly became interested in her feet as she tried to hide her blush.

They didn't have to wait long for the food and when it arrived she immediately dug in. Say what you want about the First Order, but they had some pretty good food.

Kylo didn't say anything as he ate, but he watched Rey with curiosity. He'd never seen someone eat food so aggressively before. He wondered just how many nights she went on Jakku without eating, or with portions that could barely sustain the hunger. It wasn't long before her plate was completely empty while he was only halfway done. She noticed that he was looking at her and didn't hesitate to bring it up.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen someone eat like that before."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. The food here is much better than what I'm used to having."

"No it's fine. Do you want to order dessert or something?"

"Um sure, but I've never really had any before."

"Not even while you were stuck in your room?" She shook her head no and he smiled. "Well then, allow me to introduce you to it." She smiled back at him and there was a hint of excitement on her face. He quickly finished his food and ordered some desserts for the two of them.

Not long after a cart was rolled in and Rey's eyes widened. She'd never seen anything like that before. They all looked so sweet and delicious, just the sight of it made her mouth begin to water. "So Rey, where do you want to start?"

"I'll have one of everything." He laughed as he began to fill her plate. He grabbed a few treats for himself, it's been awhile since he ate anything sweet. He watched as Rey tried everything that was on her plate. And she was enjoying herself, when she was done she immediately went to get seconds.

"Save some for me Rey." She laughed and tried not to hog all of the food. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. She was definitely different, that was for sure. They somehow managed to finish everything on the cart, with Rey eating the majority of it all. They went over to the couch to try and relax over their meal. "So what did you think?"

"It was amazing. I don't think I have a favorite. They never had anything like this at the Resistance, let alone on Jakku. While I was on that planet I thought that portions were the best tasting thing, but after having all of that I changed my mind." He looked at her on the other side of the couch as she remembered what life was like on Jakku.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you." She turned her head to look at him as she answered.

"It was brutal. Having to wake up early to find junk that could be used to bargain for food. While the food was barely anything at all. I was hungry half the time, especially when I was younger and didn't know what I was doing. You must've had it easy." He scoffed as he remembered his childhood.

"You'd think. Han was never around, and when he was he was either upset with me or would argue with Leia about me. He was always off on a smuggling job with Chewie. I sometimes went with him and he taught me how to fly, but he'd never let me actually fly on my own. So imagine how upset I was when I found out that you of all people got to pilot his ship." She could see a pained look on his face at trying to get through his memories.

"I'm sorry about the Falcon and Han. What about your mother?"

"I was more close to her, she was around more often when I was younger. But when I was about 5 or 6 she went back to work as a General and I hardly saw her anymore. She still came back home, but only late at night. I was either with someone who she paid to watch me, or I went with her to work and just observed from a distance. It was around then that I started to get angry at them for not caring about me. Not long after they sent me off to Luke so I could harness the force. But it didn't work out their way. I chose my own path, and they didn't want to accept it. At this point I'm glad I got rid of Han, sure I slightly regretted it, but after all of those years without him it's like he was never in my life to begin with. I don't know how I feel about Leia, but at this point I doubt that I'll care." He tilted his head down so that his hair covered his face. He didn't want Rey to view him as weak.

"It's almost as if you never had a family to begin with."

"Pretty much. It's one of the reasons I killed Ben Solo, I wanted to be my own person." She moved closer and put her hand in his. He lifted his head to look at her in the eyes and he could sense that she felt bad for him. Before he could say anything the door opened and in stepped the medic from earlier.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have the DNA results." Kylo got up and went to go get them. As he looked down at the results his eyes widened.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Positive." The medic left and Kylo slowly walked back to where Rey was but he didn't sit down. Rey was beginning to get curious, Kylo barely said a word.

"Kylo what is it? Who are my parents?"

"See for yourself." He handed her the tablet and slowly sat down on the couch to work through his thoughts. Rey read her parents names, they were Jalinya and Mevro. Her mother was human while her father was zabrak. She was confused, she didn't understand why Kylo was unsettled.

"Kylo what does a zabrak look like?"

"Have you ever heard of Darth Maul?"

"Does it look like I have?"

"Well, they have horns on their head and have colored faces and bodies. Maul's for example was red. They also have black markings all over them."

"Then why don't I look like that?"

"The majority of the time when different races reproduce the offspring tend to look like the mother, which is why you're human. But zaprak's don't have a last name so you have your mother's last name."

"All it says is Kenobi. Does that mean something?"

"Rey, it means that your grandfather is Obi-wan Kenobi. A very powerful Jedi, he was Anakin Skywalker's teacher and best friend until he turned into Darth Vader. He's also known to use jedi mind tricks, which is why you could enter my mind so easily."

"Wow, so that explains why I'm so powerful."

"Yes, but there's more. Because you're half zabrak you're also related to another powerful force user, Darth Maul. And he was no Jedi, he was a Sith."

"But it doesn't say that he's my grandfather, how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, he never had any children. But he did have family members, brothers I believe. It's possible that your father was one of their children and he's your great uncle or something."

"So I have both the Light Side and the Dark Side in my heritage?"

"It appears so."

"Well that just helps a lot, now I'll probably be drawn to both sides. I wonder if Luke knew about this."

"He probably knew about Obi-wan, not Darth Maul. Although I do find it strange that you have both blood in your system, considering the fact that Obi-wan and Maul hated each other."

"Now what do I do?"

"You have to choose a side of the force that calls out to you. You should get some rest, we're beginning your basic training tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Rey put the tablet down and went to leave for the door. Before she left Kylo got off the couch and handed her the tablet.

"You might as well keep this. It's rightfully yours."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Rey left to go back to her room. Kylo let the doors close and collapsed on his bed. At least he knew who she was related to, but her having both the light and dark in her system could complicate things. On the other hand, her being related to a Sith could make things easier on bringing her over to the Dark Side.

But that sort of thing had to wait. She was lacking in skill and would need to master the basics before moving onto that. He sighed, Rey was a complicated girl in more ways than one.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Sorry that it's short, but the next one is my longest chapter yet and it will be worth it.**

 **I decided to make her related to Obi-wan because I just have a feeling that she is. And to make things more interesting I decided to make her half human, that's fun right? And I know that Maul's brothers died before he did, but let's just pretend that Savage survived long enough to reproduce. (I don't know why I chose her to be related to Darth Maul. But I think it has something to do with him being my favorite Sith. Too late, he's already in, there's no turning back now. :D) Plus now Rey has both the light and dark inside of her, so that should shake things up a bit.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. (I bet you weren't expecting that.)**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey everyone! As I post this the story has reached 2,000 views! (Cue me jumping up and down from excitement.) Thank you to everyone who reads this, follows it, and reviews. I couldn't do this without you so thank you all sooo much!**

 **I'd like to thank Owl eyes 1327 for following this and adding it to your favorites, thank you so much.**

 **SaintsFan1- I'm glad that you liked what I did with Rey's parentage, I'm happy that it was well received. I like Darth Maul too and decided that it would be fun to add him in, glad you liked it. Rey will definitely have to think about which side of the force she wants to be on, hopefully her training sessions with Kylo will help her to realize that. I'm glad that you found Rey's reactions to the deserts amusing, I thought it was a nice way to add some humor in. Besides I don't think that Rey had ever really had desert before and I imagine that's what her reaction would be like. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- Hux will always be his cocky self, and I'm happy that his and Kylo's interaction made you laugh. Im glad you liked their little dinner date, if you want to call it that. There is definitely an attraction between the two and it will surface soon enough, just wait. ;) I'm glad that you liked Rey's family heritage I took an odd turn with it and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Owl eyes 1327- Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it! It made my day knowing that it's one of your favorite Reylo fanfics, thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing!**

 **I think that you guys are really going to like this chapter, but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Rey had entered the training room the next morning, and by the looks of things she had beat Kylo there. There wasn't much in the space, just a few dummies, a small shooting range, a mat that looked like it was used for combat training, and some practice weapons. But there were also crates, boxes, and other large objects that were most likely put there for their training session. The door opened and she turned to see Kylo standing in the doorway. "Good you're here already. Let's get started."

"You're not going to make me run laps or do some physical exercise or something first?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not going to make you run around the ship. And I don't think that it's really necessary for a levitation lesson. Perhaps when I help you improve your lightsaber skills."

"Oh alright. It's just that's what Luke had me do before we started training."

"Well I'm not Luke, am I?"

"Definitely not. And do you really have to have your helmet on while we train? It's not like I'm going to hit you."

"Fine, but if something goes flying into my head it's your fault."

"I think I'm okay with that." She smirked as he set his helmet aside, he was so easy to crack jokes at. "So how do we start?"

"Well I want to see what you can do first."

"I thought we established that with the whole me not being able to lift the remote thing."

"Yes, but I didn't see it. I want to see what you already know."

"Do you have something small?"

"Why don't you just lift up a crate or something?"

"Because I can only lift small things." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This is going to take awhile. Here, you can lift my lightsaber." He took it off of his belt and set it onto the floor in the middle of them.

"Why can't I use my lightsaber?"

"Because it's in my room, in a place where you can't find it. I'll give you back your lightsaber when we spar if you promise not to kill anyone with it. We'll use mine for now."

"Fine. And I wouldn't kill anyone." He raised his eyebrow in question. "Okay maybe a few stormtroopers and maybe Hux, but I don't think anyone else really."

"And you wonder why I don't want you to have it yet."

"Oh shut up."

"I will if you actually lift up the saber."

"Okay I'll do it. Stop pressuring me."

"I'm not." She gave him a glare and he put his hands up as if in surrender. Rey sighed as she tried to feel the force around her. She concentrated as hard as she could and aimed it at the lightsaber on the ground. She lifted it a couple of inches into the air for 2 minutes before she lost her hold and let it drop.

"That's all I got."

"You're kidding right? That was barely anything."

"I'm not kidding."

"I've got a lot of work to do."

"Hey!"

"What? You barely know anything. Alright, tell me what you were doing."

"Well I tried to feel the force around me and then when I got hold of it I aimed it at the lightsaber to lift it up. And then I lost my hold on it and it dropped."

"I see the problem, you're not fully controlling the force."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't. You had a very loose grip on it to the point where you just let it do what it wanted. You need to take control and bend it to the way that you want to use it. And this isn't just for levitation, it's for any action really."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to bend it to your will. Make it obey your command. You have to really concentrate, when you do it enough times it doesn't require as much concentration it just sort of happens."

"Um okay."

"Try again." Rey closed her eyes this time and felt the force surround her. She tried to take control, tried to make it do what she wanted. When she felt that she had a good grip she moved it around the lightsaber and began to lift it. "That's it Rey, make it do what you want. Now lift it higher." She did as she was told and could feel it begin to rise. "You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyelids and she saw that she was lifting the lightsaber almost to the ceiling. "I can't believe that I'm actually doing this."

"Alright, now slowly bring it back down." She carefully maintained her grip on the saber until it made it's way to the floor and landed softly. "Excellent Rey."

"Thanks." Kylo called his lightsaber to him and it flew immediately into his hands. He put it back onto his belt and went to move one of the crates towards Rey.

"Okay, now I want you to lift this crate."

"Uh, shouldn't I try to lift something a little smaller. Like maybe a rock."

"We don't have rocks on the ship Rey. And I think you'll be fine with this. It's not that heavy. I have others with different weights for you to lift. Now do what you did with my saber, just use more of the force."

"Okay. Are you sure about this?"

"Relax Rey, you'll be fine. But just in case I'll go over here." He quickly moved to the far side of the room.

"Gee that makes me feel so much more confident." She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Just a precaution."

"Uh huh."

"I believe in you Rey. Can you give me my helmet?"

"Okay now you're just messing around." She saw a smile spread across his face as her theory was proven right. She shook her head and smiled, he was definitely different than Luke with his teaching style.

Joking aside she did what she did before but tried to control more of the force. When she felt that she had enough she surrounded the crate and began to lift it off the ground. There was sweat starting to come down her face but she didn't lose focus. She lifted it halfway to the ceiling when Kylo asked her to bring it down. When it touched the floor she let go a breath that she didn't know that she'd been holding.

"Very good Rey. You're a fast learner. Do you want to take a break to catch your breath?"

"Yeah sure." She went over to one of the benches and sat down. That took a lot out of her, but she was still amazed that she'd been able to do it. "I can't believe that I just did that." Kylo sat next to her and handed her some water that she gladly took.

"You just needed the right push, and a good teacher. I think I did pretty well, if I do say so myself." She laughed and playfully shoved him at the comment. He chuckled at that and looked down at her.

"Don't pat yourself on the back just yet. I've got a long ways to go."

"Don't remind me. You're practically a youngling." She scoffed at him.

"I am not. I think I'm better than a youngling, and much older too."

"True. But I still consider you a newbie."

"Whatever. Shall we get back to work?"

"Don't you mean I should get back to work? I'm the one teaching you all this."

"Hey, lifting a crate is hard work too."

"Yeah, but not as hard as teaching you."

"Alright you asked for it." She shoved him so hard that it knocked him off the bench and she doubled over laughing.

"Very funny. Now let's see how you like it." He force pushed her across the room and she tripped and fell on the sparring mat. This time it was Kylo who was laughing as he stood up.

"Oh ha ha. That's so amusing." He began to laugh even more as he walked over to her.

"Oh it is." Rey stood up and waited until he was close enough to the mat. She got ready to tackle him and when she charged she didn't slow down. But she didn't feel the impact, instead she felt herself being lifted from behind. "Nice try Rey, but I read your thoughts."

"Oh great." She began squirming to try and free herself, but it only caused him to tighten his hold on her waist. "Kylo put me down."

"Suit yourself." He let her feet touch the ground but he didn't let go.

"When I said put me down I also meant let go."

"Well then you should have said that."

"Oh come on." She tried to break his hold but he just kept laughing at her situation. "Let go."

"I don't think so, I kind of like seeing you squirm." She managed to turn herself around in his arms so she could look at him in the face. An idea popped into her head and it was sure to make him let go.

"Well then, I don't think I need words to make you let me go."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm." Rey put her little plan into action as she slowly started to move closer to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Kylo picked up on what she was doing and had a smirk on his face, she was a clever one. He could feel her breath and he too began to slowly close the gap between them.

Their lips were so close together that they could touch, but before they did the door opened and they immediately let go, trying to act as if they weren't just about to kiss. Kylo looked in the direction of the door and saw Hux standing in the doorway.

He put his hand into a fist to try and consume his anger. Hux always had to come and barge in at the wrong time, he was finally going to kiss her and then he ruined it. "What do you want Hux, we're trying to train."

"Well the Supreme Leader wants an update."

"Then tell him that everything's fine and that things are improving nicely. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

"Very well, but I want to see what Rey can do as well before I go and report it." Kylo was about to answer when Rey beat him to it.

"Alright. Why don't you stand over there." Hux went to where she was pointing and she turned to Kylo. "Get one of the boxes over there, and make sure it's got something heavy in it."

"Are you sure about this, don't you want to pace yourself?"

"Oh I'm sure." She winked at him and he realized what she was up to. He had an evil smirk on his face as he went to get the box she wanted. He brought it over to her and made a point to stand away from Hux.

"Whenever you're ready Rey. You'll be surprised at how fast she's improving Hux."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Rey took as much of the force into her control and surrounded it around the box. Kylo was right, once she got the hang of it it was getting easier to lift it. She wasn't thinking about it as much as before, she was still struggling because it was heavier, but she was doing pretty well. Kylo told her to put it down and she did as she was told. But before she set it on the ground she let it hover a few feet from the floor. Hux was beginning to become impatient. "Well, are you you going to put it down or not."

She tried to conceal her smile as she quickly moved her hands in Hux's direction, sending the box flying. Hux dodged but the box hit his back and it made him go into the wall. Rey and Kylo tried to conceal their laughter, when Rey got hers under control she apologized to Hux. "Sorry Hux, I didn't realize that if I moved my hands the slightest bit it would go flying."

They watched as he slowly got up. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Kylo came up behind her when he too got his laughter under control.

"I told you she was improving Hux. Now if you don't mind, I need to continue our lesson."

"Very well. But if she did that on purpose it's on you. She's your responsibility Ren."

"I know." Hux left the room in a huff and when the doors closed the two let out the laughter that they had been holding in. "That was amazing Rey! I didn't know that you had it in you!"

"Are you kidding me, I've been wanting to get payback for what he did! Besides he deserved what he got for walking in on us!" The two continued to laugh until their stomachs hurt. Rey did have a dark side to her, and when she let it show it was definitely a sight to see as Kylo just witnessed.

Kylo put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up at him. "That's my girl." The two stopped laughing and just stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by putting his arms around her waist. The two didn't waste any time in resuming the position that they were interrupted in. As they looked into each other's eyes they closed the gap between them and let their lips touch.

It was soft for about a minute until Kylo brought her closer to him and started giving it more passion. Rey responded immediately by doing the same. Their lips were perfectly in sync as if they had done this a million times before. It seemed to last forever and the two couldn't care less if anyone else walked in on them.

When they separated for air they looked at one another with smiles beginning to spread on their faces. Rey felt heat begin to rise to her face and she saw that Kylo was blushing himself. They let go of each other and just stood there, waiting for one of them to speak. It was Kylo that relieved the silence between them. "So um, shall we continue training?"

"Uh yeah, I'd like that." Rey practiced levitating for the rest of the day with different sized objects, each one getting heavier and bigger as they went on. They looked at each other more than they should and each time she locked eyes with him it made her blush.

Once she got the hang of lifting things he taught her how to move them around. That part wasn't as hard, and it was easy to learn. "You're a natural Rey, I think you've mastered the art of levitation in one day. And that's impressive."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"I think we can move on to something else tomorrow. You must be tired, take the night off."

"Alright. What about you?"

"I still have work to do around here."

"The same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She began to walk away when she turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later." She walked back to her room and couldn't help but have a spring in her step. She felt a rush that she'd never felt before and it pleased her. There was just something about him that changed her entire outlook on everything.

If staying with the First Order would be like this most of the time, then she wouldn't mind staying if it meant she got to be close by to him.

* * *

As Kylo carried out his duties he couldn't help but think about Rey. When they kissed all of his worries and stress had left him. It was as if they were the only two people on board, and if that caused a problem for Snoke he didn't care.

Perhaps he did have compassion for her, and there was a strong possibility that the compassion could turn into something more.

* * *

Leia had found a new place to stay in the nick of time. As they left bounty hunters were beginning to show up, along with a couple of stray tie fighters. They weren't noticed leaving Florrum but they had a few close calls that could've gotten them killed.

She had found a planet with life, but it was in the outer rim and was uncharted. This allowed them to stay there without having the possibility of being detected. The planet's name was Esteron and it was a grassland type planet with several lakes. When she found it there were several towns and it was filled with all kinds of people, but the best part was that there was a makeshift military base that was the perfect place to put their ships.

She had talked to the leader of the area and he agreed to have them stay on the base for as long as they needed. They couldn't be bothered so they could stay as long as they wanted.

When everyone had landed at their new home it didn't take long for them to unload and make themselves comfortable. Everyone seemed to adjust well, even Luke approved, saying that he felt a strong connection to the force. Everyone seemed happy, they were safe and they could come up with a plan on how to take down the First Order without any disturbances.

Well, almost everyone was happy. Finn was still upset that they couldn't find Rey and that she wouldn't send out another search party. She was worried for her, but she knew Rey could take care of herself, in a way she was a lot like her.

As everyone was beginning to get settled Finn approached her. "What is it Finn? Could you not find a room or something?"

"No everything's fine General, I like it here."

"Good because this is going to be our new home for awhile."

"Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you about Rey." She sighed, how did she know he was going to bring that up.

"Finn I already told you that we're not sending out another search party. If you couldn't find them then there's no point in going on a wild goose chase."

"But we have to rescue her. What if I go in the Falcon alone, then nobody from the Resistance will die."

"I appreciate the concern Finn but you can't fly. And the Falcon is too recognizable, you'd most likely lead them back to us."

"I'm not giving up on her. Kylo Ren is probably torturing her, she's probably in so much pain and she's just waiting for us to rescue her."

"I highly doubt that."

"Just because he's your son doesn't mean that he isn't capable of it."

"That's out of line Finn, I don't want you to ever bring up that topic again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes General."

"Good, now I have to make preparations with the General of this base and try to figure out the arrangement of everything. So if you don't mind leaving, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Yes General." She watched as Finn went into the base, no doubt trying to find Poe. She rubbed her temples as they were beginning to throb. Finn was never going to let this go, she'd have to have someone watch him from a distance just in case he tried anything.

She didn't want to have to find a new place to stay, and if Finn went to get her on his own, he'd no doubt lead the First Order straight to them. She went to go find the General of the base, she needed something to distract her from Finn.

* * *

Finn tried to navigate around his new surroundings until he found the person he was looking for. He walked up to Poe and he looked up when he heard footsteps. "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"I have a plan to go get Rey."

"Oh come on man, I thought I told you to let that go."

"I can't knowing that she's in danger."

"What if she isn't in danger Finn, have you ever thought of that? What if she willingly left with Kylo? What if he isn't doing anything to her? They have a force connection Finn and I don't think Kylo would want to hurt her after everything they've said to each other. You can't just always assume the worst."

"I don't buy it. He's evil and the First Order is evil. There is no way that she's safe there."

"I can see why Rey didn't want to tell you. You're overreacting."

"I am not, I'm just concerned about her."

"There's a fine line between concern and taking things too far."

"Well I don't see you caring about her safety."

"Of course I care about her safety Finn. But I know that she can handle herself. And besides she explained the whole connection thing and from what I can tell Kylo isn't a madman with her. I don't think he's doing anything to her, and if he did she'd be able to do something about it."

"But what if-"

"No more what ifs Finn."

"Fine, will you at least hear my plan?" Poe sighed, he might as well if it would get him to calm down.

"Go ahead."

"I'm thinking that we wait a few days for everyone to get settled and to see if they can find where the First Order is. If not then we'll just check all of the systems again. Anyway, when we do leave we don't use any of our own ships. We borrow one from this base and take it to go find Rey. This way we won't get recognized. We then sneak on board and try to find her, when we do we get her and take her back to the ship then we leave. It's simple."

"But what if we get spotted? Why would the First Order allow an unknown ship to land in their hangar?"

"We'll get the blueprints of the Finalizer and find a hangar that's barely used and never has any guards. We can borrow one of these ships with a cloaking device, I overheard General Organa talking to Luke about it."

"But how will we get Rey on board?"

"What are you talking about? That's the easiest part, there's no way that she'll want to stay on that ship as their prisoner any longer. We shouldn't have to do anything to convince her."

"But what if she doesn't want to leave?"

"I don't know, we'll knock her out or something."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You want to force Rey to leave, even if she doesn't want to. And the best idea that you have is to knock her out and hope that she won't wake up angry."

"What's wrong with it? Rey should want to leave in the first place."

"That's a lot of speculation there Finn, considering that we don't know what's going on over there."

"What does it matter, are you in or not? Because if you aren't I'll find someone else who is." Poe sighed as he looked at his friend, as much as he hated the idea he had no choice. He needed to keep an eye on him or he'd get himself killed.

"Fine I'm in, but only to make sure that this doesn't get out of hand."

"Perfect."

"And it's only the two of us, no one else. I'll bring BB-8 but that's it. We don't need anyone else getting killed because of this."

"Sounds good. I'll let you know when we're leaving." Poe watched as Finn left and he slapped himself repeatedly on the face. He needed to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He was going to directly disobey orders just to find Rey and try a hopeless rescue mission alone.

Poe finished what he was doing and went to his new room. He just hoped that nothing would happen, and that for once Finn would realize he's being stupid. He sort of hoped that Rey wanted to stay, it would allow him to prove Finn wrong.

Of course he did miss her, but if she didn't have a problem staying there, why force her to leave? Poe yawned and went straight for his bed.

As he lied down he could tell that when this mission was going to happen, the odds would be stacked against them in a very bad way.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. This is my longest chapter yet and I hope that it was worth the wait. (I was about to post this earlier when I kind of got distracted, so sorry if I made you wait.)**

 **Thank you all again for making this the success that it is, I couldn't do it without you.**

 **Please feel free to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, may the force be with you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys, hope your doing good! I'm actually updating during the day for once. :D I don't have much to say so let's get to it.**

 **SaintsFan1- Their training did go pretty well and Rey definitely catches on quick. She just might finish her basic training sooner than expected, but that's up to Kylo. I'm glad that you liked her showing off, Hux definitely deserved what he got. She's starting to get a bit more mischievous so let's see how that turns out. Their feelings are definitely growing and moving in a positive direction, as shown by the kiss. Let's hope Poe keeps an eye on Finn during the mission, we don't need him messing things up between the two. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- Haha :D I'm glad that you liked the kiss that much. I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote it and I knew it was coming. I'm glad you liked the humor between them during training, it's a nice way for them to bond and they've gotten to the point where they can be themselves around each other. Yes, Hux got what he deserved, glad that you liked it. Finn just won't understand what Rey's going through, at least Poe somewhat does. Let's hope that he can keep Finn under control and not interfere, the force has it's ways for a reason. Thank you on the congrats, I never thought that I'd get that far. And don't worry, they're increasing everyday so I think people are starting to notice. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Owl eyes1327- I'm glad that you liked the interaction between the two, they're definitely becoming closer. Yeah, I didn't want to make everything feel so rushed in this story. I want to take my time and really build their relationship before making them get all romantic and stuff. I'm happy that you liked how I took my time, I'm a stickler for detail. Yeah, what she did to Hux was pretty hilarious, he definitely deserved it. Well here's chapter twenty for you, and your welcome with the last chapter. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Alright then let's continue on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Kylo decided that he would further teach her in combat the next day. As skilled as she was she needed the training. He could tell that she was still uncomfortable with her lightsaber, perhaps she needed a double bladed one. She was clearly used to wielding her staff, and besides owning one could bring her closer to her Sith routes.

Unfortunately, he needed to wait until Snoke believed that she earned it. He may be her teacher but he still took orders from Snoke regarding her training. He hadn't been summoned to him at all yesterday or today, perhaps he felt that she was improving nicely and didn't want to interrupt things.

Before he left his room he took Rey's, or he should say Luke's, lightsaber out from where he hid it and went to the training room. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday. It made him feel different, to the point where he didn't know how to describe it.

Apparently Rey seemed accepting of it as shown by the kiss on his cheek. But he'd have to be careful about that. If anyone knew what was going on between them he'll never live it down, to Hux or Snoke.

He decided to leave his helmet behind, he didn't need it with her around. And he spent the majority of the day with her anyway so he didn't need to intimidate anybody. He entered the training room and was rather shocked at what he saw.

Rey was there, but she was dressed in the clothes that he ordered be stocked for her. They were similar to what she had been wearing, but they were completely black and resembled more of his clothes. "Decided to change your wardrobe I see."

She turned to face him. "Yeah. I didn't know what to do with the clothes that I brought. I wore them all already and they need to be cleaned."

"Why didn't you just say so. I could've ordered a droid to collect them and have them washed."

"Can you do that? Because they're basically in a pile in the closet."

"Yeah sure. You know what you're wearing looks good on you. You don't look too bad in black."

"Thanks. I had a feeling you'd say that considering that it resembles what you're wearing."

"Well I did have a design input." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "I think it's time we get started."

"What are we doing today?"

"I'm going to improve your combat skills."

"Did you bring my lightsaber?"

"Yes but I don't think that we'll get to use it today." She folded her arms and looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to work on hand to hand combat first. Just in case you ever find yourself in a situation without your lightsaber."

"Fine."

"Step on the mat." She did as she was told and waited for his instruction. "Alright, show me your stance." She took her fighting stance and he inspected it. "Not bad, but it's sloppy."

"What do you mean by sloppy?"

"Your unbalanced and with the right hit you'll be on the ground. Spread your legs apart and have your weight balanced on each foot."

"Like this?" She put her legs apart and tried to evenly distribute her weight. The way she was before had all of her weight in the front and none in the back. She had to adjust herself to make it even. When she was done she looked to him for approval.

"Good. Turn your hips sideways a little bit to make it sturdy." She did as she was told and her form was slowly improving. "Very good. Now let me see your fists." She put up her fists as he inspected them. "At least that's right, but don't keep it so loose. If you do it will make the punch hurt more for you."

She tightened her grip and he nodded in approval. "So is everything okay?"

"Your arms are too close together and your elbows aren't locked." She tried to adjust her arms but when she did it felt weird.

"Is this right?"

"Here let me help you." He walked over to her and put her arms in the correct position. He could feel her eyes on him and when he was done he looked into them. "There is that better?"

"Yeah." He became lost in her eyes before he had to snap himself back into reality. He went back to where he was standing before and gave out his next command.

"Now attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me. Don't be afraid." She hesitated but went to lunge at him. He quickly dodged before she could even land a blow. "You need to plant your feet. You need better footwork. Again."

She was determined to hit him and she tried again. This time she planted her feet before attacking. She almost hit him but he was too fast. "Better, but you can't take so long. Try again."

It went on like that for an hour. He kept pointing out what she was doing wrong, and whenever she tried to fix it she messed up something else. She couldn't even hit him once and it angered her. She was able to win fights on Jakku, why couldn't she do it here.

Kylo sensed that she was getting frustrated and decided to take a break. "Why don't you rest Rey. When you feel you're ready I'll have you work with the dummies."

"Alright." She grabbed her water and sat down on the bench. "I don't understand how I wasn't able to hit you once. I used to win so many fights back on Jakku." Kylo sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Well to be fair, the people on Jakku aren't exactly the best fighters."

"Hey!"

"Not you of course, you have skill there's no doubt about it."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Uh huh."

"I'm just saying that you need more practice is all."

"I know. I just feel that I keep messing up to the point where it just won't work out." He put his arm around her and brought her closer.

"Oh come on Rey you need to give yourself more credit. That's why I'm having you work with the dummies, to perfect your form. You show great potential."

"Thanks." They sat like that in silence for a little bit before Rey got up. "I think I'm ready to continue."

"Alright. Go to that dummy over there." She did as she was told and waited for her next instructions. "Take your stance and attack, fists only."

"Okay." She attacked the dummy several times and he stopped her whenever she was doing something wrong.

"Your footwork is getting better. But you need to put more strength into your punches. Also try to shift your weight onto the opposite foot of the hand you're using to keep your balance." He watched as she tried to do what he said.

She was definitely improving, but it would take time. They worked on the dummy the rest of the time and took breaks when needed. At the end of the training session her punches were getting close to perfection. He'd expand on it tomorrow and start seeing how well her kicking was. With any luck they'd get some sparring in.

"You're doing well Rey. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Alright." They went to collect their belongings and started to go for the door. Rey stopped and turned to him. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Not much. Just overseeing how production of the weapon is going. That and seeing if we found what was left of the Resistance yet."

"Mind if I tag along, I want to see what it is you actually do around here."

"Yeah sure. I just need to get my helmet from my room."

"Why, you don't need it."

"Yeah but it makes me look more intimidating."

"I guess I can see that. I mean that face of yours isn't exactly scary."

"Yeah I picked up on that. Nobody really thinks of this when they think of me." He motioned to his face to make his point.

"I do." She went closer to him and gave him a quick kiss. He kissed back but he had to pull away before he forgot that he had a job to do. As they separated he stared into her eyes.

"What is this between us?"

"I don't know. But I kinda like it."

He smirked as he looked at her. "Can't argue with that. But we can't do any of that in public."

"Don't want to ruin your image of being a heartless monster?"

"Well yes, and I wouldn't say heartless. I care about you don't I?" She smiled up at him.

"True. But why else can't we do that in public?"

"Because I don't want to get in trouble. Snoke doesn't exactly like the idea of me getting attached to you. And Hux would never let me live it down."

"Fair enough. So that means no kissing, hugging, handholding, or anything playful in public."

"Pretty much. We might be able to get away with handholding if we hide it well enough."

"Okay then. Let's go shall we."

"Indeed we shall. You can leave your stuff in my room for the time being. And no looking where I keep your lightsaber."

"Damn it." They laughed as they left the training room and went for corridor twelve. When they arrived they didn't stay long. Kylo put his helmet back on and made Rey turn around so she couldn't see where he put her lightsaber. Rey had put her stuff on the couch and waited until he was ready.

"Alright let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the bridge."

"I thought you needed to check the production on the weapon?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean that we have to be on the planet." She rolled her eyes at his loophole and followed him to the bridge. The longer she spent on board the Finalizer the more she admired on how efficient everything was.

From staying with them for awhile it was hard to imagine them as the enemy. It functioned exactly like the Resistance did. There wasn't any trace of evil in sight. They were just normal people doing their jobs, nothing terrible about that. The only evil she saw was through Hux, Kylo when he wasn't around her, and through the orders of Snoke. Other than that there was nothing to make her feel any hatred towards them.

When they arrived at the bridge Hux noticed them come in and approached them. "Ah, is training done for the day already. And I see that you've brought her along as well." Rey didn't make a move to answer him, she wanted Kylo to answer.

"Indeed Hux. She became interested in what I do around here. She's showing interest in the Order's workings."

"Interesting. Tell me Rey, is this true?"

"For the most part. I see no purpose in leaving, I don't know where the rest of the Resistance is anyway. I might as well get to know how the First Order works and what Kylo actually does. Besides throwing tantrums of course." Kylo turned to her and growled. He knew she didn't mean it, but it was still annoying to hear.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Uh huh." She gave a smirk towards his direction and she couldn't help but feel that he was doing the same. Hux observed them and decided to speak up.

"Well you're a snippy one aren't you. Anyway, I have the update on the production of the weapon." Kylo turned away from Rey and looked at him.

"Are there any that are operational?"

"Several actually. Snoke has ordered that we start attaching them to other star destroyers."

"Excellent. Has he given us any new targets?"

"For the most part no. Our orders are to remain here until he says otherwise."

"Understood. What about the Resistance, have we found them yet?"

"I'm glad you brought it up. Follow me." The two followed Hux to the holographic table and they watched as he pulled up a planet. "This is Florrum. One of our pilots upon entering the system spotted the Resistance's ships leaving the planet yesterday. Unfortunately they haven't returned. I assume that they have found an uncharted planet to stay at for the time being. But I doubt that it's far away, considering that some of those ships are damaged from the explosion."

"I see. Try and find them."

"I'm well aware of that Ren, but we don't know where they went."

"Then send out scouts. There has to be a system nearby Florrum for them to be able to stay hidden."

"Yes sir. Oh and I forgot to tell you, Snoke is asking for you and Rey."

"Very well. Come on Rey we can't keep him waiting." They left the bridge and started to walk towards Snoke's chamber. Rey was nervous, she didn't know what Snoke looked like. To be honest she didn't know much about him at all, and that only made her more nervous.

"Uh Kylo, Snoke isn't going to do anything to me is he?"

"No, he can't do anything to you if he isn't here."

"Wait, what?"

"He's not on the ship."

"Then why did Hux tell us to go see him?"

"Because we have a special holographic communications chamber so that we can talk to him."

"And it's only for him?"

"Yes. He's big on authority and impressions."

"I see. Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. He probably just wants to know how you're doing with training. Besides he hasn't seen you yet and I think he wants to get a feel for what he's dealing with."

"Oh okay." They walked the rest of the way in silence, each step bringing Rey closer to the leader of the First Order. When they entered the chamber it was empty and Rey was confused. "Uh Kylo, I don't see anything."

"Just wait." Suddenly a very large image of the Supreme Leader appeared in front of them and Rey jumped back in shock. That was not what she thought that Snoke would look like. He looked old and there seemed to be something wrong with his skin.

Rey didn't even realize that she was shaking until Kylo put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. It wasn't long before the image spoke. "Kylo Ren, I assume that this is the girl I've heard so much about."

"Yes master, this is Rey Kenobi." He looked taken aback at the mention of her last name.

"She's a Kenobi, very interesting. It shows with her power in the force. There's great potential in her."

"That's not all master, she's half zabrak."

"Is this supposed to mean something?"

"Her father was related to Darth Maul."

"Hmmm, very interesting. Darth Maul was a skilled warrior and a strong Sith. He was a force to be reckoned with back when he was alive. Out of all my years I've never seen a force sensitive have a Jedi and Sith heritage."

"Yes master, it's very odd. She seems to have an equal amount of light and dark inside her to the point where she could go either way with the force or learn to harness both."

"Interesting. How is her training coming?"

"She's a fast learner, she was able to master levitation within a day. I'm currently working on her combat skills because they need improvement. When that's done I'll continue to show her the ways of the force. She's skilled enough in it that she can handle herself, but it needs to be expanded upon."

"I see. I sense that you want to ask me something, what is it?"

"With your permission master, I want Rey to construct her own lightsaber. She's uncomfortable with the one that she has and I believe that she needs a double bladed one. She's used to her staff and it will give her a better chance in a fight. But I'll do so until you see that she is fit for one."

"Very well. She'll do the same as we did with you, but will not make the crystal that she chooses bleed. She needs to decide what side of the force she wants to be on before she does that."

"Of course master."

"I want to hear her speak."

"Yes master. Go on Rey." She was still processing what was going on and didn't know what to say.

"Um okay. Uh, hello Supreme Leader Snoke. It's a privilege to finally meet you."

"Really, I thought you'd show more hatred towards me?"

"Well, I've learned to see things in a different light. Besides I don't know much about you to really give me an impression."

"I see. Tell me, how do you feel about the First Order now that you've had the liberty of staying with us."

"Well, honestly I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean it's pretty much like the Resistance. And after staying here, I've actually forgotten that this was my enemy. When I look around I don't see the evil First Order, I see people doing their jobs and just going about their day peacefully."

"Interesting. So you don't feel any hatred towards us?"

"Well I do, it's just that now I'm seeing it from a new perspective. A lot like what I did with Kylo."

"Tell me, how do you feel towards Kylo Ren?"

"Well, I trust him with my life. I don't see him as a monster anymore. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have found out my heritage or survive the explosion. Honestly I can't see him not being in my life."

"That's good to hear. I'll summon the two of you when needed and I want updates on her training." Kylo was the one to respond.

"Yes master."

"And Rey, you will get your own lightsaber. I intend to see that through." Rey didn't know what to believe. She thought that he'd torture her or something, but he was allowing her to build her own lightsaber when the time was right. She would've done it with Luke, but because he stopped her training she was doubting that it would ever happen.

"Uh thank you Supreme Leader. I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing that you need to say. You two are dismissed." The image disappeared and she turned to Kylo.

"I can't believe that that's Supreme Leader Snoke. Why did he offer to have me build my own lightsaber?"

"Well technically I suggested it."

"I know that, but why isn't he being harsh with me? I heard from Leia that he was incredibly evil and that he was ruthless."

"Well she wasn't wrong. But he sees you as a potential ally and doesn't really want to scare you off."

"Uh okay. But I will get my own lightsaber right?"

"Yes, I intend on it. Building your own lightsaber is a big step for any force user. It's almost a right of passage, like when a padawan had it's braid removed to become a full fledged Jedi Knight. I want you to have that right of passage."

"Thanks. And I think you're right about that whole double blade thing. I miss my staff and that's definitely something I'm more comfortable with."

"I thought so. It's also kind of fitting for you. Darth Maul had a double bladed saber as well, and he was skilled with it."

"I'm not going to become like him because of it am I?"

"I doubt it. There were Jedi who had double bladed sabers as well. But this is a sign of you getting in touch to your family."

"Oh okay. So now what?"

"You still want to follow me around?"

"Why not, but you don't exactly do much around here."

"Yeah. Whenever I'm away from Snoke or am just stuck on a ship I don't have that much to do. But, that does give me more time to spend with you."

"Well in that case, let's hope that you aren't sent off on a mission."

"Yeah, but if I do you're coming with me."

"Oh am I now."

"I can't trust Hux alone with you, besides it's good for you to get some experience."

"Yeah I guess." She put his hand in hers and he didn't make a move. "Although it kind of sounds like you're being a little protective." He caressed her cheek with his free hand as he answered her.

"Of course I'm protective. I can't lose you again Rey, I need you."

"I'll never leave you Kylo. As I said to Snoke, I can't imagine my life without you in it." He brought her in for a hug and they remained that way for about a minute before they separated.

"Come on, we have work to do."

"We?"

"You're going to need to start pulling your weight around here." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Fine, let's go." The two left the chamber and went about the rest of their day.

Things were beginning to change for the two of them in more ways than one.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Rey's starting to appreciate the Order more, perhaps she's starting to accept her Sith heritage.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys! Hope your day was good. Sorry for updating late again, I was out all day.**

 **I'd like to thank 4everyoung4 for favoriting this, sorry I didn't mention you yesterday, I didn't realize it until now.**

 **SaintsFan1- With Rey accepting her heritage I think it depends on how you look at on whether it's a good thing or not. I'm glad that you like Rey's attitude during the last chapter. She thinks that just because she beat him once, everything else will come easier to her. And that isn't the case. Kylo's definitely becoming more protective of her, I'd hate to see what he'd do if Finn tried to take her away from him. Yeah, Snoke probably won't be that way for long, but he'll do what he must to get her to join him. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- I hope that you had a good first day of school. I don't start until September 7 and I still haven't finished my summer assignments. Hopefully you didn't get any homework, if you did this should brighten your day. Yeah, Snoke doesn't want to scare her off because she's a potential ally, but if she chooses the wrong side he won't be too happy with her. Yeah, Rey's definitely starting to get used to her surroundings as you'll see more of int his chapter. They're definitely starting to become closer and as the story goes on their bond will only grow. Rey's training is definitely coming along and will speed up. Thanks again for the review!**

 **Let's get started shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Over the course of the next few days Rey had been improving her combat skills with Kylo. It took 2 more days for her to complete her hand to hand combat training. She improved very quickly and they had been able to spar during those days. She was able to hit Kylo several times and succeeded in knocking him down 5 times.

He realized that she didn't need to work on it anymore seeing as she was very effective with her blows. The last 2 days focused on her lightsaber technique, he had shown her how to hold her lightsaber more comfortably and they sparred a couple of times.

He kept pointing out that she should keep the same stance as when she was fighting hand to hand, along with other things to improve her skills. It was working and she was handling herself better, but she missed the feel of her staff. "Very good Rey, do you need a break?" It was the third day of lightsaber training and they had been going at it for hours.

"I guess so. Am I getting better?" She deactivated her saber as she went to get water. Kylo did the same as he followed her.

"Your skills are improving nicely. You'll be able to hold your own very well with the saber that you have. I don't know if there's anything else that I can teach you really. I mean you have it down to a tee. I honestly think that you just need to spar more and you'll be fine."

"Thanks. But it still feels weird to me. When do you think Snoke will let me build my own?"

"I don't know, but I'd imagine it to be soon. When he does I'll show you how to use a double bladed one. I did research on it so that I could teach you."

"Thanks. Should we get back to work?"

"You don't want to rest any longer?"

"No, I want to kick your butt a few more times."

"Oh really? Maybe I won't go so easy on you this time." She got closer to his face and looked into his eyes until she could see her reflection.

"Bring it on Ren."

"Oh I will." He began to get closer to her face and started to lean in. She pulled away at the last second and watched him almost fall over. She laughed as she headed for the sparring mat. "You sneaky little devil."

"You'll get that after I win."

"Or if I win."

"No, I'm pretty sure it'll be me."

"Then let's go already. I have a prize to win."

"Suit yourself." They activated their sabers and took a fighting stance. For the past few sparring sessions Rey had been the one to start, but before she could make a move Kylo came straight for her.

She immediately went on the defensive and anticipated his every move. She was able to block every blow without so much as a scratch. Kylo had told her to put some of her combat skills into a fight to get an advantage, and that's exactly what she did. When he was aiming his saber high for a blow she knelt down and swept his legs out from under him with her leg. This caused him to fall over, but he was able to catch himself.

Unfortunately for him though, she was now on the offensive and when he stood she didn't waste any time in making her attacks. Her blows were swift and clean and had excellent aim. Kylo was able to parry all of them, but he was beginning to slow down from fatigue. Rey used this to her advantage as she went in for another blow.

They stood there, facing each other with their blades crossed. Neither one of them knowing what to expect from the other. Rey brought her saber lower and tilted it down to his crossguard blades. She swung her lightsaber down, careful not to break his, and the sudden motion caused Kylo to drop his saber. As it fell and hit the mat it deactivated and Rey kicked him in the stomach.

Kylo stepped back and Rey deactivated her saber and put it on her belt. When Kylo wasn't looking she punched his side and put his arm around his back. With all of the strength she had left she threw him to the ground on his back and pinned him. She had a smirk on her face with the satisfaction of yet again defeating him. She looked down at him as he began to register what happened. "I told you I'd win."

"I can see that. And tomorrow we're going back to force training, you clearly don't need anymore combat lessons."

"Good. Now get up." She got off of him and helped him to his feet. She watched as he called his lightsaber to him and put it back on his belt.

"So I think you still owe me something." He had a playful grin on his face.

"Do I? I don't recall anything?"

"Oh I think you do." He wrapped his arm around her torso and brought her in closer. She put one hand on his chest as she ran the other through his hair.

"Well now that you bring it up I do remember something." Her smirk got bigger as she toyed with him.

"And what would that something be exactly?"

"Oh nothing. Just this." She closed the gap between them and gently kissed him. He kissed her back and put his other hand behind her head. It was quick, but very enjoyable. The two separated and didn't let go of each other.

Kylo brought her closer to him for a hug and she felt his warmth consume her. It was very soothing, much like through the connection. But it felt 10 times better when it came directly off of him. He finally let her go and they went to collect their things. Rey took her lightsaber off of her belt and made a move to give it to him. "Here's my saber."

"You can keep it Rey. You've earned the right to have it with you. Just as long as you don't kill anyone with it."

"I promise that I won't, besides I don't think I would if I wanted to. I've gotten so used to everyone here. I even know the names of the stormtroopers stationed at my door."

"You mean their numbers?"

"Yeah, same thing. I'll go put my stuff in my room and meet you at the bridge."

"Okay. Remember today you get your first work assignment."

"I know. I still don't see why I have to work around here when I'm not a member of the Order."

"It's only fair. Besides you're not going to be doing anything major. It's most likely going to be maintenance work for awhile."

"At least it's something I'm good at."

"Why do you think I suggested it to Hux."

"Good point. I'll see you in a bit." He quickly kissed her cheek before they left and went in their separate directions. Rey had found her way around the Finalizer pretty quick and she was able to navigate it without even thinking. She quickly found her room and her guards were waiting outside. "Hey LR, BT." She didn't bother to say their numbers, it was easier for her to talk to them that way. The trooper on the left was BT and he answered her greeting.

"Afternoon Rey, how was training?"

"Pretty good. Kylo says that I don't need any more combat lessons, we're resuming our force training tomorrow." LR turned and answered her.

"That's good to hear. There's word going around that you're getting an assignment today."

"Yeah. It's probably going to be a maintenance job. I'm not officially part of the Order so it's just going to be an average job." It was BT's turn to answer.

"Well at least it's something you're good at. We've heard that you're pretty good with that type of thing."

"I guess you could say that. I'll be right back." She entered her room and threw her stuff on the bed. She quickly went to the refresher to clean herself up a bit. She splashed some water on her face and fixed her hair until she deemed it presentable. She exited her room and resumed her conversation with her guards. "That's better. I better get going I can't be late. I should be back either before or after dinner. Until then you guys can relieve your posts."

The two troopers replied simultaneously. "Yes sir." As she walked away she could hear them begin to leave their posts. Even though she wasn't part of the Order, she still had a bit of authority because she was training under Kylo. She didn't like to use it, but it was a good way for her to give LR and BT a break from their guard duties. They worked hard and deserved a break at least once a day.

She made her way to the bridge and saw that Kylo had beaten her to it. He was talking to Hux when she walked in and made her way over to them. Kylo had his helmet back on, but at this point she'd gotten used to the sight of it. The distorted voice kind of relaxed her a bit when he talked, but she'd never admit it knowing that wasn't the purpose of it. "General, Kylo. What are my duties for the day?"

Because she was now being given duties she had to act more professional around the officers and Hux. She didn't mind it, although she did miss making snarky comments to Hux. If she was lucky enough she'd be able to seep a few through from time to time. She waited for one of them to respond and sure enough Hux turned to her. "You'll be repairing the tie fighters that had gotten damaged during the attack on the Resistance."

"Is that all for the day?"

"Yes. And don't wire them to explode once started up. You'll pay greatly for that."

"Relax, I won't do anything to them. Which hangar?"

"They're in the one down below. We don't use that hangar often except for repairs. There are a few extra tie fighters that we keep there just in case. There are guards placed there so if you try to escape we will be notified." She rolled her eyes at him, if she wanted to leave she would've done so already.

"I don't plan on leaving. I'll report back here before dinner."

"Very well." As she turned to leave Hux noticed that her lightsaber was on her belt. "Hold on a second. Why do you have your lightsaber? I thought you weren't allowed to have it with you."

"I'm done with combat training and Kylo said that I could keep it with me. I'm not going to use it against anyone."

"Ren why did you allow this?" Kylo turned to Hux and sighed. It was times like these that he couldn't stand him.

"I allowed it because she earned it. Supreme Leader is going to eventually give her the clearance to construct her own saber, and she'll be carrying that with her at all times. I suggest you get used to the sight of it."

"Fine. You may leave Rey." Rey looked at the both of them before answering.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." As she left Hux turned to Kylo.

"She seems to be adjusting well."

"Indeed. She's beginning to show more respect for the Order and is letting a darker side of herself seep through. It's mostly just banter but I can tell that she's beginning to embrace her Sith heritage and she doesn't know it yet."

"Do you think she'll join us?"

"There is a large possibility for it, but only time will tell. I need to finish the basics with her first. She's a fast learner and it shouldn't take that much longer."

"Good. Let's get to work."

"Very well." The two went about their business and waited for Rey's return. When Rey had arrived at the hangar there were a lot more tie fighters in there than she realized. And from the looks of things they seemed pretty beat up.

She looked at the damage done and came to a conclusion that this was going to take longer than just a day. She wished that she had someone to help her, but she guessed that they wanted to see what she could do on her own.

She didn't waste any time as she grabbed the cart of tools that was already placed in the hangar and approached the nearest fighter. She assessed what was wrong and immediately went to work. The fighters were simple enough to repair, but it took awhile to get one done considering that there was more than one problem with them.

Rey didn't stop once and continued working until she felt that it was enough for the day. She managed to get 1 fighter done and start on another. For never even touching one of these before she did a pretty good job of fixing it. When she started it up it ran smoothly and there wasn't a problem in sight. It would need some new outer armor, but she could have someone else do that.

She put her tools away and went back up to the bridge. It seemed as if Kylo and Hux were in the same position as when she left them, but they were yelling at each other. "Why would we need to attack there Ren?!"

"Because there's a large amount of Resistance supporters there. It's only a matter of time before they start to rally up and be bold enough to try an attack!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well when Snoke orders a strike there, I'll make a note to say I told you so."

"You're such a child."

"At least I'll be a child that was right. And you'll be whining because you were wrong."

"Oh really. Well you'll be-" Rey cut them off with her laughter and they turned to face her. "Do you somehow find this funny?"

"Uh yeah, who wouldn't. Oh and just so you know Kylo's right."

"Oh sure, side with your master." She became uncomfortable at that word. She never intended for people to view them that way.

"One, he's not my master. And two, the people on that planet are very supportive to the Resistance. And when I say supportive, I mean that they hold a rally twice a week. And trust me they probably aren't all too happy with you right now." Kylo turned to face her.

"Are you sure Rey?"

"Positive. You should've seen their reaction when you guys first fired Starkiller."

"You weren't there."

"True, but that's where we got our supplies from. There were a few people there at the time picking up a shipment and when they got back they told everyone that they went ballistic."

"But you were with me when that happened too."

"Finn told me."

"Of course he did. Is there anything else?"

"No, but Snoke better give the order to fire there soon or you guys are going to have a problem."

"Don't you care about them at all?"

"Not really. I mean I guess I care that they're all gonna die. But considering that I didn't care about them before, why should I care now?"

"I see. How did it go with the tie fighters?"

"I managed to fix one and it's in perfect condition, I started working on another one. It'll take me a few days to finish all of them but it'll be worth it when I do. Oh and some of the fighters need their outer armor replaced."

"Hux send someone on that." Hux nodded his head in understanding. "Rey, I'll meet you in a bit to eat, I need to finish up here."

"Alright, I'll be in my room." She left and headed back to her quarters. When she was out of earshot Hux turned to Kylo.

"That was a little dark."

"What was?"

"About what she said about the Resistance supporters."

"Right. Now do you see what I mean. She's starting to change her outlook on things. It's only a matter of time before she turns to the Dark Side."

"Well I think that we have a pretty good chance of that."

"Indeed. We can only hope that the traitor won't try something."

"How can you be sure that he will?"

"He cares too much about her, he'll mostly try to do something by himself."

"Then it will fail."

"Yes it will. Inform me if you need anything. I need to go meet Rey." Hux nodded his head and Kylo left the bridge. Things were finally starting to go his way for once. Kylo made his way to the only person he cared about, she was finally his.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that you guys liked it. Sorry again for posting late.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey everyone! sorry for updating so late, work again. My boss wants me to work extra hours so that I can finish a project. :( (I work in a library and we're moving the non-ficiton to the fiction, fun.) But she says I don't have to if I don't want to. :) Anyway, let's get on with it.**

 **I'd like to thank nesguy for favoriting this, thank you.**

 **SaintsFan1- She just might be going darker, but you'll have to read this next chapter to find out if it's true. I'm glad you liked the sparring session and Rey beating Kylo. I doubt that he liked it as much though. :D But the reward was very sweet. She's making friends with more than the stormtroopers, and I don't think Finn will be too happy about that. Yes, for once things are starting to look up for Kylo, but something will happen that will give him something to worry about. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- Rey being a fast learner is a good thing for her and Kylo, and for me. It allows me to not focus so much on the training sessions, although I really enjoy writing them. You'll find out which side Rey chooses in this chapter, so you won't have to wait long. It's quite alright for you not reading this immediately and reviewing a bit later. I don't mind at all, take all the time you want. I guess it's good that I start school in September, but I really don't want to, considering that it literally ended the last week of June. So really I only had a two month summer, which isn't very long, but that's my view of it. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing!**

 **I bet you guys want to get reading, so go right ahead!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

During their training session the next day Kylo had been teaching her how to enter the mind. Considering that she was a Kenobi she was learning fairly quickly. "Very good Rey, now try and break through the barrier."

"Got it." He had taught her how to enter the mind and navigate it. Now he was seeing how strong her will was to break down someone's barrier. It wasn't bad, but she was weak.

"Put more strength into it."

"I'm trying."

"You need to concentrate Rey."

"I am." She was starting to become frustrated again, but she showed no signs of stopping. Sweat was beginning to go down her face as she pushed herself to the limit, but it wasn't good enough. She left his mind and tried to regain herself.

"Come on Rey I know you can do it."

"I'm trying okay. I just can't."

"It helps if you're thinking about something that gives you strength, like when I was interrogating you. What were you thinking about then?"

"That I needed to get you out of my head and later kill you."

"Yeah that's not offending me at all."

"You know I feel differently about that now."

"I know, I'm only teasing." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Find something that makes you stronger."

"Alright."

"Let's go again." He put up his barrier again and waited for her to enter his mind. When he could feel her presence he started to push against it. Kylo's wall was sturdy and it was going to be hard for her to break through. As he studied her face he saw that her expression changed from concentration to anger. He felt her increase her strength so much that it was beginning to become a strain for him. "Rey."

She showed no signs of stopping as she kept pushing harder and harder. He was beginning to feel his wall fall and he mustered up all of the strength that he had left to keep it up. "Rey." It became too much for him and his wall fell and she worked her way into his mind. "Rey." It was the third time that he said her name and she finally pulled away. "What were you thinking about? I felt and saw a lot of anger coming from you."

"I was thinking about everything bad that happened to me. About how my family abandoned me, how Luke was afraid of my power, having to survive all those years alone, Luke halting my training, and Finn not trusting me. I just feel more strength come from me when I'm angry. I'm sorry if I caused you any strain."

"No it's fine. This is actually a good sign."

"It is?"

"You're embracing the Dark Side."

"Shit." She slapped herself across the face for letting that happen. "How could I be so stupid? I'm going to the Dark Side. And I don't even want to go to the Dark Side."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"You've been acting different lately. You're acting more mischievous, you laughed at Hux's misery, and you're more accepting of the First Order."

"Oh. I guess I didn't realize that. But I still don't want to join."

"That's what your brain is saying, but what about your heart? I won't force you, but you need to do what feels right for you. If you're more comfortable with the light then stay there, it's up to you."

"Can I have time to think about it?"

"Take all the time you want. Do you want to continue the lesson?"

"Might as well."

"Good. Now that you're able to do that, let's work on mind manipulation. I've ordered Captain Phasma to come see me and when she opens the door I want you to tell her to run into the wall."

"Why make her do that?"

"Because I can't think of anything else."

"Out of ideas already?"

"Hey, you try planning a lesson, it's not easy." She rolled her eyes and just then the door opened. And sure enough there was the silver armoured Phasma.

"Sir, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Kylo nodded to Rey to begin and she waved her hand in front of her face.

"You will run into the wall." Phasma turned to Rey and didn't say anything and just stared at her. "You will run into the wall." This time Phasma responded.

"I will run into the wall." And sure enough they heard the loud thud of her armour hitting the hard wall. She wasn't knocked out but it was effective nonetheless.

"Very good Rey."

"Thanks, why did you choose Phasma?"

"Because she's the most trained stormtrooper out of everyone and would've been harder to control. But you did exceptionally well."

"Thanks. She won't be mad will she?"

"I doubt it." As if on cue Phasma got up and turned in their direction.

"Sir, what was the purpose of that?"

"You have just taken part in our lesson Captain. You may leave." Phasma tilted her head in confusion but didn't question her superior.

"Yes sir." Phasma left the room and the two were alone once more.

"See I told you she wouldn't be mad."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what now?"

"Well not much really. I mean the only other thing with using the mind is communication, but because we have a connection it's easier for us to communicate with ourselves and others. We'll work on force pushing and that should be it for the basics really."

"That was fast."

"Well you're a fast learner. If there's anything else that I need to teach you I will, but for now you should be fine."

"Alright, and then it's all about what side of the force I'm on."

"Exactly. You need to follow your heart with that decision Rey. We should get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Right, all of those tie fighters aren't going to fix themselves."

"That's my girl." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later." They separated and she watched as he put his helmet back on and left the room. Rey collected her things and went to the lower hangar.

Kylo went to go see Snoke to give him the good news about Rey. Things were starting to move along nicely with her and it was only a matter of time before she joined them. As he entered the chamber Snoke's image appeared. "Master I have good news about Rey."

"Good. I sense a darkness beginning to grow in her."

"Yes. She's using her anger to make her more powerful in the force. She just did it during training."

"Excellent, has she considered joining us?"

"I brought up the topic and she's undecided. She thinks in her head that she doesn't want to join us, but I think she's feeling otherwise. She just needs to find out for herself."

"Very well. How is basic training?"

"We're almost complete master. I think we'll be able to finish tomorrow."

"Good, when her basic training is complete I'm giving you the authority for her to construct her own lightsaber."

"Thank you master. We won't disappoint you."

"You better not. Dismissed."

"Yes master." Kylo left the chamber to go continue the rest of his duties. All he needed to do now was wait for Rey to make her decision on who's side she's on.

* * *

As Rey worked on the tie fighters she thought about what Kylo had said. She guessed that she was acting different in a way, she didn't mean to be. But now that she thought about it, she realized that she liked it. It was enjoyable for her to express herself in a different way. She could finally let all of her emotions free and not be worried about concealing them.

And she was starting to become more accepting of the Order. It was beginning to feel like a home to her. She had gotten to know lieutenants, commanders, and individual soldiers while on board. Although they showed some hatred towards her, the more time she spent with them the more they began to accept her, as shown by LR and BT. It was as if she was being accepted as one of them.

She thought that she'd hate herself for it, but she really didn't mind anymore. She still thought that the First Order wasn't the best thing in the world, but it was hard for her to picture herself leaving. She'd gotten used to the surroundings so fast that it was as if she'd been there her whole life. She was even getting used to Hux and enjoyed making snide comments at him from time to time.

But if she joined the Dark Side she'd be aligned to the Order, but she still cared about the Resistance. It was a hard choice to make considering all that's happened to her. And she didn't have to just consider the Order, she had to bring Kylo into the decision as well.

If she chose the Light Side Snoke would most likely punish her for it or kill her, unless she somehow escaped before that happened. But then she wouldn't get to see Kylo anymore and if they were on opposing sides they would have to eventually kill each other. She couldn't let that happen, without Kylo in her life it's as if there's no point to anything. If he's suddenly cut off from her physically and mentally she'd start to feel the emptiness again, and she hated that feeling. The only way to stay with him for certain was to be on the Dark Side, but then she couldn't go back to her friends.

She thought about Finn and Poe. Finn didn't trust her judgement, he couldn't accept what she had with Kylo, and it angered her. He was supposed to be her best friend, but he was acting so immature about it. Poe on the other hand was different. He accepted what she had and supported her. If she joined Kylo she'd never see them again, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to forgive Finn for the way he acted. Perhaps if he learned to accept it like Poe, but there was no way that was going to happen.

Then there was Luke. She still trusted him and had begun to understand why he stopped training her. But she was still upset that he stopped in the first place and that he was afraid of what she could do. There was also the fact that he knew who her family was and didn't bother to tell her. He had so many chances to, but he chose not to. She'd never forgive him for that. She cared about Leia, she didn't do anything wrong and she viewed her as a mother. But she doubted that she would influence her decision.

All of her frustration caused her head to hurt and she stopped working to rub her temples. Just thinking about what to do made her head hurt. But Kylo had told her not to use her head, instead she should listen to her heart.

She closed her eyes to calm herself and felt the force around her. She didn't have a single thought in her head as she listened to what her heart had to say. It ached with what happened to her in the past and present. She had so many terrible things happen to her that it caused her to bottle up her anger.

Whenever she released that anger her heart didn't ache anymore and she felt happy for once. Then there was the compassion that she had for Kylo. It made her heart fill with joy and whenever he wasn't around it saddened. When it came to her friends and Luke there was happiness. But there was also sorrow for what they had done to her.

The Resistance made her feel safe, but whenever they were in danger her heart quickened from the fear. With the First Order she also felt safe, but they had several unknown locations and weren't in constant danger. Her heart was calm here and there were no signs of them constantly being under attack. With the Resistance she knew a few people, but her heart didn't register them as she didn't get to know them. With the First Order her heart filled with belonging as she got to know several different people and they had accepted her as one of their own. With the Resistance she was just viewed as the girl with the force, if it weren't for that she'd be a nobody.

She opened her eyes when she had comprehended all of that. Once she listened to what her heart had to say the choice became clear to her. She felt more at peace here, a larger sense of belonging, and more compassion towards the people around her. When she let out her anger through the force it made her feel happier and stronger than she ever had before.

Although she wouldn't become exactly like Snoke and Kylo who were too far gone to be brought back, she realized that the Dark Side was where she belonged. She belonged with the First Order and everyone in it. Most importantly she belonged with Kylo Ren, and if she ever had to leave him it would tear her apart.

If this is what the force had meant about her destiny along with Kylo then she was perfectly okay with that. She continued working and managed to get two more fighters done before she left to go report to Kylo and Hux. She left for the bridge and ran into Commander Chatenn in the hallway. "Evening Rey."

"Evening Commander."

"How are things going with the tie fighters?"

"Very well actually. I managed to complete two more today. Things would go a lot faster if I had help."

"Excellent. I'll try to pass the word along. Perhaps I can have one of our mechanics help you."

"That would be great thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you in the cafeteria tomorrow I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will. Have a good evening."

"You too." They continued in their separate directions and Rey had a smile on her face. This is what she meant about getting to know the people around her. She began seeing them in the cafeteria and around the ship and they always stopped to have a conversation with her. As she reached the bridge she saw that Hux was there but Kylo wasn't.

"Evening General." Hux turned around to face her.

"Evening Rey. How's the progress with the tie fighters?"

"They're coming along good. I was able to finish two more today. I ran into Commander Chatenn on the way here and mentioned that I could use some help. He said that he'd pass the word along and that he could get one of the mechanics to make the work go faster."

"Interesting. Well if that word ever gets to me, I'll be sure to consider it."

"Of course you will. You're not going to send someone to help me are you?" She crossed her arms as she waited for his response.

"Now I didn't say that. I'm not always what you think Rey."

"Yeah I noticed when you attacked me."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"No not really." Suddenly Kylo's footsteps could be heard and she turned around and waited for him to approach them. "Hey Kylo."

"Hey. How're the tie fighters coming?" She repeated what she said to Hux and he nodded his head in approval. "Good, the mechanic help is Hux's decision not mine but I'll try to influence him." Hux spoke up.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"I know." Hux rolled his eyes and Rey let out a small chuckle before speaking.

"So how are things going on your end Kylo?"

"Well one of our star destroyers is coming in tomorrow to get hooked up, the production is improving nicely, and we still can't find the Resistance. I assume that your report is similar Hux?" Hux nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I have some much needed good news."

"Really? Regarding what?"

"About which side of the force I'm going to be on." Kylo and Hux exchanged looks at each other before turning to her expectantly.

"That was fast."

"Yeah well, I did what you said and listened to my heart."

"And what's your decision?" She took a deep breath and looked at the two of them.

"I'm joining the Dark Side and the First Order."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, you said so yourself that I've been acting differently. And I have to admit that I liked the way that it feels. Besides, using my anger in the force not only makes me stronger, but it helps me to let all of that anger out and feel more at peace. I've had it bottled up for so long that now all I want to do is let it out in the force."

"But what about the Resistance?"

"I'll still care about them, but I don't really know anybody other than Luke, Leia, Finn, and Poe. Oh and Chewie, R2-D2, C-3PO, and BB-8. But other than that I don't really know anybody and when the planet exploded I didn't really feel any sympathy towards their deaths once I found out that Luke and Leia had survived."

"I see. And you're willing to serve under Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order?"

"I am. I feel more at home here and I'm really starting to get attached to some of the people around here. As for Snoke, I think that as long as I stay on his good side I'll be fine. I might not always agree with him in the ways of brutality, but I do understand the importance of it."

"Are you willing to kill in the name of the First Order?"

"Yes. If I was willing to so easily kill stormtroopers, which I now regret because I'm getting to know quite a few of them, then I shouldn't have a problem."

"Very well then. And you're absolutely 100% sure of this. Because there's no turning back if you do."

"Trust me, I'm sure."

"Well then, I think it's safe to say that you've officially become my apprentice."

"And that makes you my master." Hux spoke after being silent.

"Welcome to the First Order. When you're done with the tie fighters I'll have you work with Ren on his duties until you're ready for your own."

"Sounds fair. I suggest that we should go tell Snoke now?" Kylo nodded his head and the two began to leave. Kylo stopped her when he realized that Hux was following them.

"You don't have to follow us General."

"I believe that I do. I'm the highest ranking officer of the First Order and I believe that I need to be present when you tell Snoke that she is joining us."

"Very well. Let's go." The three of them went to go see Snoke and walked together in silence. When they arrived they waited for his image to appear and he was shocked at seeing all three of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kylo spoke first.

"Master, Rey has decided to join the Dark Side." Hux quickly chimed in.

"She's also agreed to joining the First Order." Snoke looked Rey over as he processed the information.

"Interesting. Tell me Rey, are you truly willing to learn the ways of the Dark Side, serve under the First Order in attempting to rule the galaxy, and to follow my every command without question?"

"Yes Supreme Leader, I am."

"Why have you decided to join us?"

"Because I like the feeling of using my anger to make me more powerful in the force. When I was training with Luke I had to conceal my anger, and I'd already been doing that for years. When I got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore it felt so good to finally let it all out. And everytime I do it I feel more powerful and stronger, while also feeling more at peace."

"I see. Why are you willing to join the First Order?"

"Because I feel more at home here. I know more people than I ever did in the Resistance, and I'm starting to understand what you're fighting for."

"Are you willing to kill innocent lives for us?"

"Yes. When I was with the Resistance I killed innocent stormtroopers without giving it a second thought. I didn't realize that they were actual people until recently. If the people I'm to kill are like that then I feel like I've already accomplished it. It just depends on which side you look at it from."

"Excellent. When your basic training is complete you may construct your own lightsaber and Kylo Ren will show you how to make the crystal bleed so your blade will be red. When you return he will begin your training of the Dark Side. You are now his apprentice."

"Thank you Supreme Leader. I will not disappoint you."

"You better not. General Hux, what is her status among the Order?"

"She's currently repairing the tie fighters that were damaged during the attack against the Resistance. When that is complete I was planning on having her assist Ren with his duties until she's ready for her own."

"I approve of this. The three of you are dismissed." They all bowed as the image disappeared and they exited the chamber. Hux turned to them and spoke.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow." Kylo turned to face Hux.

"Very well General." They watched Hux leave and they started to walk towards their rooms. As they walked Rey broke the silence.

"I'm not going to have to change my name am I?"

"You'll probably have to in time, but I don't really see a reason for it. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to."

"Good. I can't wait to build my lightsaber."

"I'm sure it will be as unique as you. I'll see you tomorrow." He went down the corridors to his room and Rey continued walking. For the first time in years she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think. I hope that you guys don't hate me for making her go to the Dark Side.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, may the force be with you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guys! Hope your doing good! Sorry again for updating late, but I think you kind of get where I'm going with this. Anyway, let's get to it.**

 **SaintsFan1- Thanks, I was taking a big risk with Rey going to the Dark Side and I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to change things up a bit and be different than other fanfictions. I'm glad you enjoyed Phasma running into a wall, that was definitely fun to write. Yeah, she's really starting to enjoy the people around her. She's definitely getting more used to Hux, she'll still mess around with him but they won't be at each other's throats like with Kylo. As long as Rey stays on his good side she'll be fine, it also helps that Snoke isn't physically on the ship. Somethings going to happen before Rey gets to make her lightsaber, and it may stall her. Thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- Yup, Rey's officially Kylo's apprentice and part of the First Order now. She'll definitely act different now that she's joined them, but she'll still have her old qualities that make her Rey. Well that conflict is going to happen sooner than you think. You'll just have to read and find out. Yeah, Phasma must be so confused at this point. Thanks again for the review!**

 **This is one of my longer chapters so let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

As Rey entered the training room, she couldn't help but think about yesterday. She had made her decision quicker than she expected to, but as she thought it over several times in her head she knew she made the right choice. Others wouldn't understand, but she knew that she belonged here after spending so much time around the people on board the Finalizer.

Kylo walked in the room and she turned to face him. He didn't have his helmet with him so she assumed that it was in his room. "Morning Rey."

"Morning Kylo, or should I call you master now?"

"You should in public, but you don't have to when we're alone."

"Alright. Let's get started."

"A little eager today aren't you?"

"I want to build my lightsaber tomorrow, and learn to use the Dark Side of course."

"Right. Let's not waste any time then. For the last part of your basic training, we're going to be doing force pushing."

"Should I use the Dark Side for this?"

"No, that's for when we get back. Just do it normally for now."

"Okay."

"Push that crate in the middle of the room against the wall. It's not that heavy so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Got it." She felt the force around her and took control of it, trying to get as much that was needed to push the crate. When she felt that she had enough she extended her hands and sure enough the crate went slamming into the wall.

"Very good Rey. Now try this one." She did the same as before and slammed it against the wall. That was pretty much the whole training session. She struggled with the heavier objects, but she was eventually able to push them against the wall. "Excellent Rey. Do you want to practice some more or do you think you're okay?"

"I think I've gotten the hang of it. We can stop for the day."

"Alright. We have time to get a quick lunch before we go our separate ways. You want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure, just try not to scare off anyone who comes up to talk to me."

"Now why would I do that?" A smirk began to spread across his face and she lightly pushed him in response.

"Oh shut up. Let's go." The two walked to the cafeteria and it was pretty crowded. The conversations died down when everyone turned to look at Kylo Ren. It wasn't often that he came in there and they were unsure if he was in a good mood or not. Kylo didn't pay them any mind and walked past them to the counter.

Everyone resumed their conversations as if nothing had happened. Kylo and Rey got their food and sat down at the end of an empty table. They ate in silence and the occasional word was said between them. Suddenly a group of stormtroopers approached them, Rey recognized them immediately. "Hey LR, BT, DL, and RX" BT answered her greeting.

"Hey Rey. You don't mind if we sit here do you?"

"No not at all." They were hesitant to sit as they looked at Kylo for approval. "It is alright if they sit here, isn't it master?"

"Yeah sure. I don't care." The group sat down and began to eat their food when RX spoke up.

"Why did you just call him master Rey?"

"Well I've decided to join the Dark Side and that makes me his apprentice. Which means that I have to call him master." It was DL's turn.

"That's awesome! Does this mean that you'll be joining the First Order?"

"Yup. I'm pretty sure it's a package deal." All of them couldn't help but chuckle, Rey even saw Kylo try to conceal his laughter. The conversation was pleasant while they ate, Kylo even chimed in a few times after being silent for awhile.

When they were finished she and Kylo left to go and get some work done. As they walked out of the cafeteria they felt the ship suddenly jolt. Rey looked to Kylo as she tried not to lose her footing. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone's attacking. It looks like you don't have to repair tie fighters today Rey. Come on." The two quickly made their way to the bridge and blaster fire could be seen coming from the window. "General! What's going on?!" Hux immediately turned around and had a concerned look on his face.

"It's the Resistance supporters, they're attacking." Rey took the liberty of replying.

"I told you to get rid of them, but it looks like you couldn't make that decision quick enough."

"Don't blame me girl."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you wouldn't be in this mess if you did."

"It doesn't matter. We're sending out tie fighters as we speak." It was Kylo that answered this time.

"Is it a large attack?"

"No, they don't have ships that are well equipped. But their trying to board the Finalizer."

"I see. Try to drive them away from the main hangar, that's where they'll be going."

"Yes sir."

"Rey, I need you and a squad to head down to the main hangar in case there's trouble. I'll meet you there once I'm finished here."

"Yes master. What's my squad?"

"I'll send one down to meet you. Now go."

"Yes master." Rey went as fast to the main hangar as she could without running. And when she arrived there was the squad ready for her with Captain Phasma speaking to them. "Captain, is this the squad that my master sent?"

"Yes sir. They're ready to serve under your command."

"Excellent. You may stay if you wish."

"That's quite alright sir. I have my own duties to attend to. Good luck."

"Thank you." She watched her leave and turned to the stormtroopers in front of her. "I know that I haven't been part of the Order long, but I assure you that I will not let this ship be overrun by the Resistance supporters. Entering this hangar will be the last thing that they ever do. I want you to spread out and get some cover. They'll most likely think that the hangar is occupied, which is when we'll spring an attack on them. I will try to deflect as many shots as possible but I trust you to fend for yourselves. Now do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" She smiled, it felt good to be in charge of something for once.

"Good. Now get into position." Everyone scrambled to find a hiding place and Rey went to the closest one to the landing pad so that she could lead the attack. The leader of the squad followed her and stayed close to her. "What's your name and rank trooper?"

"Commander AU-6793 sir."

"I'm Rey, you don't have to call me sir all the time. If this goes well perhaps I'll be assigned to this squad."

"My men are exceptional fighters and won't fail, and I look forward to working with you."

"As am I. I think that I'll call you Austin if you don't mind. If I'm going to be assigned here, I might as well call you something else besides your number. It'll be easier in battle."

"That's perfectly fine sir, as long as we don't get in trouble for it."

"I think if we keep it between us we'll be fine." She winked at him when she suddenly felt Kylo's presence inside her.

" _Rey you're about to get company. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

" _Thanks for the warning. I'll hold them off as long as I can."_ She felt him leave and she immediately shouted to the troopers. "Get ready everyone! We're about to get company!" As soon as she said it a transport ship came in and landed. Not long after the people left the ship and from the sound of it there were quite a few of them. She heard them begin to talk to each other.

"Why isn't there anyone here?"

"Because they're all out fighting our ships."

"Yeah, now we can get revenge for what the First Order did." Rey turned to Austin and nodded her head as the signal for everyone to start firing. She jumped out and it startled the Resistance supporters.

"Who are you?" She smirked as she answered.

"Oh nobody you know. Attack!" She activated her lightsaber and soon enough the stormtroopers began to fire at the enemy. She deflected shots aimed at her and the others, not wanting them to be harmed. She levitated two of the members and threw them backwards into others. She immediately ran over to them and ended their lives.

She waved her hand as a signal for the others to start moving forward and they did as they were told. Rey was at the front with Austin and they kept taking down whoever was in their way. She could tell that the men weren't used to battle considering that they were having trouble with their blaster aim. There was only a handful of them left and they quickly realized that they were outnumbered, until one of them spoke up. "You're a Jedi! You should be on our side!" Rey stopped to face the man.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh. I was a Jedi for about 2 weeks until my training was halted by my master. I was never officially a Jedi so I don't think you have the right to call me that."

"But why are you fighting with them?"

"Because it's my choice. And besides you're attacking my home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I live here. Now I would appreciate it if you'd leave."

"Never. I will avenge the Resistance." She felt herself start to lose her patience and temper at the man's stupidity for thinking that their little attack was going to work.

"Very well then." She extended her hand and aimed the force at the man. She slowly closed her fingers and she could see him struggle to breath. "Should I end him with my lightsaber or with the force Commander?"

"Why not mix it up a bit."

"Excellent idea. Goodbye person I don't know." She tightened her fist and she could see the light begin to leave his eyes. "Huh, that's strangely satisfying." The rest of the supporters had stopped to watch and couldn't believe their eyes. "What do you think Austin, should I give the order to kill them?"

"I think the honor should be yours. Rey." She smiled as he said her name and began to walk towards the remaining members. They tried to shoot her down but she deflected them easily. She cut them down one by one until there was none left. She deactivated her blade and looked around at the bodies around her. There were about 5 stormtroopers that got shot, but luckily they weren't killed.

"Well that went rather well, wouldn't you agree Austin?"

"Indeed. Although we do have men injured."

"Have some of the troopers that are well enough take them to the med bay. The rest of us will stay here just in case the others try something."

"Yes sir." He gave the order and the wounded troopers were taken away. It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard in the silent hangar. Rey turned around and saw Kylo begin to walk towards her.

"You're a little late to the fight master."

"I can see that. I would've gotten here sooner but I had to inform Snoke. It looks like you handled things well."

"Yeah I guess so. We had five wounded and none killed, so I consider that successful."

"Indeed. Perhaps I should assign you your own squadron."

"That would be perfect. But can it be this one?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great! How are things going with the air assault?"

"They're starting to retreat once we got rid of enough of their pilots. It's times like these that I'm glad we hired the bounty hunters. There are a few stragglers but they'll get taken care of."

"Well I think that it's safe to say that we'll be given the weapon's next target very soon."

"Indeed. Once everything is secured here we're to leave immediately for their little planet. We were able to track their ships."

"Perfect." Suddenly there was a beep coming from Kylo's robes and he felt around until he found his communicator.

"What is it Hux?" The General's voice could be heard through the small cylinder.

"We've just been informed that an unidentified ship has landed into the repair hangar."

"What do you mean by unidentified?"

"They weren't fighting with the Resistance supporters. They snuck on board."

"I see. I'll be there immediately."

"Very well. Inform me of what you find." Kylo turned off the communicator and put it back in his robes.

"Rey take your squad and follow me."

"Yes master. Commander inform the troopers that took the injured away where we're going, and to meet us when they're done."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then let's go." The group quickly made their way to the unused hangar and sure enough there was a ship that didn't belong there. Unfortunately it was able to damage the tie fighters more along with the ones she had already fixed. "Oh come on I just fixed those. Great now I have more work to do." Kylo turned to her.

"Let's not worry about that right now Rey."

"I think I should master. Those tie fighters were in perfect working condition."

"Focus Rey. Commander I want a complete search of the area."

"Yes sir." The stormtroopers dispersed and searched the area.

"Come on Rey, let's go aboard."

"Okay." They went on board and inspected the ship. It wasn't large, but there were weapons on board. But there was no sign of the pilot or the crew. "There's nobody here. I think they left."

"You're right, they're probably roaming the halls as we speak. We'll need to split up. But I'd still like to know how they got on board without us knowing." Rey went to the cockpit and noticed something that she hasn't seen on any other ship before.

"Kylo I think I found something." He immediately went over to her and saw what she was looking at.

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"That's a cloaking device. It allows the ship to not appear on any scanners or radar. That's why we couldn't detect it until it landed."

"I didn't know that this kind of ship had that."

"They don't. Ships don't come with this. It has to be installed by the owner, and this technology is very difficult to perfect."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. Come on let's see if your troops found them." They left the ship and all of the stormtroopers were reporting to Austin what they found. Rey quickly approached her comrade.

"Commander what's the report?"

"They're not in the hangar sir. They've most likely went into the hallways."

"Then we're going to have to split up. Search every hallway, corridor, and room until their found."

"Yes sir." The stormtroopers along with Austin quickly left to go find the intruders. Rey was about to follow when Kylo stopped her. He turned her to face him and there was concern on his face.

"Rey promise that you'll be careful." She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"Don't worry Kylo everything will be fine. And I promise that I'll be careful." She smiled at him and he slowly returned it. The two leaned in and met each other for a passionate kiss. Neither one of them wanted to let go, unsure of what would happen if they did.

When they finally separated she quickly hugged him and they began to exit the hangar. They walked down the hallway until they came to a fork. Kylo turned to her before going to the right. "Good luck Rey."

"Thanks. Good luck to you as well." He nodded his head and took one last look at her before he walked down the hallway. Rey went to the left as soon as she couldn't see him anymore and searched every room and passageway.

She'd been searching for an hour and there was nothing. She was hoping that the others were having better luck than she was. Suddenly there was a noise and she stopped. She heard a familiar beeping coming from around the corner. She quickly turned the corner and sure enough there was BB-8 in the hallway.

Rey was completely shocked, why was BB-8 on board the Finalizer? And then it hit her, if BB-8 was here then that meant that Poe wasn't too far behind. And if Poe was here then Finn was as well. "Oh no." The small droid heard her and turned his head to see who spoke. He started beeping like crazy at her and she had to try and calm him down.

"Shhh, BB-8 you have to be quiet. What are you doing here? Where's Poe?" He just beeped "Follow me" and took off rolling. "BB-8 slow down!" She ran to try and keep up with the round droid. It wasn't long before she could hear people talking in the distance. And sure enough she had Poe and Finn in her sights.

* * *

Earlier that day Finn had been hanging around the new command center like the previous days to try and find where the First Order was. He stayed off to the side so that he couldn't be noticed by anybody. He was beginning to think that there wouldn't be any new information and started to leave, when suddenly someone came running into the room. "General Organa I have news about the First Order." The General turned to the young man.

"What kind of news?"

"The Resistance supporters where we got our supplies from are planning on attacking the Finalizer."

"Are you sure? They've never done anything like that before."

"I'm positive."

"Do they know where they are?"

"They were able to send a scout and found the Finalizer near Subterrel."

"But that's impossible. Luke checked himself and they weren't there."

"Well they're there now. And the supporters are planning on attacking today."

"I see. Unfortunately we can't help them in our state, we have to stay hidden."

"I understand General, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you." The man left and Finn quickly snuck away to find Poe. He found him working on his x-wing like always and he ran up to him.

"Poe I know where the First Order is." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his friend.

"Where is it?"

"It's at Subterrel."

"But we checked there and it wasn't anywhere close to it."

"I know, but it ended up there. And the Resistance supporters where we got our supplies from are going to attack today. This is the perfect opportunity for us to go and get Rey." Poe sighed, he knew that this day would eventually come.

"Alright. I managed to find a ship that had a cloaking device and that isn't recognizable. I hid it in the woods. Come on BB-8." The little droid came out from his hiding place and followed Finn and Poe.

Poe led them to where he hid the ship and they quickly boarded it. Poe immediately took the pilot's position as Finn sat next to him. Poe started up the ship and immediately put on the cloaking device as they took off from the surface of the planet.

"Uh Poe, why did you put on the cloaking device. We don't need it yet."

"I did it so that nobody will know that we left. We're disobeying orders Finn and I don't want anybody to know about this."

"Alright fine." As they left the planet's atmosphere Poe put in the coordinates for Subterrel and made the jump to lightspeed.

"Finn how are we going to find Rey once we're aboard the Finalizer?"

"I don't know. We'll make it up as we go."

"Great." It wasn't long before they had arrived and when they left lightspeed they could see the battle that was occurring. It looked like the supporters were losing and a lot of them were beginning to flee. "Where's the hangar that we're going to land in?"

"It's over there. It's below and off to the side of the main hangar, which is where that ship just landed."

"Alright, I'll try to make my way over there." They weren't spotted by anybody yet, so the cloaking device was working. Poe maneuvered his way through the battlefield until he had the hangar in his sights. He made the preparations for landing and made his descent. When he landed in the hangar he heard the sound of metal crushing in on metal.

As the three got out he saw that he'd accidentally ruined some already damaged tie fighters, and a few fixed ones. "Oops. Let's hope whoever was fixing those aren't going to be mad."

"Yeah, let's go find Rey." They went into the hallway and stopped when they came to a fork. They had to choose between right and left. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming from the right, so they went left.

They ran their way through the hallway for what felt like ages and stopped to catch their breath. Poe turned to his droid. "BB-8 go back and make sure that nobody followed us, we'll stay here." The droid beeped in respondence and rolled away.

"Why did you have him do that Poe?"

"Just in case someone was following us."

"I doubt that was happening. We would've heard footsteps."

"We did hear footsteps, except they were coming from all directions."

"You know what I meant. But we should keep moving."

"Finn I need to take a breather alright. There's nobody around here I think we're fine."

"We can't stay here forever, we need to find Rey."

"I'm well aware of that, but this is a big ship and it will take awhile to find her."

"She's probably in the detention block."

"And where is the detention block from here?"

"Well I don't know. I've never been in this part of the ship before."

"Well that helps. Please tell me you didn't work sanitation on here too."

"No. That was only on Starkiller. I mostly spent my time with the rest of my squadron when we were selected to go on Jakku."

"So you didn't really do much around here did you?"

"No not really. But we'll still be able to find her."

"I hope so because there's a good chance that our ship has been noticed in the hangar. There's probably stormtroopers everywhere searching for us."

"We don't know that. There hasn't been any alarms yet." Suddenly the noise of footsteps could be heard coming from somewhere down the hall.

"Perfect now there's someone coming towards us."

"I told you that we should've kept moving. Let's go."

"What about BB-8? He won't be able to find us. I told him that we'd stay right here."

"He'll eventually catch up. Now come on." The footsteps were becoming louder and there was a slight beeping in the distance.

"Wait."

"Now what?"

"I think I hear BB-8."

"Good, then we can get going now."

"But what if he's in trouble?"

"Then we'll run away with him behind us and try to lose them, now let's go." Suddenly the footsteps stopped and it was quiet. They didn't want to turn their heads, in fear that whoever it was would hurt them. But there was nothing coming from the person in the hall. BB-8 rolled up to them and they looked down as they heard what he was saying. When the droid was done they looked in the direction to where he had come and sure enough he was right.

The person that they'd been searching for was starting right at them. And BB-8 had led her straight to them. Poe turned to Finn and gave him an "I bet you're glad I sent him off in that direction" look. But Finn payed it no mind as he stared at Rey.

* * *

 **AN: So what did guys think? Things aren't boding too well for Kylo right now, Finn has found her.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey guys! Hope your all doing good. Let's get to it.**

 **SaintsFan1- Glad to hear that you liked it! She really is starting to get along with everyone around her, which is a good thing. Yes she is a kickass fighter, guess all of that training with Kylo paid off. She's definitely starting to become loyal to the Order, like you said with her commanding the squad. Finn's definitely going to become a problem now, and things might go a little unexpected. All of those questions will be answered in this chapter so you won't have to wait long for an answer. Thanks again for the review!**

 **VILKA- This is me responding to your chapter 21 review. For some reason it didn't show up until yesterday, but it still had the date that I uploaded it. I'm not sure how that happened, but I might as well respond. I'm glad that your liking it so far, if you read the chapters that came after it I hoped you liked where I went with the characters. Again sorry for not responding earlier. Thanks for the review!**

 **Things are starting to heat up, let's continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Rey couldn't believe her eyes, her friends were right in front of her. They hadn't noticed her yet, they probably thought she was a stormtrooper. She didn't make a sound, instead she immediately contacted Kylo. " _Kylo I know who the intruders are."_

" _Who are they?"_

" _It's Finn and Poe."_

" _I'm sorry did you just say what I think you said?"_

" _Yeah."_ She heard him growl, well this put him in a bad mood.

" _Where are you?"_

" _I'm not far from the training room."_

" _I'll be right there."_

" _Inform the others."_

" _Be careful."_

" _Relax, I can handle them."_ She left the connection and when she looked up she saw Finn and Poe staring at her. Finn couldn't contain himself and gave her a hug.

"Rey! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine Finn. Good to see you too."

"Come on we're breaking you out of here." She let go of him and stared at his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're here to rescue you." Rey turned to face Poe as he walked up behind Finn.

"Is this true Poe?"

"Unfortunately yes. We're disobeying orders because Finn wouldn't shut up about it." She backed away from Finn and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You disobeyed an order to come get me?!"

"Well yeah. I didn't know what kind of torture they were doing to you."

"Have you looked at me, I'm fine!"

"Then why do I see bruises on your arm?"

"Because I was working on my combat training with Kylo. We were sparring."

"You were training with that monster! How could you even do such a thing?! Did he force you to do it?"

"No! Nobody forced me to do anything! The First Order isn't all bad you know!"

"They've clearly done something to you. You're starting to forget who the good guys are." Rey was beginning to lose her temper.

"Who are you to decide that for me! I can make my own choices without you!"

"Rey, they were holding you in a cell!"

"No they weren't! I was put in a very nice and comfortable room! It was better than anything the Resistance ever had. Sure I had guards outside my door, but I could come and go as I pleased."

"But it's the First Order Rey! They have no respect for anyone!"

"Oh really?! The people I've gotten to know says otherwise!"

"What?!"

"I've gotten to know several stormtroopers, officers, and ordinary workers here. And they've been nothing but kind and they made me feel at home! They're normal people who are actually nice!"

"What about Kylo, he's the exact opposite of that!"

"You take that back! You don't know a thing about him!"

"I know that he's evil and that he killed his own father! What else is there to him?!" Rey felt her hand begin to hover over her lightsaber hilt.

"You don't know him like I do! He's actually a nice and caring guy! When you see a monster I see a man who's been cast away by his family, treated like a nobody from his father, left alone by his mother, and limited by his uncle! I see someone who wants to make a name for himself, I see someone who wants to be accepted for who he truly is!"

"You've got to be kidding me Rey! He's evil, just like Snoke and Hux."

"Yes, he's on the Dark Side. But that doesn't mean that he views himself as evil, I don't see him as that! And Hux isn't all bad, he's a little snarky and annoying at times. But if you put that aside he's just doing his job! He's a pretty good General, he could even rival Leia!"

"What about Snoke?!"

"Snoke is evil, but after spending so much time here I began to realize and understand his cause. I may not always agree with his tactics, but he hasn't been cruel to me at all!"

"It's all a lie Rey! They're trying to corrupt you!"

"I haven't been corrupted at all! I had permission to go wherever I wanted! I could make my own choices! I got to know the people around me and begin to enjoy their company! I made my own choices here with no influence!"

"This is getting us nowhere! Let's go!"

"No!"

"No?!"

"I belong here!"

"No you don't Rey! You belong with the Resistance and with us!"

"No I don't! I've never felt more accepted or more at home than on this ship. There is no way that I'm leaving!"

"Rey don't make me do this."

"Do what?! Attack me?" She activated her saber and Finn took a step back from her. "Because I'm not leaving without a fight!"

"What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a Jedi!"

"I never was a Jedi! I was barely even a padawan! Luke barely taught me anything, Kylo did! He completed the basic training with me, and I'm more skilled in a fight than I ever was!"

"But you're aligned with the Light Side of the force!"

"You can't choose that for me! Do you even know who I'm related to?!"

"Does it look like I do?!"

"Obi-wan Kenobi is my grandfather, and he was a Jedi. But Darth Maul is my Great Uncle, and he was a Sith!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have both the light and dark in my blood. I had to make the decision of where I aligned too. I had to listen to my heart."

"And?"

"I joined the Dark Side."

"What! Rey you can't! You're not thinking straight!"

"I can do whatever I want! It's my life and nobody tells me what I can and cannot do! I feel more at home with the First Order and I feel more relaxed when I use my anger with the force! For the first time in a long time I know where I belong! And I have people who care about me here!"

"But you'll be killing innocent people!"

"You mean like how we killed innocent stormtroopers?! I've become friends with them and value them as my equals!"

"Killing stormtroopers is different than killing actual people!"

"How is that?! You were a stormtrooper!"

"Don't go there!"

"Why not?! It's true! You were with the Order from birth and you betrayed them! You're a traitor!"

"So are you Rey! You're a traitor to the Resistance and to Luke!"

"Look around Finn! There is no more Resistance, you're all as good as dead! And I only trained with Luke for two weeks! I don't think that qualifies me enough to become a traitor to him!"

"Whatever! We're leaving so let's go!"

"No! If you want me to leave with you, you're going to have to make me unconscious!"

"Fine!" Finn pulled out his blaster and began shooting at Rey. She easily deflected the bolts and started to advance towards him.

"I told you I've gotten better. Taking you down will be very enjoyable."

"Poe help me!" Poe stepped away from his friends and his droid followed him.

"No Finn! I told you that she wouldn't want to leave but you didn't believe me! She's made her choice and you have to accept it! If she wants to stay then let her stay!"

"How are you okay with this?!"

"Because I'm seeing this from her point of view! I actually accepted what she had with Kylo! I trusted her judgement! If this is where she feels like she belongs the most then we shouldn't take her away from it!"

"Poe she'll kill us!"

"No Finn, she'll kill you!" Rey looked at the pilot and took in what he said.

"Thank you Poe, and just so you know I don't blame you for this. I'll let you go this time, but I can't promise the same for Finn."

"I understand. Can I leave?" Suddenly footsteps could be heard not too far away.

"Don't bother, my cavalry is here. Just surrender while I finish him."

"Sure." Rey turned her attention back to Finn. She was about to force choke him when she realized that he was gone.

"Finn where are you!" There was no answer, instead she felt something hard hit her head and she blacked out.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"Finn are you crazy! She'll kill us when she wakes up!"

"I'm bringing her back! Now let's go they're getting closer." Poe watched as Finn picked her up and started to run back to the ship with her. "Poe come on!"

"No, I don't want any part of this anymore! I came along to keep you from getting into trouble, but it doesn't matter at this point! You can leave, I'll find my own way home!"

"Fine!" Poe waited until Finn's footsteps couldn't be heard. He bent down to his droid.

"BB-8 go with Finn. He'll need a pilot." He beeped in objection but Poe didn't want to hear it. "I'll find my own way home, but I don't want to be around when Rey wakes up. Now go." BB-8 hesitated but he did as he was told. "Right then, time to find the only person who can stop Finn."

He didn't have to move an inch as Kylo Ren suddenly appeared in front of him along with a squad of stormtroopers. And because Kylo didn't have his mask on, he didn't look too happy. "So that's what you look like. I see why Rey likes you." Kylo suddenly grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Where is she?!"

"Finn took her back to the ship. He knocked her out while she was talking to me."

"I have full authority to kill you on sight. If you're lying to me I'll make your death long and painful!"

"I'm not lying. I only came to keep him out of trouble. I'm fine with Rey staying here as long as she's happy. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. You're the only one who's strong enough to stop him."

"I'll personally kill him for taking her away from me! But I won't kill you just yet."

"You won't?"

"No, you know where the rest of the Resistance is hiding."

"Oh. I probably should've thought of that."

"Yes you should've. Commander have two of your men bring him to the detention level and inform General Hux that we have a visitor. The rest of you come with me." He dropped Poe and ran all the way to the hangar.

He didn't stop until he had the ship in his sights. Lucky for him it was still on the ground considering that the fool couldn't fly. "Fire at the ship and draw him out."

"Yes sir." Within seconds there was blaster fire hitting the ship and doing some significant damage to it.

Inside the cockpit Finn tried to find the weapons on the ship. "Damn it, why aren't there labels on this thing! BB-8 do something!" But the droid didn't listen to him. "Oh come on! Don't tell me your siding with Poe!" The droid shocked him and Finn jumped up from the pain. "Ow! Fine, I'll handle things myself. Keep an eye on Rey."

He grabbed his blaster and started to leave the ship, using a piece of metal as a shield. He began to shoot at the troopers but there were too many of them. They began to close in on him and he had no choice but to retreat back into the ship. "BB-8 start the ship up now!"

For once the droid did what he was told and he went to inspect Rey, but Finn could feel something hot against his skin. "Back away from her now!" Finn turned around to see the face of Kylo Ren and he didn't look happy.

"Make me! She's coming back with me!"

"You fool! She belongs with me!"

"No she belongs with me! I care more about her than you ever would!"

"You don't know a thing about me! She's the only person that I care about!"

"Ha! Like you are even capable of that emotion!"

"That's it, say goodbye to your life!" He raised his saber so he could cut him in half, but as he began to bring it down Finn moved out of the way. Kylo had to quickly deactivate it so as not to harm the unconscious girl beneath him. As he looked her over he forgot that Finn was even there as he knelt down beside her.

She looked so peaceful, but she could see that she'd shed a few tears as he looked at their tracks. He moved a stray piece from her hair and he felt her stir. He whispered her name so only she could hear and he saw her eyes flutter open. "Kylo, what's going on?"

He didn't have time to say anything as the sound of her lightsaber could be heard and he felt it pointed at his neck. Rey's eyes widened and she immediately froze Finn with the force. "Don't you dare hurt him!" She took her saber from him and pointed it at his heart. She unfroze him so that he could speak. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, have a nice nap."

"What?" She felt something hit her abdomen and she fell over.

"Rey!" Kylo immediately caught her and he tried to see what damage was done. Luckily because he designed her clothes they were able to soften the shot and not harm her to the point where it could be critical, but she was still bleeding. He felt her head dip down as she once again closed her eyes. He looked up and saw Finn with the blaster in his hands. "Why you little freak! You'll pay for that!"

He took his lightsaber in his hand and began to activate it when Finn pointed the blaster to Rey's head. "One move and she's as good as dead!"

He extended his hand to choke him but as he did Finn didn't lose his grip on the blaster like he hoped. Finn managed to speak as he was trying to breath. "Not so fast. That includes force attacks as well. If you care for her life you will leave the ship now!" Kylo let go, seeing as how his finger was beginning to put small amounts of pressure on the trigger.

"How dare you tell me what to do!"

"Then I guess you don't care if she lives." He began to pull the trigger down before Kylo stopped him.

"No!" Finn smiled realizing that he won and let go of the trigger. But he didn't remove the blaster. "Fine, I'll leave. But I have Poe and I'll soon find where you'll take her. You will die along with the rest of the Resistance!"

"I don't care anymore. As long as Rey's with me I could care less about you. Now leave this ship before I pull the trigger!"

Kylo looked her over once more and kissed her head. "I'll come for you I promise." He slowly made his way out of the ship and tried one last attempt to end his life, but the blaster was still aimed at her head and he thought twice about it. He returned to the troops as he watched the ship leave the hangar. Austin came up to him with concern in his voice.

"Sir, where's Rey?"

"The traitor threatened to kill her if I made any move to attack him. He had the blaster to her head and was ready to pull the trigger."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, the only way to have it stay that way was to leave her with him. But I'm going to get the coordinates from Poe and go after her myself."

"Sir if it's alright I'd like to accompany you. She literally just became my commanding officer."

"I'm well aware of that. You're squad along with others will be on stand by. But I must go after her alone."

"Yes sir."

"Take care of any wounded or killed, I have to speak with General Hux."

"Yes sir." Kylo left the hangar and went straight for the bridge. The rest of the Resistance supporters had fled and he was awaiting the return of Kylo.

"I see you survived Ren." Hux expected to see Rey right behind him, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where's your apprentice?"

"The traitor took her."

"How could you let this happen again?"

"I didn't! He had a blaster to her head and threatened to kill her if I attacked him! The only way to have her stay alive was for me to let them leave."

"I see. Are you going after her?"

"Yes. She's my apprentice and is a member of the First Order. She can't be in the hands of the Resistance."

"That and because she knows too much about the weapon."

"Yes, but she'd never tell. If it meant that something could happen to me or the ones she's close to here she won't say a word."

"Shall I inform the Supreme Leader about this?"

"No. You can say we won the fight and that Rey did well in leading an attack. But don't say that she got captured. I don't want him to know about it. You can tell him about how we captured someone and are using them for information."

"Very well then. Anything else?"

"Where's Poe being kept? I want to have a word with him."

"I believe he's in detention block B. Are you going to try and get their location out of him?"

"Yes. I'd use the connection with Rey but she was unconscious when they left."

"I see, well then have fun."

"Oh I will." Kyo left for the detention block and tried to think of ways to get the location out of Poe. With any luck he'll willingly give the information. He clearly didn't agree with what Finn was doing.

He kept trying to think of torture tactics but he couldn't. He kept going back to Rey. She looked so fragile and the sight of her like that made his heart ache. He already felt empty without her, and he needed to get her back.

He kept seeing that wound in his mind. The blood slowly pouring out of her body. It just made him so angry at the traitor for even thinking about hurting her, Hux didn't even do anything like that.

As he reached the cell block he tried to regain his composure for the interrogation. The door opened and he saw Poe in the straps and he couldn't help but smirk. "Well this looks familiar doesn't it Poe? It's time to have a little fun." He walked to Poe and couldn't help but produce a small chuckle at what was in store for him.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? I couldn't decide on whether to have Finn taking Rey away or not. But after I wrote Poe getting captured for information, not having him take her wouldn't make that much sense. At least to me anyway.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until next time, may the force be with you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys! This story has reached over 3,000 views! Yay! (Take that criticizing family members and friends! :p) Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this. I couldn't have been able to do this without you! And we're already on chapter 25, time really flies.**

 **I'm going to try and update earlier than I've previously been. My dad has changed the wi-fi for the hundredth time so that my brother and I can't use it. He rigged it so that it shuts off at 11 PM. So yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know.**

 **Also, my high school tennis tryouts starts all next week (although it doesn't matter because seniors make the team anyway) and my work hours were raised to where I go in from 3-9. So I don't know how I'll update before 11 but I'll try and make it work.**

 **I'd like to thank BetterinTexas/SpeedForce 1229 (It's cool how you have two accounts on here.) and leopards200 for favoriting this it means a lot. So thanks!**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah, it is kind of hard to root for Finn at this point. I guess he is sort of like Kylo, just without the anger issues, lightsaber, rank, experience, and trying to conquer the galaxy. Kylo's going to try everything he can to get her back to him, she's considered dangerous in the Resistance now. Luke and Leia won't be happy at all, as you'll see in this chapter. And Finn will get what's coming to him soon enough. ;) Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- It's quite alright that you didn't review on chapter 23, I won't hold it against you. The first week of school is always a pain, so I know how you feel. But hey it's Friday and it's the beginning of the weekend! Yeah, Finn taking her was unexpected. But I felt that if I didn't write it like that the capture of Poe wouldn't really make much sense. Don't worry Kylo's gonna get her back, he won't stop until he does. I'm glad you liked the interaction with Rey and the stormtroopers, she's really gotten attached to them. We'll just have to see what the Resistance will do when she comes to, and Finn will be a nuisance to her. You'll get to see what happens to Poe literally now, so you won't have to worry about that. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Emilie9263- I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

 **SpeedForce 1229/BetterinTexas- Thanks so much for the review of every chapter so far. As I post this I think you stopped at chapter 17 and that was 13 hours ago. So thanks so much for all of that! I've read every single one of the reviews and I really appreciate it. I won't answer every single one because if I do than this will be long. I'm glad that you liked the way I was going with this and how I wrote the characters, so thank you. To answer you chapter 9 review I haven't read the Force Awakens novel yet, but I'm slowly trying to get my mom to take me to Barnes and Noble so I can buy it, it's literally the only place where I can find it. And that's interesting with what you said about Palpatine's voice, I wonder if it's going to be true. For your chapter 11 review, I'm glad that you enjoyed that I pointed that out about the Jedi. I'm happy to hear that you share common thoughts about the Star Wars universe with me. You wouldn't believe how hard is trying to talk to my friends and family members about it, and they aren't into it at all. (Well my mom, brother, dad, and like two of my friends are, but that's pretty much it.) Thanks so much again for all of the reviews! Like I said I couldn't answer every single one, this already starting to become quite long. But keep it up, and I'm sure I'll hear from you soon!**

 **Alright, if you guys read through all of that let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Kylo had been torturing Poe for a half hour and he was far from done. He'd electrocuted him, toyed with his mind, beat him up, and burned him. He didn't even bother to try and get the Resistance's location from him yet. He was still quite angry with what happened with Rey, and Poe was the perfect punching bag. His screams could be heard from outside of the cell and it only made him want to continue.

He backed away from him as he tried to catch his breath, he'd never done so much torture at one time before. Poe slowly stopped screaming and tried to regain his composure. When he felt he was able to talk he didn't waste any time to express himself. "What the hell was that?! You didn't even ask me anything yet! Are you insane?!"

"Well excuse me if I'm upset!"

"Over what?! You stopped Finn!" There was silence from Kylo as he turned his back to him. The pain still fresh in his mind. "You did stop him right?" Kylo clenched his fists as he answered.

"No, I didn't. I couldn't."

"Why? You would've beaten him so easily."

"Because if I attacked him he would've killed Rey." Tears were beginning to come down his face and he clenched his fists harder for showing weakness.

"What do you mean he would've killed her?"

"He had a blaster to her head."

"What?! He'd never do that."

"Well he did."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you do I might give the information that you need without a fuss. Mostly because I don't want to experience anymore pain."

"If it'll get this over with then fine."

"Then tell me." Kylo took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. He still had tears coming down his face and he didn't want to turn around.

"I went aboard the ship. FN-2187 was knelt down to her, when I walked in I had my saber pointed at his neck. As he stood up I raised it to strike him down but he moved out of the way. If I hadn't deactivated it as I swung it down I would've killed Rey. She was still out and I examined her to see if she was harmed. There was a bruise forming on her head."

"Yeah, Finn knocked her out with the butt of his blaster."

"I see."

"Then what happened?"

"Rey woke up and didn't know what was happening. Somehow FN-2187 got her lightsaber and was going to kill me. Rey froze him before he could and was about to kill him. She unfroze him so that he could speak, but he pointed his blaster at her abdomen and fired." He stopped, the tears were really started to come down now. He wished that he hadn't left his helmet in his room.

"You can't be serious? Was she okay?"

"She was alive, but the sudden shock caused her to black out. Her clothes didn't allow the shot to be damaging, but there was blood coming out of the wound."

"What did you do?"

"I moved to strike him with my saber but he put the blaster to her head and was ready to pull the trigger. I force choked him to try to get him to let go, but as I did he didn't let go of the blaster. Instead he slowly put pressure on the trigger, I had no choice but to let go of him."

"And then he told you to leave or she dies."

"Yes. I could've ended him so quickly."

"But if you did, he would've already killed her." He nodded his head in agreement and tried not to lose it. "You really do care about her don't you?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I'm her friend and I want to make sure she's safe and happy."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"I can tell that you want the same for her. You could've killed Finn, but if you did you would've killed the one person you care about. Rey was right, there is another side to you, sure it's only with her, but you can't bear to lose her."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up!"

"Fine. But I'm just stating the obvious." There was silence between them as Kylo wiped away the tears and any signs of weakness as he turned to Poe.

"Let's finish this, I have work to do. Where's the Resistance?"

"Oh, uh let me think about that for a second." Kylo wasted no time in activating his saber as he pointed it at his torso.

"I wonder what it must feel like to lose the lower half of your body?" Poe felt the blade inch closer and closer and he didn't want to know what losing his legs felt like.

"Alright alright I'll tell you! They're on Esteron! It's an unknown inhabited planet!"

"There, now was that so hard?" Poe looked at him in astonishment.

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"No, not at all. You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Not yet. I need you alive in case you're lying."

"Oh okay. But out of curiosity what would happen if I was lying?"

"Then I'd cut off every limb off your body. Before throwing you at the so called mercy of General Hux." Poe became very scared and was glad that he wasn't lying to him.

"Oh. Good. Can I be put in a cell now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Enjoy the pain." Kylo left immediately and didn't give him a chance to say anything. He approached the bridge and saw Hux barking orders left and right. "General! What did the Supreme Leader have to say?"

"Well, he's happy that Rey did well. He wants us to eliminate the supporters, and he wants to know why you were only able to capture one of the intruders."

"What did you say?"

"I made an excuse that you and Rey split up and she lost her intruder before she could capture him."

"He doesn't know that she was taken does he?"

"No, but he's suspicious as to why she wasn't with you in the interrogation. He said that she needed to learn how to torture people herself."

"Oh, just try and keep the topic off of her."

"Right. Did you find where she is through the pilot?"

"Yes, the rest of the Resistance is on a planet called Esteron."

"I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I. But it apparently exists seeing as that's where they are."

"I see. We're given orders to eliminate the supporters tomorrow after we assess the damage done. After, we'll leave to get Rey."

"No need, I'll go after her myself."

"You can't."

"Excuse me?!"

"You don't know where Esteron is. We have to find it first." Kylo clenched his fists at the thought of delaying his departure.

"Fine, but make it fast. I can't wait long."

"Yes sir." Hux watched as Kylo left the bridge and he hoped that no one was around if he threw a fit.

Kylo went to his room and made sure that the door was locked. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He let the tears flow once more as he silently cried. He lost her, she'd finally become his apprentice and now she was taken away from him.

Why couldn't anything good happen to him for once in his life? All he ever knew was pain and unhappiness. But when he was with her he actually felt happy, something that he never knew he could feel. He never knew that his heart could hurt so bad, this must've been how his mother felt when he killed Han.

He didn't want to believe it after never experiencing it before in his life, or having it be given to him. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He didn't just have compassion for Rey, no. He loved her with whatever was left of his heart.

He loved her hair, her attitude, her sense of humor, her dedication, her undying kindness towards everyone around her. He loved everything about her and now that she was gone he only just realized it.

He stood up and walked into the refresher. He went over to the sink and splashed water on his face to erase the tear tracks. As he looked into the mirror he saw that his eyes were red and that his hair was slightly messed up. But he didn't care, all he saw was the scar.

He traced it down his face and smirked. She always did have a way of leaving something behind for him to remember her by. First it was the scar, now it was heartache.

* * *

As BB-8 piloted the ship back to Esteron Finn took care of Rey's wound. He hadn't meant to shoot her, it just sort of happened. Now he was regretting almost everything that he did to harm her.

But he didn't care about it as much as he should. He'd gotten her away from that monster, she'll learn to forgive him and see that he made the right choice. Suddenly the ship left lightspeed and they were heading towards the planet. As BB-8 landed the ship Finn saw that Leia came out with Luke behind her and she didn't look happy at all.

Finn carried Rey out of the ship and walked towards them. "Um hi General, Luke." Leia didn't waste any time in expressing her anger.

"Finn you nerf-herder! You directly disobeyed an order! And what's worse is that you brought Poe in on it! And why is it that I don't see him?!"

"I've never been called a nerf-herder before." Leia gave him a death stare and Finn knew better than to joke at that moment. "Right Poe. He's still on the Finalizer, he didn't want to be involved anymore. He said he'd find his own way back. I'm sure he's fine, besides everything turned out okay. I've got Rey back."

"Everything's not okay Finn! Poe's probably been captured and they're probably using him to get information about us! That's not okay! And what makes you think that bringing Rey back will change that?!"

"Because she was taken captive by them! I thought that you would want her back. Come on Luke back me up on this." Luke gave Finn a very cold look as he spoke to him.

"You have a lot of nerve thinking that I'm okay with this Finn."

"But I thought you would be. I got your padawan back."

"I specifically told you not to interfere. Having Rey go with Kylo is the will of the force, it's her destiny. And you just untangled the force's wishes."

"Oh come on you can't be serious. The force can't do that."

"You don't know a thing about it. I wouldn't expect you to understand. But now there will be consequences for you interfering."

"Whatever. Where's the med bay here General?" Leia had a confused look on her face.

"Why do you need to know Finn? Does this have something to do with Rey being unconscious?"

"Yes. She was shot in her abdomen and blacked out."

"Who shot her?"

"Uh, it was uh, a rouge stormtrooper from the squad she was with." Leia turned to her brother and they both had an unconvinced look on their faces.

"I see. It's over there." She pointed to the direction that the med bay was in. "Inform me when she wakes up."

"Yes sir." Finn left and the twins watched him carry Rey away.

"Luke did you read his mind like I asked you to earlier?"

"Yes. He was lying. He was the one who shot Rey. He knocked her unconscious when she refused to leave. Kylo tried to take her back but she woke up, that's when Finn shot her and she blacked out again."

"Why didn't Kylo try to kill him?"

"He did. But Finn pointed the blaster at Rey's head and threatened to kill her if he did."

"So Kylo backed off to save her. She really does bring something else out in him."

"Yes, but now Finn has taken her away from him. He'll only be enraged more than what he normally is. He'll come for her."

"What do we do? They have Poe and most likely know where we are now."

"We have to let him come. He'll come alone, but we need to let her go with him. It's the only way to restore the force's will."

"I understand. Let's hope he does come alone." The twins went back inside and tried to process this sudden turn of events.

* * *

The next day Kylo tried to enjoy the destruction of the Resistance supporters, but as he saw the planet explode he couldn't bring even a smirk to his face. When the spectacle was over he retreated back to his room.

He'd only come out for his duties and to watch the firing of the weapon. Otherwise he'd been in his room all day trying to find Esteron in the Order's database. He searched for hours but couldn't find it, he could only hope that she was alright.

He decided that he needed to stretch his legs and he uselessly roamed the hallways. He didn't even register where he was going until his feet stopped and he looked to see where he was.

He was standing in front of Rey's room, the guards had been pulled and his heart sank at the sight. Before he could even register what he was doing he entered her room and let the doors close behind him.

He didn't move as he stared at his surroundings. It was exactly as she had left it. The bed was unmade, the holonet remote was on her bed, and the clothes she hadn't been sent to get washed were on the floor in her closet.

He walked around and came to a stop at her closet. He picked up her discarded scavenger clothing. It appeared to have never been washed although he ordered a droid to clean her discarded clothes every afternoon when she didn't order it herself.

It still had her scent on it and he smiled. He remembered the first time she ever came so close to him that he could smell her. It was during the interrogation, she smelt like sand and of cheap soap. But there was something else that he couldn't place. It was just unique to her and he'd be able to recognize it anywhere.

He put the clothing back where he found it on the floor and went up to her window. He could see the galaxy so clearly from here, it was almost peaceful just looking at it.

He sighed as he began to leave the room. Just being around her things made his heart ache for her and quickly went out into the hall. As he walked back into the room he was approached by Commander Austin. "What is it Commander? I'm not really in the mood for anything."

"Sir, one of the men thinks that they know where Rey is."

"What? This better not be a trick."

"It's not I assure you."

"Well what did he say?"

"He's one of the pilots and he was doing a search around the ship after the battle. He saw the ship leave and was able to track its flight trajectory."

"How?"

"I don't know sir. But he did. Unfortunately he couldn't track them all the way back to their base. But he did get the approximate coordinates of the system."

"What do you mean by approximate?"

"Well, he was able to trace it to 20 known and unknown systems in the area. But we don't know which planet she's on."

"Well it's a start. Try and get the data from the fighter and I'll inform General Hux."

"Yes sir." Kylo wasted no time in getting to the bridge. He didn't care if anybody stared at him, he couldn't waste any more time.

This was the best thing that they had to a lead and he wasn't about to let it slip away. He couldn't go another day without Rey, he'd tried contacting her but there was no answer. She was probably still knocked out.

As he made his way to the bridge he hoped that the lead would work. For once he needed something to go his way.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that you guys liked it. It's a little short, but the next chapter is one of my longer ones so it will hopefully make up for it.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey guys! Posting earlier than usual, I've got nothing else to really do so might as well get this up.**

 **I'd like to thank HeartoftheArtsari for adding this to your story alerts. I'm glad you like it.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah Kylo and Poe seemed to sort of get along. If you ignore the whole torturing thing. Poe's probably the only person in the Resistance besides Luke and Leia that isn't completely bothered by Rey and Kylo. He just wants her to be happy and he could definitely see how much Kylo cared about her from the way he reacted. I think Poe's a pretty likable guy in general, but I'm glad you grew to like him more after that! Leia's probably got some kind of punishment in mind for Finn for what he did, but she might not get to use it. Hopefully Kylo can contain his anger for the time being, although once he gets Finn in his sights Finn will have to find a place to hide. Don't worry, Kylo's working on a plan to get her back, let's just hope it works. Thanks again for reviewing! Oh and thanks for the author favorite!**

 **C.Z.B.- Haha, yeah Poe just kind of goes with the flow. All the while keeping his sense of humor! Well you won't have to wait long for Rey's reaction, it's literally coming up now, and Finn better back out of the room at full speed. :D Kylo's reaction was a bit unexpected in front of Poe, but at least Poe couldn't see the tears coming down his face. Kylo didn't even know he had them either, I guess that's what happens when the only person you care about gets taken away from you. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Let's continue on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Finn had been at Rey's side in the med bay for three days and was desperately waiting for her to wake up. The medics had taken care of her wound, but because of the slight head injury and the sudden shock of the shot, she would be out for awhile. Leia was no doubt thinking of a punishment for him for what he did, but he didn't care. As long as he had Rey back he'd deal with the consequences.

He thought about cuffing her to the bed, but decided not to, she couldn't do much in her current state. He was about to get up to get food when he heard her stir. He immediately hovered over her, waiting for her eyes to open. After several seconds they eventually did, and Rey couldn't register where she was. "W-w, where am I?"

"It's okay Rey, your back with the Resistance."

"Finn? What's going on?" She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain come from her abdomen.

"Here let me help you." He stacked the pillows behind her and helped her to lean up against them without opening her stitches.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember was being on the Finalizer."

"That's right. I rescued you." The memories started to flood back to her at his words.

"What do you mean you rescued me?"

"I took you off the ship."

"No, you knocked me out and forced me to leave!"

"Oh, I see you're starting to remember."

"I remember waking up on your ship and seeing you about to end Kylo's life!"

"Oh come on Rey you can't be mad at that."

"Then you shot me!"

"Oh, so you remember that too." She gave him a death glare and started to growl.

"What is wrong with you?! You took me away from my home!"

"Rey this is your home!"

"Not anymore!" She pushed him back with the force until she heard him violently hit the wall. "You took me away from my friends, from my squad, and from my master!"

"Rey put me down!"

"No!" She tried to get up but the pain forced her back down. "I guess I'll have to kill you from here."

"No, Rey please."

"Shut up! You took me away from Kylo! You'll pay with your life for that!" She began to close her fist and Finn began to choke.

"Rey. Please."

"Begging will be useless." She was about to end him when the door opened and it made her lose focus. "Damn it! Who made me lose my concentration?!" As she looked to the door she saw Luke and Leia standing there. Leia immediately rushed over to the unconscious Finn and ordered him to be given medical attention, she waited for the medics to tell her what was wrong. When she was finished she walked over to her.

"Rey why did you attack Finn?"

"Because he took me away from my home by knocking me out and shooting me! I was so close to ending him, I could feel him begin to leave this world."

"Well you certainly did enough to leave him knocked out for quite awhile. The medics said that his windpipe is almost completely crushed."

"Good, that will make killing him much easier."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I've figured out where I belong. I don't belong here Leia, I belong with the Order and with Kylo. But I doubt that anyone on this damn planet cares or even understands."

"But why? What about your training with Luke?"

"Oh you mean the 2 weeks of training that barely taught me anything? Don't get me started on that. Kylo was the one who completed my basic training of the force, WITHOUT teaching me the ways of the Dark Side. And it was after I found out my heritage and listened to my heart that I found out that I belonged there. And just so you know I didn't even learn anything about the Dark Side yet. Kylo was going to take me to build my lightsaber the day after the stupid Resistance supporters attacked, and then I would've learned it."

"I see. And are you sure about this?"

"Yes. And don't try to talk me out of it. That goes for Luke as well."

"You said that you knew your heritage?"

"Yes, which Luke, and I'm assuming you as well, hid from me the entire time I was with you."

"Oh. And do you know who your grandfather is?"

"Yes, Obi-wan Kenobi. My full name is Rey Kenobi. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's a question that Luke can answer." Rey watched as Luke slowly stepped towards her.

"Well?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would put pressure on you."

"So? That's not a good enough reason to tell me. Or is it because you know about my other relative?" There was no answer from him, but Leia looked confused.

"Rey what are you talking about?"

"I'm half zabrak, and my Great Uncle was Darth Maul, a Sith. Did you know about this Luke?" He hung his head in defeat as he answered.

"Unfortunately yes. I thought that if you knew it would draw you to the Dark Side."

"Well it's funny how that turned out isn't it. Of course I barely even thought about him while making my decision. But I doubt that you care."

"I do care Rey, but I understand as well."

"What?"

"It was your destiny to go with Kylo and make your choices there. This was meant to happen, it's the force's will."

"So you aren't mad?"

"I'm upset yes, but not mad."

"I see. Am I going to be put in a cell?" It was Leia who answered her.

"No, you need to give your stitches time to heal. We'll strap you down to the bed, but you will eventually be put in a cell."

"I understand. But if you're going to try and interrogate me it's not going to work. I'll never reveal to you what I know about the First Order."

"Rey I have to now that you've been captured."

"Whatever, just know that whoever you'll send in can try all the tactics they know. I won't betray Kylo."

"I see. I'll order someone to cuff you down so you can't escape."

"You're kidding right? I can barely move."

"Just a precaution." Rey rolled her eyes as she laid back into the pillows. As they left and the door closed she began to take in what had happened. She'd been ripped away from her new life, a life that she wanted to be a part of, only to be right back where the pain in her heart originated.

She could feel the emptiness start to grow again and it made her cold. She tried to cover herself with the blanket but it didn't help. Tears began to come down her face, she missed everyone. She missed making fun of Hux, joking around with the troopers, having pleasant conversations with the officers, and being in command of her very own squadron.

But most of all she missed Kylo. She missed his fiery temper, his sarcastic humor, his laugh, his hair, the crackling of his lightsaber, and the heat coming off of him. She missed his smile, the way his eyes brightened when he looked at her, the feeling of his arms around her, and the way his lips were always in sync with hers.

Her heart began to ache and she wished that he was with her. She wanted to lean on his shoulder and have him stroke her cheek like when they watched the holonet in her room. All she wanted was to hear his voice again. She came to a realization and hit herself on the head for not thinking of it sooner.

She could just talk to him through the connection. She didn't have to use it while on the ship because he was always nearby. But now she had a reason to use it. She had grown tired from the sudden use of the force on Finn, but she didn't care, she needed to talk to him. She closed her eyes and felt through the force until she could feel his presence consume her. " _Kylo are you there?"_

" _Rey?! Is that really you? Or am I dreaming?"_ She chuckled at his uncertainty.

" _It's really me. I finally woke up after being here for three days."_

" _I was starting to think that you'd never wake up. I was so worried about you."_

" _I'm alright. I have stitches where Finn shot me and I can't really move for awhile. I'm stuck in the med bay, they're going to cuff me to my bed soon."_

" _I see. They're most likely going to interrogate you, you can't reveal anything about our plans."_

" _Don't worry I won't. I'd never betray the Order or you."_

" _Good. How are you doing?"_

" _Well I'm stuck in bed, but I managed to almost kill Finn by force choking him."_

" _What do you mean by almost killing him? You didn't let go on purpose did you?"_

" _Of course not. I was startled by the door opening and lost my concentration. Because I'm weakened I had to concentrate more on the force than normal. But I did manage to severely damage his windpipe."_

" _Atta girl."_ She couldn't help but smile at his words.

" _How are things going on your end?"_

" _Well we blew up the Resistance supporters and are trying to find you. We captured your friend Poe and he told us that you'd be on Esteron."_

" _You didn't kill Poe yet did you?"_

" _No, I'm keeping him alive until I've found you. If he's wrong I'll need to force the information out of him, and I can't do that if he's dead."_

" _Yeah you can't do that with a corpse. I've never heard of Esteron."_

" _Neither have I. It's an uncharted planet that's inhabited."_

" _Yeah, I could tell considering that there's a med bay and a base here."_

" _We managed to track the ship to the general area, but we have to sort through 20 known and unknown planets until I can come get you."_

" _I'd help you, but I don't even know where I am. Nobody has told me or even mentioned Esteron. So I don't think the connection is going to be much help. Perhaps when I'm strong enough and am able to leave the med bay I'll try to escape. That way you don't have to find me, I'll come back to you."_

" _That could work. But we still have orders to find what's left of the Resistance and destroy them, if you come back first it'd be harder to find them."_

" _I see. I guess we'll just have to wait and see who gets to the other first."_

" _Indeed. Are you sure everything's alright?"_

" _I can handle myself."_

" _I know you can. I just need to know if you're okay."_

" _Kylo I'm fine. They won't do anything to me. Even if they try I'll just use a mind trick on them and get them to stop."_

" _How are you going to do that if your restrained?"_

" _How do you think I escaped from you the first time?"_

" _You really do have a clever and mischievous mind don't you?"_

" _Pretty much."_ She could hear him laughing and she did the same. " _I really miss you Kylo."_

" _I miss you too Rey. I'll come get you I promise."_

" _Not if I get to you first."_

" _Adding a sense of competition I see."_

" _Uh huh, if it means that there's a prize to be won."_

" _Isn't there always?"_ She had a feeling that he was smirking and she couldn't help but do the same.

" _Wouldn't have it any other way. You still owe me a lightsaber by the way."_

" _I know. And as soon as I get you back we'll build it, I promise."_

" _You better, otherwise I'll be a Sith with a blue blade."_

" _Don't make me gag."_

" _Wish I could see that."_

" _Very funny."_ She couldn't help but laugh, he always had a way of cheering her up. She heard footsteps approaching and realized she better end their conversation.

" _I wish that I could talk to you longer, but there's someone coming towards my room. They're probably going to cuff me."_

" _I see. I'm always here if you need me."_

" _I know. I'll talk to you soon."_

" _Be careful Rey."_

" _Don't worry I will."_ She quickly ended the conversation and waited for the door to open. It wasn't long before she saw someone that she didn't know. He didn't make any move to talk to her as he strapped both of her arms to the bed rails and left as soon as he came.

Rey tried to get her arms free but it was no use. They were on tight and she wouldn't be able to get out of them herself. Her stomach growled and something dawned on her. How was she going to eat food if she couldn't use her hands? Or worse, how was she going to be able to use the refresher? "Perfect, add that to my list of problems."

She just sat in her bed and did nothing. She wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, but she couldn't do anything else. There was a holonet in the room, but she couldn't see the remote to it. She began to grow hungrier, but she realized that nobody else would be coming in to give her food.

She tried to get comfortable in her restrained position so that she could at least try to sleep.

* * *

When Kylo and Rey ended their conversation he began to feel a little bit better about their situation. He was still desperate to find her, but at least he could talk to her now and not worry about her as much.

Hux had been given the information from the tie fighter that tracked Rey and they were studying it. They were making a list of the known systems in the area and trying to figure out how many unknown there was, while also trying to figure out which one was Esteron.

He had tried to find where Rey was after he left, but because she didn't know where she was he couldn't pinpoint her location to a planet. As they finished the list Kylo rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. There were more unknown locations than there were known. This was going to complicate things.

"I don't see how this is going to help Hux. There are barely any known systems on that list."

"Did you try to ask Rey where she is? I noticed that you were lost in your head for a moment."

"She doesn't know. I tried to sense where she was, but because she doesn't know I don't know."

"I see. It's going to take longer to find her than we thought."

"Yes it is. There's got to be some way for us to know the locations of these uncharted systems."

"Perhaps if we went to the known ones and try to find out if the natives know of any."

"I guess it could work. It's not the best idea but it's the only one we've got. It'll take forever if we just go one by one though. We should send out different groups."

"I agree sir, but what will Snoke think when he finds out that there are stormtroopers where they aren't supposed to be?"

"That's going to become a problem. Perhaps if we send lower ranking officers in civilian clothes down? That way the Supreme Leader doesn't have to know."

"That could work. But what if they blow their cover? They aren't really trained for that sort of thing."

"What if we use the ones that are close to Rey? She became close to quite a few officers and troopers around here. They'll be willing to find her."

"Interesting. We could have the troopers be in civilian clothing as well so as not to be recognized. That just might work."

"There should be a group for each known planet, we can send one officer and two troopers to each planet."

"Perfect. There are nine known planets on the list, there should be enough for that. And if there isn't we just order some people to do it."

"Excellent. If we run out of people we can use her squad, they've become loyal to her after she fought alongside them."

"Then it's settled, that's our plan. But we aren't allowed to move the Finalizer from Subterrel."

"That could become a problem. Perhaps if we take a few command shuttles and use them as a temporary base."

"I don't think that's a good idea. They're too recognizable."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We have them use unbranded ships and they just inform us of any information that they find. We don't have to go with them."

"I suppose that could work. But none of them are pilots. She only knows about one or two, and that isn't enough if they're to be in groups. What if we use some of the bounty hunters guarding Subterrel? There should be enough room on their ships for them."

"Perhaps. But then we would have to pay them extra."

"So? If it means getting the job done what does it matter?"

"I guess. Alright we'll use the bounty hunters, but what if they find the Resistance and get spotted?"

"How will they get spotted? They don't know their ships."

"Good point. I'll choose nine tomorrow and inform them."

"And I'll gather up Rey's friends tomorrow as well. I hope that this works."

"As do I, we need to get her back before Snoke realizes she's gone. I can't hold him off forever."

"Right. We can only hope for the best." He left the room and went back to his quarters. It's been a long day and he was exhausted.

At least he didn't have to worry about Rey as much, she seemed to be okay from what he could tell. But he was unsure what they would do to her as she was being interrogated. Although the Resistance doesn't like to resort to torture, there were a few individuals who took a more physical approach towards interrogations. He had remembered watching one as a child and it made him frightened, then again he was 4 when it happened.

He knew that she could handle herself, but he couldn't help but worry about her. If something happened to her while he wasn't there he'd never forgive himself for it.

As he entered his room he quickly changed to sweats and a black t-shirt as he climbed into bed. As he slowly drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think about her.

He was going to find her and bring her back, he promised her that he would. He was going to be the one to bring her back home.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey guys, hope all of you are doing good. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, because I've only had time to write at night recently I've been forced to use my ipod which is the only device I have that's not on the wi-fi restriction. And it's so difficult I don't think I can even describe it. Besides, my ipod doesn't really have a word count or page count, oh well.**

 **SaintsFan1- I'm glad you liked their conversation, the force bond definitely helps to bring them closer in situations like these. Finn definitely messed up big time, we can only hope that he learned his lesson. He got lucky enough that Rey got startled, otherwise he'd be dead. Luke's definitely the calmer one out of everyone, and I agree with the whole making him awesome thing. The interrogation will happen in the next chapter, and I don't even know how it's gonna go yet. Yeah I guess Kylo and Hux are working pretty well together, for the time being anyway. I bet once they get Rey back they'll go back to their normal selves. And they'll try to get Rey as soon as possible, I don't know what chapter yet, but it'll be relatively soon. Thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- Yeah, Rey didn't really need to be strapped down considering that moving caused her pain, but it's what Leia wanted. And there's no sense in arguing with her. Don't worry Rey will get some food in this chapter, she won't be starving just because she's part of the Order now. Haha, the same happens to me whenever I see food on tv. Yes Finn deserved it, he's lucky to even still be alive at this point. He won't get her in this chapter, but I don't think it'll be long before he does. Like I said above I haven't figured that out yet, but you'll be able to tell when it happens during the chapters I post. Thanks again for the review!**

 **SpeedForce 1229- Again, I won't answer every single one, but I did read them so I'll pick out like one or two to respond to. For the review of chapter 19, although I haven't seen the Matrix I am familiar with it, and I'm glad that that moment made you think of that. For chapter 20, I agree with your thoughts on the Empire, Palpatine was a good manipulator, but wasn't as bright with the whole Death Star thing. I don't think Snoke will make the same mistake, I doubt that they have another Starkiller being built after what happened to the first one. For chapter 22, I'm glad that you liked how I made her go the dark instead of him going to the light. I wanted this story to be different than others I've read, so I'm glad you like it. To answer you question on chapters 25 ND 26 there's about maybe 30-40 people left in the Resistance. The majority is just whatever's left of the ground troops, along with the very few pilots (I think I said there was about 4 left), and the surviving officers. Basically the point is that there's too few of them to actually do anything. I don't know the exact number but that should give you an idea. Yay, you're all caught up! Thanks again for the reviews!**

 **Let's get this chapter started, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

The next morning Kylo tried to find the guards that were stationed in front of Rey's room. He checked the barracks and couldn't find them, so he decided to try to look for them in the cafeteria.

As he walked through the halls he tried to think about what to say to them. He made a point to not interact with the troops as much. He didn't want to sound too commanding but he didn't really know how else to talk to them.

He entered the room and tried to find the two troopers. It became harder than he thought as most of them had their helmets off. He began to feel eyes on him, and he was glad that he'd remembered his helmet. He approached the first table of troopers and they had nervous looks on their faces. "Where can I find BT-5398 and LR-1542?"

The trooper that was closest to him was the one to answer. "They're at the table over there." He pointed to where they were sitting and sure enough the two troopers were there. "Is there something that we need to know sir?"

"Are you close to my apprentice?"

"Not really."

"Then you have nothing to concern yourself with."

"Yes sir." Kylo walked away and approached LR and BT. They heard footsteps coming towards them and looked up.

"I need you two to do something for me." It was BT who answered.

"Of course sir. What is it that you need us to do?"

"I want you to gather up all of the stormtroopers and officers that are close to my apprentice and bring them to the bridge as soon as possible." LR looked at BT before answering.

"Yes sir. May I be so bold as to ask why?"

"You'll find out eventually. And inform her squad as well."

"Yes sir." Kylo walked out of the cafeteria and went to the bridge. He hoped that this plan would work. It was the only thing that they had to find Rey. He hoped that Hux had been able to strike a deal with the bounty hunters.

As he arrived at the bridge Hux was looking at the list of the systems where Rey could be. "Did you select nine bounty hunters General?"

"Yes but they've asked for more credits than we're currently paying them. They aren't too thrilled about being a transport system."

"It's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"We're you able to assemble Rey's friends?"

"I assigned that task to her guards."

"Will they do it?"

"Yes, they were very cooperative." As if on cue a large group of stormtroopers and officers entered the room. Commander Austin approached them.

"Why did you summon us all here sir?" Kylo turned to face him.

"I assume that most of you have heard by now that Rey was taken by the traitor FN-2187." The group nodded their heads in understanding. Austin spoke again.

"Are we going to retrieve her?"

"Yes. How many officers are here?"

"Six sir."

"I see. We'll have to order about two squad leaders to join them Hux." The red haired general nodded in understanding and made a note to tell that to Phasma.

"Sir?"

"I'm having these six officers, you, and two other squad leaders lead their own escort of troopers to each of these nine planets." He showed them all the list of planets.

"What shall we do?"

"You will ask the natives what systems are nearby that are uncharted. Rey is on one of those planets that's referred to as Esteron. You will be in civilian clothes so as not to draw attention. You will report back whatever information you acquire before moving on to any uncharted systems. Is this understood?

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"Each team will be on board a bounty hunter's ship so you won't be recognized. There will be one officer or squad leader per group along with two or three troopers that are close to Rey. If you want to increase the number you inform me or General Hux. If we run out of people we will use your squad members. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, are you capable of forming groups yourselves or do we have to do it?"

"I think that we can handle it sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No. Report back here later when you've formed your groups and we will assign you your ship. You may leave."

"Yes sir." The group left and Hux summoned Phasma to the bridge. The two didn't say a word as they studied the systems. Soon enough the metallic footsteps of Captain Phasma could be heard.

"You wished to speak with me General?" Hux turned to face her.

"Yes. I want you to find two squad leaders who have no duties over the next few days."

"May I ask why?"

"We're finding the rest of the Resistance and Ren's apprentice. We need two more commanding officers for the search groups. Have them report to Commander AU-6793 for the information."

"Right away sir." Phasma went to carry out her orders and Hux turned to Kylo.

"Do you think that they'll come through sir?"

"They have to. We can't waste any time. Snoke will eventually find out what's going on, and he won't be happy when he does."

"I agree." Kylo nodded his head when he suddenly felt a surge of nervousness run through him.

Rey. Something was wrong. He tried to peer into her mind, but he couldn't understand what was going on. He tried to contact her. " _Rey what's going on?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _What do you mean you don't know?"_

" _There's people that I don't recognize who don't look too pleasant to see me."_

" _What are they doing?"_ He was starting to become concerned. The Resistance wouldn't interrogate her while she needed time to heal. His mother wouldn't allow it.

" _They're coming closer and are starting to punch their fists."_

" _Rey are they Resistance?"_

" _I don't think so."_

" _They're probably natives. I think that they want to harm you in some way."_

" _Crap. I can't fight back, I'm cuffed down."_

" _Threaten them with the force Rey."_ There was no answer. " _Rey?"_ Still nothing. " _Rey!"_

He slammed his fist on the table and it startled Hux. "Sir is everything alright?"

"The natives are going to harm Rey and she can't defend herself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. She didn't answer me when I told her to threaten them."

"I see. It appears that the natives aren't supporters of the Order."

"Indeed. Let's hope that they won't do anything too damaging."

"Or worse."

"I don't want to think about that. I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's get back to work." As they worked he tried to contact Rey or feel her emotions and thoughts.

He got nothing and he hoped that she was alright.

* * *

As Rey woke up the next morning she was surprised to see one of her hands uncuffed from her bed. "What's going on?" She tried to release her other hand but it was useless without a key.

As she looked around her there was a tray of food on the small nightstand. "How did this get here?"

"I put it there." She jumped as she got startled. She turned to the voice and saw Leia in the doorway. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. Why is my hand uncuffed?"

"Well would you want someone to feed you your food?"

"No." Leia put the tray on her lap. It wasn't much, just some fruit and scrambled eggs. Rey immediately dug in, she didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

She paused to talk to the woman in front of her. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"You may be aligned to the Order now but I still see you like a daughter. Besides there are very few around here that will show kindness to you."

"Thank you. I assume that I'm to be interrogated some time today."

"Not yet. I want you to regain your strength just in case things go out of hand."

"I see." There was silence as she finished her food. She felt that Leia wanted to ask her something but was afraid to. "Leia is there something that you want to ask me?"

"Oh um. I didn't realize you could sense that so easily."

"Well I had a lot of practice recently."

"I see." She sighed and her shoulders began to slump.

"Leia?"

"How is he?"

"You mean Kylo?" She watched as the General nodded her head. "He's fine."

"What do you mean by fine?"

"Well he's still as angry as ever, I imagine he's more enraged because of what Finn did. He's got a scar on his face from our fight. He's also doing quite well with the whole leading the First Order thing."

"How is he with you?"

"Well he's gentler, understanding, funny, encouraging, sweet, and protective. But I don't think he'll come back to the light. He was hurt too much by you and Han."

"I understand." She paused to look Rey over. "You really care about him don't you?" Rey looked down at her sheets. She could feel heat begin to rise to her cheeks.

"Pretty much yeah. I don't know what I'll do without him. Sure he's my master, but he's also my friend."

"Is that all?" Rey began to smile as she thought about what they had.

"There's something else. We have this thing going on between us."

"Can you describe it?"

"Well we become playful, sarcastic, and there's like a spark. It's hard to describe. My heart skips a beat whenever we touch if that helps."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I guess after he saved me from Hux beating me. And I guess after we kissed as well." She immediately regretted that last part. "Shit I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright Rey. I won't tell anyone. But it seems like you love him."

"Are you sure? I've never known what love felt like."

"Trust me, from the way you described it you definitely are in love."

"Oh." She began to feel more heat rise to her cheeks. She never would've realized that on her own. But she couldn't find any other way to describe it.

She loved Kylo. She loved everything about him. She liked the way that it sounded. As she left her thoughts she looked at Leia. "Thank you for helping me realize that."

"You're quite welcome." She got up and took the empty tray off her lap. She re-cuffed her to the bed and walked to the door. "I'll leave you to rest."

"Leia there wouldn't happen to be a remote for the holonet would there?"

"I'll ask for you. I'll be back with your dinner soon." Rey watched Leia leave and just sat in her bed.

Medics came and went to check on her, but there were really no other visitors. She was beginning to get bored but she kept herself occupied while reading Kylo's thoughts.

Suddenly the door opened and two men that she didn't recognize entered the room. "Who are you?" The man on the right answered her.

"Let's just say that we aren't supporters of the Order." They began to laugh and she began to get nervous. She tried to get out of her cuffs but she knew it was a lost cause.

Suddenly she felt Kylo's presence inside of her. She didn't close her eyes so that she could keep an eye on the men. As she talked to Kylo he was getting worried about the situation. She listened to what he had to say considering her situation, but she was beginning to become worried herself.

As he left she decided to take his advice about threatening them. The men began to come closer to her and she erased all traces of fear from her face and embraced her anger.

A smirk began to spread on her face. "You guys might want to reconsider this. I'm a very powerful force user. I'd hate for you boys to get hurt." The man on the left laughed at her.

"Oh please. We don't buy that bullshit one bit. How can you be powerful? I mean look at you."

"Oh you'd be surprised." The men began to come closer and were able to each land two blows to her face.

"See, you're weak."

"You'll regret that." She took control of the force and pushed it out at them. She didn't need to extend her hands, she was reacting similar to when she almost wrecked the bridge while collapsing to the floor after the Resistance was destroyed.

The men went flying into the wall and had very scared looks on their faces. She had an evil smile begin to spread onto her face. "I told you." She decided to have a little fun with them.

"You will fight each other." As if on cue the two men began to fight each other aggressively. She started laughing hysterically. Her scar was beginning to hurt but she didn't care. "Now this is quality entertainment!"

She realized that she should probably get them to uncuff her. But there was no point to it. Her abdomen still hurt and she wouldn't get very far.

After a couple of minutes she felt Kylo again. " _Rey is everything alright?"_

" _Yeah I'm fine. I'm actually enjoying this."_

" _What are you up to?"_

" _Well I let those guys punch me a few times. Then I pushed them up against the wall and made them start fighting each other."_

" _You're kidding."_

" _I'm not I swear. It's hilarious!"_

" _Who's winning?"_

" _It looks like a draw."_

" _I can't believe you did that."_ She could feel how proud he was of her and she couldn't help but smile.

" _What? I was bored."_

" _Of course you were."_ She could hear him begin to laugh and she couldn't help but laugh as well. Suddenly the door opened and Leia wasn't pleased at what she was seeing.

" _Uh oh busted by the General."_

" _Try not to get in so much trouble alright? I want to have you alive when I rescue you."_

" _I can't make any promises. And I'm not some damsel in distress."_

" _I know that all too well. I'll leave you to deal with the General."_

" _Alright. I'll talk to you later."_ She left his mind and faced Leia.

"Rey let them go."

"Uggh. Fine." She had the men fall asleep and watched as they collapsed on the floor.

"That's not what I meant."

"Should've said so." Leia uncuffed her and set the tray in front of her. Rey began to consume the food, she was still quite hungry. The food wasn't as good as the Order's but she'd manage.

"Rey you're not going to do this all the time are you?"

"No, but I was bored. And besides they were going to beat me up."

"Fine just don't make it a habit." Rey finished her food, she was a little disappointed that she didn't get any dessert. But she should've expected that from the Resistance.

Leia cuffed her and put a remote on her bed. "That's for the holonet. Try to get some rest Rey, you're going to be interrogated tomorrow." She watched her leave and she began to yawn.

"Huh, doing nothing takes a lot out of you." She leaned back onto her bed and let sleep consume her.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again sorry for it being short.**

 **Tennis tryouts start tomorrow and go all throughout the week. I'm not looking forward to it, all we do is run, we barely even play. (I know that tennis involves a lot of running, but I'm a doubles player and I have a partner, so I really don't need to run as much.) You guys probably aren't really interested, but I'll be gone all morning and I'll try to update when I get back. If I don't collapse from exhaustion first that is. Oh well, wish me luck, It's going to be a long week.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter, may the force be with you. (I know I'll need it.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you had a good day. We reached the 4,000 view mark, yay! Thanks guys! And we're almost at chapter 30, it literally feels like I wrote the first chapter yesterday.**

 **I'd like to thank TheStoryComesAlive for putting this on your story alert; mcmillanjones123 for favoriting this; happyandiknowit for putting this on your story alert, adding me to your author alerts, adding me to your favorite authors list, and favoriting this; DoomShark for putting this on your story alert; and katkoukounaras for adding me to your author alerts. Thanks guys, it means a lot! (I think that's like a record number of people for one day. Awesome!)**

 **SaintsFan1- I'm glad you liked how Rey handled that situation, it was definitely entertaining to say the least. She's definitely strong with the force, Kylo's a pretty good teacher, plus it helps that she's a Kenobi. I think after all those years Leia's been able to pick up things like that. She's upset that Kylo won't be coming back to her, but on the other hand she's happy that he at least cares about somebody. Well you'll find out what happens in the interrogation right now. Thanks for the luck on the tennis tryouts! The first day wasn't as bad as previous ones, but I still managed to get nauseous while running laps. (But that's never going to change. It happens every year.) I've still got the rest of this week to go, and because I'm already on varsity there's another week to determine my position. Yay. :( (Hopefully I get bumped up from second doubles to first doubles.) Thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- I'm glad that you enjoyed Rey's entertainment! I definitely laughed at writing that part, so I'm glad it made you laugh as well. Yes, never mess with Rey, especially if she's bored and wants to have some form of fun. And that second part is true as well. :D Well things might take an unexpected turn in this chapter. You'll just have to read and find out. (But it's a good thing. Hope I didn't make you nervous by saying that.) Yup Rey finally admitted that she loves him, that's just going to make their reunion all the better. Thanks again for the review!**

 **SpeedForce 1229- Yeah her power in the force is growing the more times she uses it. And she didn't even get to start her Dark Side training yet, that's just from what she knows. And it's quite impressive. You'll find out what happens in the interrogation now, so you won't have to wait much longer. I've always wondered how the yellow eyed thing happens. Does Snoke have yellow eyes? I couldn't really tell, and Kylo obviously doesn't. Now I'm starting to think about how that works. Anyway, thanks again for the review!**

 **Again sorry for this chapter being short. It's so annoying having to write on my ipod. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Rey had been impatiently waiting all morning for the interrogation to begin. She was starting to think that Leia was just messing with her, until the door opened.

There were two Resistance soldiers approaching her. They released her from the bed and she slowly stood up. Her abdomen still hurt slightly, but it healed enough to where she could walk on her own.

They began to grab her arms when she shook them away. "Not so fast. If you don't mind I'm going to use the refresher before we depart." They began to protest but she gave them a death glare and they changed their minds.

She didn't take long, she wanted to get this ordeal over with. She let the soldiers lead her to an interrogation room. As they entered there was a table with two chairs on either side.

She sat in the chair farthest from the door. They stood at either side of her and didn't make a move to restrain her. "What no restraints?" They seemed to ignore her. "Yeesh, just trying to relieve the tension."

She crossed her arms as she impatiently waited for her interrogator. After about 5 minutes the door finally opened. There was a man in the doorway that was Resistance but she didn't recognize him. "Well it's about time you showed up."

"I didn't assume that you'd care."

"Yeah well I want to get this over with." He sat down across from her, put his bag on the floor and looked her over.

"Oh this won't take long. I'll get all the information that you know about the Order faster than you'd expect."

"Would you consider yourself the best interrogator in the Resistance?"

"Oh I am. Although I have to warn you, if you don't comply I'll be forced to use my more brutal methods."

"Don't make me laugh. Nothing can be worse than getting beat up by General Hux. Although he was taking orders from Snoke, but still it was pretty brutal. So you can threaten all you want but you don't scare me. Besides it's you who should be afraid of me."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Let's get started shall we."

"Fire away. I'm not telling you anything."

"We'll see." She watched as he pulled a tablet from his bag and turned it on. No doubt looking over a list of questions. When he finally picked one he turned to her and began to ask it. "So, what can you tell me about the Order's new weapon?"

"Nothing."

"You mean you know nothing or you're not saying."

"Of course I know, I saw it being used. But I'm not telling you anything."

"Are there more?"

"Not saying that either. You're going to have to try better than that if you want to get answers out of me."

"Fine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a taser that was fashioned like a collar. "This is my least brutal device. It's a remote controlled taser that allows me to shock you and raise the intensity level." He motioned for the soldiers to hold her down as he began to strap it to her neck.

"Get off of me." He went back to his seat and the guards released their hold on her. Rey tried to get it off of her neck, but it was no use.

"Sorry, but I have the remote that unlocks it. Now I'll repeat my question, what can you tell me about the weapon?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Wrong answer." He pressed a button on the remote and Rey could feel the shock in her neck. It wasn't bad, but it did hurt. "Every wrong answer results in a higher shock level. So keep that in mind."

"Whatever, I've felt worse. Try being accidentally electrocuted while scavenging as a child. Not fun."

"Oh really? You seem to want to talk about yourself. What's your position in the Order?"

"I'm the apprentice of Kylo Ren and am a commanding officer of my own squadron of stormtroopers. I don't think that has any relevance to your interrogation."

"Maybe not. But can you describe the weapon in your own words?"

"It's a gun."

"That's it?"

"Is there something else that you want?"

"What does it do? What kind of gun is it?"

"I'm not saying."

"Fine." He pressed the button again and Rey could feel the shock intensify. "You're quite resilient, most people would grimace at that."

"Well I'm not most people."

"Indeed. Where is the First Order currently located?"

"How the hell would I know? You need to be more specific there."

"Where's Snoke?" Rey began to laugh.

"Haha, you've got to be kidding. I've only seen him on a hologram, I don't know where he is. Only Kylo and Hux know that."

"Very well. What can you tell us about their plans?"

"Not saying." He pressed the button again and she felt as if the shock was increased higher than one level. She managed not to scream, but she began to grimace. When it was done she turned to the man. "That seemed to be higher than before, much higher."

"Well I'm growing impatient. Let me ask again. What are they planning? They blew up our suppliers."

"Well duh. They attacked us, of course we eliminated them. You guys aren't that smart are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I would think that our reaction would be obvious. How could you not see that coming? You're so naive."

"I highly disagree. And because of that comment I'm raising the shock level." When he finished the settings he pushed the button and Rey began to growl at the pain. It wasn't enough to cause her to scream, but she was beginning to get pissed off.

"Are you through yet?"

"Yes. Now, tell me where the Finalizer is."

"Never."

"Tell me!"

"No!" He raised the shock level again to the point where it was just 10 levels away from being maxed out. He pushed the button and this time Rey did scream. She had to grip the edge of the table to stop herself from falling over.

"Tell me where the Finalizer is and where Kylo Ren is."

"No. You'll have to kill me to find that out."

"Very well. If you won't cooperate I'll have to use something else." As he bent down to retrieve something from his bag she took her chance and stood up. The soldiers at her sides pushed her back down, but she elbowed the one on the right in the gut and he immediately let go.

She then grabbed the other's arm on her shoulder and flipped him onto the table. She turned to the other soldier and punched him in the face so hard that he slammed into the wall. The man heard the commotion and had a blaster pulled at her. "Don't move."

An evil smirk began to spread onto her face. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a ship to steal. So I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my way."

"No."

"Your death." She extended her hand and before he could pull the trigger she began to force choke him. He immediately dropped the blaster and began to grab at the non-existent hands at his throat. "I told you you should be scared of me. Oh well." She heard the satisfying crack of his neck being broken and began to walk out the door.

Before she left the room she stopped herself. She almost forgot about the collar around her neck. She took the remote and pressed the button that released the collar from her neck. And sure enough she heard it drop to the floor. She took the blaster as well, she might need it considering that she didn't know where her lightsaber was.

She peeked her head out the doorway and saw that there was nobody in the halls. So she made a break for it, while staying close to the shadows so as not to be spotted. She was glad that she wasn't forced to change her black clothes, it helped to blend her into her surroundings.

As she snuck through the halls she heard a siren blare. "Crap, guess they realised I was gone." She decided to forget the secrecy and made a break for the hangar. Soon enough she could hear footsteps echoing up ahead, the halls were to narrow to produce any kind of echo. It looked like she was heading in the right direction.

Sure enough she saw a bunch of ships, both Resistance and not, she saw the one that Finn used to bring her here and made a break for it. But her lucky streak was over seeing as a blaster shot almost hit her arm if she hadn't moved out of the way.

Pretty soon there was blaster fire coming from several directions and she used the force to aim them off course and have them hit enemies on the opposite side. She did use her blaster, but it wasn't of much help to her while running.

She eventually made it to the ship but out of nowhere Luke stepped in front of her. "Oh god!" Rey had to stop herself before running into him. The blaster fire had stopped, nobody wanted to hit the legendary Jedi. "Luke what are you doing?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing?"

"What does it look like! I'm getting out of here."

"Rey you don't know where the Order is."

"Yes I do. Now if you don't mind I need to leave."

"I'm sorry Rey but I can't let you do that. We need to get the information that you know about the Order."

"Well too bad, I'm leaving." She used the force to violently push Luke to the side so that she could board the ship. She hadn't meant to do it that hard, it sent him flying, but she couldn't think about that right now. She immediately started up the ship, put up the shields, and left the hangar. There was fire coming from what looked to be guns placed outside of the base, but she was able to easily avoid the blasts.

It wasn't long before she left the planet. Before making the jump to lightspeed she quickly found the ship's last lightspeed coordinates, and she saved it so she could give it to Hux. Now that they knew where the Resistance was, it was only a matter of time before their destruction.

She immediately made the jump to lightspeed and she couldn't contain her excitement of finally being able to get back home.

* * *

Austin and the other groups had left yesterday in search of Esteron and so far things weren't looking too good. Each group went to the charted planets and asked for any information about a planet called Esteron.

Other teams were able to find other uncharted planets, but because most of them were uninhabited they were getting nowhere. As Austin contacted Hux, he didn't sound too happy. "How can you not find anything on Esteron?!"

"Sir, with all do respect, the uncharted planets we did find are mostly baron. There's only been 5 with actual people on it. And even they haven't been extremely helpful. It's taking longer than we expected."

"Well we have to keep searching. If we wait any longer Ren's going to have a fit. And I just had the bridge fixed after Rey's little outburst. Find her."

"Yes sir." He ended the transmission and turned to RX and BL. "Looks like we have to keep looking guys. Where was the next uncharted planet that we were given?"

BL looked at the tablet and read off the coordinates. They made the jump and soon enough they had the planet in their sights. Before they had a chance to enter the planet's surface a ship suddenly came out of lightspeed. "That ship looks familiar."

Austin tried to get a closer look and sure enough it was the ship that Rey was taken away on. He instructed the bounty hunter to make contact and sure enough Rey's voice could be heard. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Rey it's me, Commander Austin." RX and BL looked at him with unbelief on their faces. He turned to them when he felt their stares on his back. "What? It's to make calling my name in battle easier. If you want you can ask her for you own names, but now's not the time."

"Austin? What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you of course. How'd you get here?"

"I escaped during my interrogation. Something happened to the hyperdrive. I think it was damaged by blaster fire somehow."

"Wait, then you know where Esteron is."

"Yeah. I saved the coordinates from the last lightspeed jump this ship made before I made my jump. I have it's location."

"This is perfect Rey! Do you think that you'll be able to fix the hyperdrive?"

"Yeah, I can make the repair easily. It'll take a little bit though."

"That's fine, I have to alert the other search groups that we found you and to meet us here. Then we can all go home."

"Great. I'll get to work."

"Good." The transmission ended and Austin contacted all eight scouting groups immediately and gave them their coordinates. After waiting for several minutes, the remaining groups left hyperspace and entered the system. They waited for about 10 minutes when Austin suddenly heard Rey's voice again.

"I couldn't repair it fully but it's enough to get me to the Finalizer. Is everyone here?"

"Yup. Set your coordinates for Subterrel and we can all go home."

"Good. Lead the way Commander." Austin instructed the bounty hunter to make the jump to lightspeed and it wasn't long before he could feel the ship lunge at the sudden movement.

All of the other ships followed suit and it would only be a matter of time before they made their way home. Austin immediately contacted Hux to tell him the good news. "What is it Commander?"

"Sir, we found her."

"You found Esteron?"

"No, Rey was able to escape and she was having a problem with the ship's hyperdrive. So she left lightspeed and entered the system that I was in. She was able to save the coordinates of Esteron from the last lightspeed jump before she left."

"Excellent. And you have her?"

"Yes, she's following us home. We should arrive any minute."

"Excellent." Hux ended the transmission and Austin could only imagine how Rey must be feeling.

* * *

As Rey put the ship on autopilot she couldn't contain her excitement. She was finally going back home. Hearing Austin's voice was a big relief, she missed the Commander a great deal, he was definitely loyal. She also couldn't wait to see her other friends, she had a feeling that they were the one's out searching for her. Judging by how Austin was talking to someone else on his ship.

She hoped that not much had happened while she was gone. Hopefully Kylo wouldn't be punished for losing her again, she didn't want to see him in any pain. Unless Snoke somehow didn't find out about it, which she doubted.

Suddenly the ship lunged forward as it left lightspeed and Rey had to grab hold of the chair next to her to keep steady. She cursed at herself for not paying closer attention. She took the ship off autopilot and followed the ships into the hangar.

As she prepped for landing she took in her surroundings. She was finally home, she was right back where she belonged. She made a note to herself to kill Finn the next chance she got. She could care less about him at this point.

But that wasn't what her thoughts were focused on. She couldn't wait a minute longer to see Kylo's face.

She landed the ship and went to greet her friends. Her hunch was right about them being the ones to find her. She greeted every last trooper and officer in her sights. She really did miss them. As they dispersed LR, BT, RX, BL, and Austin stayed behind a little longer. "I can't thank you guys enough for coming to find me. You didn't have to." LR answered her.

"Are you kidding? You're one of us Rey, of course we'd come for you." RX jumped in.

"That and we were ordered by your master." The group laughed.

"Thanks guys. And just know that I'd do the same for you. By the way you guys look really good in civilian clothes." BT answered her.

"Really? I think this jacket's too big." BL inspected it.

"Nah, I think it's because your too small."

"Oh very funny." The group laughed once more and RX spoke.

"Oh Rey, can you give us a nickname like you did with Commander Austin here."

"Yeah sure. What do you guys want to be called?"

"I don't know. You choose."

"Alright. Let's see what I've got to work with. LR you're name could be Larry." He looked at her funny.

"Larry?"

"You got something else with the letters L and R in them?"

"Yeah no. I kind of like it though."

"Good. BT you can be Bandit." He took the name in.

"Bandit. How'd you come up with that?"

"Well you're wearing a bandana around your neck for one. And two I saw you sneak into the cafeteria after hours several times." The group turned to look at him.

"What? I only sneak food out when I'm really hungry and can't sleep. I only did it like 4 times."

"See, the name fits you."

"Yeah I guess it does."

"RX, you can be Rex."

"I like it."

"And BL you can be Blake."

"Nice."

"There are you guys happy now? But this is just for us only, nobody else. Got it?" The group nodded their heads in understanding. "Good." Suddenly the footsteps of General Hux could be heard and the troopers decided to take their leave. As they began to walk away they all called back to her.

"See ya later Rey!" the group left and Rey waited for Hux to approach her. He seemed to be more anxious than normal.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it. I know that it probably seems weird that I named RX Rex. I couldn't really think of another name that had those letters in it, and every time I did it just sounded too weird. Same thing with Larry. (Apparently I can't think of cool names. Bandit was almost Bart, so yeah.)**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Again sorry for it being short.**

 **I'll see you all again in the next chapter. Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey guys! I decided to update earlier today. I have enough time before I go to work until 9. And because of the wifi restriction I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do it before 11.**

 **SaintsFan1- Good to hear that your not bothered b the chapters being short. I've been really tired recently and I've been writing offline on my computer at night now. (The changes show up in the morning.) Like I've said I've been tired and when I feel like I can't write anymore I just end the chapter after 6 pages. (That's kind of my minimum amount now.) Anyway, glad to hear that you liked the interrogation scene. I wanted Rey to make a break for it, she takes an opportunity when she sees it. Yeah Luke should've realized it. But on the other hand he should be happy that she's going back to what the force wants, at least he didn't try to kill her or something. Glad you liked the name for the trooper, I'm not really good at that kind of thing, so glad you liked it! You'll see what Hux wants right now actually. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- Glad to hear that you laughed at that part. Luke should've known better than to stop her, let's hope she didn't harm him in any way. He isn't as young as he used to be. Omg, same with my brother, haha! Yeah it was pretty fast. I intended it to be longer, but I don't really plan out my chapters. I just write what comes to my head, if that makes any sense at all. I was actually thinking about having her escape in this chapter, but then I already wrote 3 pages of it, so yeah. Finn's still knocked out and if he did try to stop her he'd be dead in seconds. Sorry Finn, you would've had it coming. Well you won't have to wait much longer. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **BetterinTexas- That's very interesting about the yellow eyes. That makes a lot of sense. I wonder how you know you've been fully turned to the Dark Side? (That's just me thinking out loud.) Anyway, the Resistance will get what's coming to them, but Kylo owes Rey something first. Haha yeah, pretty much. But then again how can you not like that walking carpet. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **VILKA- Glad to hear it! (Still don't know why I'm getting your reviews so late.) Anyway, thanks again for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Rey waited for Hux to approach her before she said anything. As he stood in front of her, he wasted no time in voicing his thoughts. "Glad to see that you're alive Rey."

"Thanks. That was a compliment right?"

"Yes. I am capable of that you know."

"Haha I know. Nothing happened while I was away did it?"

"No, just be glad that Ren didn't throw a tantrum with you being gone."

"Good. Speaking of my master, where is he?"

"He's currently speaking to Supreme Leader Snoke. I'll inform him immediately."

"Why didn't you just barge in like you normally do?"

"One because you've already landed and I wanted to greet you myself. And two because Snoke wanted to see him specifically."

"Well I think that he'd make an exception if you have the location of Esteron."

"So you do have it."

"Yeah. I'll go get it. Do you have a drive on you or something?"

"No, I'll just send someone down to retrieve it later. I'll go inform Ren."

"You don't have to, I can just use the connection."

"It's fine, I have to tell Snoke anyway. I'll send him down and clear the hangar so you two can be alone."

"The hangar is already pretty clear already, we're the only two in here."

"Right. You don't mind staying down here do you?"

"No it's fine, go get him already."

"Fine." Rey watched Hux walk away and she sat on a crate and waited for Kylo.

* * *

Snoke had summoned Kylo as soon as Austin had given his report about the task taking longer. As he approached the chamber he hoped that he hadn't found out about Rey yet, he'd be punished for sure.

He entered the chamber and the image of his master was waiting for him. "You summoned me master?"

"Yes, I want an update about the Resistance."

"Well we were able to obtain a list of 20 known and unknown systems. We were able to register 9 known systems, the rest weren't charted."

"Have you found out what systems they are?'"

"We're doing that now. We sent out nine groups and have currently found 12 unknown systems. Unfortunately none of them are Esteron."

"I see. Have you been able to get any more information out of the prisoner?"

"No, he's too weak to tell us anything."

"Why haven't you looked into his mind?"

"I did, but there's nothing that's helpful."

"I see. Have you had your apprentice try?"

"Oh uh, no master. But I'll get on it right away."

"You better, we need to eliminate them once and for all. Then the galaxy will finally be ours."

"Yes master." Snoke could sense a feeling of uneasiness coming from Kylo.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"I don't understand."

"Why haven't I heard anything about your apprentice during the last few days?"

"Oh, well, she's doing fine. There's really nothing that she's doing that needs to be reported. She's getting along with everyone and there isn't any problems."

"Why would there be problems?"

"Well, because the intruder's ship damaged the tie fighters that she was working on and she's been able to fix them without anything slowing the repair process. Plus, she hasn't been getting into any trouble." Snoke looked him over and he didn't seem to buy it.

"Interesting." Suddenly Kylo could feel his presence in his mind, even from a great distance away he was able to do this with ease. He tried to eliminate all thoughts about Rey except for what he told him. Because Snoke wasn't on the ship he could only look into his immediate thoughts.

He felt him pull away and watched his response. "Is there a problem master?"

"Not that I can see. But keep in mind Kylo that if you're hiding something from me the consequences will be life threatening."

"Yes master, I understand." Suddenly the doors opened and Kylo turned to see Hux approaching.

"General, what's the meaning of this?"

"We've located Esteron sir. The information is on a ship in the hangar." Hux looked at Kylo and gave him a knowing look. Kylo quickly read his mind and he saw Rey's image in the hangar.

"Excellent! Retrieve it from the ship and report back to me."

"Yes sir." Hux left the room and Kylo turned to his master.

"You are free to go Kylo."

"Yes master." As the image disappeared he went into the hallway and saw Hux waiting for him. "Is it true? Is she here?"

"Yes, she managed to come back to us."

"Perfect." Kylo immediately left for the hangar. But he realised that he still had his helmet on and went to drop it off in his room. As he entered his room he took off his helmet and put it on his dresser.

He quickly fixed his hair and went directly for the hangar. When he entered he was glad to see that it was empty. He saw the ship that was used to take her away and began to approach it.

Sure enough there she was sitting on a crate, no doubt waiting for him. She heard his footsteps and turned to look at him. A smile immediately spread onto her face and she began to run over to him.

He stopped walking and planted his feet as preparation for the impact. She immediately jumped into his arms and he lifted her up and spun her so that he wouldn't fall down from the sudden amount of force on his body. He let her feet touch the ground but he didn't dare let go.

They stayed that way for several minutes before they separated, but they still had their arms wrapped loosely around each other. He was at a loss for words, he didn't expect her to come back so soon.

He caressed her face, careful to not touch the small bruises on it. No doubt from those two men that planned to harm her. He couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily she did. "I've missed you so much Kylo."

"As did I. I was so worried about you."

"You know that I can take care of myself."

"I know, but still." He saw that there was a line going around her neck and he furrowed his brow. "Where did this come from?"

"Oh that's from my little interrogation this morning. Because I wasn't cooperating a taser collar was put on my neck."

"You didn't reveal anything did you?"

"Of course not. He almost went full power, that is before I killed him of course."

"That's my girl." They stood there smiling at each other. He pulled her closer until their bodies were touching. He pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "I love you Rey."

"I love you too Kylo." They immediately locked lips and started kissing each other passionately. They didn't separate once, they didn't want to let the other out of their grip again. She put her hand through his hair and the other around his neck. He put his arm around her waist and tightened his hold.

They stopped to catch their breath, but they quickly went back in. It wasn't as hard or rough this time. It was slower and gentler. When they separated again Rey put her head on his chest along with her hands. He gently stroked her messed up hair and they completely forgot where they were.

After several minutes they finally let go of each other and they returned back to reality. "Oh Kylo I need that lightsaber now."

"Why so eager? I told you I'd let you build it."

"I know, but the Resistance took mine and I think this is a perfect excuse to build my own."

"Very well then. How about we leave the first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good." They began to walk out of the large hangar with their hands interlocked.

"You know I had a whole plan to save you."

"Oh really? Well I'm not someone who needs to be saved all the time you know. I'm not some pretty, weak, princess that can't take care of herself."

"Believe me I know that all too well. You hit hard." She laughed and playfully punched his arm with her free hand.

"Good. We're going to take the Resistance down eventually aren't we?"

"Yes. And we're going to do it together, side by side."

"The way it's supposed to be."

"And I'll get to finally kill that traitor."

"I plan on doing that as well. How about we make a team effort on that."

"It would be my genuine pleasure." They laughed and began to enter the hallway. They let go of the other's hands, they had reputations to uphold. "Why don't you go clean yourself up."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No, not at all. You're hair's just messed up, you smell like you haven't showered, and your clothes are all disarranged. But no you don't look bad."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're still as beautiful as ever." Her eyes brightened at his words.

"Thanks, that's the first I heard that. I'll meet you in a bit. I'll go and make myself presentable."

"Alright. I'll be on the bridge. Oh we're going to have to kill Poe eventually."

"Yeah I figured. But let's have him watch the Resistance burn. Make him feel the pain of losing everything and everybody."

"Very evil, I like it."

"Thought you would. But I want to torture him a bit first."

"That is if he'll be able to handle it. He's pretty weak after what I did to him."

"I need practice for that sort of thing."

"Indeed you do. Snoke wouldn't shut up about that."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No. He didn't know that you were even gone in the first place."

"Oh, then okay then. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright." He watched as she went over to her room. He made a note to put her guards back on duty. She probably didn't need them anymore, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Besides they're her friends, she'd want to interact with them outside of her duties.

He walked onto the bridge and saw that Hux had been charting the location of Esteron. "Did you receive the location General?"

"Yes, couldn't you tell? I thought you of all people would be able to see that." He rolled his eyes at his comment.

"I did notice if you must know. What are we going to do about it?"

"We'll get all the information that we can from Rey before we make a plan of attack."

"I see. I'll be gone with her the whole day tomorrow."

"What do you mean by gone?"

"We're going to construct her lightsaber."

"Well it's about time."

"Well excuse me if we were delayed. I seem to recall her being taken off the ship!"

"Which you could've stopped!"

"If I did she'd be dead! I don't want another word said on the matter."

"Fine with me. Just make sure she doesn't kill anyone with that thing."

"I think she can handle that."

"I know she can, I'm just saying."

"She's not exactly like me you know."

"I know, there's just certain qualities that shine through." Kylo was beginning to get annoyed.

"Can we get off this topic and actually get some work done?"

"Why? Something bothering you?" He was about to snap at him when he heard Rey's voice.

"You boys talking about me?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with Rey."

"Very well. Should I continue work on those tie fighters?"

"You can if you want but we need to talk to you first."

"Why?" It was Hux who answered her.

"Because we need any information about Esteron that you can give us."

"You do know that I was knocked out for half the time. Right?"

"I'm aware of that. But still you need to tell us." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Where I was there was a town that had a lot of people in it. I assume that there's more of those on the planet."

"So?"

"I'm not done yet. A little impatient I see."

"Well excuses me for wanting to get rid of them."

"I want to get rid of them as well. But you could at least let me finish my statement General."

"Fine. Go ahead and continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying before I was interrupted, there's quite a lot of people there. They have constructed a base, which is where the Resistance is and where I was kept."

"Is it heavily armed?"

"Yes, there's guns on the outside to shoot down enemy ships. Their ships are weaponized well and I suspect that they all have cloaking devices. The soldiers are well trained and can put up a fight. They hate the Order and will attack if given the chance."

"And I'm to understand that they're aligned with the Resistance?"

"Yes. If they're given enough time to plan, they could eventually pose a threat."

"I see. Do they have enough ships that can back up the Resistance if need be?"

"Yes. If the Finalizer enters their system they'd most likely pick up on it and send them out. They are very well equipped and should be considered a threat."

"Interesting. Is there anything else that we should know?"

"I don't think so. That's all I could tell from the time I spent there."

"Very well then. You can continue working on the fighters if you want or you can rest. I've had someone fix some of them while you were gone, so it's really up to you."

"Thank you General. If you don't mind I want to hang out with my friends."

"I understand."

"That is of course if you don't have anything planned for me master." Kylo turned to her and shook his head.

"No Rey. You can do whatever you want. Just be ready tomorrow morning, it's going to take awhile for us to get to the Adega system. You'll need to choose a crystal of your own and make it bleed. And that can take awhile."

"I understand. I'll see you guys later." Rey went to go find her friends and Kylo watched as she left the room in a hurry. He shook his head and produced a small chuckle.

She was definitely something else, there was no doubt about that. Building a lightsaber was going to take a lot out of her. She had to attune it to the force, make it bleed, and then construct her hilt.

This was a defining moment for her and it's going to be a big step in her training. Having a red blade defines a Sith, and she will now eliminate any part of her that made her a Jedi. Allowing her to fully embrace the Dark Side.

He turned back to the information that she was able to obtain. What she told them would complicate things. Hopefully the natives wouldn't become too much of a problem for them.

He wanted to attack from the ground, that way he could finally get rid of that worthless traitor. But that was to be discussed another time.

It's been a pretty eventful day.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it. Again sorry for it being short.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Guys I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in two days. I didn't mean for that to happen and I feel so bad that I was making you guys wait.**

 **On Wednesday I got home from practice and I was exhausted so I had lunch and then took a nap. Going to work from 3-9 didn't help much so when I got home I literally collapsed from the exhaustion. Resulting in me not updating. Yesterday was similar. I had practice and was tired from it. (I started an early challenge match to determine my placement on the team.) So I was tired after playing two sets and losing all of my energy. I was going to update when I got home, but my mom made me go to another college tour as soon as I got changed. (We didn't even have an appointment.) That resulted in us being out all day. So when we got home I passed out again and didn't get the chance to update.**

 **Again I'm sooooo sorry everyone. I really didn't mean for this to happen. On a lighter note my wi-fi is back to normal, so I don't have to worry about that anymore.**

 **SaintsFan1- So happy that you liked it! I enjoyed the reunion as well and I couldn't help but smile while writing it. Yeah, Snoke was beginning to get a feeling that something was wrong. Rey wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to Kylo because of her. I made her constructing her lightsaber into two chapters. (I was getting tired when I wrote them.) You'll find out what happens while she's looking for her crystal in this chapter. Yes, Finn should be very anxious right about now, he's going to be fearing for his life. Thanks again for the review! And sorry for making you wait for this chapter.**

 **C.Z.B.- Glad to hear that your excited for this chapter. I've been wanting to write this for awhile. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to the Resistance. (I still don't know yet. :D) Yes I definitely agree with you on that. I loved writing it! Unless Poe makes a miraculous escape like last time, he won't have much longer to live. I'm actually surprised that he's even surviving, considering that Kylo said that he was unresponsive. But like I said I didn't write it yet so I don't know what will happen. Thanks again for the review! Again so sorry for making you wait for this.**

 **BetterinTexas- Yeah pretty much, but like I said I haven't really written it yet so I don't know how that's gonna go. But I do want Kylo and Rey to make a ground assault first to get payback on Finn and pretty much everybody else. That's kind of my general idea, I think I'll have them use the weapon after, but like I said I'm not sure yet. Thanks again for the review! And I apologize for having you wait.**

 **This is another one of my short chapters and I'm so sorry for that. I wanted it to be longer, but as I was writing it I was getting tired and just stopped after I reached 6 pages. That's kind of why Rey building her lightsaber is split into two chapters. I know you guys are probably wanting to get to reading, so I won't talk anymore. Let's get back into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Rey woke up the next morning earlier than she expected to. She quickly got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. She was excited that she'd finally get to build her own lightsaber.

As she entered the cafeteria she went to the counter and grabbed what looked appetizing to her. She sat down at her usual table and began to eat. Considering that it was early in the morning there weren't that many people around.

Someone sat down across from her and she saw Blake in front of her. "Hey Blake, you're up early."

"Yeah, I've got the morning shift today."

"For what?"

"Weapon's cleaning."

"Oh. I didn't know that there was a job for that."

"Yeah there is. It's mostly for the flame throwers and other large weapons that we don't keep on us. I have to make sure that their functional and clean."

"Only for the morning though right? Then someone else takes over?"

"Yeah pretty much. What about you? You're never up this early either unless it's for an early training session."

"I'm leaving soon to make my lightsaber."

"Cool! What do you think it's going to look like?"

"Well I want it to be double bladed. I'm more comfortable with that because of my staff. And obviously it's going to be red, I am on the Dark Side after all."

"Sweet. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I think it's just for the day. We're going to be awhile though, the system we're going to is pretty far."

"Why do you have to go to another system?"

"So I can pick out my crystal. Then I can make it bleed so that it can be red."

"Interesting. So when do you think you'll be leaving?"

"I don't know. I guess whenever my master tells me to."

"Oh ok." They talked for a little while longer until Rey could hear Kylo in her head.

" _Rey meet me in the hangar."_ She quickly finished her food and said goodbye to Blake.

"I gotta go Blake. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright. Good luck Rey."

"Thanks." Rey went down to the hangar and saw Kylo's command shuttle immediately, with Kylo pacing in front of it. As she approached him he stopped and turned to her.

"Well it's about time."

"Sorry. I was eating. Why are you wearing your helmet?"

"I have to keep appearances if we're to be seen by someone." She rollled her eyes. Where they were going there probably wasn't going to be anyone.

"Whatever. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Come on." They boarded his ship and took their respective positions. He sat in the pilot's seat while she was in the copilot's.

"Are you going to let me help you fly?"

"Why not. But I'm in control and you do what I say. Got it?"

"Yeah. Start her up." Kylo started up the ship and they left the hangar. Kylo put in the coordinates for the Adega system and made the jump to lightspeed. "So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Well you have to enter the crystal cave on Ilum and be able to find the crystal that calls to you. There will be some difficulties getting it, so you have to be careful."

"I will. How did you find out about this place?"

"It was once used by the Jedi many years ago. It was a place where younglings on their way to becoming padawans would go to get their kyber crystals. After the Jedi Order fell it was forgotten for years. Snoke somehow found it and that's where I got my crystal."

"Cool. So how long will it take for me to find it?"

"As long as it takes. But I can't go in with you."

"Oh. I'm sure I can handle it."

"I know that you can. Fair warning the entire planet is covered in ice and snow. You'll need something warmer to wear."

"I think I'll be fine."

"It's colder than on Starkiller and I don't want you to freeze."

"Well I don't have anything else."

"Watch the controls." She did as she was told and watched him get up and go to the back. After about a minute or two he returned with black clothes in his hand. "These should keep you warm. You can put them over what you're wearing."

He handed them to her and the design was very similar to his thick tunic and robe. "Will they fit?"

"They should. Go change." She did as she was told and went into the very back to put on the clothes. She put the long pants and long sleeved shirt over what she was currently wearing, her clothes were light so it didn't really change the way it felt. They were definitely heavier and were designed for warmth.

She put on the robe and cloak that was similar to Kylo's, and the gloves. She took off her shoes and replaced them with the black boots. When she was done she looked at her reflection on the smooth shiny walls.

She chuckled at her appearance. Now she really looked like Kylo, but she was warmer than she previously was. And it was very easy for her to move around, she didn't feel limited at all.

She went back to the cockpit and Kylo took his attention away from the ship to look her over. "You look good."

"Thanks. It's almost exactly like your clothes."

"Yeah. That should keep you warm while you look for the crystal."

"I hope so. I already feel warmer, I just hope I don't somehow overheat afterwards."

"You shouldn't. It was designed to keep the body temperature level so that you won't overheat at all. It also absorbs sweat and the material instantly dries."

"Cool. How much longer will it take to get there?"

"It shouldn't be much longer." Rey sat next to him and they waited for their destination to come into view. After about 15 minutes Kylo brought the ship out of lightspeed and the white planet of Ilum could be seen in front of them.

Kylo brought the ship into the planet's atmosphere and went in the direction of the crystal cave. When they arrived he landed the ship in front of the cave's entrance. The left the ship and Rey could already feel the bite of the cold wind on her face.

She began to realize why Kylo had brought his helmet with him. It kept his face warmer. Now she wished that she had one right about now. She put her hood up and looked at the large entrance to the cave. Kylo put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. "This is it. Now you have to go and find the crystal alone."

"Right. I wish that you could come with me."

"I would if I could. But I'll always be with you. If you need me you know how to reach me."

"Right." She quickly hugged him and when she released from him she took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was so large, there were icicles everywhere. It was as if that it was made entirely of ice. She wandered around for a little bit until she couldn't see the entrance anymore.

She'd been walking around for about an hour and nothing's happened. She was beginning to think that this was going to take all day. The further she went into the cave she couldn't help but feel that she was lost or going in circles. "Uggh, this is taking forever!" She kicked a large rock out of anger and she heard the noise echo throughout the cave.

She sat down on the rock and tried to gather her thoughts. She wished that she knew where she should be looking. But that wouldn't help her at all, she didn't even know what a kyber crystal looked like. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

Suddenly Rey heard her name echo. She perked her head up and tried to figure out where the voice came from. When she didn't hear it again she thought that it was all in her head. "Rey." There it was again.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Rey, follow my voice." She determined that it was coming from the right and started to run in that direction. As she ran the voice became louder and louder. She stopped herself when she realized that she was in a large cavern with several crystals all over the place.

"Oh great. This is going to take forever." She began to walk to the middle of the cavern when she heard the voice again.

"Rey, use the force."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" When there was no answer she closed her eyes and tried to feel the force around her. She let it guide her until she could feel herself moving. She opened her eyes and saw herself in front of a glowing crystal that seemed to call to her, saying "Take me."

She picked up the crystal and saw a slight blue hue to it. A smile began to spread onto her face and she put the crystal in her pocket for safekeeping.

She was about to leave when she heard the voice again and sensed a presence in the cavern. "Rey." She turned and saw two glowing people in front of her. She jumped back from getting startled. It wasn't normal for people to glow. She was beginning to get a little nervous.

"What are you?" The one on the right answered her.

"We're force ghosts." Ghosts! Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. This must be some crazy dream, perhaps she was still on the Finalizer in her bed.

"So this is really happening?"

"Yes." She took a minute to try and collect her thoughts. She was talking to dead people, that's a first. She looked over the ghosts. The one on the right was a human who had white hair and was in Jedi robes. The other one was almost human, except that he had horns on his head, his body was red, he had black tattoos all over him, and he was wearing black robes.

"Who are you?"

"We're your family Rey." Her family? But they couldn't be her parents, they weren't force sensitives, that and they were both male. Realization suddenly came over her. She turned to the man on the right.

"You're my grandfather, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Yes Rey I am." She then turned to the horned man.

"And you're my Great Uncle, Darth Maul."

"Yes."

"I can't believe this. But why are you here?" Maul answered her.

"'We've been watching over you for some time Rey."

"Really?" Obi-wan answered.

"Yes. We're proud of what you've become."

"But Obi-wan you're a Jedi. I've chosen the Dark Side."

"I know. It was destined to happen. You still have light in you, but you were meant to be with Kylo and join him."

"You're not upset?"

"How could I be? You've become extremely powerful in the force, without even learning the ways of the Dark Side yet. I couldn't be more proud of you. You will do the Kenobi name proud." She's never made someone feel that way before, besides Kylo during training. It made her feel almost special.

"Thank you grandfather. What about you Maul?" The zabrak looked down at her. She had to admit he was very scary to look at, and she could see how powerful he must've been from that alone.

"I'm proud of you as well. You're on your way to becoming a very powerful Sith. The Sith will never die unless there are others that feel it's call. And that's you Rey."

"Thank you. I've been told that I take after you."

"Indeed you do. You're very smart and clever. I was an excellent schemer and was able to take control of Mandalore and build my own criminal empire." Obi-wan rolled his eyes and made a comment.

"Yeah, but it eventually fell."

"Don't start Kenobi. Just be glad that I let you tag along, I was planning on talking to her alone."

"Fine Maul. I'm just stating a fact." Maul growled at him before turning back to Rey.

"Now where was I before I was interrupted? Oh yes, what you take after me. You're smart like me yes, but there's more. You're very skilled in combat, I was quite the combatant and I won several battles." Obi-wan chuckled. "Is there something you wish to say Kenobi?!"

"I think you're forgetting that I cut your legs off."

"That was my only defeat up to that point, I seem to remember winning several others when I came back. And thanks to you, because of that incident I was cast out by my master! But even you have to admit that I was quite the adversary."

"Indeed you were. You were a very skilled warrior."

"Thank you, it's about time you admitted it. Anyway Rey, you take after me in that sense." Rey took all of this in.

"Incredible. Is there anything else?"

"I'm to understand that you're going to build a doubled bladed saber?"

"Yes."

"I can tell by your training and skills that you will be as skilled with it as I was. You have great potential Rey and you will only grow in power as you learn the ways of the Dark Side."

"Thank you for the words of encouragement. I can't believe that I take after someone like you. Is their anything else that I should know about my training?"

"The journey will not be easy. You'll have to prove your worth many times and you must use your base emotions to power you."

"I understand."

"In time you'll become as powerful as me. I'm quite proud of you already."

"Thank you Maul. Is there anything else that you wish to tell me?" It was Obi-wan's turn to answer.

"You must be careful with your actions Rey. While I understand that your on the Dark Side you have to be careful not to wipe the Jedi out. Otherwise there's no balance in the force."

"I understand." She saw them begin to slowly fade away and she felt herself begin to tear up. "No, don't go yet!" Obi-wan put his hand on her shoulder. Although she couldn't touch it she could still feel it's heaviness, as if it wasn't the hand of a ghost.

"We'll alway be watching over you Rey, along with Yoda and Anakin. Although Anakin's task is to watch over Kylo."

"Thank you grandfather. I will never forget this." The hand moved away and Obi-wan disappeared from her sights. Surprisingly Maul was still there. "Why haven't you left?"

"Because I can keep my presence here longer, although I'm slowly being pulled back." Maul approached her and had his hand touch the side of her face. "I'm extremely proud of what you've become Rey. You will be a great Sith and one of the most powerful."

"You really think so?"

"I do. It's in your blood."

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"Trust me Rey, you did." He suddenly began to fade away as well.

"No, please don't leave. You're the only family I know."

"I'll always be with you Rey. Besides it seems as if you have someone who's more like your family than we can ever be."

"Kylo."

"Yes Rey. You must return to him now."

"I promise to become a powerful Sith and my actions will be in your memory. As well as my grandfather. I won't let you down."

"I know that you won't." The zabrak faded away and she was all alone once again. She took the crystal out of her pocket and looked at it. She'd make her family proud, she promised them, along with herself.

She gripped the crystal tightly and closed her eyes. She was ready to build her lightsaber. She was ready to see the red glow of her blades. She was ready to take the next step in becoming a Sith.

She put the crystal back in her pocket and started to leave the cavern. It started off as a stroll until she broke into a run. She wanted to get back to Kylo as soon as possible.

She ran through the cave with great speed. She didn't even think about where she was going, she just somehow knew where to go.

And soon enough she saw the cave entrance and the daylight coming inside. When she felt the cold wind on her face she stopped running and casually made her way to Kylo.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it. I've been wanting Rey to interact with Obi-wan and Maul for a long time. I'm glad I finally got the chance to do that. Again sorry for it being short, I didn't want it to be.**

 **I have chapter 31 ready to go and I'll go back to my regular update schedule. So you guys won't have to wait another two days on account of me sleeping.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter and as always, may the force be with you.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hey guys, told you I'd go back to my regular schedule. I'll try not to do anything like that again. The last thing I want is to make you guys feel that I abandoned this. (And I'd never do that, I always finish what I start. :D) Anyway, let's get back to it.**

 **I'd like to thank Blake2020 for adding me to your favorite authors list, favoriting the story, adding this to your story alerts, and adding me to your author alerts. It means a lot so thanks!**

 **SaintsFan1- Thanks! It's good to be back as well. So glad that I was able to hear from you this chapter, I was starting to get nervous when I wasn't getting any feedback from anybody after several hours. Good to hear that you liked the last chapter that much. Yeah Rey didn't really seem to have any problems with navigating the cave as much as others. Even though it did take awhile she did good all things considering. I'm glad that you liked the conversation between Obi-wan and Maul. I wanted her to eventually speak to her relatives and this was a pretty good situation to do that in. Good to see that you liked how they were encouraging to her, I would think that they'd be proud of what she has become. And Obi-wan is a pretty understanding guy, so I think he'd go along with her transition pretty well, and Maul is obviously happy that she's following in his footsteps. You'll find out what happens with Kylo in this chapter, and he isn't really all that concerned about the crystal unless she couldn't get it or something bad happened to her. She will construct her saber in this chapter, so you won't have to wait long. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Blake2020- Thanks, glad to hear it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Let's get back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Kylo impatiently waited outside the cavern waiting for Rey. He knew she could handle herself but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. When he went to get his crystal he had to overcome one of his worse fears and conquer his past. He thought about what happened all those years ago.

He had entered a dangerous section of the cave and the icicles and rocks were unsteady. He almost caused it to cave in twice, while trying to avoid not being impaled or crushed from falling objects. When he felt he was in the clear his crystal began to call to him, so he naturally followed it's pull.

When he'd found it he was going to take it when some sort of illusion appeared in front of it, blocking him. It was Darth Vader and his parents. Vader was beginning to choke him, saying that he wasn't worthy of being related to him. That he'd never be a Sith and that he was destined to fail. After struggling to breath for several minutes he decided to fight back.

Kylo had summoned all of his power in the force and attacked the image, he had managed to defeat it, luckily before he stopped breathing. Although it was just an illusion, he was actually being choked to death. When the image of his grandfather faded, his parents were left.

Han had scolded him like when he was a child, while occasionally slapping and hitting him if he wasn't responding. When Kylo was younger he would often misbehave, most of the time it was just to have fun. But his father didn't approve, thinking that his actions were being influenced by Snoke. He would slap him across the face when he'd deny it, along with occasionally hitting him on his arm or stomach. The second part started happening when he was older, but he could still remember the pain. Han told him that he was a disgrace to the Solo name, that he'd never be a pilot, and that if he didn't join the Light Side he'd forever be cast out. After tolerating the blows given to him Kylo grabbed Han's wrist before it could land another. It was his turn to beat him up, all the while yelling at the top of his lungs saying that he was worthy and that he could make his own decisions. The image of Han eventually faded and his mother was the last image in front of him.

She was pleading for him to come back and when he refused she began to raise her voice. She'd told him that he was letting his family down and that if he continued down this path he'd never come back to her. And that Vader was not who he should look up to, that it was Luke. She'd begun to cry and beg for him to come home. But he confronted her and shot her down, he used the force to push all of his pain on her until she disappeared as well.

He'd felt relieved that he was able to successfully face his fears and retrieve his crystal. He could only imagine what Rey was experiencing.

After quite a long time he began to pace while waiting for her to exit the cave. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching and he turned and saw Rey leaving the cave. She approached him with a smile on her face. "Well how did it go?"

"I got my crystal!"

"Excellent. What happened to you in there?"

"You won't believe this, but I talked to force ghosts."

"Really? Are you sure they weren't illusions?"

"Positive. They told me that they were."

"I see. Who were they?"

"It was Obi-wan Kenobi and Darth Maul."

"What?! Rey that's amazing!" Although he was happy for her, he couldn't help but wonder why his grandfather never appeared in front of him.

"I know!"

"What did they say?"

"That they've been watching over me and are proud of what I've become. Maul said that I'll become a powerful Sith if I stick to this path."

"That's amazing. What about your grandfather? He couldn't be happy about this."

"Surprisingly he was. He said that it was my destiny."

"I see. I wish I could speak to my grandfather at least once, or maybe another powerful Sith."

"So you've never experienced anything like that before?"

"No. Unless you somehow count my experience when retrieving my crystal."

"What happened?"

"Well, an illusion of Darth Vader appeared blocking my crystal and if I didn't confront my fear about never being as strong as him, I wouldn't be here." He left out the part about his parents, he didn't want Rey to know about that.

"I see. Well now I have this over you as well." Kylo rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

"Uh huh, sure Rey. Come on and board the ship. You must be cold."

"Now that you mention it I am. But this outfit definitely makes me warmer."

"Aren't you glad I gave it to you?"

"Yeah. All I need is a helmet to keep my face warm."

"I don't think you're ready for that. Besides I can't really picture you in a helmet."

"True. But I bet when people see your face they don't imagine you wearing a helmet either."

"Maybe not, but I can pull off wearing one."

"Yeah. Can we go inside now, I'm starting to get really cold."

"Sure." They went into the ship and Kylo took off his helmet when they entered the cockpit. Rey followed him in and waited for her next instructions.

"So now what?"

"Now you have to attune it to the force."

"What do you mean? I thought that it already was."

"Yes, but it allows it to connect with you if that makes any sense."

"Yeah no. That make no sense at all." He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to find a way to explain it.

"Alright. Basically you act as if you're meditating and you have the crystal in front of you. You use the force to surround it and have it become attuned with the force and with you."

"How do I know if it's done?"

"The crystal will be floating and when you feel it begin to slowly drop down to the floor you stop."

"Oh alright. How long will it take?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours or a few days."

"A few days?!"

"Relax, mine only took 6 hours."

"Gee that helps. I guess I better get started."

"Go in the back so you can concentrate. I'll stay up here."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Well I'll be checking the ship, making sure that it's operational. And maybe I'll take a nap."

"Really? A nap?"

"What? I don't really get to sleep in."

"Whatever. I'll see you in a few hours, and hopefully not in a few days." He watched her go into the back of the ship and when she was no longer in his sights he turned to the control panel.

He checked to make sure that everything was operational and that there weren't any problems with the hyperdrive. When that was done he checked on the supplies that he brought.

He stored them in a hidden compartment so that Rey couldn't find them. He had brought several lightsaber hilts and components so that Rey could construct her lightsaber herself. He hoped that it would be enough, he brought extras of everything because she was most likely going to make a double bladed one.

When he made sure that everything was accounted for he closed the compartment and went to get something to eat. He had brought food on board because he knew they wouldn't get back until late. He took what looked appetizing and went into the cockpit to eat it.

When he finished he reclined in his chair and drifted off to sleep. He had been wanting to get extra hours of sleep for awhile. He closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Rey would wake him up when she was done.

* * *

Rey had been focusing for 7 hours now and she still couldn't get the crystal to attune to the Force. She was beginning to get hungry, but she couldn't let her thoughts drift away.

Perhaps this was going to take days, but she didn't want it to. She wanted to build her lightsaber already. Not to mention finally get rid of the Resistance and kill Finn. She began to put more aggression into what she was doing as she thought about what the former stormtrooper had done to her.

Suddenly she felt something push out from the crystal and she immediately opened her eyes. She'd never felt power like that before. She watched as the crystal slowly descended onto the floor and when it landed she picked it up and looked at it.

It had a blueish glow to it. She had to admit it was quite breathtaking. She immediately got up and went into the cockpit.

As she entered the cockpit she saw Kylo completely passed out in his chair. She couldn't help but smile at his appearance. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his features were so relaxed and there was no stress at all. She moved a stray piece of hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. She decided to wait until he woke up, he needed the rest.

Her stomach growled and she seemed to recall Kylo bringing food on board. She searched for where he put it and when she found it she grabbed a handful of food, making sure to take some desert as well. She ate in silence and waited for Kylo to wake up.

After about a half hour Kylo finally stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. "Glad to see you're awake."

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"I don't know. About a half hour."

"Oh, alright. So were you able to attune it to the force?"

"Yes. Can I make my lightsaber now?"

"Not yet, you have to make it bleed first."

"Oh come on. How long is that going to take?"

"That doesn't take long. You just use your anger and sort of attack the crystal with it. Using the force of course, you don't want to break it and get another one."

"No duh. Alright do I have to do the same thing that I just did?"

"You don't have to, but it helps."

"Fine." Rey sat down on the floor and set the crystal in front of her. She combined her anger with the force and pushed it on the crystal. It was fighting back but she put more of her darker emotions into her power. After a few minutes she was beginning to overwhelm the crystal.

It eventually stopped fighting back and soon enough she saw it turn blood red. "Excellent Rey."

"Yes! Now can I construct my lightsaber?"

"Yes of course you can." Kylo went to the compartment and pulled out all of the lightsaber parts and put it in front of her. "Alright I need you to picture what you want your lightsaber to look like. The length, the width, the weight, the color, the hilt, is it rough or smooth, the button positions, etc. It needs to be your vision."

"Got it."

"When you have what you want in mind. You pick out the parts and use the force to construct it. Your crystal will go into the saber itself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now get started." Rey closed her eyes and imagined what her lightsaber would look like. She saw it being the same length as her staff, it had a bit of weight to it but wasn't too heavy. She wanted to be able to wield it easily, the lighter it was would be better for her. She then saw that it had a silver color to it, the hilt was smooth and it was very shiny and had a good grip. She saw the buttons being close to the bottom so that they wouldn't be in the way of her hands. The width was skinny, she had small hands.

When she had what she wanted in mind she looked closely at what parts she needed. She opened her eyes and grabbed everything that she saw in her mind. When she was done she set everything in front of her and began to concentrate on the image in her mind.

She focused on controlling all of the parts with the force. When she realized where everything was supposed to go she put the parts together and let it drop into her hands when it was complete.

She stood up and tested how it felt in her hand. She didn't activate it yet. She wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with it. The hilt was about the same size as the one on her staff. She twirled it around a few times, she learned a few tricks with her staff, when she was done she put her hands in a comfortable position.

It felt a lot like her staff and she was definitely more comfortable with it. When she was satisfied she moved to turn it on when Kylo stopped her. "Not in the ship Rey. You'll turn it on outside."

"Ugh, fine." She followed him outside and they went to the clearing near the entrance of the cave.

"Alright turn it on." She did as she was told and when she pushed both buttons down she heard the recognizable sound of the blades. Within seconds there were two red blades on either side of her saber. The red glow was bright, but it was also still and perfect. She could feel the power coming from within and it made her more confident in her abilities.

She did the tricks that she did with her staff and it was as if she had used the weapon for years. She was a natural. She even put some of the lightsaber techniques that she learned into her test run.

It felt amazing in her hands and she didn't want to turn it off. She would need to learn to use it properly, but if it was anything like her staff than she shouldn't have a problem at all.

When she felt that she tested how it felt enough, she decided that it was time to test the blades. There was a large rock behind her, and it would be a great target. She attacked with one blade, then the other, and then with both. They cut it to perfection and she was beaming with pride. She had just constructed her own unique weapon that could kill someone within seconds.

When she felt that she had enough she deactivated it and put it on her belt. Kylo had been silent the whole time and she turned to see his reaction. "So what do you think? Did I do a good job?"

"You did an excellent job. It's perfect for you. There isn't a problem in sight. When you learn how to properly use it you'll be a killing machine."

"Perfect! Guess there's no turning back now."

"No way. So how does it feel?"

"It feels so powerful that I can't even describe it. Luke's lightsaber didn't feel anything like this."

"Of course not, because it wasn't yours. And I doubt that Luke felt the power either. He wasn't the one to construct it, Anakin did."

"Yeah I figured. I just can't believe that I made this."

"You're well on your way Rey, you better believe it. It looks amazing."

"Thanks. And I gotta admit I really like the red blades. But how come mine isn't crackling like your's?"

"Well I maybe, sort of, cracked my crystal. Therefore making it unstable and having it be the way it is."

"Oh okay. But your blade still looks pretty cool. It isn't common to see something like that, right?"

"Yeah."

"So in a way it kind of sets your lightsaber apart."

"Yeah I guess so." There was silence for a few moments before Kylo broke it. "So are you ready to go home?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to show my friends."

"Just don't kill anyone with it."

"I won't, I promise."

"I know. Hux was just concerned about that. You've seem to adopt some of my traits, along with Mauls."

"Yeah I know. But I won't kill anyone from the Order with it."

"Alright then. Let's go." The two went back onto the ship and went in their respective positions. Kylo started up the ship and took them back to the Finalizer.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it. Rey finally made her lightsaber, yay! Sorry again for it being so short.**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter everyone, may the force be with you.**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Hey guys! I don't have much to say so let's get straight to it.**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah it's a pretty awesome saber. Haha, same! (Fun side note, if you go to Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida and go into the Star Tours gift shop there's a little section where you can customize your own lightsaber! I finally got to make one this year after going there for several years. It's a black double bladed saber with red blades and cross guards exactly like Kylo's. It also can be separated into two separate sabers. It's literally a mix of Darth Maul and Kylo Ren. It lights up and makes noises and everything! And I only paid $50 for it.) I want Rey to have something similar to it in the new movie, unless she just decides to keep Luke's because that's all we're seeing. Glad that you liked the banter, I love writing it so much, it really adds to their personalities. Plus it makes the story fun. Poor Kylo, would it kill Anakin to just talk to him one time, he just wants recognition. I can't wait to see who she uses her saber on either! It's going to be so epic! Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- Glad you liked the force ghosts, Obi-wan and Maul will always be snarky with each other. Obi-wan did kind of chop him in half to the point where he got robotic legs and went crazy before he was found by Savage. I like her lightsaber design as well, I think that having it unique to yourself kind of gives people a sense of your personality, if that makes any sense. Haha, and I totally didn't hear that. ;) Same, I literally just want to nap during every hour of the day. I think that's because he didn't really expect the whole Rey thing to happen, and the whole unexpectedness of everything kind of threw him off guard to the point where things just went south for him. The bad guys can never catch a break to the point where you want them to win. At least that's my interpretation of it, and what popped into my head at the time. That's quite alright, I don't mind. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **This is actually one of my longer chapters, so I hope you enjoy it. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

As they landed the ship on the Finalizer Rey was exhausted. She'd never had to use the force as much as she just did. It really wiped out her energy. They left the ship and began to make their way through the halls.

It was late and Rey hoped that she didn't have to do anything else for the day. Her lightsaber hung on her belt at her side, and she could feel its weight and the hilt occasionally bumping into her thigh. It was comforting knowing that she had her own weapon always close by. It made her feel more prepared for whatever was about to be thrown at her.

The two walked in silence to Snoke's chamber. They had to give him an update about how things went. When they reached the chamber she stood next to Kylo and waited for Snoke's image to appear.

When he appeared they bowed to their leader. "How did things go my apprentice?"

"Things went according to plan master. She was able to construct her saber with no problems at all."

"Good. Let me see it." Rey did as she was told and activated both blades on her saber. The red glow illuminated the dark room. She did a few small tricks with her saber to show it's functionality. When she was finished she didn't deactivate her saber and waited for Snoke's response.

After he examined what was in front of him for several minutes he spoke. "Very impressive Rey."

"Thank you Supreme Leader."

"Tell me, did you have any problems in having the crystal succumb to the Dark Side?"

"Not really. I didn't really have any problems with the crystal."

"Good. You are to begin your Dark Side training tomorrow or whenever your master sees best."

"Yes Supreme Leader."

"You will be tested on your loyalty to the Order and to me in due time. If you fail you will be terminated." Rey didn't like the sound of that.

"I understand Supreme Leader."

"Very good. You are dismissed, Kylo I wish to speak to you." Rey deactivated her saber and left the chamber. She let the doors close behind her as she walked into the hallway. She stood a few feet away from the doors. She decided to wait for Kylo to come out, she didn't know if she had anything to do for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Kylo had waited for Rey to leave the chamber before speaking to Snoke. "What did you wish to speak to me about master?"

"Is the prisoner still alive?"

"Barely, yes. Why?"

"Who is it? I want a name."

"It's Resistance pilot Poe Dameron. We captured him before while we were looking for the droid. But he managed to escape the first time with the traitor."

"I see. Is he acquainted with your apprentice?"

"They're friends, yes. But I don't understand why you need to know all of this master."

"I want Rey to kill him when you feel she is well into the Dark Side. It will be a test of her loyalty to us."

"With all due respect master, isn't that a little harsh for a first test? Shouldn't she destroy an enemy village or something first? She's still new to all of this. She might not be able to handle it."

"I disagree. She'll be able to handle it fine with the way her progress is clearly showing. I have full confidence that she'll be able to pass this test. You should put more confidence in your apprentice."

"Believe me master I do. It's just that Poe supports her transition to the Order and to the Dark Side. He's one of the very few who's okay with this. It may be difficult for her to kill one of the only people who isn't criticizing her decision."

"Very interesting. I believe she'll be able to overlook this once she's begun her training. Like you said, he's barely alive after what you did to him. He won't even register it."

"Yes master. I apologize for questioning your judgement."

"No matter. But you mustn't tell her yet. Wait until I say so, she needs to make her decision in the moment."

"Yes master."

"Good, you may leave. You have no further duties for the day."

"Yes master." Kylo left the chamber and tried not to think about Rey's test. She wasn't going to be too happy about it. She'd shown kindness to Poe because of his actions. This was not going to be easy for her.

As he let the doors close behind him he saw Rey waiting for him in the hall. As he approached her she had a curious look on her face. "So what did Snoke want?"

"Nothing, First Order business. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." This is one of those times he was glad to have his helmet. He could hide his concern and uneasiness away from prying eyes.

"Oh, okay. Do I have any duties for the rest of the day?"

"No Rey. It's too late for you to start anything. I suggest that you get some rest, we're beginning your training of the Dark Side tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Right." He watched her leave and he began to walk towards his room. It's been a long day and he wanted to get some sleep. As he walked to his room he tried to think as to what to teach Rey tomorrow morning.

He wanted to start with how to use the Dark Side to empower her and then incorporate it into her already known force abilities. But he also wanted to teach her how to use her lightsaber properly, he learned how to teach that type of saber for a reason.

Perhaps he'll do what he did last time and teach her the lightsaber techniques after she's learned to master a few abilities in the force.

He entered his room and quickly undressed and got in the refresher. The warm water felt good after spending the whole day in the cold.

When he was finished he changed into sweats and a loose shirt and climbed into bed. Although he was tired he decided to flip through the holonet for a little while.

There was nothing good on until he stumbled across something interesting. It was a news report and he hadn't expected anything like what he saw to come on.

The image being shown was what looked like a section of Coruscant near the Senate. There were a lot of people rallying against the termination of the Resistance. He was confused as to why they were choosing to rally there. Yes, they had First Order influence there, but that wasn't where the Republic was located. They had terminated it long ago, and besides that wasn't one of their most heavily occupied planets. There was no reason to rally there.

He listened to the broadcast and it seemed that they were upset about what happened to the Resistance as well as the supporters. He expected some retaliation about this and it didn't concern him, but this next part did concern him.

Apparently a bunch of supporters that were upset were banding together and if they had enough numbers would attack the Order. Kylo sighed and rubbed his temples. People were extremely stupid when it came to this sort of thing. They think that just because they have a lot of supporters that join them that they can make a difference, or put up a fight. And yet when it actually happens they are uncoordinated and unorganized, allowing them to be killed extremely easily.

He hoped that they would be able to terminate what was left of the Resistance before anything could get out of hand. He would have to address Hux about this in the morning. This was the last thing that they needed to worry about.

He turned off the holonet and laid down in bed. He let all of his stress leave him as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Rey had left Kylo earlier she found herself wandering around the halls. She was tired but she didn't want to go to bed just yet. She still had some energy left.

As she walked she could feel herself getting looks from everyone in the hallways. She had two guesses as to why. One was that she looked more like Kylo than ever with her clothes, two was that her new lightsaber was dangling from her belt and it was large enough to be noticeable. Considering that nobody was looking at her waist she figured that it was the clothes.

She honestly didn't care about what they thought. She was perfectly fine with dressing like Kylo if the situation called for it. She still had her own style involved and she was happy with the way she looked.

She walked around until she made her way to the training room. She didn't know why she went here, but she didn't really think about it. Without thinking she took one of the practice sabers that were meant to be double blades. She set her lightsaber aside and approached a dummy with the practice saber.

She took her fighting position and began to attack the dummy. She incorporated what she used with her staff along with what Kylo taught her. It was a little sloppy, but overall it wasn't extremely terrible.

She was able to make a few pretty well done blows. She actually wasn't that bad at this. There may be hope for her after all. She didn't hear the door open or the group of troopers that came in. She was too focused on her practice.

She eventually stopped as she began to run out of breath. She turned around and saw her friends standing behind her. She felt a small amount of heat rise to her face, she was a little uncomfortable having people watch her practice. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Bandit answered her.

"Oh about 10 minutes."

"Great. So what are you guys doing here?" Rex spoke for the group.

"Well we heard that you were back and wanted to know how it went."

"Oh. It went extremely well to be honest. I was able to pick out my crystal with really no problems. I attuned it to the force and when that was done I made it bleed. Then I made my lightsaber and it works to perfection."

"Can we see it?"

"Yeah sure." Rey threw the practice saber on the floor and called her lightsaber to her. The shock on her friends faces by watching it fly to her hand alone was entertaining. They've never seen anything like that before.

She activated one side of the weapon and let the red glow illuminate their faces. They admired it in awe. They were used to seeing the crackling unsteadiness of Kylo's saber, they've never seen one so still before. It was so silent that the low hum could be heard in the room.

After about two minutes she activated the other blade and she saw their already intrigued faces become brighter. She couldn't help but smirk at their reactions. Imagine how the rest of the Resistance would be when she went to eliminate them.

When they've had enough they began to collect their thoughts. It was silent for awhile and Blake was the one to break it. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Sort of. It's similar to my staff, but I need to learn the proper way to wield it so that I don't kill myself."

"Can you show us a few tricks?"

'Yeah sure." She stepped back to give herself some room. She twirled her saber in front of her and then to the sides. She then did a few attack positions that she could do and ended the display with a fighting pose. When she was complete her small audience clapped in response.

She deactivated her saber and put it back on her belt. Larry was the first to respond. "That was awesome Rey! I can't wait to see that thing in action."

"Neither can I. So now what are guys going to do?"

"Well we were going to grab a bite to eat. You can come along if you want."

"Yeah sure. I didn't really get to eat much while I was gone."

"Cool. Let's go." The group walked down the halls and they were anything but quiet. She was told what happened that day and what was going on with them. Hanging out with these guys whenever she could made her day. She felt accepted with them and they could really care less about her previously being involved with the Resistance.

As they entered the cafeteria it was pretty empty inside. They all grabbed their food and sat at their usual table. They joked around and just enjoyed each other's company. They began to lose track of time, but they could care less.

After some of their laughter died down Bandit asked Rey something. "So Rey what's the deal with you and Ren?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. We can all see how he acts different around you."

"He's my master. He kind of has to be nicer to me."

"Uh huh. You sure there isn't anything else?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well we're bored for one thing. And besides we had to ask you about this at some point."

"Right. But there isn't really anything to tell." Rey began to feel heat rise to her face. She knew that her friends would notice Kylo's different behavior at some point. But she still didn't like the idea of them asking about it. Rex noticed her silence.

"Rey you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. You can wait until you're ready. We just want to better understand what's going on with you."

"Yeah I know. I appreciate the concern Rex. But I'm afraid that if I tell you guys it will get out."

"We'd never tell anyone we promise. Right guys?" Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement and Rey looked at their honest faces. She sighed and decided she didn't have to tell them everything right now.

"Alright. I won't tell you everything just yet, but I'll tell you this. Kylo and I have a force connection. It allows us to feel each other's emotions, determine our locations, communicate to each other, and to read each other's thoughts. We've had it ever since I was interrogated by him. We're still trying to understand it, but basically we've grown extremely close to each other because of it. So much so actually that it's one of the causes of Kylo's attitude change around me."

"Wow. We didn't know anything like that existed."

"Neither did I until I told Luke. I hope that helps. I'll tell you the other reason another time."

"Yeah that's fine Rey. It's getting pretty late, we should probably get to bed."

"Right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rey got up to leave and said goodbye to her friends. She walked directly to her room and began to yawn on the way there several times. She was definitely exhausted.

As she entered her room she was startled when she saw Hux standing in the middle of the room. "Goddammit Hux! You scared me! Why are you in my room?"

"Well I went to speak to Kylo about something but he was asleep. So naturally I came to you instead."

"Uh okay. Can I ask why you came looking for me?"

"You have a high ranking here because of your apprenticeship under him. In fact you almost have as much authority as he does, although you aren't completely in control you understand."

"Uh okay. I think I get what you're saying. But why did you come to me? Why couldn't you just wait to tell him tomorrow?"

"Because this needs to be passed on immediately to Snoke."

"And why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because it has to do with the Jedi."

"What are you talking about? Luke is the only Jedi left, Kylo killed all of his students. Even if there were more force sensitives there wouldn't be anyone to train them."

"Well it's not exactly actual Jedi that are the problem."

"What? You're not making any sense Hux."

"Look there are rallies happening on Coruscant."

"So? We don't have a large influence there to begin with."

"I know. But there have been Resistance supporters recruiting people to fight back against us. It's useless, but many of them are claiming to be force sensitive."

"You're kidding. They're probably lying, it's just a scare tactic."

"I know. But I still think that the Supreme Leader needs to be informed about this. We need to take precautions if they are ever going to attack us."

"Right. Should I inform him immediately or should I tell Kylo first."

"Tell Ren first, he'll want to know about this. Oh and also there have been minor attacks on the old Sith temple on Coruscant."

"What? There's a Sith temple on Coruscant?"

"Yes. And people are vandalizing it and creating small amounts of damage out of anger."

"I see. I'll inform Kylo and Snoke in the morning. Right now I'd appreciate it if I could get some sleep."

"Very well." Hux quickly left her room and she sighed. Now they had this to worry about. Why couldn't people just get used to change, it wasn't that hard. You'd think that they'd be used to something like this after the Galactic Empire. But she payed it no mind.

There was nothing that those people could do to cause any real damage to the Order. They probably didn't even know what they were doing in the first place. But suddenly claiming to be force sensitive was a stretch. If you didn't already know that you were one when you were younger, then there's really no way for you to tell when you're older. Unless of course something happens to the point where you just unleash the force accidentally. That's what happened to her.

She put those thoughts out of her head, they were beginning to give her a headache. She put her lightsaber on her nightstand and got undressed and went in the refresher. She wasn't sweating as much as she thought she was, but she was still sweating nonetheless.

When she was finished she changed into casual clothes meant for sleeping and climbed into her bed. She'd had a very eventful day and she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

As she was beginning too there was a knock on her door. She didn't feel like getting up so she yelled. "What!" The voice on the other side was a droids.

"Pardon me miss, but I'm here to collect your laundry."

"Fine, but make it fast." The droid entered, grabbed the dirty clothes and left. Her old outfits still hadn't been cleaned yet, she ordered them not to be. The smell and look reminded her of what she had gone through in her life. It was a nice memento.

After laying in complete silence Rey finally began to close her eyes and entered a deep sleep. She was going to need all the rest that she could get for what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? Rey begins her Dark Side training tomorrow, yay!**

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **As always I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey guys! I'm posting this a little early mostly because I literally have nothing better to do.**

 **I'd like to thank Sky Daybreak for favoriting this, it means a lot.**

 **SaintsFan1- Glad to hear that you liked it that much. Rey definitely won't be too happy about her test, especially if nobody warns her or anything. Yes, Kylo could lose if she doesn't follow through. But it is Snoke's decision to decide when the test happens. Hopefully she's too far into the darkness to betray everyone. I can't wait either, it's definitely going to be interesting to say the least. You'll see how the Order deals with them soon enough. I can't wait to write it! :D I like her interactions with her friends too, it's so fun to just see them let loose and forget that they're kind of in a war. I'll definitely add more conversations between them, it's just so fun! She'll start training now, so you won't have to wait long! Thanks again for the review!**

 **I think that I haven't posted a chapter this short in weeks, so sorry about that. I didn't' realize how short it was when I wrote it.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Kylo had gotten to the training room first the next morning, Rey was most likely still asleep from yesterday. He didn't bother to send someone to get her, she would need all the rest she could get for her training.

He took off his helmet and began to set up for their session. They weren't going to do much, he was just teaching her how to channel the Dark Side, they most likely weren't going to be doing anything with it today. But he might as well set up just in case they did.

When he was done he sat on the bench and waited for Rey. He yawned out of both boredom and sleepiness. He layed down on the bench on his back and tried to get in a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and began to relax for a little bit without actually having to fall asleep.

After a couple of minutes he heard the door open. He sat up and saw Rey walking into the room. "Morning Rey."

"Morning. Are we doing much today?"

"Not really unless you catch on quick." Kylo got off the bench and went towards the mat. "Sit down over here." He sat down on the floor and Rey sat next to him.

"Now what?"

"I want you to have all of your darkest emotions and thoughts fill you, the worse they are the more powerful you'll become."

"Alright." Kylo watched as she closed her eyes.

Rey was trying to find every last bit of darkness in her. It was easy to find what she already knew was dark, but it was taking longer to find others. After about 15 minutes of searching Rey had found all of her darkest emotions and thoughts. There was surprisingly a lot of them, more than she thought she had. And most of them were bottled up and repressed for several years.

She let everything consume her and she began to feel immense power begin to flow through her and around her in the force. It felt amazing, like she could do anything and bend anything and anyone to her will.

"Very good Rey. Now I want you to open your eyes and begin to lose your focus, but that feeling must stay there. It will only grow as time goes on and you'll be using that darkness to fuel your force abilities."

"Okay." Rey began to open her eyes and began to lose focus on her emotions. She began to relax a little bit but she tried not to let the darkness slip away. Some of it was beginning to disappear and she tried to get it back.

Sweat was beginning to show on her forehead from the effort. She had managed to get that piece of darkness back, but every time she lost her concentration on it she would lose another piece.

Kylo could see that she was struggling with this. "Rey you have to let your darkest emotions become your base emotions, when that's done the rest of the darkness will stay."

"But how do I do that? It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Just eliminate all of your other emotions except for the ones that you will allow yourself to feel. They won't be your base emotions anymore but you'll still have them."

"I'll try." Rey closed her eyes again and tried to get rid of the emotions that she never used and that wouldn't help her on the Dark Side. She kept happiness, love, and her sense of humor, but everything else was pressed deep down inside her.

When that was done she put the three emotions that she allowed to stay under her base emotions. She was still able to feel them, but they wouldn't consume her. She then surfaced all of her darker emotions and thoughts to her base emotions.

When she felt that she had a good hold she began to open her eyes and slowly began to loosen her concentration. So far she wasn't losing anything, so that was a good sign.

Once she fully relaxed she wasn't focusing on her emotions at all, and surprisingly her darkest emotions remained with her. She could feel the power flow through her even when she wasn't trying to obtain it. She turned to Kylo. "I did it!"

"Excellent Rey. What consumes you will be the source of most of your power, so never let any light seep through except for what you allowed."

"Right. Can we stop for the day? That completely wiped me out."

"Sure." Kylo stood up and helped Rey up as well. She felt a little dizzy and lightheaded. "You okay Rey?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That just made me really lightheaded."

"Go to your room and rest for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That took a lot out of you, you aren't used to summoning so much darkness at once. Trust me you're going to need to rest."

"Okay. But do you mind coming with me? I don't want to fall in the hallway and make a fool of myself."

"Sure." Kylo put his helmet back on and walked with Rey into the hallway. He stood close to her so that if she felt like she was going to fall over he could prevent it. Without it being noticeable he took hold of the lower half of her arm to help keep her upright.

They walked in silence the whole way there. As they entered her room he helped her to her bed and she immediately leaned up against the headboard. He let go of her arm and observed her. "How do you feel?"

"Well I'm still dizzy and lightheaded. That and I'm starting to get a headache."

"Lay down it will help."

"Okay." Rey took off her lightsaber and put it on the nightstand next to her, she also took her shoes off and threw them on the floor. She then went under her covers and did as she was instructed.

She could still feel lightheaded and the headache, but as she laid down the feeling didn't make her want to fall over.

"Is that better?"

"Sort of, yeah. When will it go away?"

"I don't know, maybe in a few hours. But it could also take the entire day for you to be back on your feet."

"Great. Guess I'm stuck in my room again."

"It won't be that bad. If you spend most of your time sleeping then time will just fly by."

"I hope so. You wouldn't mind coming in once in awhile would you?"

"I would've done it anyway. But I have to go inform Snoke of our session and your progress."

"Oh okay." As he began to leave Rey suddenly remembered what Hux told her last night. "Kylo wait." She quickly sat up, and it didn't really help her head. She had to wait for the room to stop spinning before she could speak.

"Take it easy Rey. What is it?"

"Hux told me something last night. He was going to tell you but you were asleep."

"What did he say?"

"There are riots on Coruscant about the Resistance. There are people who are upset and are creating a group to fight back."

"Yes I know. I briefly watched the news last night."

"Oh. So then you know about the Jedi and Sith temple thing."

"What! What Jedi!"

"Oops, guess you didn't know."

"Tell me Rey!"

"Alright, alright chill. Yeesh you even mention Jedi and you get all worked up."

"Because there aren't supposed to be any left."

"I know that. Can I tell you now?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. So anyway, a lot of the people who are in that group are claiming to be force sensitives. I think that's not true but I think we should be concerned."

"That is a problem. What about the temple?"

"People are vandalizing it and doing small amounts of damage to it. It's not completely destroyed or anything, it's just that people aren't too happy with it all of a sudden. Apparently it not being active after several years has suddenly become a problem."

"I see. I'll inform Snoke at once."

"I'll go with you."

"No. You need to stay here and rest."

"But I should be there with you."

"No Rey. You're staying here and that's an order."

"Fine. At least tell me what he says when you get back."

"I will. Now lay back down." Rey did as she was told and Kylo didn't leave until she was completely down. He left the room and went to go see his master.

As he walked down the halls he couldn't help but think about what Rey said. Having people fight back was one thing, them claiming to be Jedi was another. He knew that it was probably all a lie, a way to strike fear in the Order. But he couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought.

He'd killed all of the Jedi that were being taught under Luke because he was the only real Jedi left. If there were suddenly a whole bunch of new force sensitives they could begin to cause a problem. He'd be too overwhelmed to handle it all.

Of course they could always destroy Coruscant. But it was one of their inner rim controlled planets, and it was a supporter of the Order. Destroying one of their own planets wouldn't look too good on their part. Other systems would begin to rebel and everything would be chaos.

They would have to send troops on the ground to handle it, but if they sent a large amount it would look like an all out war. And he didn't want that either. He sighed, Snoke better have an idea of how to deal with this.

As he entered the chamber he waited for the image of his master to appear. Soon enough the image of Snoke filled the room. "What is the training status my apprentice?"

"Everything is going according to plan master. She was able to have all of her darkest emotions and thoughts consume her. They are now consuming her at all times. She was able to feel her power rise without her concentrating on it."

"Excellent. Did you work on anything else?"

"No. She's not used to summoning that much darkness at once. It made her feel lightheaded and dizzy. I ordered her to rest until she felt better."

"Very well. Once she gets more used to it she won't have to rest as much. Is there anything else?"

"Yes master. There are riots and rallies happening on Coruscant."

"Yes, I was informed of this. They are Resistance supporters that aren't happy with their destruction."

"Yes. There's a group of them that are trying to get enough followers to try and lead an attack against the Order."

"I see. It will fail, they are ordinary citizens, not soldiers."

"I understand master. But there are several of them claiming to be force sensitives and they are vandalizing and doing small amounts of damage to the Sith temple."

"Interesting. Have any of them shown signs of using the force?"

"No master. I believe that it's just a scare tactic, but we should take caution with this information."

"Very well. We will attack those Resistance supporters and silence them permanently."

"Shall we use the weapon on Coruscant?"

"No. That's a planet that we cannot afford to lose. It's one of the most populated inner rim planets, that and it's aligned with the Order. To destroy it would cause chaos in our other systems."

"I understand master. Shall we send more troops down?"

"Yes. But I want you and Rey to go down as well. If the rumor about the force sensitives isn't a lie then I want you two to back up the troops."

"Yes master. We will leave when I finish teaching Rey how to use her lightsaber. It should go rather quickly, she's more comfortable with it and she's incorporating what I already taught her into her usage of it. She's already quite familiar with it. I just have to teach her how to use it properly."

"Excellent. Complete that as fast as possible. Then I want you two and more troopers down on Coruscant immediately."

"Yes master."

"You are dismissed." Kylo left the chamber and proceeded to the bridge. He needed to inform Hux of their ground assault.

As he entered the bridge he actually couldn't find Hux there for once. He turned to a nearby lieutenant and he was a little shaken at Kylo speaking to him. "Lieutenant where is General Hux?"

"On his lunch break sir. He's in the cafeteria."

"Very well." Kylo left for the cafeteria, he was quite hungry himself and would speak to him as he ate.

When he entered the cafeteria he grabbed a tray of food and sat down across from Hux. The table was empty, along with most of the room. It was still early to be having lunch.

Kylo took off his helmet and placed it next to his tray. Hux looked up at him when he heard the locking mechanisms release. "Afternoon General."

"What do you want Ren? I'm trying to eat here."

"As am I. But I need to speak to you."

"Couldn't this wait until after my break?"

"No." Kylo began to eat his food as Hux rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. What do you want?"

"Have you heard about the riots on Coruscant?"

"Of course I have. I'm the Order's leading General. I'm supposed to be informed of these things."

"I believe that you told Rey the claims of some of them being force sensitives and the small amount of damage and vandalism to the Sith temple."

"Yes, I told her about it last night. But that's not my jurisdiction. Anything force related has to be handled by you two."

"Indeed it does. I spoke to Snoke and he wants us to send more troops down to Coruscant as soon as Rey's completed her saber training with her new one."

"Why wait at all? We should just use the weapon."

"Snoke doesn't want us to. That is one of our inner rim planets, and if we destroy it then it will cause chaos on our other planets. There will be even more people rebelling against us."

"I see. How long will it take for Rey to learn how to use her new saber?"

"Hopefully it will only take a day. She's already familiar with it because it's just like her staff. I just have to teach her how to use it properly so that she doesn't harm herself while using it."

"I see. How many troops are we sending down?"

"As many as we need. Rey and I will be joining them. If those rumors turn out to be true we can't leave their destruction completely reliant on the troopers."

"I see. How big is this group?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to gather several squadrons. We will take what we can with us and leave the rest here. They will be our reinforcements if we need it."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No. That's all."

"Good." The two ate in silence. They didn't want to try and be civil with one another. They weren't as close as some might think to believe.

Hux finished his food before Kylo did. He said a quick goodbye that couldn't be heard by anybody else and left the room. Kylo took his time while eating. He didn't really have anything to really do today. This was his first assignment since obtaining the droid.

He finished his food and put his helmet back on. He left the cafeteria and began to make his way to Rey's room.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for it being so short, I didn't intend it to be. Oh well.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter everyone, bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Hey guys, hope you've been having a good day. Let's just get into it.**

 **I'd like to thank Christopher Perkins for adding this to your story alerts, thanks so much!**

 **SaintsFan1- Yeah she's starting to get the hang of it and it's definitely a good sign for her future Dark Side training. I can't wait to write Coruscant, I love writing action scenes almost as much as I love watching them. We don't know for sure, guess we'll just have to wait and see if the rumors are true. Yeah Kylo and Hux can be civil when they want to be, although for some reason I just imagine it being awkward if they're both sitting at the same table eating and not talking about the Order. You'll see her train in the next chapter, so you won't have to wait long. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B.- Yeah, stormtroopers need something to do when they're on that ship. I don't want Poe to die either I like him, but I have to see how it plays out when I write it. I don't even know what's going to happen yet. Haha same, I'm starting to get hungry now because of that. :D She'll definitely catch on quick, as I said above she's finishing up her lightsaber training in the next chapter. The last thing we want is to see her get harmed because she isn't completely trained with a double blade during the battle. Don't worry the fight scene will be epic, I'm going to make it as fun and awesome to read about as possible. (I'm one of those girls who watches action movies like 24/7 :D) We'll just have to wait and see if they are what they say they are. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Owl eyes 1327- I'm glad you liked it! I like Rey being a Sith too, I don't know why, I'm just weird like that. (Then again I root for the villains in almost everything. So yeah.) Glad to her that you like her lightsaber, I'm fond of it as well. I want Rey to have a double bladed saber in the movies too, I think that it suits her more than Luke's. Not that there's anything wrong with his, but if she isn't a Skywalker (which is most likely what's going to happen) then it doesn't make any sense to have her use it. Good to hear from you after awhile. Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **But enough of that, let's get back into it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

When Kylo had left her room earlier she didn't really do much. She tried watching the holonet while lying down. But it was uncomfortable and it just made her headache hurt even more. So she turned it off and just layed towards the direction of her large window.

She looked at all of the stars around her. They were so beautiful and there were literally thousands of them. So she just layed and looked at them for the majority of the time. She eventually felt her eyes begin to become heavy and she closed them. Enveloping her in total darkness.

As she slept she had the same dream that she's been having for years. It was always of what her life would be like with her family. In the past it was always just what she imagined them to be. But because she had an idea of what they looked like she didn't have to guess anymore. Well she did with her parents, but it didn't really matter to her at this point.

She was on a planet that was unknown to her. It looked like Irotis but not exactly. She wasn't that familiar with many planets because she never left Jakku.

They were in what looked to be a house and they were all around a table with food. Besides her parents, her grandfather was there along with her zabrak grandfather and her great uncle. They didn't seem so old as she saw them as ghosts, but then again it was her dream and she could make them however old she wanted. She listened in on their conversation, apparently she wasn't present in the dream.

Obi-wan, Maul, and her other grandfather were having a pretty rousing discussion about the old days. Back during the Clone Wars during a time before the Empire. Maul and her grandfather were saying how the Republic was destined to fall and how the Jedi were eventually going to die out and the Sith would rise again. With or without Order 66 occurring. Obi-wan of course disagreed. "There is no way that the Jedi would ever let the Sith rise again. Even if Order 66 didn't happen we would've been able to prevent it."

"Oh really? I seem to recall that you didn't even know that the Supreme Chancellor was the Sith Lord and my old master."

"How were we supposed to know? We can't sense things like that."

"That's not the only reason. The Sith were gradually growing in numbers. Dooku went through two apprentices. One of them being my brother Savage." Maul pointed to her other grandfather with the yellow and black skin. She finally knew his name.

"So? Savage and Ventress left Dooku." Savage answered after being silent.

"Technically Ventress was ordered to be killed by Dooku, who was ordered to do it by his master. I only came into this because of Ventress. I only played along until I felt I was ready to find my brother. And when I did he was training me. The Sith were beginning to grow in numbers."

"To be fair I thought that Maul was dead, and you acted a lot like a raging animal in combat."

"So? We can't all be extremely well disciplined Kenobi." Obi-wan was going to say something when her mother chimed in.

"Boys can't we just get through one dinner without arguing about which side of the force is better? We don't do this often and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop arguing for 10 minutes. I know you're rivals but can't you put that aside for one night." The three men looked at each other and nodded.

Her mother looked pretty upset about something, she was trying desperately to hide it. Something bad must have happened. She spoke again. "I can't believe that we had to send her away." Her father tried to calm her down, he saw that she was beginning to get angry.

"We had no choice. She's too powerful in the force and we aren't force sensitives. We wouldn't be able to help her. And besides Obi-wan isn't going to last forever." The two zabraks looked very unhappy with his words. They made a move to speak but Maul beat Savage to it.

"You do realize that we're sitting right here. We're your blood family and are force sensitives as well. We can train her."

"Yeah but you're on the Dark Side and we don't want that to happen to Rey, besides you're probably going to die as well."

"Gee thanks, gotta love that family support. Eh brother?" Savage nodded his head in agreement, clearly disappointed at his son's choice of words. Her mother spoke again when she was able to calm herself.

"At least she'll be safe. She won't have to get involved with the world around her. If anyone on the Dark Side gets ahold of her they'll bend her to their will and she'll use her power for evil. On Jakku she'll be left alone and nobody will know who she is."

"Yes, but because of that isolation she will feel abandoned and she'll probably start to feel angry. Hence beginning to turn her to the Dark Side."

"How do you know that for sure Maul?"

"I just do okay. You guys basically did what Kenobi did with Anakin Skywalker's children."

"No. They went when they were babies, Rey can learn to survive on her own. And besides they were given to loving families. Not that I don't want that for Rey, but if she's given her own identity she could draw unwanted parties to her."

"That doesn't even make any sense. She'll be given a last name and people who actually care for her. That sounds a lot better than just leaving her with nothing and making her survive on her own."

"It wasn't your decision to make Maul. And besides my father seems to find it okay." Maul rolled his eyes, nobody ever listened to the Sith, even when they were right.

"Of course Kenobi would be fine with it, this is his second time doing it."

"Well he knows what he's doing. And nothing bad happened last time."

"*cough* Luke Skywalker *cough*."

"Whatever, she's safe and that's all that matters."

"For now." Her mother gave him a death glare and the conversation ended. Rey was beginning to wake up and she saw their images begin to disappear.

As she opened her eyes she thought about what she saw. She doubted that Obi-wan and Maul were alive when she was put on Jakku. But it was a dream, not a vision, and timelines weren't all that important during dreams, you could manipulate them however you wanted.

She tried to sit up and surprisingly she didn't feel that dizzy anymore. She still felt it, but it wasn't as if she was going to fall over because of it. Her headache wasn't as bad either, but she could still feel it's pounding.

She just sat in bed for a little while and relaxed. She didn't turn on the holonet again for fear of making her headache worse. She grabbed her lightsaber on her nightstand and just played with the hilt in her hands.

She didn't really do much. She just twirled it and carefully threw it back and forth into her hands. After a few minutes her door opened and she saw the masked figure that was Kylo Ren. As he walked inside she put the lightsaber back on her nightstand and watched him take his helmet off. She loved watching that ever since he'd first done it. It was always so breathtaking to see the face reveal.

He put his helmet on the other nightstand and sat next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better. But I'm still a little dizzy and have a headache."

"You should be fine tomorrow. Did you get some rest?"

"Yeah. I don't know how long I was out for."

"Doesn't matter."

"So what did Snoke have to say?"

"Well when I finish teaching you how to use that lightsaber correctly we are going to Coruscant."

"Why? Did the situation get worse?"

"Not really. But Snoke wants to get rid of that group before it tries anything."

"Why? They're just civilians, they can't do any real damage."

"I know, but that's not what he's most concerned about."

"Oh the Jedi claim."

"Yes. We're going down with more troops to bring an end to it. We've been ordered to go just in case the rumor isn't a rumor. Besides it'd be good exposure for you."

"Okay then. So when do I start my saber training?"

"Snoke wants us down there as soon as possible. So we're going to start tomorrow. It should only take a day."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I just inform Snoke when you are done. He can be lenient when he wants to be."

"Is this going to be my test of loyalty?" Kylo suddenly became interested in the bedding and avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Uh."

"Kylo?"

"No, it's not. But it could be a small test leading up to it. You know, to see if your willing to kill in the name of the First Order."

"Oh, okay. Can you tell me what my test is?"

"Uh no."

"Why not?"

"Because Snoke told me not to."

"He didn't tell you did he."

"Yes he did, he just said not to tell you. He wants you to make the decision in the moment."

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't kill me I think I'll be fine. It won't kill me right?"

"Haha, no. If anything you should be worried about the small group of supporters that are actually trying to kill you."

"Oh please. They're practically insects. I can handle them no problem."

"I'm sure you can. Just don't go in with a big ego."

"I do not have a big ego! If anything you do!"

"Oh really? How do I have a large ego exactly?"

"Well. You. Uh. You're constantly comparing yourself to Darth Vader."

"He is my grandfather, and my idol. I think it's expected for me to follow in his footsteps. Besides I'm not comparing myself to him, I just want to become as powerful as him and finish what he started. What else you got?"

"Uh. You. Uh. You walk around thinking you're better everyone."

"Because I am."

"Yeah sure."

"Besides you and Snoke I'm the only force sensitive in the Order. I'm more powerful and 10 times as deadly as anyone here. I'm pretty sure I am better than everyone. Plus, I'm the most handsome." He gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes. She playfully pushed him away from her.

"Yeah cause good looks are everything."

"Isn't that one of the reasons why you're attracted to me?" She felt herself begin to blush.

"Oh shut up." She watched him laugh at making her uncomfortable. "So mature Ren."

"I could say the same for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I seem to recall you doing some name calling whenever you were aggravated."

"When did I do that?"

"During one of our training sessions, whenever Hux is bothering you, and that time where you-"

"Okay okay I get it. I get immature when I'm annoyed. But you always attack the wall whenever you're mad."

"You did that too."

"Damn it." He started to laugh again. "Yeah, this is soo funny."

"Oh come on. You're cute when you try to defend yourself." She felt herself beginning to blush again. He called her cute.

"Thanks, I think." When Kylo calmed down he put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Don't you have anything else to do today?"

"No. There's not much you can really do around here if there's nothing going on."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, I don't have a watch."

"Then grab me my tablet would you."

"Nah." She punched him in the arm. "Ow."

"I'm being serious give me my tablet."

"Fine. Just don't hit me again."

"Getting soft are you?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She smirked as he gave her what she wanted. She looked at the time and saw that it was the middle of the afternoon. She put the tablet on her nightstand and she heard Kylo scoff. "That's all you wanted it for?"

"Yeah. There's nothing else to do on it." Kylo rolled his eyes at her response.

"Whatever. I'm turning on the holonet."

"No your not. It's going to make my headache worse." She grabbed the remote before he could and quickly got out of bed so he couldn't reach it.

"Oh come on Rey. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm bored and I want to watch a movie. So give me the remote."

"Come and get it."

"Really? I'm quite comfortable here."

"Then I guess you're not watching a movie. So I'll just keep this." Kylo groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're so stubborn."

"I told you already. I don't want to get a bigger headache. So the only way you're gonna get it is if you take it from me."

"Fine." He reached out his hand and started calling the remote to him.

"No fair."

"You didn't say anything about the force." Rey tried to keep her hold on the remote but she could feel it starting to leave her hand. When it did she outstretched her hand as well and tried calling it back to her.

The remote stayed in mid-air as both were trying to get it into their hands. "Let go Kylo."

"No." She could feel her hold loosening and she put all of her power on the remote. With one final pull she put in everything that she got and it was too much for Kylo. He let go and the remote went flying into her hand.

"Ha! I got it! Take that Ren!"

"Oh very well." But he had a smirk on his face.

"What are you up to?" He outstretched his hand again and she could feel herself beginning to move towards him. "Oh come on. I didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She tried to grab onto something to stop her from moving. But there was nothing sturdy enough to hold her down. So she tried to resist by moving in the opposite direction, but it wasn't working. He was a lot stronger than her.

"Kylo let me go."

"Nope." She suddenly flew onto the bed and landed on her stomach into his lap. "Thank you." He took the remote from her and turned on the holonet.

"Perfect." She got off his lap and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh come on Rey don't be like that." She turned her head away from him in response. "Alright suit yourself. But it is on and I don't hear you complaining about your head." She cursed under her breath. He was right, all of that effort was for nothing. But she wasn't about to let him win. So she gave him the silent treatment.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he spoke to himself. "Girls." After about 15 minutes Rey decided to give him a break. She put her head on his shoulder and her hand in his. He seemed to forget what happened as he produced a small smile.

She felt his head lean onto hers and she felt his breathing begin to slow. All of that effort to watch a movie and he fell asleep 15 minutes into it. She carefully laid his head down on the pillow and turned off the holonet. She laid down as well and moved some of his hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful. She gently kissed his forehead and she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her in closer.

She smiled as she leaned up against his sleeping figure and began to relax as well. She slowly drifted off to sleep tangled in his arms.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? I'm cutting it pretty close with the update time. But I think I'll be able to make it before 12.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **As always I'll see you guys in the next chapter, later!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **AN: Hey guys. I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. Or has it been almost a month? Was it really that long? I feel so bad and I really have no excuse. I was lazy. And it's entirely my fault. But I also kind of stopped so I could complete my summer assignments that I waited until last minute to do. But then again I finished them pretty fast, so now we're back to me being lazy. So I really had no reason not to write during the rest of the summer, and I'm so sorry.**

 **But then summer ended and I was back at school September 7, yay. :( And of course my teachers have to make everything difficult the first few weeks by giving us homework. (In some classes I didn't mind and it wasn't that bad. But pre-calc is freaking me out, I have no idea what I'm doing.) Top homework with tennis matches after school lasting about two hours and having work two days a week. Plus add not really any down time while at home or on the weekends, and the whole college application thing, it's been a pretty terrible school year so far. People say how fun senior year is, not really getting the whole fun part. I'm feeling like I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown if I don't get one day to just chill. Hence me just now posting chapter 35. But at least I'm in a creative writing class, so one good thing has come out of school so far.** **You probably don't want to hear about how pathetic my life is, so I'll just stop.**

 **Getting back on track here. I'd like to thank Junia Grey, ThinkerPal, chibichibi98, and PinkRathian for following this and favoriting this while I was inactive. So glad to see that people are still interested in this. It means a lot guys, thank you so much. The reviews and knowing that you guys like it are what kept me from completely forgetting about this. You guys rock! And speaking of reviews, I think it's about time I answered the ones from the last chapter.**

 **SaintsFan1- So glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing the dream sequence, writing Obi-wan and Maul's dialogue was the best part. And you're right a lot of it did come true, fate has a way of working itself out in the end. Rey probably would've been a completely different person if her parents hadn't left her on Jakku. She probably never would've been able to do half of the things she's capable of. Or meet Han and bring him back to Leia, which means no attack on Starkiller, which means the Resistance is destroyed! (Sorry, kind of got out of hand there a little bit.) Glad you liked Kylo's childishness about the holo net. The way he acted is literally me when I want to watch a movie but someone else in my family wants to use the tv. (my brother) You'll get to see what happens soon! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **C.Z.B- I know right! I pretty much based their whole interaction on me and my younger brother. He always wants to use the tv for video games, but I want to watch tv on it. (It doesn't help that he's always on it) We also fight over the volume a lot, if something's too loud for him when it's fine for me he freaks out. (It's not like a tantrum or anything, he's turning 14 next week, so it's nothing like that. But still it's annoying and he's actually louder than the tv.) Anyway, glad you think that about the dream. Who knows it very well could be, but only time will tell. Awww, it makes me so happy that this is your favorite chapter so far! That definitely brightened my day. (Or should I say night because I'm posting this around 11? Eh, it doesn't matter.) I loved that part too, it was very fun to write. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **BetterinTexas- Glad to see that you're all caught up. Good to hear that you liked the chapters. Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters!**

 **Okay this is my longest author's note. And I'm very sorry about that. If you wanted to skip it I don't blame you. But if you read everything, so glad that you were able to get through it. But enough babbling from me, let's get this thing started up again!**

* * *

"Keep your stance sturdy. You can't lose balance with this or you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm trying." They had been practicing her new lightsaber technique all morning. She had to keep her balance more because she has two blades that could bring her down with the wrong move. She also had to learn to not hit herself with the other blade while attacking with the opposite one. And if she were to use both at the same time that she couldn't keep them so close to her body.

They've been using the practice sabers, normally they wouldn't use them as much but it was better than accidentally cutting off a limb while learning.

Kylo was working her harder than usual. He really wanted to complete her saber training so they could leave. She didn't blame him, she just wished that he wouldn't go so fast to the point where she couldn't keep up half the time.

She was improving nicely and she was able to learn the fighting style quickly along with the movements required for this type of weapon. It helped that she'd done similar feats with her staff, so she didn't need to spend so much time on it.

What she was really having trouble with was trying to make sure that she wouldn't harm herself. If she was in the wrong position or was off balance she could burn herself, or worse.

Rey felt like she was getting the hang of it, but then Kylo would point something out that was wrong and she had to try and fix it.

They've been sparring for hours. And though Rey would enjoy something like this, she was beginning to get very tired from having only three breaks. Kylo noticed that she was beginning to slow down and stopped. "Rey do you need a break?" She began to pant from being out of breath.

"Yeah. That. Would. Be. Great." She grabbed her water and leaned her practice saber against the bench. When she felt she was hydrated enough she sat on the floor, and seconds later laid down on her back.

"Uh Rey, are you sure that you want to lay down on the floor? It gets pretty sweaty."

"At this point I don't care. I'll go in the refresher before I work, I just need to lay down for a second."

"Couldn't you just do that on the bench?"

"Yeah, but I'm already on the ground."

"Can you at least put your bag under your head. That's just gross."

"Ugh fine. Can you give me my bag?"

"Are you really that lazy?"

"I'm not lazy. I'm tired. Now give me my bag." Kylo sighed and brought the bag over to her. She placed it under her head and closed her eyes.

"Please tell me you're not going to take a nap."

"No. I'm just relaxing for a little bit. And besides I seem to recall you doing the same thing yesterday."

"Yeah but I was on the bench not the floor."

"So?"

"Ugh nevermind. Let me know when you're ready." He sat on the bench and waited for Rey to get up. She laid there for 10 minutes and made no signs of getting up. Kylo had to check every once in awhile to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

He was beginning to get uncomfortable so he put his bag under his head and laid down. He didn't fall asleep or anything, but it was a lot more comfortable, to some extent anyway, he was still on a hard bench.

After several minutes Rey got up and went over to Kylo. "Okay we can continue now."

"Really? Just as I start to get comfortable you're ready to start up again."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Help me up would you." Rey grabbed hold of his arm and helped him into a sitting position. "Let's spar again."

"Alright. I'll just mess up again."

"No you won't. You use it well, you just need to learn how to not kill yourself with it."

"Yeah yeah I know." They picked up their practice sabers and took a stance. Rey attacked first and Kylo was put on the defensive. She switched between each blade during her attacks, while occasionally using both to make him go off balance.

For once Kylo wasn't critiquing her about anything, so she must've been doing it right. She was beginning to get tired again and decided to end the match. She put more pressure on her blades to the point where she was forcing Kylo to bring his saber down. She then released, kicked him, and gave him one final blow on the side, causing him to fall over. "I win."

"Very good Rey. You actually did everything right this time. Now let's use our actual sabers this time."

"Do we have to? I'm getting tired. Why can't we just do that tomorrow?"

"Because I want to get this done. We need to take care of the Coruscant problem." Rey rolled her eyes. She wanted to fight as badly as he did, but she wouldn't do well if she was tired.

"Fine."

"Good, get your saber."

"I am." She put away her practice saber and grabbed her real one. She felt it's weight in her hands as she waited for Kylo to be ready. He stood in front of her and activated his red blade. She did the same and took her stance.

Kylo lunged at her and she began to parry his strikes. So far she wasn't injuring herself, so that was a good sign. She suddenly kicked him in the leg, causing him to back away. She then started to attack him, twirling her blood red blades as fast as she could to the point where they were a blur.

Kylo blocked them well for several minutes. But Rey had started making her attacks more intense and she began to finish him off. She managed to knock him down and pointed one of her blades at his neck. "I win again."

"Excellent. You didn't manage to harm yourself once. I think it's safe to say that you're completely finished with lightsaber training."

"Yes! When are we leaving? I want to kick some butt."

"Whenever the troops are assembled. I suggest that you speak to your squad commander before we leave."

"Why? Is my squad coming with us?"

"Yes. I want to see how well you can lead them in situations like these."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine. I was able to lead them well during the little invasion on board. None of my men got killed."

"I know. But this situation is most likely going to be more of a battlefield. It has a different feel to it."

"I'm sure I can handle it. How many times have you been in situations like these?"

"Several. Most of them were with the Order, but I did go into several battles with my knights."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot that you were the leader of the Knights of Ren. Am I ever going to see them?"

"Eventually. Snoke tends to bring them out if he feels they are needed. Otherwise I just give them mundane missions to keep them occupied. They aren't force users and they can get pretty rowdy when restless. It's easier to just keep them occupied during training or small missions for the Order."

"Cool. Do they all look like you?"

"To a point, yes. We all wear helmets and black robes. But because each of them has a specialty they have to accommodate their clothing to what helps them in combat."

"When will I get to meet them?"

"When your training is complete. I haven't really informed them about you."

"Keeping me a secret are you?"

"Well yes. But they'll probably take advantage of you if you aren't completely submerged yet. They'll do anything to gain more power in the Order. If I wasn't the one keeping them in check they'd probably just kill everyone."

"I see. I'm gonna go freshen up. I smell like sweat."

"That and you were laying on the floor."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Because it's gross."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Rey grabbed her things and went towards her room. As she approached she saw Larry and Bandit as always. "Hey guys." The two troopers responded simultaneously.

"Hey Rey."

"How's it going?" Larry answered her.

"Pretty good. We're on guard duty so not much really happens."

"What do you guys do when I'm not in my room anyway?"

"Well we talk, grab some food until you come back, and sometimes we sneak a holonet tablet into our armour so we can watch it."

"And you guys don't get in trouble for it?"

"Nah. Not a lot of high ranking officers come down here."

"Okay. Have you guys ever been in a battle before."

"I haven't but Bandit has." Rey turned to face Bandit.

"What's it like?"

"Well it's loud and chaotic. You have to watch your surroundings at all times. You take care of yourself and your teammates because they're trying to protect you. You have to be a quick thinker and not ask questions for your commanding officer. There's bodies everywhere with blood trailing out of them. There are even some cases where body parts are detached from their owners. And sometimes those people are still alive. If you handle yourself well you shouldn't have any problems at all, unless you get hit of course."

"How many battles have you been in?"

"About 3. They aren't all like that. That's mostly if it's really bad and the enemy is ruthless. Otherwise the biggest thing you have to worry about is the crossfire."

"Oh okay."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Kylo and I are going to Coruscant to eliminate the group of Resistance supporters that are planning on fighting back."

"Why are you and Ren going? Aren't you just sending down more troops? That's what we were told."

"We are sending more troops, but some of the supporters are claiming to suddenly be force sensitives. If this rumor turns out to be true, Kylo and I have to handle it. Besides he's having me bring my squad down. He wants to see how well I do in leading troops in that situation."

"Oh okay. Did you guys make a plan of attack yet?"

"No. I just finished my lightsaber training for good. Kylo wanted me to complete it before we go so that I don't end up killing myself."

"Alright! How did that go?"

"Pretty well. I managed to defeat him several times so I'd consider myself a force to be reckoned with. Anyway I'm going to go into the refresher. I don't smell too hot."

"Alright." Rey walked into her room and threw her stuff on her bed. She unhooked her lightsaber, undressed, and went into the refresher. She enjoyed the hot water, it was so soothing and it really helped with her sore muscles.

When she felt that she was clean enough she got out and changed into a new set of clothes. She attached her lightsaber to her belt and walked out of the room. She knew that Kylo would want to meet with her later for the whole attack planning thing. But she had to tell Austin about what was happening first.

She turned to Larry and Bandit. "Do you guys know where I can find Austin?" Bandit shook his head no, but Larry knew where he was.

"He's either in the cafeteria, in his room, or he's doing exercises with his men in our training room."

"Wait a second. There's another training room?"

"Yeah. It's mostly for weapons training and physical training. It's used by the troopers that are staying in that area most of the time."

"Oh. Where is it?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that it's close to the main hangar."

"What do you mean by close to the main hangar? I didn't see it before."

"Well it's in a different direction. It's closer to where the squadron barracks are."

"Okay. Which direction do I go then?"

"You know how when you go to the hangar from this direction there's a three-way fork in the halls."

"Yeah. You go straight to make your way into the hangar."

"Right. To get to the training room you take the right hallway."

"The right hallway, got it. Do I just walk straight down or are there any turns."

"No turns. Just follow the hallway until you see a door with a blaster on it. That's the door to the training room."

"Got it. I'll go there first so that I won't forget. I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Alright, see ya Rey." With that she began to walk down the hall in search of her commander. She went towards the hangar and sure enough she came to the three-way fork. She hesitated for a brief second before taking the right hallway.

She walked down it for several minutes, it was definitely a long and slightly curvy hallway. As she walked she noticed several troopers walking through the hall and entering the several barracks that were off to the side. Most of them didn't have their helmets on, but they kept their white armor. Quite a few of them were looking at her as she walked. She guessed that not a lot of non-troopers came down this way.

Soon enough she found the door with the blaster on it. She let it open and walked into the large room. Lucky for her Austin was there along with the rest of her men. Some of the men were doing blaster practice, while others were working out and sparring.

As she entered the room she saw that everyone had stopped to stare at her. Austin didn't realize what was going on. "What are you stopping for?! Get back to work!" No one responded, instead the closest trooper to him spoke to him.

"Uh sir, Commander Kenobi is here."

"Now why would she be here?" He turned around and sure enough he was face to face with her. "Oh uh, so sorry Commander. I didn't mean to sound rude, I didn't know you were here."

"It's fine. I don't get mad at those types of things. I actually came by to talk to you. And this is even better because everyone's here. Everyone is here right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I'm sure you've all heard what's been happening down on Coruscant."

"Yes we've heard about the rallies."

"I don't know if you know this, but there are several supporters that are claiming to be force sensitive and they are vandalizing and doing small amounts of damage to the Sith temple."

"We didn't know that."

"Well now you do. Anyway, along with the additional troops we'll be sending down, Kylo and I are going as well just in case those Jedi rumors are true. Plus he wants me to get the experience. In addition to the troops he's told me that I will be bringing you guys as well and that I will be leading you. He wants to see how well I can do in these types of situations."

"I'm sure we'll be victorious with you leading us."

"I hope we are. So now you guys know. Austin I want you to come with me to the briefing, I think it's only fair that you know what's happening. You can tell the men after."

"Of course sir. Let me just grab my helmet." He took his helmet off the bench and turned to the troopers in the room. "You may take leave for the rest of the day."

With that said Rey and Austin left the room and started to make their way towards the bridge. She's never really been part of an attack briefing before, this would be an interesting experience.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it. I apologize for you having to wait this one and it's short. I just wanted to reach my 6 page limit so I could get it out to you guys. I can't guarantee that I'll post daily like I was doing before. It's going to be hard with school, tennis, and work, but I'll try my best.**

 **If any of you guys are still reading this, or if your new, feel free to leave a review. I enjoy reading your thoughts and they definitely make me want to continue. And I will never abandon this story at all. I always finish what I start, and that's something that you can always count on. Even if it takes weeks for me to upload, just keep in mind that it's still coming and that I haven't forgotten about it or you guys. I will always pull through for my loyal readers.**

 **I don't know when we'll meet again, but until we do, may the force be with you. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hey guys! I know that this is probably going up around midnight, but I don't care. I was planning on finishing chapter 37 before I uploaded this, but it's halfway done and that's good enough for me.**

 **Anyway, I have seen the new trailer for the Last Jedi and I'm so happy that I can't sit still and I'm literally shaking! If you haven't watched it, what are you doing, it's online, go now! There's so much to process in it, but I won't spoil it for you guys. But I'm telling you this, there is REYLO! This not a joke, at the very end of the trailer, they are face to face and she's talking to him so fucking calmly! (Sorry, I curse when I'm excited). But what Kylo does afterwards is just making me nuts! It's going to happen guys, if you've seen it then you know what I'm talking about, if you haven't watched it then you'll see what I mean. Let me know in your reviews what you thought and if your as excited as I am.**

 **Okay, enough of my extremely excited Reylo rant (I'm literally smiling as I'm typing this, I'm that happy about it. December please please please come!), let's get those reviews in before we get back into my world of Reylo.**

 **SaintsFan1- Good to see you too, glad that you understand the break, things are getting pretty hectic in my life and it's hard to keep a regular schedule. So glad to hear that you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it a lot. Rey's definitely a quick learner, and anyone who crosses her with that blade is in for one heck of a fight. Kylo was pretty rough on her, but he did want to get into the battlefield, but at least it wasn't extremely rough to the point where he took it too far. I'm actually getting very close to writing the battle sequence, I don't know if it'll be in 37 or 38 yet, I have to see where I'm going with this first, but it'll be good I can promise you that! Hope to hear from you soon as well, and thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- Haha, yes I'm back. Awww, it's so sweet of you to worry about me, I don't always get that reaction out of people. Well you're inner self doesn't have to freak out anymore that's for sure, I won't make you guys wait that long again. You're very welcome, I always make time for this, it's what makes me happy, and hearing from you guys in the reviews just makes this whole thing that much better. Thank you for understanding, I just felt so bad for letting you guys wait that long. You'll get to see how it all goes down soon enough, I promise you that! Thanks again for reviewing!**

 **Just a little shoutout: Thanks so much you guys for everything, none of this would be possible without you. Truth be told I was kind of worried that you wouldn't review when I posted or not review at all. I thought you guys would be mad at me or something. But man was I wrong, you guys immediately responded and it just made me so happy to know that I have the best readers who are so loyal. So thank you, all of you.**

 **Okay, enough of all that. Let's get back into Reylo, if you've seen the trailer by now you're probably in the mood for some more, I know I am. So let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Kylo and Hux were impatiently waiting for Rey on the bridge. They wanted to get this briefing over with. "How long do we have to wait for her Ren? I have other things to do."

"I'm aware of that. She'll be here."

"She better be."

"Are you questioning my apprentice General?"

"Well why would she even want to be a part of this in the first place?"

"Because she needs to learn these things, and don't you think it'd be in Snoke's best interests if she learns how to run the Order?"

"Whatever. If she doesn't show in the next five minutes we're starting without her."

"Fine. She will be here." Hux went to the front of the bridge and Kylo stared at the doors as he thought to himself. _Come on Rey, this is important._ He began to pace back and forth to try to clear his head. The five minutes were almost up and he was starting to get concerned. _Rey if you're late for this I'm making you run 10 laps around the entire ship._

Suddenly the doors opened at the last minute and he saw Rey with her squad commander. "There you are, we were getting ready to start without you. Where have you been?"

"I was looking for Commander AU-6793. I wanted him to join us. Were you getting worried about me master?"

"What? No. Just get over here."

"Okay okay." The three of them circled around the holographic table and waited for General Hux.

"I see that you've decided to finally join us Rey. And I see that you brought your squad commander as well."

"That isn't a problem now, is it Hux."

"No, why would it be a problem. After all you did make us wait longer than we expected to so that you can bring along someone that we didn't expect to show up. No, it's no problem at all."

"Uh huh. So are we going to get this started?"

"It's about time. We have selected the amount of stormtroopers that are to be sent down. We just need an attack strategy." Hux looked at Rey expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I don't know. I'm new to this, master help me out." Kylo emitted a barely audible sigh. Hux always had to make someone new to this uncomfortable. He spoke in defense of Rey.

"Hux knock it off. Let her get a feel for this first. And I actually have an idea."

"Very well then, let's hear it Ren."

"We send a few small scouting troops out to find where they're located. They can either be from the new ones being sent down or from troops that are already down there. They report back to us if they find them and when they do we send down the assigned troops to take them down. Rey and I in tow. We don't outright attack yet, we want to see how big of a threat they are. If they attack us with full force then we send the rest down. Hopefully Rey will be able to lead her squadron well enough that we won't need that many reinforcements." Rey turned to him.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you leading troops too?"

"Yes, but I'm just saying that if your squad does well, along with my set of troops, then we won't need the reinforcements."

"Oh. The way you said it sounded as if everything was reliant on me."

"I'd never put that much pressure on you. Perhaps when you gain more experience, but now no."

"Alright then. Is there anything else?"

"We don't know what we're up against so we can't form a detailed plan. If things go unexpected we'll plan as we go. Otherwise there's not much we can do."

"What about air support?"

"I doubt that we'll need it. Is there any questions?" Everyone shook their head no except for Austin. He decided to speak up after being silent.

"If I'm to understand this sir. My squadron is to follow Commander Kenobi's lead unless otherwise said."

"Yes Commander."

"Very good."

"I think that about covers it. Hux do you have anything else to add?"

"No. When we have visual on the target we will send you down to its coordinates. Otherwise I think we'll be fine."

"Good. You all are dismissed." Hux went back up to the front of the bridge, Austin went back to his troops after saying a few things to Rey, and when Rey was done with Austin she went over to him.

"Well that went well."

"Yes. It was definitely easier than most briefings. Half the time Hux disagrees with everything that I say."

"Yeah I figured. I don't know why but I thought there'd be more yelling."

"If you're here long enough then there will be yelling, believe me."

"So now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We could have the scouts be sent early so that we can go early tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess. But what if they get spotted? It could give the enemy time to prepare."

"Good point. It doesn't matter anyway, that's Hux's order to give not mine."

"Yeah. What's left to do around here?"

"Not much. Snoke didn't ask to be informed about the plan. Before you got here I told him that we'd attack tomorrow. He didn't really ask for any of the specifics."

"Oh. So do we just do whatever we want?"

"I guess."

"Well in that case I made lunch plans with my commander and the rest of my friends. So I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright. I'll find something to do."

"See ya." She walked away from him and Kylo decided to wander around the hallways. He really had nothing else better to do.

* * *

Rey entered the cafeteria at the time she told Austin to meet her. And sure enough he was there with Blake, Larry, Bandit, and Rex. "Hey guys." They all responded simultaneously.

"Hey Rey."

"I'm gonna grab some food then I'll sit down with you guys." As Rey grabbed her food she sat down at the edge of the table next to Austin. "So Austin had no doubt told you guys about the whole attack on Coruscant thing by now." Rex answered her.

"Yeah pretty much. Are we going?"

"Unless you were selected then no. But to be honest I don't want you guys to go down there. I mean I get that it's what you're trained for but you're my friends. I don't want you guys to die."

"We won't Rey. Besides only Bandit has been in an actual fight. We are trained for it, but unless you're assigned to a squadron you can't fight."

"But I thought that every trooper was assigned a squadron. You know, to train with each other. That's what Finn told me." Austin spoke up.

"Yes, that's true. But sometimes there are certain troopers who aren't cut out for battle, or have skills that can be more useful in other fields. So they are then reassigned to their new position and take commands from their leading officer in the position."

"Oh. Is that what happened to you guys?" The rest of her friends nodded their heads yes. Blake decided to chime in.

"Sometimes it happens later, like with Bandit. He was reassigned after a few battles when they recognized him for being a strategist. He doesn't fight, but he's brought along to figure out an attack plan. Rex has a knack for weapon's testing. He can determine whether a weapon will work before even touching it. He can also fix any type of weapon in the arsenal. Larry is pretty good with coding, he works with others for hacking jobs."

"What about you Blake?"

"Oh I'm a janitor." She watched him smirk and begin to chuckle. Everyone else started to laugh as well. She knew it was a joke, a crack made at Finn, but it was funny nonetheless.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now what is it that you really do?"

"I work in the training rooms. I keep all of the hi-tech training equipment working perfectly."

"So you're basically a maintenance guy."

"No way. I'm just good with advanced electronics, I just make sure that they're working properly and that there isn't anything that was hacked or something. I obviously work outside the training rooms too, but that's where most of my work is done."

"You're basically an electronics maintenance guy."

"Oh, I guess so. But I'm really good at it."

"Never said that you weren't." After some meaningless conversation Larry spoke to Rey.

"Hey Rey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Larry. What's up?"

"You never told us what happened over at the Resistance."

"Oh. I was hoping that wouldn't come up."

"Did something happen?"

"Did Austin tell you guys what happened in the hangar?"

"No."

"Oh. Well Finn took me aboard his ship and I was knocked out. I woke up and saw that Kylo was in front of me. Finn was going to kill him, so naturally I attacked him. But before I could end him Finn shot me in the abdomen. I blacked out again and when I woke up I was in the Resistance's med bay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Did you see the traitor?"

"Oh yeah. He was in my room when I woke up. When I realised what happened I got so angry with him that I almost broke his neck. But General Organa came in before I could end his life. But I did however manage to severely damage his windpipe. For all I know he's still knocked out."

"That's amazing Rey. That traitor deserves what he got." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know. It felt so satisfying. Half of my problems were because of Finn. But I want to end him, I don't want him to take me away again. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Rey. When do you think you'll kill him?"

"When we go to Esteron. Kylo and I want to personally end him."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it." They talked for the next half hour. They all finished their food, but because they had nothing better to do they just sat and talked. The 5 troopers were eventually called to do something and they said goodbye to her as they left. Rey threw out her stuff and went towards her room.

As she walked inside she sat on her couch. She positioned herself in front of the holonet and turned it on. She wasn't very interested so she unhooked her saber and started to examine it. She was trained with it and she could kill anyone she wanted. It made her feel more powerful than ever.

She imagined Darth Maul with his saber, it would be a sight to see. She wondered if she was as good with it as he was. She stood up and went to the center of her room. There was just enough space so that she wouldn't hit anything. She activated her blade and started doing small attacks in the air.

She listened to the all too familiar noise as she twirled it and pretended to stab someone. She didn't hear her door open or the figure enter her room. As she turned around to stab an invisible person she stopped when she saw the dark figure of Kylo Ren in front of her. She quickly turned off her saber and put it on her belt. "Uh how much of that did you see?"

"Well I did see you cut down several invisible people."

"Shit." Rey could feel her face begin to feel warmer, she never liked people walking in on her.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I don't like being walked in on."

"I guess that's understandable. So how was lunch?"

"It was good. I like spending time with my friends."

"You've grown close to them during your time here."

"Yeah. Honestly I know more people in the Order than I do in the Resistance. Plus they are much more fun to talk to."

"I bet they aren't as fun to talk to as me." He began to walk closer to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I don't know. I think you're rather dull."

"Dull?"

"I mean my friends can make me laugh. All you do is annoy me."

"Oh really. Guess I have some competition." He stood in front of her staring into her eyes. She knew that look all too well. He was planning something.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. I just have a little idea."

"And what idea would that be exactly?"

"Why are you so interested? I thought you said I was dull."

"You're unpredictable, I want to know what you're doing."

"Well you can ask all you want. I'm not telling you anything."

"Very well then." Rey turned around and began to walk away from him. She could feel his gaze on her back and she could tell he had his signature smirk on his face. If he wouldn't tell her, she could at least try and prevent it. Plus she wanted to make him lose that sly look on his face.

She quickly turned around and when she was close enough she kicked him in the stomach. The sudden force of the impact caused Kylo to lose his balance and fall backwards on the ground. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I can at least stop you from doing it. Whatever it is you have in that twisted head of yours."

"Alright fine. You want to play that way go right ahead. But don't expect me to go down willingly."

"Well maybe if you actually put up a fight it would actually be difficult."

"That's it. You're going down." He quickly swept his legs under Rey's, causing her to fall.

"Cheap shot." Kylo quickly got up and made a point not to stand too close to her. She might try and do the same thing.

"Observe your surroundings. And when you see an opportunity you take it. Not my fault my girl has slow reflexes." Rey managed to get up while he was talking and tried to come up with a plan.

"Well I wasn't ready. Wait a minute. Did you just say I'm your girl?" Kylo saw she was distracted and quickly punched her in the face and kneed her in the gut.

"You can't let anything distract you. And I thought you'd be used to it by now. I said it loads of times before." Rey did a roundhouse kick, but Kylo was able to dodge it. But she managed to punch him on the side as he moved.

"True. But that's usually you're way of saying you're proud of me. Until now. Unless you've always meant it that way." Kylo kicked her but she was able to jump back. But there wasn't a lot of room behind her. Kylo managed to back her up against the wall and pinned her.

"Yes it does mean I'm proud of you. I've always been proud of you. But I also meant it that way. Ever since that day during training you've always been my girl Rey. And anyone who says otherwise will have a nice conversation with my saber." Rey smiled and produced a small chuckle.

"Well you've always been my guy. I guess it took me a while to process it. I've never really had the experience of having something."

"So am I in some way your property?"

"Well yes and no. I don't want to sound possessive like that or anything. I'd never do that, it sounds a little weird."

"Yeah. Even for the Dark Side that's a little strange."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that on Jakku I never really got to have anything. I had a few small items, but I mostly found them or bought them for survival. I never had something that I could call my own. And I definitely didn't have anyone that I shared a deep connection with to the point where we belonged to each other. Does that make sense?"

"Uh yeah. I think so. I can see where you're going with this."

"Good. So because I never really knew that feeling I could never process that type of idea. That's why I didn't realize the other meaning of what you were saying. Because I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"I see. Well do you know how it feels now?"

"Yeah I do." Rey smiled a little bit as she looked at him. "I like it a lot."

"As do I."

"So are you gonna let me go now or what?"

"Nah. I kind of like having you pinned like this."

"This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Well not exactly, no. But this is almost as good."

"Then what was?"

"I pick you up. Wait for you to yell at me. Then I turn you upside down so you really get mad at me. I then let go and before you hit the floor I catch you with the force and throw you onto the bed."

"Yeah okay. I like this position better." Kylo studied her face.

"Yeah I like it better too. I can see you're face." Rey felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. He always found a way to make her blush.

"But seriously Kylo, let me go. My arms are starting to hurt."

"Okay okay. The last thing I need is for you to not be able to fight tomorrow." He stepped back and let go of her arms. Rey began to rub them and stretch them out.

"For your information I would've been able to fight."

"I know that. I'm just saying that it could've been like an extremely unlikely possibility."

"Yeah right." She walked close to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

"Well the last thing I need is to be worried about you."

"And you won't need to be. I'll never leave you. Not again." She repositioned herself so that she could hug him and she put her head underneath his chin. One of his hands moved higher up onto her back.

"I won't leave you either Rey. I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Well what did you guys think? The battle is coming and I'm so excited for it!**

 **Please feel free to let me know what you think about this in a review. Also, in case you didn't read the author's note at the beginning, if you saw the new trailer let me know your thoughts on it. If your excited, any theories you have, and any Reylo thoughts (because I seriously can't get them out of my head now, not that I'm complaining) and just anything about the trailer in general.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter. May the force be with you!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Hey guys, long time no see. My apologies for getting this out so late, school and college applications are really stressing me out. But I'm back, and hopefully I can get the next chapter out before the Last Jedi releases for you guys. Still can't believe that it's next month. In other news, I started an Instagram account for my writing pieces, if you guys want to follow it to keep up to date on when I'll post for this and how my progress is feel free to do so. It's called poisonspike501 if you want to check it out.**

 **I'd like to thank BleachChef, Luishunter65, TheSecretNovelist, ssibbett, zazz15, king of the kaiju, Ryu otsutsuki, JT1997, astrogoddess, Uplifting-Bonny, AshieCha, and trexxa1 for following and/or favoriting this story and my account. It means a lot guys, thank you so much. I think that this might actually be a new record for an amount of favorites and follows. (If I missed anyone either today or any other time, I apologize, it's hard to keep track of when people add this.)**

 **SaintsFan1- Same here, obviously I've seen the trailer more than once, but when I last posted I only saw it one time so I wasn't paying that close attention to detail. Glad you liked the last chapter, got that right about Hux, and thanks I try my best. Hopefully the plan does work out okay, I think it will, I didn't write it yet, so we'll see. The battle is definitely going to happen next chapter, I can guarantee it. I love writing those moments between Kylo and Rey, it's one of my favorite things to do. Don't worry, I'll be sure to add more after the battle. Thanks again for the review!**

 **C.Z.B.- So happy that you liked the last chapter, I loved that part as well. Glad I could make you feel that way, that's one of the main reasons why I wrote this in the first place. I can't wait for the battle either, I love writing fight scenes so much! Same here with the trailer, fingers crossed for Reylo. This is probably the only thing keeping me sane right now, I'm going nuts about how close it is. Thanks again for the review!**

 **PoisonTree2-0 - I must be losing it, I don't think I acknowledged you before, unless I did and I forgot. Oh well, if I didn't I apologize. Glad that you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for the review!**

 **QueenSkywalkerKenobi- I don't think I recognized you either, so sorry about that. Happy to hear that you like this that much. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, sometimes my computer doesn't catch them which leads to me not noticing them. Hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's dive right in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Rey woke up at 7:00 the next morning. They were leaving the ship at 1:00, and for once she could actually sleep in. Granted it was only for an hour or two, but she took what she could get. She quickly showered and changed into her now signature black clothing. She had to admit, she looked pretty damn good in black. She grabbed her lightsaber off the nightstand and hung it on her belt, she then walked out of the room for breakfast.

Thankfully she didn't have to go in for training today, although she did enjoy it, she needed a break. As she walked down the hall she could somehow sense a change in the atmosphere. Everyone seemed tense and uneasy, they were probably nervous about the attack on Coruscant. The Order hasn't done something like this in a while and they couldn't fail. If they did Snoke wouldn't be too happy with them, and nothing good comes when Snoke isn't pleased, at least from what she heard anyway.

But while others were nervous, they weren't nearly as nervous as she was. This was Rey's first field mission for the Order, scratch that, her first EVER field mission. She might've looked calm on the outside, but she was completely panicking on the inside. She couldn't mess this up, she needed to prove that she was loyal, she needed to prove that she has what it takes to be a Sith, she needed to prove that she was capable of successfully leading a group of troopers into battle. She needed to put everything she ever learned from being a scavenger and from training with Kylo to use if she was going to succeed.

As she entered the cafeteria she tried to push all of her worries to the back of her head. She was meeting up with her friends and she didn't want them to get worried about her. Over the course of the last few days, Rey was surprised that her friends were complaining about not going with her. There was a very high possibility that they'd get killed, especially since they didn't go on that many missions. But apparently it didn't matter, she was their friend and they wanted to protect her and be by her side during the battle. She had to admit, she was touched by their concern for her. But if one of them got killed or injured while trying to protect her she'd never forgive herself.

The only trooper that she was close to that would be with her was Austin, and he was her second in command. They both had to worry about every single trooper in their squad on the battlefield and try to find a way to keep them out of blaster fire. She'd grown close to Austin and she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him during battle and she couldn't help him, or worse he tried to help her and died in the process.

She mentally slapped herself for adding new things to worry about. All she wanted to do was eat and hang out with her friends, not have a panic attack over the possibilities of events that could go wrong.

Rey went on line for food and grabbed herself a tray. As she moved down she grabbed whatever she could get her hands on. She was most likely not going to be able to eat lunch, so she needed to be full enough to last until dinner. It shouldn't be too hard for her, she once went three to five days without eating and she only really got slight stomach pains the beginning of the third day. She was so used to not having food that not eating a meal wasn't that big of a deal.

She sat down at her usual table and saw that Austin and Blake were already there. Bandit, Larry, and Rex would probably be there shortly. "Morning boys." The two troopers responded in unison.

"Morning Rey."

"I assume the others are on their way." They nodded their heads yes. "Are you ready for later Austin?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so. But let's not talk about that right now. I wanna relax for a little bit."

"Yeah sure. So what did you do last night?"

"I hung out with Kylo." Before Austin or Blake could ask why, the remainder of their friends came in. They sat down at the table and everyone greeted them. Larry spoke up when they were done.

"So what did we miss?" Austin informed them on what they were talking about.

"Rey was just telling us what she did last night."

"Really? What did you do Rey?"

"I was hanging out with Kylo."

"Doing what?"

"Just talking, watching the holonet, and just general stuff. It's what we always do when we're alone." She immediately regretted those words. She wasn't too comfortable with telling others about her and Kylo yet. Although she did promise them that she'd tell them eventually, she wasn't ready to yet. Bandit noticed her worried look.

"Rey, is there something going on between you two besides the force connection. You said that there was another reason why Ren acts the way he does around you. Is this part of that reason?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Why do you guys get together so often just to hang out?"

"Well. It's. Uh. Complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated?" Rey took a deep breath, there was no use hiding her relationship from them anymore.

"Kylo isn't just my master and friend. I'm in a relationship with him." The whole table went quiet. They thought it would be something similar to that, but they didn't expect it to happen for awhile.

"How long has this been going on Rey?"

"Ever since one of my first training sessions with him. We kissed and everything just kind of fell into place."

"So he's what, your boyfriend?"

"I guess you could call it that. We never really used those terms before. But, yeah I guess so. But you guys can't tell anybody. We don't want Snoke, Hux, or anybody in the Order finding out. It could ruin Kylo's reputation and Snoke wouldn't be too happy with him, that kind of emotion can lead to the light side."

"Don't worry Rey, your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you."

"Just out of curiosity. Did you two ever, you know, do it?"

"Bandit, gross! I've never done that in my life! I'd rather wait a few more years until I'm ready."

"Alright, alright. It's just a question. At least now we don't have to envision that."

"Ugh. You guys are so creepy." The group laughed. Although it was an uncomfortable topic, at least it was out of their system. For the remainder of the time things went back to normal. There was no talk about her and Kylo, it was just a group of friends, having fun and just enjoying being together.

They stayed in the cafeteria for about an hour or two. Rey and Austin didn't have to report in until 12:45, so they had some time to kill. When she left she said goodbye to her friends and made plans to meet up after the battle was over. When they left it was around 9:30, so they went their separate ways. Austin went to go clean his armor and blaster and check on the squad. Rey went to the bridge to look over the map of where they were going to be on Coruscant.

As she entered, nobody noticed her come in. She's been coming in and out of there for so long that nobody seemed to care anymore. She went over to the table and pulled up the attack plan. She already reviewed it and knew what to do, she just wanted to get a better sense of her surroundings.

As she looked it over she saw that there was a large amount of space and not much cover. There were some buildings and some large objects that they could hide behind, but otherwise they were completely out in the open. If the supporters were even a decent shot, they could take down several of their men. She tried to find a way that would give her squad cover, but she saw nothing. Perhaps they could sneak up on them and get an advantage before they attacked.

As she studied she heard footsteps come up next to her and as she turned her head she saw the smug face of Hux. "Is there anything you need General?"

"No. I just noticed you studying the map of the area."

"Yes. I noticed that there isn't much room for cover."

"Ah yes. Not to worry, you'll get some."

"What do you mean? The area is completely out in the open."

"You see that line of buildings over there?"

"Yeah. What about it? It's nowhere near the attack area."

"Yes, but there's cover over there. It's near a large central area, and there are smaller buildings and structures that can be used as cover."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we move the battle there."

"How?"

"Simple, we get their attention. We use the troopers that we already have and send out false information about a shipment of weapons in that area. At the right time you guys go to that area and wait for them to show up. When they do you attack."

"Oh I see. I should inform my master."

"No need. I did it earlier this morning. But you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Hux. Speaking of my master, I haven't seen him at all. Do you know where he went after you spoke with him?"

"I think that he went back to his room. Something about getting in the right mindset or something."

"Ok, thanks." She left the bridge and started to make her way towards Kylo's room. Whatever he was doing, she felt she might as well get in on it to calm her nerves.

* * *

Kylo had woken up early that morning, when there wasn't really a need for it. He ate his breakfast and talked to Hux about using a distraction to gain more cover. He wanted to get it out of the way for what he really wanted to do. Meditate, and just maybe get in touch with his grandfather.

He didn't meditate much, he only did it before missions or to calm himself down when breaking things with his lightsaber didn't work. He had been sitting in his room, on his bed for hours and he actually felt at peace for once. He could feel the force around him and it filled him with energy and confidence.

As he was lost in his trance he didn't hear the door open and Rey come in. He just sat there with his eyes closed without a care in the world. He eventually was able to feel Rey's presence within the room, he's been around her so much he can identify it instantly. He opened his eyes and found her at the window staring out into the galaxy.

Kylo didn't say a word, he was getting a feeling of nervousness and panic coming from her. She was afraid of the battle. "Rey, you okay?" She immediately turned around and he could see a small amount of relief cross her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No your not. Don't try and lie to me."

"Sorry. I'm just worried about later."

"Rey you know the plan inside and out. You're a good leader, and an even better fighter. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Don't you think I know that? But what if troopers die, or what if people I know die? I can't live with that."

"This is war. There's going to be casualties. Surely you experienced that in the Resistance."

"Not exactly." He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She fought with the Resistance, she knew that people were dying, unless she wasn't told. Rey noticed the confused look on his face and explained herself. "I never actually fought with the Resistance. What happened on Starkiller didn't really count. I was a hostage and I was confused as to what was going on."

"But you had to know that people were getting killed. Our pilots managed to bring quite a few of your x-wings down."

"I knew that was happening. But I wasn't up there, and I wasn't really thinking about it. But now I'm responsible for others and their lives and if they die then it's on me."

"Come here." He patted the space next to him at the edge of the bed. She obeyed and sat next to him. He put his arm around her to bring her closer and to comfort her. "Everybody who's in a leader position goes through this."

"Yeah right. I bet you didn't."

"You'd be surprised. I had to deal with the Knights of Ren before I was ready for the troopers. They were a smaller group and I knew them very well. If one of them got killed it was on me. But I managed to put my fears away and just use my training and my instincts to get the job done. You get the hang of it over time and you just need to put faith in your men."

"I know, I know. I'm just too nervous."

"Meditate. It helps."

"I don't think I can."

"Just relax and don't think about anything. I've been doing it for hours and it helped to calm me down. This is as important to me as it is for you. I need to please Snoke, I can't have another failure."

"Fine. But if it doesn't work and things go wrong because I'm too nervous, I'm blaming you."

"Fine with me. I'd probably get blamed anyway. Now meditate, we don't have that much time left." Kylo watched her move into a comfortable position in the middle of his bed to meditate. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He could see and feel the tension around her. She wasn't calm enough, he looked into her thoughts and saw that they were still on her troopers.

Kylo positioned himself next to her and took her hand in his. She didn't open her eyes, but he could see that she felt more secure. He closed his eyes and began to meditate as well. Kylo could feel the force begin to get stronger around them, how it embraced their minds and thoughts. After a couple of minutes, Kylo began to see something. An image of some sort. It reminded him of the force vision that he had.

He focused on the image and within an instant he was transported to an unfamiliar planet. He looked around and saw that he was on some sort of base, and that it looked like there had been a battle. Bodies were everywhere, Kylo didn't recognize anybody, until he saw the pile of stormtroopers. All dead.

He walked around, panic beginning to consume him. He walked towards the entrance to the base, when he heard a noise behind him. He stopped and quickly turned around. Standing in front of him was Rey, and he felt relief wash over him. As he looked at her she didn't say anything or acknowledge him at all, her face was as blank as Hux's. "Rey? You alright?" No answer. "Rey? Can you hear me?" Still nothing.

Suddenly out of nowhere FN-2187 appeared and stood next to her. His anger began to rise exponentially. "Get away from her you traitor!"

"Sorry Ren, I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"What? Rey come over here!" She didn't move. "That's an order!" Still nothing. "What have you done to her?!"

"You'll soon see. Attack." All of a sudden Rey activated both blades on her saber and began to run towards him.

"Oh crap." He reached for his lightsaber but found it wasn't on his belt. "What? Where's my saber?"

"Looking for this?" He looked up and saw his saber in the hands of the traitor.

"Double crap." Rey had gotten closer to him and began her attack. He tried to dodge as much as he could, but she was too fast. She managed to corner him and stick her blade through him.

Kylo immediately opened his eyes and began to breathe heavily. That wasn't like anything he'd felt or experienced before. He looked over at Rey and saw that she was completely calm. She must've not been in the vision with him, she didn't know what she did.

Rey's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. She saw beads of sweat drip down his face. "Kylo, you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're looking at me weird."

"Huh? Oh. I'm just admiring how pretty you look right now. Not that you're not pretty every day, it's just that.."

"It's fine. I know what you mean."

"Good. We should get to the hangar. We're leaving soon." Kylo looked at the clock next to his bed, it was 12:40. They were meditating for hours, when it felt like minutes.

"Right." The two simultaneously got off of the bed. Kylo went to where his helmet and saber were, while Rey headed for the door. She stopped and waited for him. Kylo didn't hear the door open and turned to face her.

"You can go. I'll meet you down there."

"Alright. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rey looked him over and sighed. She could've looked at his thoughts, but considering the way he was acting she figured it was better to just leave him be. She let the doors open and exited the room. She began to make her way towards the hangar.

When Kylo heard the doors close he put his saber on his belt and grabbed his helmet. He walked into the refresher and looked himself in the mirror. As he looked at himself he saw why Rey was so concerned. His eyes were beginning to tear up at the thought of losing her to the enemy. He wiped his eyes clean of the tears and turned the sink on. He took off his gloves and began to splash water onto his face, trying to erase any existence of the tear formation.

When he was satisfied, he turned off the water and wiped his face with a towel. He put his gloves back on and grabbed his helmet. He took one last look at his face before pulling the bucket over his head. As he heard the locks click into place, he let out a sigh. Now nobody can see any weakness upon his face. He had a job to do, and it was time to complete it.

He put his hood over his helmet and exited his room. He made his way to the hangar and tried to look as menacing and sure of himself as possible. As he passed people in the hallways they stared at him, scared of what he might do.

As he approached the hangar he saw that it was filled with prepped ships and troopers. As he entered everyone stopped to look at him. Everyone immediately lined up and stood at attention. Rey was facing the troopers with her squad commander, he made his way over to them. "Rey, Commander. Is everyone accounted for?" Austin answered him.

"Yes sir. Everything's ready to go."

"Good. Load the troopers onto the ships immediately. Rey, come with me." He began to walk towards his command shuttle, Rey following behind him. She managed to catch up with him and grabbed his arm. Kylo stopped and turned to face her.

"Kylo, I need to know something before we leave."

"What?"

"Did you see something bad happen during the battle later?"

"No Rey. Everything's fine. It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

"Alright. You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes, I know." He placed his hand on her arm reassuringly. "Let's get on board." He dropped his arm and the two boarded his command shuttle. There were extra troops on it, for easier and quicker landings and takeoffs. As the two took their respected positions, one of the troopers approached Kylo.

"Orders sir?"

"Inform all ships to prepare to leave. We're going to Coruscant."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I can't wait to write the next one.**

 **I forgot that I had something to ask you guys. I'm going to major in creative writing in college and I need to send in a portfolio with my application. I'm not lying when I say that this story is the best thing I've ever written so far. I have to submit 10 pages of my best pieces, and I have no idea what to submit for this. Should I do the first few chapters, or should I do the chapters that stand out above the rest (and I have no idea what those are). If you have any suggestions on what I can submit I'm all ears, I trust you guys. You can either put it in a review or PM me, it's your choice. Also, does anyone know a good amount of writing pieces to put into a portfolio? Because the school didn't say how many and I'm freaking out about it.**

 **Anyway, hope to hear what you guys think, don't be afraid to review.**

 **Until next time, may the force be with you.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Surprise! I'm back! I'm so so so so so sorry for having you guys wait months for this chapter. I got so caught up with college stuff and school work that I hardly had any time to finish it. I totally don't blame any of you if you forgot about this, really I don't. Truth be told I had already had quite a bit of this done before I couldn't work on it as much, and knowing that this chapter wasn't complete was killing me. But I somehow managed to get over that roadblock and finally finish it so I hope that it's worth the wait. Anyway, let's get to the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **C.Z.B.- Glad to hear that you like the two becoming closer, it's definitely something that I enjoy writing. Hopefully you're nerves about her squad will be stopped this chapter, guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens to them, I've definitely grown quite attached to them. As for the vision, I can't say much about what I'm planning for it, but the worry you feel is very well placed for it. Hopefully you enjoy the action in this chapter, I certainly did. Thank you, I finished the school year well and I must've picked the best chapters from this story because I got accepted into the school that required the portfolio, yay! It was my first choice and I'm actually going there, so yeah, everything worked out well. Hope that the rest of your school year wasn't as rough, at least it's summer now! Thanks so much for the support and of course the review, it means so much!**

 **TheKyloFanatic- Glad to hear that the wait for the last one was worth it, hopefully the same can be said for this one lol. I love her relationship with the troopers as well, even they need to be shown a little love and Rey is the perfect candidate for the job, plus it puts a smile on my face whenever I write it. You may be on to something with the vision being a bad omen, guess you'll just have to read and find out if it's true. Thank you so much for the wish good luck, working on the portfolio wasn't easy, I had to come up with a lot of new stories on the spot just so I'd have enough. Thanks so much for the review and support, I'm not kidding when I say it means a lot.**

 **Blake2020- Glad to see that you're all caught up and I'm so happy to hear that you like it. It means so much to me that you think my writing is that good, it's a relief to hear that considering that it's what I'll be planning to do the rest of my life. The support is greatly appreciated, it really motivated me to get this done, knowing that you and others like what I write is just so amazing. Thank you so much for the review from the last one and the others from when you were catching up, seeing all of them just made me smile, even the one word ones.**

 **Guest- Whoever you are thank you for your review and I hope that you see this. I apologize for not updating since November, and don't worry I never forgot about this or you guys, I was literally beating myself over the head for not finishing it. Your concern touched my heart and I'm so happy that you're in love with this story, hopefully you'll be able to check in and see this update.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really makes me happy to know that you guys love this so much. And I can't thank all of you enough for all of the support that you've given me. You guys are truly the best and I can't express my love for you guys enough. But enough of all that gushy stuff, you guys want to get to the action, am I right? Well without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Kylo's command shuttle was the first to leave the hangar with seven ships right behind him. All loaded with weapons, troopers, and supplies. They made the jump to lightspeed and it was only a matter of time before they would arrive at their destination. Rey had finished a conversation with Austin on her comm link when she saw Kylo get up from his seat. She watched him go into the back of the ship, intrigued she followed him.

Not wanting to make her presence known, she didn't go too close to him and hid behind a crate. She watched him sit down on the floor and put his hands up to his helmet. He didn't remove the bucket on his head, instead he kept hitting his hands on it. Something was clearly bothering him for him to be acting this way.

Rey closed her eyes and tried to feel his thoughts with their connection. She tried to push through his mind to try and find an answer, but all she found was his barrier surrounding all of his thoughts. She focused all of her strength on breaking the barrier, but it was too strong. Whatever he was hiding must be pretty bad if he was keeping it this well protected.

Rey decided that it was hopeless and left the connection. But as she did that she heard the all too familiar mechanical voice of Kylo. "I know you're there Rey. Come out." Rey cursed under her breath, she always forgot that he could tell when she was using their connection. She came out of her hiding place and went to stand in front of Kylo. He didn't waste any time with questioning her. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I thought there was something wrong. You just got up and walked away."

"Everything's fine."

"Clearly it's not if you're banging your hands against your helmet. You even had a barrier up and I couldn't read your thoughts. What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Rey sighed and sat down next to him. He was so damn stubborn sometimes.

"Kylo, you don't need to deal with everything by yourself."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

"I don't want to worry you."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I won't tell you. But I'll allow you to feel my emotions."

"I guess something's better than nothing. But I still don't see why you can't tell me."

"I already told you. Rey, if I feel the need to inform you I will. But right now I just can't. You have to understand that."

"Alright. I understand. Go ahead and lay your emotions on me. I'll take what I can get." Within an instant Rey began to feel everything that Kylo was feeling. She felt the familiarity of his anger and rage, but she also felt concern, worry, and fear. That last one came as a shock to her. Kylo had never expressed any signs of fear to her, or to anyone. For him to all of a sudden be afraid is extremely alarming.

She could feel his emotions begin to leave her, but she herself was beginning to get upset at the thought of him being scared. In an attempt to comfort him she slipped her arm through his and placed her hand inside his. Their fingers interlocked and she put her head on his shoulder. They didn't say a word, they just sat in silence and let their thoughts drift away.

After several minutes Kylo got up from the floor. He decided that it was time to get back to the task at hand, he couldn't be worrying about Rey right now. He helped her up and the two went back to the front of the ship. Not one trooper said a word about where the two had been, afraid of what Kylo's reaction might be. As the two sat down, only one trooper approached them. "Sir, we have arrived and are making the jump out of lightspeed." Kylo made no sign of a reaction as he answered.

"Good. Are the others aware of the situation?"

"Yes sir."

"Then make the jump."

"Yes sir." As the ship jumped out of lightspeed Rey saw the planet of Coruscant in front of her. It was filled with twinkling lights, something that she'd never expect to see from space. Rey could feel her adrenaline begin to increase as the rest of the ships left lightspeed and started their descent towards the planet. They would arrive within minutes and would soon be engulfed in battle.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly to calm herself down. As long as she trusted her team everything would be just fine. They landed on the outskirts of the soon to be battlefield, careful not to draw any attention. Kylo instructed the crew to stay on board and to keep the engine off, he would use the comms to give the order to start them back up.

Kylo and Rey left the ship and saw that almost all of the troops have been accounted for with the exception of a few still on the ships. Austin immediately came up to them with news. "Sir, I've sent out a small reconnaissance party to scope out the area. We should be hearing back from them within minutes." Kylo nodded his head, pleased at the efficiency that Austin was portraying.

"Very good Commander. As soon as they report in we leave. Check to see if everything is accounted for and prepare the men."

"Yes sir." Austin left to do as he was told, while Kylo started to pace in anticipation for the fighting to begin. Rey watched him from a distance, if she never knew or saw the man behind that mask she'd probably be completely terrified of him right now. He was sort of hunched over and he was beginning to get ancy from the waiting. His fists were clenching and his hand hovered over his saber, ready to use it at a moments notice. For a quick second Rey almost didn't recognize him, instead she saw the monster that everyone was so afraid of, ready to kill anyone that crossed him.

But she knew that what she currently saw before her, what everyone assumed he was, wasn't the Kylo Ren that she knew and cared about. Before she could put any more thought on the matter she saw Austin running up to her. "Austin, what's wrong?"

"The scouts have reported in Commander, the targets are in position."

"Perfect. I'll inform Kylo, is everyone ready?"

"Yes, we're just waiting for the order."

"Good. I'll be right back." Rey went up to Kylo and he stopped pacing when he heard her approach him. "Master, the targets are in position just as we planned. The troops are awaiting your order."

"Good, let's move." Kylo and Rey proceeded to the front of the troops. Rey motioned for Austin to follow them. The three stopped at the front of the large mass of white troopers, they stood there as everyone stood at attention. Rey wasn't sure what was happening, she'd never been in this position before, but Austin and Kylo seemed to know so she followed their lead.

Rey wasn't sure if they were supposed to be talking or just wait for something to happen. To be honest it felt kind of awkward standing in front of everyone like this, in a leaders position. She was going to ask Austin what was going on, but he suddenly began to speak very loudly. "I want everyone to listen! The target is in place, I want each and every one of you to not show any mercy! I don't care if they destroy half of our forces, you do not, under any circumstances, pull back! We are the embodiment of the First Order, we are the finest troops they have to offer! And this is our chance to strike fear and to show that the First Order and it's troops don't tolerate rebellion of any kind! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Excellent! Now, the leaders of this operation will like to address you." Rey felt herself freeze up. She didn't know that she was supposed to talk in front of everyone, the thought terrified her. Public speaking wasn't something that she particularly liked. Kylo must have felt her fear and panic, as he took the liberty of speaking first.

"I'm not much for encouragement, so I'll be blunt. Don't let anyone stand in your way, kill everyone if you have to. Follow your orders and get the job done. Trust in each other and we will show these rebel scum what the true power of the First Order and the Dark Side really is. Rey, anything you'd like to add?"

Rey could suddenly feel the eyes of every single trooper focus on her. She took in a deep breath and spoke. "As a matter of fact, I do master. I'm new at this, so I don't really know exactly what to say. But I do know that every single one of you was picked for a reason. Whether it be your rank, your skill, or your squad, you're here because your great at what you do. You can get the job done, and I know that we will be successful. To those rebels you're not people, you're just mindless drones that follow orders and look the same on the outside. But I know that's a lie. Each and every one of you is different in your own way, you're not the bad guys for fighting for what you believe in. You're not mindless, you know what you're doing. You have personalities, friends, and most of all, heart. You know the cause you fight for, and you will die for that cause if you have to. Trust in each other, follow us, protect your comrades, show them that we are efficient and know what to do to get the job done. But most of all, may the force be with you."

She saw the crowd of troopers begin to raise their fists as she ended. They clearly liked what she said and she could sense determination in the air. She could also feel pride coming from Kylo, and that was the best feeling of all. The three of them turned and began to lead their troops to the battlefield so they could take their positions.

As they approached their destination they could already hear blaster fire from the troopers stationed there. The fighting had started before they arrived, but the true fun wouldn't begin until they got involved. Rey couldn't wait to see the faces of the enemy when they realized what Kylo and Rey were.

Before they came into view of the others, Kylo and Rey broke off with their respected troops, while the others went to go provide back up. Rey and Austin led their squad to their position, they were only a few paces in front of the rest of their troops, but they were completely hidden from the enemy.

Kylo was in a similar position, except he was closer to the middle of the battlefield. Rey waited for her signal to start her attack, she knew the plan like the back of her hand. Wait until their reinforcements show up, or have them think they're winning. Either way, when they get close enough, she and Kylo come out and lead the attack full force. She would then go behind enemy lines and kill whoever was left, simple.

She watched the fight in front of her. There were far more rebels than she thought, and they somehow managed to get their hands on advanced First Order blasters that had the capacity to destroy entire buildings if put to the correct setting. Clearly the rebels didn't know that, considering that they were just using the normal blaster function, but even that setting packed a punch.

As she observed the stormtroopers she saw that they were doing extremely well. With all of the cover provided they weren't being picked off that much. Naturally a few got hit, but other than that they were doing just fine.

She was so distracted by their side that she didn't notice what the rebels were doing until Austin tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it Austin?"

"Commander, they have a tank."

"What? That's impossible, how can these people manage to get a tank?"

"I don't know, but you better turn around." Rey turned in the direction of the enemy and her eyes widened. They did have a tank, and it was a First Order tank. How could they manage to steal one? Rey immediately turned on her comm link to talk to Kylo.

"Master, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah. I don't believe it, it's impossible."

"How did they get it?"

"I don't know. We only kept those in the storage warehouse near the loading docks. We never needed them, they were only there for safety precautions. There's no way that they got past security."

"Apparently they did. Do you think that's where they got the blasters too?"

"Probably."

"Should we move in?"

"Not yet. Let's see if they actually know how to use it." As if on cue, they could hear the tank gun begin to charge up and the screaming of the troopers to get down. The gun fired on the troopers and those that were targeted were instantly killed.

"Now master?"

"Now." Rey smirked as she gave Austin a nod of her head. He nodded back and motioned his hand for everyone to follow them.

The rebels began to advance on the stormtroopers with overconfidence, they thought that they had the battle in the bag. But they didn't get too far when Kylo and his troops, and Rey with hers came out in front of them.

Kylo and Rey were concealed by their troops, ducking down in the back so as not to be seen. They needed to make an entrance after all, image was everything when it came to striking fear. The rebels stopped, but they didn't open fire, instead one of them decided to make a comment. "Ha! You think that more bucketheads are going to help you! Your bigger idiots than we thought. We have force users on our side, you can't stop us!"

Austin chuckled at him, and the rest of the troopers around him followed suit. This made the man confused, he just insulted them, why are they laughing? As their laughter died down, Austin began to enlighten the man. "You call that an insult? Please, don't embarrass yourselves anymore than you already have. Your so called "force users" are most likely fake. But, just in case they aren't, we brought a few of our own."

"Oh yeah?! Like who?!" Kylo and Rey took it as they're cue to stand up, as the troopers in front of them began to move out of the way to make a path. The two began to walk to the front, completely silent and intimidating.

As the last troopers in the front allowed them to pass through, they were directly in front of the rebels, and they were shocked and terrified. The man who'd been talking began to shake from fear, he must've thought that Austin was joking. He tried to regain his composure to speak, but you could clearly hear the fear in his voice. "That's Kylo Ren. You brought Kylo Ren."

Rey had a feeling that Kylo was smirking under that helmet. As if the man wasn't already afraid, as soon as he heard Kylo's mechanical voice he looked as if he was going to faint. "Yes, they did. Now where are your so called force users?" The man seemed to completely disregard the question as he was now looking at Rey.

"Who's that?"

"My new apprentice. But that's not the answer I was looking for." Kylo extended his hand and began to force choke the man. He was barely choking for a few seconds before he gave in.

"Alright. I'll tell you. They're inside the tank."

"Then have them face us."

"No. We'll never comply to your demands."

"Fine, then we'll just have to draw them out." Before the man could get another word in, Kylo crushed his neck and let his body drop. "Alright Rey, ready for some fun?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth master." They simultaneously removed their lightsabers from their belts and activated them, revealing the familiar red glow.

The rebels began to fire on them, but they easily deflected every single shot as they began to advance. Rey knew that the troops needed some cover, so she instructed them to get some, while she and Austin stayed up front with Kylo to diminish their forces.

Kylo and Rey began to chop down every single rebel that crossed their path, showing absolutely no mercy. The rebels realized that they needed to diversify themselves, they were getting killed off too quickly. Soon they had spread themselves out to the point where Rey had blaster fire coming from all directions. She yelled at the top of her lungs for everyone to hear her orders. "Everybody spread out! Cover more ground now!"

Every trooper did as they were told and only a select few took cover, the rest were completely exposed and were taking the enemy head on. Rey had fire coming from all directions, she twirled her lightsaber in front of her, deflecting every shot, while also using the force to get as many people away from her as possible.

She chopped down everyone she came into contact with, trying to make a path towards the tank. It had begun to fire again and it was taking out quite a few of their men. Rey tried to not focus on the dead and wounded, she needed to find Kylo and Austin, and fast.

Kylo was the easiest to spot, his lightsaber could be seen slicing through men one by one. She began to make her way over to him when someone managed to sneak up behind her and began choking her with his blaster. Rey tried to use her lightsaber to stab him, but he was directly behind her, she couldn't stab him without stabbing herself.

It didn't matter anyway, other rebels decided to utilize her situation and started firing on her, she needed her saber to protect herself. Not that she was doing that great a job with the man choking her. Her deflections weren't aiming back at the rebels, she just put the saber blades in front of the blaster fire and hoped that it would bounce off.

Suddenly Rey had an idea that would deal with both problems. She stepped on the attacker's foot and she could feel him go off balance as he moved away from her, while still managing to keep his blaster at her throat. She then quickly turned around so that he was facing the other attackers, and sure enough they stopped firing, afraid of hitting their comrade. Rey dropped her lightsaber on the ground so she could have both of her hands free to attack.

Without her attacker suspecting it, she quickly elbowed him in the stomach several times until she could feel him begin to hunch over from the pain. She then proceeded to take the opportunity to remove one of his slightly loosened arms from around her neck. She then got out of his grasp entirely and twisted his arm behind him.

She took satisfaction from the outcrys of pain and didn't stop until he dropped the blaster, unable to use it because of the pain. She let go of him and went to face him, he clearly wasn't happy about what she'd just done, which only made her smirk. He took the opportunity to try and punch her, but she easily blocked it. He was unbalanced and clearly didn't know what he was doing.

She allowed him to attack her for a little bit, just to see what he'd do. She had to admit, a lot of his moves were unexpected, but she managed to deflect them all easily. She decided to end it and began her own attack, throwing punch after punch, adding in a few kicks here and there, until she managed to pin him to the ground. She called her lightsaber to her and ignited only one blade. She brought it down next to his neck and made a clean line straight through it, decapitating him. She watched the head slightly roll away as she got off of his body. The sight of the head made her a little queasy, she made a mental note to get used to decapitating people at some point.

As she observed her handiwork she completely forgot about the other rebels that were shooting at her before. One of them managed to graze her left arm and Rey backed away from the pain. "Aggh, shit!" She brought her hand to her arm to cover up the wound, she began to move towards them, trying her best to dodge the blasts.

Before she reached them she saw a red beam stick out from the torso of one of them, before being extracted and having him fall to the ground. The same happened to the other one, and Rey knew who'd done it. She ran up to Kylo immediately, while trying not to get hit by anyone else.

He didn't say a word as she came up to him, instead he gently grabbed her injured arm to inspect it. But Rey didn't want to remove her hand, for fear of how much blood she would lose if she did. "Rey, remove your hand."

"I can't. What if it's really bad and there's blood gushing out of it. I'll get light headed and faint, or worse."

"Relax, everything's going to be fine. Just let me see it." Rey looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. She knew she was being foolish, yet she couldn't help herself for being frightened. It was her first battle injury, she couldn't help to think that it could possibly kill her.

She sighed and removed her hand from her arm and winced, prepared to see how bad the wound was. To her surprise, it was barely anything. Yes, there was blood starting to come down her arm, but it wasn't as much as she thought it was. Kylo seemed relieved as well. "You're going to be fine. We'll fix it up when we get back, just fight through the pain."

"Alright." Kylo let go of her arm and she took a look at her surroundings. "What's the plan?"

"Take out the tank. Use our strategy and improvise. The tank is our main concern, I'll handle things here."

"And the force users?"

"They're clearly fake, but draw them out of the tank, we need to deal with them personally."

"Right." She quickly scanned the crowd for Austin, which was harder than it seemed considering he was in a sea of white. But she recognized the all too familiar sound of his voice, giving orders not too far away, even through the deafening noise surrounding her.

Rey immediately made her way towards Austin through the crowd, dodging fire and killing people in her way. She managed to reach him but he was too preoccupied to notice her. There was a swarm of rebels beginning to circle them, Rey put her back to Austin's, ready to protect him. "Glad to see you showed up Commander Kenobi."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. How many can you take?"

"That depends on how well you back me up."

"So, half then?"

"Half." Rey smiled and took her defensive stance, ready for the fire from her end. The rebels seemed to be overconfident, thinking they had the advantage, but they were about to find out how wrong they were. They began to fire and Rey immediately deflected every single shot back at them, protecting herself and Austin.

Austin was doing well, surprisingly he was able to move quite freely in his armor, dodging almost every shot. Most shots missed and you could clearly tell that these men haven't been that used to blasters, which gave them an advantage, and an opportunity to go on the offensive.

Rey slightly strayed away from Austin so that she could attack the enemies closest to her. She could see the look of terror begin to show on their faces as she began to spin her saber. The blades almost becoming a blur to the rebels made them even more scared, as they slowly backed away from her. But she wasn't going to let them off that easy.

The few that tried to shoot her had their attempt fail as soon as the shot made contact with her blades. Frozen by fear, Rey took her chance to cut them down. She stopped spinning and used both blades to her advantage. She ran at two of her attackers with her saber parallel, aiming at their chests. They barely moved before the two blades perfectly cut both of the men in half. Hearing the shocked screams of their colleagues made her smirk.

She turned to the rest and didn't haste to use this opportunity while they were distracted. One by one she chopped off their heads, torsos, and chests. She didn't stop until she was sure that they were completely dead.

Rey turned around and looked at her handiwork, the disembodied body parts and the pools of blood all over the place were an oddly satisfying sight. She managed to take out fifteen armed men within a matter of minutes, something that she never thought she'd ever be able to do in her lifetime.

As the moment of pride slowly ended she made her way back to Austin, who was struggling with three men attacking him. Two of them were trying to pin him down while the other was trying to get a clear shot at him. Rey's blood began to boil at the sight, nobody was hurting him on her watch.

She immediately ran over and yelled at the top of her lungs to get their attention. "Hey scumbags! Get away from him!" Well her plan worked, they were now looking at her. But they didn't seem to care that she was running straight at them, if anything they began to laugh at her.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Cry and hope we let him go?" They laughed and Rey immediately filled up with rage. Nobody talked to her like that, nobody. They were gonna pay.

"Aaaaaaah! You little pieces of shit!" She began to run faster, straight for one of the men holding Austin and all laughing ceased. She didn't stop until she heard the sound of her blade running straight through him. She looked into his eyes, watching the light fade away as his body dropped to the ground.

Austin took the opportunity to punch the other man holding him so that he could get free. He picked up his blaster from the ground and shot him. He turned around, prepared to finish off the last one when he stopped. Rey had chopped him into a dozen pieces out of her rage.

He made his way over to her, careful not to do anything rash. He could see that she was calming herself down, she was breathing heavily and she had turned off her lightsaber. "Rey? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She turned around and he could see that there was still anger in her eyes, but she was calmer.

"Yeah. I just get so angry when people insult me like that. Make me feel like I'm stupid or useless."

"You're not stupid or useless. You showed those idiots just how wrong they were, and they deserved what they got."

"Thanks Austin."

"Anytime. Besides I should be the one thanking you, you saved me."

"Are you kidding, I wasn't going to let you get slaughtered like that. Your my friend, and my best second in command."

"I'm your only second in command."

"Which makes you the best."

"Either way, I owe you one."

"You would've done the same for me. But enough of that, we have to continue with our assignment. What's the status with the rest of the squad?"

"We're at full functioning capacity. No losses, only a few injured. But they can get the job done."

"That's what I like to hear. Get them on the comm, tell them to meet us over in that alleyway." Rey pointed to an alleyway straight ahead of them that was completely empty and out of sight from the rebels.

"Got it." Austin turned on his comm link to the rest of his men. "All squad members report to the empty alleyway with the crates on the right hand side immediately. Attack plan delta is now going into effect." He shut off the comm as he and Rey made their way over to the alleyway. They could see several of their troopers begin to make their way towards them, trying their best not to get killed.

Once everyone was assembled, they quickly went over their strategy, Rey taking charge of the situation. "Alright boys, this is it. If we don't succeed, it's game over and I'm most likely going to get punished by Snoke, so we can't fail. Our priorities have changed, we need to take out that tank and draw out the so called "force users". The injured will attack with their blasters from afar under cover, I don't want you guys getting killed. If you feel like you can advance, do so, but be careful. Austin and I will attack head on. Austin, you and your men take care of anyone protecting the tank or the other targets."

"Yes sir, shall we disarm the tank as well?"

"No. Provide the cover, I'll handle the tank and what's inside. My master wants them drawn out so they can be dealt with. But I need to know, was there any sign of bombs or any kind of small hand explosives that we can utilize?"

"For the tank, sir?"

"Yes, if destroying it with my lightsaber doesn't work. Did you see any?"

"Two full crates of them. All grenades."

"Perfect. Grab as many as you can or take the whole thing. We're going to get even and destroy the rebels with them."

"But how will we do that without hurting our own men?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something, but for now we need to take out that tank otherwise they'll be no more troops to save. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Move out!" The group carefully left their hiding spot and began to sneak behind enemy lines, staying as close to the shadows as possible. Lucky for them, all of the rebels were focused on the battle in front of them, and didn't pay any attention to their surrounding flanks.

Once they were fully behind enemy lines, the wounded men began to find cover, while Rey, Austin, and the rest of the squad proceeded towards the tank. They had managed to stay undetected for a few minutes when someone from behind shouted "Intruders!" Rey took this as her cue to leave while Austin and the rest of the troopers took care of the incoming rebels.

Rey stuck to the shadows and when needed, she took out anyone that noticed her with the force, not wanting to draw any attention by using her saber. She had managed to make her way towards the tank, now she just had to get inside and grab her intended targets. She carefully made her way up to the top of the tank and opened the hatch, careful not to draw too much attention.

As she dropped down, she found that the inside was quite spacious, there were several consoles all over the place with men positioned at every one. The best part was that they were so concentrated on locking onto their targets, that they didn't notice her come in. However, there was one downside, there was no sign of the "force users" anywhere.

As she was coming up with possibilities of where they could be, one of the men had turned around and had noticed the strange girl in their cockpit. "How did you get in here?" Rey turned around, panic beginning to rise within her.

"How do you think I got in here?"

"Are you a rebel?"

"Come again?"

"Are you one of us? Or are you one of them?" The rest of the crew had started to take an interest in what was going on, Rey knew that she had to choose her words carefully.

"I'm a rebel, just like you."

"Then what are you doing here? We weren't told of anyone else coming into the tank."

"I was told to collect the force users, the First Order has made it quite clear that they wanted them. I thought that they were in here."

"Yeah, they were, before their position was revealed."

"Then where are they?"

"In the building behind us. I don't know why you were told to collect them, they're perfectly safe."

"Not anymore, a group of troopers came behind enemy lines. I have to get them out of here before they find them."

"What makes you so qualified? I've never even seen you before."

"Um…." Rey's eyes darted between each of the men, panic beginning to rise, she didn't know what to say. The only thing she could think of was that she was one of the best fighters among these rebels, but they wouldn't buy it if they had never seen or even heard of her before, especially if they already knew who the best fighter was in this small rebel group.

Before the man could get another word in, she ignited her saber and stuck the blade straight through his heart. She took advantage of the other crew members being in shock to kill them as well. A few began to pull out blasters to attack her but she eliminated them before they could even pull the trigger. When she was done she looked around and exerted a sigh of relief. "That was a boring conversation anyway."

But the moment didn't last long, she had a job to finish. She scanned the control panel for any kind of self destruct button or anything that would fry the circuits. It took her awhile to find a way to blow up the tank, she made a mental note to get familiar with all of the machinery within the Order at some point.

Rey ripped apart one of the control panels and rewired the tank so it would explode within the next 5 minutes. She considered using her saber to destroy it, but this was a more surefire way to get rid of the tank that didn't include getting herself killed, plus she could use the rewiring practice. When she was done she quickly got out of the tank, careful not to get spotted by anybody. As she dropped down she scanned the area for any signs of Austin and the rest of the troops, thankfully they were close by but far away enough so that the explosion wouldn't affect them. She quickly made her way over to them to relay the new information.

Everyone was huddled behind a large stack of crates that concealed them from view of the enemy. As Rey approached them she was glad to see that they weren't missing anybody, although it looked like some of the men had taken a bit of a beating judging by the dents and scratches on their armor.

As she was looking them over there was complete silence, and for a moment Rey was completely oblivious to the fact that they were expecting her to speak. She finally realized this after a minute of full on staring and mentally slapped herself in the head. "Is everyone alright?" The men nodded their heads yes, at least it was off to a good start.

"Austin, how did it go?"

"It went pretty well for the most part. There weren't a lot of rebels staying near the tank or behind the battlefield in general. I think that most of them are out fighting everyone else."

"By the looks of it they weren't easy to handle."

"Tell me about it. They kept throwing grenade after grenade and only fired machine guns. They made it extremely difficult to cover any ground, but we got the job done. How was the tank?"

"I wired it to explode in the next few minutes, but the force users weren't inside. They were moved to the building behind the tank."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them."

"Hang on, I want to see if the tank blows up, I want to make sure I rewired it correctly. Otherwise we're gonna need those grenades. You did manage to take some right?"

"Yeah, we took as much as we could carry."

"Good. We'll go on my signal." The group had waited for several minutes for the tank to blow up, but when it looked as if it was never going to happen Rey finally gave up. "Damn it, I must've rewired it wrong. Hand me a couple of those grenades." But just as Austin was beginning to hand her the grenades the tank exploded into pieces, sending debris all over the place.

As Rey admired her handiwork she heard Austin's voice behind her. "Nice work Rey."

"Thanks." She could feel her cheeks start to warm as the rest of the men were conversing about the tank. She's never felt so much appreciation and acknowledgement for anything like this before, it was very satisfying.

"Guess we don't need these grenades anymore."

"Keep them Austin, we might need them later."

"Alright, what's our next move?" Before Rey could give the order she heard the subtle beep of her comm going off on her arm. She pressed the blinking green button and within seconds heard Kylo's voice.

"I take it that was your doing. Nice work."

"Thanks. How are things going on your end?"

"Pretty well for the most part. We're really starting to diminish their numbers, they've got nothing to back them up now. What about you? Did you get them?"

"Not exactly."

"Rey. What happened?"

"They weren't in the tank, they moved them to the building behind it."

"I don't see how that's a problem."

"I never said that it was. I was about to go get them before you called."

"What's your plan then?"

"Uh. Well. I was thinking that we go in through the front door or something."

"Did you check to see if they're still in there?"

"No. Was I supposed to do that?"

"It would've been a good idea."

"Oh okay. Is everything all right? You sound a little snarky."

"Well I'm a little distracted at the moment. They're bringing out the machine guns."

"Are you okay? Do you need backup?"

"I'm fine, I can handle this myself. I gotta go, they found the faster speed setting. Call me when you've secured the targets."

"Yes master." Rey turned off her comm link and looked upon her men waiting for her next order. She examined the men in front of her and her eyes landed on BU, now known as Bullock, and WT, now West. "Bullock, West."

"Yes sir." The two straightened up as they heard their names.

"Go see if our targets are still in the building. We'll be waiting nearby, and don't forget to tell us everything that you see."

"Yes sir." The two immediately got up and headed for the building that the targets were located in. Rey watched as the two troopers carefully made their way towards the building, trying to avoid anyone that might still be lurking about. They made their way towards one of the windows and crouched down underneath so as not to be seen by anyone inside.

Rey felt her heart begin to quicken its pace from the anticipation. If the force users weren't inside that building the whole mission will be shot, she wouldn't know what to do next. But she was more afraid of Kylo's disappointment and potential rage, along with Snoke's when he found out. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, they weren't a certainty yet, her mission might not be a total failure.

There was a sudden beeping coming from her arm that almost caused her to fall back in alarm as she emerged from her thoughts. She looked at Bullock and West and saw that they were both looking into the window, with Bullock having his arm raised to his helmet, no doubt calling her. Rey once again pressed the flashing green button and answered the call. "What do you see Bullock?"

"Well there's good news and bad news."

"Tell me the good news."

"Our targets are inside the building, just like you said." Rey let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as all of her fears were put to rest.

"That's great! What's the bad news?"

"There appears to be a few bodyguards, so to speak."

"Well that's nothing we can't handle. How many are there?" There was silence as Rey waited for his answer. She could see West physically counting each one, which didn't look promising. When West was finished he looked at Bullock and gave him his total.

"There appears to be about 30 bodyguards present, all heavily armed."

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would they need 30 bodyguards for just those people? It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not sure sir."

"Unless all of this was a lie and they're faking it, therefore needing the extra protection. A true force wielder wouldn't need that much protection. How many of the targets are there Bullock? I want a head count since we never received one."

"There's four of them, they're all male, and they have small blasters on them. But they don't look threatening whatsoever."

"Which means that they were picked to portray as force users because they can barely fight as it is. They're most likely new recruits to the cause. This just got a lot more simpler."

"Sir?"

"They'll be easy to capture once we take out the guards. I have a plan, we'll meet you at the front of the building." With that she turned off her comm link and motioned for the others to start heading over. When everyone was together she motioned for them to gather around her so they could all hear.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to have Vos, Nix, Dagger, and Quell be posted on the two adjacent windows from the sides. When I give the order, you guys will start firing on the windows so they'll break. Once they do I want you to come up to the windowsill and start firing at the enemy, be careful not to get hit. The rest of us will go in through the front door. I'll try to use the force to break it down, but if that doesn't work we'll just use brute force. Once we're in, I'm gonna be out front, providing you guys with the cover as you enter. The rest is pretty straightforward, we shoot to kill and when the guards are taken care of we grab our targets and get out. If any of them start to run from the fight, whoever is closer to them just grab them and knock them out or something. Any questions?"

As she looked around her men they all shook their heads and straightened, ready to follow their leader into battle and win. A smile spread across her face, she was beginning to really like these guys. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Alright then, let's get to work."

Rey moved a couple of feet away from the entrance so she'd have enough space in case anything went wrong, her men were quickly behind her. She waited until Vos, Nix, Dagger, and Quell were in position before she started. When they gave her a thumbs up she nodded and closed her eyes. She outstretched her hand and concentrated on the force, having it build around her until she felt it was ready to be used. She remained focused as she slowly made the force go down her arm and into her outstretched hand. When she felt that she had it in her control she pushed with all of her strength towards the door. She heard a loud bang and quickly opened her eyes, hoping that she hadn't been off target.

Rey couldn't believe the sight before her, not only did she manage to break down the door, but she managed to take quite a significant amount of the surrounding wall with it as well. A smile spread across her lips, all of that training was really starting to pay off. But time was of the essence and she couldn't waste it admiring her handiwork. There was so much dust surrounding the entrance to the building that you could barely make out the people inside, not only that, but it was a great cover for a surprise attack.

With a quick motion of her hand telling her men to follow her, Rey ran straight for the building as fast as she could, the adrenaline fueling her legs. Just before she reached the entrance she grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, the red blades providing the only light through the dust cloud.

She arrived at the entrance within seconds and wasted no time in getting to work. There were three bodyguards already near the entrance, just starting to get over the effects of the dust entering their lungs. Before they even had a chance to react she cut them down, drawing the attention of everyone else in the building. Her men quickly filed in behind her and began to shoot at the rebels.

The rebels quickly overcame their shock at seeing Rey and began to immediately fight back. Just like the others they weren't as good with blasters, but they at least had decent aiming. As she began to deflect shots back at the enemy she noticed that two of her men had already fallen, as she glanced at them she was relieved to see that they were only injured, the shots not even close to anything vital. Unfortunately, judging by the fact that they were having trouble getting up, they wouldn't be able to continue the fight. She saw one of them turn their head to look at her and she mouthed the words "stay down". The trooper gladly obliged and nodded his head in understanding. Rey smiled as she turned away, a loyal trooper was willing to fight when he couldn't, but she would never forgive herself if he got killed because he couldn't fight back.

After a minute or so, Rey noticed that they were beginning to make a real dent in diminishing their numbers. It looks as though fifteen of the rebels have already been killed, which meant it was time to finish them off. Rey activated her comm link and began to give her next orders. "Alright boys, you're up." With a resounding four "yes sirs", the four men outside began firing at the windows.

It only took seconds for the windows to break and for the troopers to begin firing inside. The rebels were completely dumbfounded as to what was going on and didn't know what to do. Rey used this to her advantage and quickly cut down the men nearest to her, the rest of her squad doing the same. It wasn't long before a mere six guards were left standing, trying to protect the accused force users at all costs. A smirk began to rise on her face at the sight before her, the targets were frozen in fear, one of them was even shaking. She outstretched her hand and pulled one of the guards towards her, holding him in midair so she could examine his face.

She could see beads of sweat begin to drip down his face and his eyes widened in fear as he stared at her. She loved that she was able to cause this fear in someone, it made her feel so powerful, and in a way, fulfilled. But she didn't want to kill him just yet, oh no, she wanted to see him be destroyed as the last of his fellow rebels died trying to protect the lie that fueled their pathetic little rebellion. She slowly turned him around so he could see them for the last time. "Kill the rest of the guards."

Her troops gladly obeyed the order and swiftly killed the remaining five guards, leaving their targets completely defenseless. She let the sight sink in for the man and she could hear the wimpers begin to come from him, knowing that he would be next. Deciding to end his misery she thrust her saber straight through him until she felt him go limp through the force. As she released him from her hold the thud echoed around the now empty building.

Austin came up beside her, waiting for his next instructions. "Have some of the men help the wounded and tell the boys outside to guard the perimeter of the building until we come out."

"Yes sir." Austin quickly stepped away to do as he was told, while Rey began to approach the four men in front of her. In a last ditch effort to save themselves they pulled out their blasters, but she quickly waved them out of their hands with the force. Having nothing to defend themselves with they were frozen yet again, waiting for what she would do next.

Rey couldn't help but laugh at them, they're faces were just priceless. "You boys have caused me a great deal of trouble. Not to mention what is going on outside with the rest of the troops." She watched as one of them moved to speak, choosing his words carefully.

"You don't scare us."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because we can use the force and can take you out." Her eyebrow raised in curiosity, how was he going to do that when he couldn't use the force?

"Show me." The man gulped, not expecting the answer.

"What?"

"You heard me." She deactivated her saber and clipped it to her belt. "I'm unarmed, show me you can use the force. Attack me." The man was hesitant and didn't do anything. "Well? I'm waiting."

"It. Uh. It comes and it goes."

"Huh, interesting. I've never heard that excuse before."

"What?"

"I mean I haven't been in this situation before but that has got to be the stupidest answer I've ever heard. The force can't come and go, it's all around us and is always there for the ones who are supposed to wield it. This only confirms my theory."

"What theory?"

"That you boys are faking it and did all of this just to get your little rebellion started." She could see the men's eyes begin to widen as she exposed them.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"Oh no, no. My master has plans for you boys. You'll be coming with us. And to make sure that you don't cause any trouble, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put you to sleep." Before they could protest she threw them up against the wall with enough force to knock all four of them out. Without haste her men began to throw them over their shoulders and Rey let out a satisfied sigh.

"Are we ready to go sir?" Rey turned around to look at Austin to see that he removed his helmet. He had a slight smirk on his face, happy knowing that the mission was a success.

"Yes, Austin, I am. Let's head back to the ship." The group left the building and began to make their way back towards the ship. Rey turned on her comm link and waited to hear Kylo's voice.

"What?!"

"A little angry there, huh master?"

"Rey! Sorry, these rebels are really starting to get on my nerves."

"From what I can see I think we're almost done with them."

"You're near the battlefield? Where? I thought you were completing your mission."

"I'm right behind enemy lines. And for your information I did complete my mission."

"You have them?"

"Yup, we're heading back to the ship."

"Great! Head back and then come straight.." A shot could be heard coming from above and Kylo's voice stopped. Rey looked up and saw a sniper from atop one of the buildings.

"Austin, kill him!" With no hesitation Austin shot and killed the sniper, even with the threat gone Rey began to panic. She tried to comm her master again but he wasn't answering. "Master! Master! Kylo come in!" She cursed under her breath. "Austin take the prisoners to the ship, I'll meet you there."

She didn't even wait for his answer as she ran straight for the battlefield. She tried to make her way through as quickly as possible until she found Kylo's large black mass on the ground. He was bleeding pretty bad and she immediately came to his side. She checked his pulse and thankfully he was still breathing, but the wound was really bad, potentially fatal.

She tried to stop the bleeding as best she could, but she knew that it wouldn't do anything. Her comm link suddenly went off, distracting her from the sight in front of her. "Yeah?" It was Austin.

"Sir? Is everything alright? What happened?"

"The sniper was aiming for Kylo, he's hurt really bad. I'm trying to stop the bleeding as best I can but I don't think it will do much. We're gonna need a medic."

"Is he the only one that was hit?"

"It appears so. The sniper was a good shot, if he's not treated soon I'm afraid that this could end up becoming fatal."

"I'll let one of the medics know immediately. I'm going to come and help you, someone needs to watch your back while you care for him."

"No. You need to stay with the prisoners and make sure they don't get into trouble."

"But sir."

"No buts Austin. I'm not just saying this as your commanding officer, I'm saying this as your friend. I'm staying with him alone, whether that means I die protecting him in the process. He's my master and I love him, I need to do this on my own, please."

"Alright. But first sign of trouble I'm coming straight for you."

"Thank you, just send the medic, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I still don't see why you need to do this by yourself."

"I'll explain later, I promise."

"Alright, see you soon." The conversation ended and Rey sighed. Rey herself didn't even know why she needed to protect and care for him on her own. Maybe it was a way of saying thank you for everything that he'd done for her. Or maybe even a way to prove to herself that she could handle this on her own without any help. But deep down she knew that if there was a slight chance that he wouldn't make it before the medic arrived, she would be the only one by his side when it happened, the way he would've wanted it to be.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the pressure on the wound forever, so she tore up some of the clothing from her arm and wrapped it around his chest until the wound was secured enough. She glanced down at the still figure, watching as his chest slowly rose. She gently caressed the side of his helmet as if it were his face with a small smile on her face. "Please be okay Kylo, I can't lose you like this."

With that she got up and called Kylo's lightsaber to her. She clipped it to her belt and ignited her own as she took a protective stance over him, ready for anything.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and that it was enjoyable. Hopefully the next one won't take so long to come out, seeing as I finally got over my little funk. Feel free to review about what you thought.**

 **Also, in an unrelated note, who else is excited that the Clone Wars is coming back?! I know I am! I almost cried when I first heard Rex's voice, I missed him so much!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright, I managed to get this one out sooner than I expected, which is a good sign for me. It looks like I finally got back in the writing groove. I don't really have much to say this time around, so let's just cut to the chase.**

 **I want to give a big thank you to SusanElize and draco1221 for adding this story to your story alerts and/or favoriting it. You guys rock!**

 **TheKyloFanatic- Thank you for understanding on why I didn't update for a while, it really means a lot. So glad to hear that the last one was worth the wait and I'm happy that you enjoyed it. Glad you liked the battle and Rey being in charge, she definitely kicked butt out there lol. Let's hope that help does arrive, and you won't have to wait much longer for her to defend Kylo. Thanks so much for the review, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Well, that's about it. I've got nothing else to add, so let's get back to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

It seemed as if everyone wanted to get a piece of the fallen Knight of Ren, every single one of them wanting to be the one to finish him off. But Rey wouldn't have it, she would go to great lengths to protect her master and that's just what she did. It was practically an ambush, there were dozens of rebels on all sides of her, trying to box her in. They didn't hesitate in firing on her, although they weren't that good with blasters, there were so many of them that it was hard to keep up. She twirled her lightsaber as fast as she could, trying to protect herself from the shots coming at her from all angles, but all of it would be worthless if she didn't move away from Kylo.

As much as she hated to do it, she had no choice. She could only do so much damage from standing in one place. Just as she was beginning to move away from him she noticed that one of the rebels was pointing his blaster downwards, her eyes widened when she saw that the blaster was aiming at Kylo's head. Anger completely consumed her and she lunged at the rebel, cutting him right in half, along with several other cuts for good measure.

Once she had enough she saw that others were starting to do the same as him and were trying to kill Kylo while she was distracted. Before they could pull the trigger, she stretched out her hand and pushed all of them back with the force. As she made her way over to them to finish them off she killed anyone else who dared to try and kill her or her master. She used the force, she sliced, she used her bare hands, and any other method that she could think of to kill these rebels.

The fight felt like it would never end, the rebels just kept coming and there was no sign of them stopping. Rey felt like she was going to collapse from exhaustion, but her anger and love for her master made the fatigue go away. She didn't even notice that the medic Austin sent was coming towards them until she killed the victim in front of her. It was then that she came out of her daze and took a look around her. By the looks of it, the rebel she had just killed was the last of the ones trying to get to Kylo, either the rest died or they ran away from fright.

A small smirk began to form on her lips, there were so many bodies surrounding her, far too many to count, and she couldn't believe that she had done this. Never had she thought that she would've been capable of something like this by herself, she felt so proud of herself, and she knew that if Kylo had seen this that he would be as well. As she emerged from her thoughts she saw the medic making his way through the bodies towards her, the white armored trooper carefully trying not to step on any body parts.

When he finally made his way over to her he stood at attention. "At ease trooper. I take it that you're the medic that my second in command sent?" Rey didn't like not using Austin's name, but she didn't want word to spread that she had given her troopers names, it could lead to all of them getting into trouble.

"Yes sir. I'm JK-9967, I'm usually assigned to your squad when in battle sir. I apologize for not making your acquaintance earlier, but I was not needed before now." Rey couldn't help but smile at the trooper, he was very polite, which wasn't something that one thought of when thinking of a stormtrooper.

"That's quite alright JK. I'm glad to hear that you've worked with my men before, which also means that I have to do something later before I lose track of you."

"I don't think I quite understand what you're implying."

"You will later. In the meantime you need to get to work."

"Right. Let me see Ren." She led him to Kylo and he knelt down beside him. He slowly unwrapped the makeshift bandage around his chest, careful not to cause any more harm to him. As he looked at the wound Rey looked over his shoulder and let out a small gasp. It somehow looked worse than before.

"Oh my gosh. It wasn't that bad before, I must've wrapped it wrong or not put enough pressure on it."

"No, that's not it. You wrapped it very well Commander and there was indeed some pressure applied. It appears as if the wound is much worse than I thought."

"How much worse?"

"I can't tell through his clothing, but we need to get him back on the Finalizer as soon as possible."

"It's that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Ugh, this can't be happening. What am I supposed to tell Snoke?"

"That has to wait until I can do a full diagnostic on him when we get back. I highly advise you wait on telling Snoke until you have all the facts." Rey sighed and bowed her head, he was right. Snoke was most likely going to question her and she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

"You're right JK. But what am I supposed to do until then?"

"For starters, you can finish this battle." Rey slapped herself across the face, how could she be so stupid as to not think of that first.

"Right, I knew that. I guess I just got distracted. You didn't happen to see how we were doing by any chance did you? I was a little preoccupied."

"By the looks of it there's only a handful left, they should be pretty easy to finish off. Oh I almost forgot." JK took off his backpack and removed his medical supplies to reveal the grenades that Austin and the rest of the men had taken earlier. "I was told to give you these."

"Thank you JK, this will make things much easier." She took the backpack from him and put it on her shoulders. "You sure you don't need the pack?"

"I'm sure. I don't have much supplies left, they'll be easy to put into my belt. I've been patching up so many troopers that I'm lucky to have this many supplies as it is."

"Aren't there other medics around doing the same?"

"Yeah, but still, there's a lot of wounded." Rey winced at his words, she didn't like the sound of so many men being injured, she could only imagine how many of them were dead.

"Of course. Patch him up as best you can. There isn't much you can do with his clothing is there?"

"Unfortunately no. The best I can do is wrap him and clean the wound as much as possible through the fabric. It wouldn't be wise to rip his clothing apart right now since we'll be no doubt leaving soon."

"That's what I thought. Just do the best you can and bring him back to his ship, I'll finish up here." He nodded his head and Rey began to head off in the direction of the rest of the troops when his voice stopped her.

"Commander!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll take good care of him, I promise." She had a feeling that he was smiling at her under that helmet, and she couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Thank you." With one last look she ran off to rejoin the battle taking place. The rest of the troopers weren't that far ahead of her, and JK had been right. There weren't that many rebels left and the First Order vastly outnumbered them. One of the troopers had noticed her coming towards them and called out to her.

"Commander! Over here!" He waved her over and she quickly made her way towards him.

"Glad to see that this is starting to wrap up."

"It'll go much faster now that you're here Commander."

"Thank you trooper, I sure hope so. Who's the highest ranking officer here?"

"That would actually be me sir."

"Really? What happened to everyone else?"

"They're out in front of the rest of the troops. I just thought it would be easier for you to give the orders through me since I'm not currently out front."

"Good point. Alright then, let's say we get started finishing them off. I've got a pack full of grenades, I want them distributed as fast as possible. I'm going to try and make my way to the front and box the remaining rebels in so that we can kill all of them at the same time."

"Sounds good sir. Should I notify everyone through the comms?"

"Yes, and make sure that everyone is behind me. When I give the order I want everyone to get cover and throw the grenades at the rebels. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly sir."

"Good." She removed the backpack and gave it to the trooper in front of her. "Now go and distribute these out." The trooper nodded his head and quickly ran off to distribute the grenades. Rey wasted no time in trying to get to the front where the rebels were, but there were so many troopers in front of her that it was becoming difficult to get through.

After several minutes of trying to maneuver herself, she realised that she was barely covering any ground. She came to the conclusion that she would have to jump over the crowd, how she would do that she had no idea. Kylo once told her that it was possible to use the force to make you jump to extreme heights. He promised her that he would teach her at some point, but it would have to wait until they were on a planet's surface, considering that it was impossible to do that within the Finalizer.

Rey was really starting to regret not having that lesson earlier, but now was a good place to start learning as any. Rey closed her eyes and focused her breathing, trying to figure out the best possible way to use the force. She considered aiming it towards her legs or the ground, but she wouldn't know if that would be a surefire way to get her to jump into the air. Then she remembered that the force was not only around her, but inside her as well. Which led to the conclusion that if it was inside her, then she could focus the force inside her to push her up when she jumped. And if that didn't work, there was always the first option.

She took a deep breath and blocked out everything else around her as she focused the force inside her down to her legs. When she felt that it was in a good position and she had enough to push her off the ground she bent her knees and pushed off of the ground as hard as she could. She could feel herself go flying into the air and she opened her eyes, she was almost as high up as the nearest building, and it looked to be about 10 or 15 stories tall. She also noticed that she was almost to the front of everyone and she began to tilt herself so she could land on the ground.

As she came closer and closer to the ground, she extended the force outwards to slow her down and cushion the landing. As she made contact she bent her knees and did a slight roll, it wasn't the perfect landing, but she could practice that. As she came to a stop she had one leg stretched on the ground with the tip of her foot firmly on the ground, her other leg bent so her foot was flat on the ground, and her hand firmly on the ground to support the rest of her body. As she lifted her head she saw that the rebels in front of her had stopped shooting and were staring at her, she also noticed that the rest of the troopers had stopped firing as well. _Not bad for an entrance. Kylo will certainly be pleased with this._

With her free hand she grabbed her lightsaber off her belt and ignited it as she stood. Before she could catch her breath the rebels started to shoot at her and the troops, she defended them as best she could, the fatigue starting to catch up with her. As she fought she managed to deflect several shots back at them and she could see several of them begin to fall, but she was still focused on boxing them in. There were large pieces of fallen debris from when she blew up the tank and she figured that they would do nicely in making a cage for them.

She focused on the force and lifted one of the pieces behind the rebels, several of them got distracted at the flying piece of metal and tried to get away from it as it landed behind them. Rey did the same with two other large pieces and put them on the sides before they could get the chance to run off. It was becoming much easier to lift heavy objects and she didn't need to put so much effort into the act as before.

She wanted the rebels as far into the cage as possible, so she twirled her lightsaber very close to them to get them to back up into each other. When she felt that they were ready to be closed off she lifted the last piece of debris and shut them all in. She deactivated her saber and began to run for cover as she shouted her orders into her comm. "Everyone throw the grenades into the cage now!"

The troopers wasted no time in executing the order and within seconds the inside of the cage blew up, along with everything else surrounding it. When the explosions died down Rey stood up from her cover and took in her surroundings, there was absolutely no way that the rebels would have survived that explosion, but just in case she reached out through the force to see if they were still alive. A smile spread across her face when she couldn't feel them at all through the force, the battle was over, and the First Order had won.

As she approached the men she saw that all of them were realizing the same thing and had begun to celebrate amongst themselves. As she drew near they noticed her and stopped celebrating so they could stand at attention. "No need for that troopers. You boys deserve to celebrate." She saw the men relax and one of the officers came to approach her.

"Shall I have the men help with the wounded Commander?"

"That would be greatly appreciated. Have them do what they can and prepare for departure when they're finished. We'll be leaving shortly."

"With all do respect sir, you don't have to stay for the cleanup. You're allowed to leave before the rest of us."

"That's okay. I don't want to leave until I know that everyone is safe aboard their ships."

"Even the dead sir?" Rey stopped herself before speaking. Were they supposed to bring the dead back to the Finalizer? Or did they normally get left on the battlefield? She shook her head and decided that no man should get left behind, even if they were no longer living.

"Especially the dead. Reserve a ship for them and for the wounded. I don't want everybody crammed into one place. If there isn't enough room, make room. I want a full count of the wounded and dead before we leave."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all. I'll see all of you back at the ships." The trooper nodded his head in understanding and left to rejoin the rest of the men. Rey sighed and walked away back towards the ships, she was exhausted and she knew that she'd fall asleep immediately once she got back to her room. It was only now that her stomach started to growl and she only started to realize how hungry she was. How long were they out here for? It felt like hours, and it probably was judging by the growing pain of having an empty stomach. Luckily all of those years on Jakku taught her to go for days without food, she could handle a couple more hours.

As she passed through the battlefield she saw that quite a few of the injured and dead have been removed, but there were still large amounts of white masses out there waiting to be taken back to the ships. She tried not to think about how much pain they'd be in, it only reminded her that this battle came with a cost, as do so many others.

As she looked around she was scanning for the black mass that was her master, but she knew that JK must've taken him back to his ship when she couldn't find a single trace of him. Her hand automatically went down to her hip and touched the hilt of his lightsaber, the only physical thing she had of him right now.

She let her thoughts wander and she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going until she heard the loud sounds of troopers getting ready for take off. Rey emerged from her thoughts and looked around her, there were men everywhere loading up ships with extra supplies and weapons that weren't needed, and helping the wounded and the dead onto the ships as well.

Before she knew it, Austin was by her side immediately and he had to clear his throat to get her attention. She turned and smiled at him, his helmet was clipped to his belt and you could see how sweat drenched his brown hair was. "Glad to see you're alright Rey."

"Thanks, hopefully the prisoners weren't much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Thanks to you I think they'll be out for several hours."

"That's good. How is everyone?"

"Well, everyone is doing alright. There's a lot of us that aren't wounded or aren't wounded as badly as the others."

"How many wounded?"

"I'm not sure yet, we're still waiting for everyone to be brought in so we can get a full total."

"I understand. Tell me when you've received it."

"I will. From what I hear you managed to finish the rebels off fairly quickly."

"All thanks to you. It wouldn't have gone so fast if you hadn't sent the grenades with JK. Which reminds me, where is he?"

"He's with Kylo in his command shuttle. You already have his name picked out don't you?"

"Yeah, I hope he likes it."

"I have a feeling he will." Rey's smile began to disappear as she stared at the direction of Kylo's command shuttle, worry beginning to show on her face. Austin instantly noticed this change in her. "You want to go check up on him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my master. And, you know." Rey struggled to try and find a good word to describe the two of them, but Austin put his hand up in understanding.

"I know. Why don't you go check up on him, I'll handle things here."

"You're sure? I feel that I still have duties here, I can't just leave."

"Sure you can. This is all just a matter of loading up the ships and accounting for the men, there's not much for you to do down here."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go." Rey smiled and quickly hugged him, which took him off guard.

"Thanks Austin, I owe you one." She immediately let go and ran off towards Kylo's shuttle, leaving Austin chuckling to himself as he watched her go.

Rey arrived at his shuttle sooner than she wanted to, before she went inside she stopped herself and tried to calm herself down. She was afraid of what she was going to find in there, what if JK couldn't save him and she was too late. She tried to push the thought out of her head, but it wouldn't budge. She decided that standing outside wasn't going to do anything to help, so she took a deep breath and went inside.

For some reason the ramp leading into the ship felt longer than normal and it felt like ages until she climbed to the top. She had to shield her eyes for a second from the sudden lighting adjustment, once her eyes grew accustomed to it, she looked around. Everything was exactly how she left it, but Kylo and JK were nowhere to be seen. One of the troopers noticed her and nodded his head towards the back, telling her where they were. She nodded in understanding and as a way of saying thank you to the trooper before she made her way to the back of the ship.

The first thing that she saw was Kylo's blood-stained tunic completely on the floor and JK's medical supplies everywhere. She only saw Kylo's legs, JK was completely covering the rest of him. All of a sudden Kylo arched his back and his arm hit JK right in the stomach sending him back a little bit. When he got his bearings, JK looked up and saw Rey's shocked face, instead it wasn't looking at him.

Her eyes were completely transfixed on Kylo and the blood that wouldn't stop coming out of his chest. She couldn't tell if he was still unconscious or not, he still had his helmet on, but judging by the fact he wasn't moving, she already knew what the answer was. She couldn't move or speak, her heart was breaking at the sight before her. All she could do was stare at him as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for it being a little shorter than normal, but I felt that this was a good place to end it.**

 **Please feel free to review, I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Well, I'll see all of you in the next chapter, bye!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! So I'm officially a college student, yay! I moved in yesterday and I have orientation the rest of the week until next week which is when classes start. Surprisingly I have a lot of downtime so I decided to post this new chapter now instead of the middle of the night. Other than that, nothing new to report, so let's get to it!**

 **I'd like to thank Tempofugi for favoriting and following this story, along with favoriting me and following me. Thanks so much, seeing all four of those from the same person is just awesome, I must be doing something right! Also, I was looking through some of my notifications from awhile ago and I noticed that quite a few of you guys had either favorited or followed this while I was on my hiatus. I apologize for not mentioning you guys, but I wanted to thank every single one of you for taking the time to do that while I wasn't posting, it really motivated to get back on here.**

 **TheKyloFanatic- I'm glad to hear that you liked how Rey handled everything when they took Kylo away, I really wanted to show how strong she had become with her training and how she was fully capable of defeating the rebels on her own. It's good to hear that you like Rey and Austin's relationship, everyone needs someone to watch their back during battle and in real life, it helps even more when that someone is one of your closest friends. And you'll definitely be seeing a lot of that kind of relationship with the rest of her friends in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully this chapter doesn't make you any more worried about Kylo, but I can't make any promises. Thanks again so much for the review!**

 **Well that's about it, let's dive back in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Rey stood, staring at her master, for what felt like ages. She could feel the warm tears slowly coming down her face, and they didn't show any signs of slowing down. It took JK shaking her and almost yelling at her to get her to come back to reality. "Commander! Commander, can you hear me?!" Rey took in a deep breath, trying her best to regain her composure, or whatever enabled her to move.

"I hear you JK. You can stop yelling now." He nodded his head and slowly backed away from her. It was only now that she had realised that he had removed his helmet, he had fiery red hair and green eyes, not very common around the First Order, except for Hux.

"Are you alright sir?" The question caught her off guard, she wasn't really expecting him to ask her about her being upset.

"If you call this," she pointed to the tears coming down her face, "alright. Then yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She couldn't help but chuckle at her comment, at least she was able to make herself laugh. "I'm sorry for the whole standing in shock and crying JK. In case you haven't noticed I care a lot about my master, and seeing him like this just kind of set something off."

"It's quite alright sir, I understand."

"Thank you. Hopefully the tears will stop before we get back. I can't look like this in front of Hux, he'll mock me for months."

"That sure sounds like the General." He cracked a small smile at her, trying to cheer her up. It worked, seeing as she smiled back.

"Yeah, it sure does." Rey sighed as she once again looked down at Kylo. "How bad is it?"

"Really bad. It seems as if one of the blood vessels leading to his heart was hit and it burst open. He's in really bad shape. The blood started to seep through the bandage that I had given him, then it went through his clothing. I had to remove his tunic to try and get it under control."

"Is he going to be able to make it back to the Finalizer?"

"I don't know. But if we don't leave soon, all hope can be thrown out the window."

"That's not good, that's really not good. What am I going to do? I can't lose him." More tears began to roll down her face as she thought about losing him forever.

"I'll try to do as much as I can for now. But I could use your help in getting him to stay still. As you've just witnessed, anytime I try and clean the wound so I could put a bacta patch on it, he jerks around and knocks me across the floor. Do you think you can manage to keep him still?"

"I can try, but I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him for, he's much stronger than me."

"As long as he doesn't jerk me around, I can get the job done. And try to see if you can remove his helmet, I tried to take it off but couldn't figure it out. I figured you'd know how to do it."

"Yeah sure. Just tell me when to hold him down."

"Sounds good, you can go over to him now. I need to find the bacta patch."

"Okay." As JK was looking amongst his supplies, Rey made her way to Kylo. She tried her best not to look at the wound, it only made her concern grow for him. She slowly knelt down behind his head and sat on her knees, edging as close to him as she could.

Her hands were shaking as she reached down towards his helmet. They slowly grazed the sides of the cool surface until she found the locking mechanisms she was looking for. She pushed them up and heard the familiar sound of the faceplate unlocking as it moved up. Before removing his helmet, she gently placed his head on her lap so he'd have something soft to lay on as she removed it. She was careful not to jerk his head around as she slowly took off the helmet and placed it beside her. She was afraid to look down at his face, but the urge to do so outweighed her fear.

His face was completely expressionless, almost as if he were asleep. She was glad to see that nothing happened to his face, the only blemish being the scar that she had given him. She moved bits of his black hair away so she could fully see his face. She couldn't help but to subtly caress his cheek, once again feeling the warmth radiating off of him. A small smile began to spread as she continued to look down at him. The voice of JK interrupted her as he approached him.

"Huh, so that's what he looks like." She looked up at him, still smiling from seeing his face again.

"Not what you thought he'd look like, is it?"

"Not in the slightest. I was expecting someone with scars everywhere or some bad burn or something. You know, to have a reason to wear the helmet."

"Yeah, that's what I first thought too. But if he didn't wear the helmet, nobody would be afraid of him, would they?"

"That's true. It certainly does make him more menacing."

"But trust me when I say this, helmet or not, he's still the same man that strikes fear in his enemies. And you do not, under any circumstance, want to get on his bad side."

"Duly noted. Now let's say I get to work to at least try to stabilize him. You're gonna want to hold him steady now." Rey nodded her head and put Kylo's head back down on the floor and then moved to his other side. She placed one hand near his shoulder and the other on his stomach, making sure that she had a good hold to try and keep him steady. She nodded her head to JK to indicate that she was ready, he nodded in return and began to clean the wound again.

So far Kylo hadn't jerked about yet, but once JK made a quick swipe over the wound he began to arch his back again. Rey put as much force into her hold as she could and she managed to keep him somewhat under control. But JK wasn't done and as he continued to prep him for the bacta patch Kylo jerked again, this time adding in a growl of pain.

Rey closed her eyes and tried her best to access their connection, she knew that he wouldn't respond, but the least she could do was try to calm him down and encourage him. " _Relax, Kylo. Just relax. You're being treated for a wound, just sit tight and it will be over soon. I'm right beside you, I'm not going anywhere."_

As she opened her eyes she could see that her plan had worked, he'd heard her and had calmed down, remaining completely still as JK placed the bacta patch on him. Once he felt that it was secure enough for the time being, he sighed and leaned away from Kylo. Rey took this as her cue to do the same.

"Nice work Commander. I don't know what you did, but it worked."

"Thanks. Will this be enough to get him to the Finalizer alive?"

"It should, but I wouldn't count on the bleeding to stop. It will eventually start to seep through, it's all up to the medics on board the ship now."

"Thanks for everything JK, I knew that I left him in good hands."

"Just doing my job. I'll stay with him until we get back, make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thank you, Jack." Confusion crossed his face as he looked at her. Did he just hear her right? Did she just call him Jack?

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Did you just call me Jack?"

"Yeah, it's your new name. I gave one to every member of my squad, and since you're frequently assigned to us, I figured that you deserved one as well."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yup. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Commander, thank you so much."

"Anytime. But remember it's for us only."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Before Rey could respond her comm went off and she immediately answered it.

"Yeah?" Austin's voice was soon heard through the small device.

"Everyone is accounted for and we're ready to leave whenever you are."

"Thank you Austin. Tell everyone to start up their ships, we leave immediately."

"Yes sir. Oh, before I forget, did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I told him. JK is now to be called Jack." She looked up at him and saw the smile begin to form on his face.

"That's great! I'll see you both when we land." The conversation ended and Rey began to stand up.

"I have to prepare the ship to leave, if anything happens, come get me." Jack nodded his head and Rey left for the cockpit. She quickly wiped all traces of her tears away as she entered the cockpit, erasing any signs of weakness. The troopers around her noticed that she'd come back and waited for their orders. "Is the ship ready to leave?"

"Yes sir." The trooper closest to the controls was the one who answered and he turned to face her.

"Good, start her up. We're leaving now."

"Yes sir." Rey sat in the pilot's seat and once the ship was up and running, wasted no time in getting them off the ground. The sound of the other ships leaving the planet's surface soon followed and within moments they were encased in the darkness that was space. Once they were far away enough from the planet, Rey gave the order to set the coordinates for the Finalizer. She quickly commed Austin to tell him to do the same.

As she waited for the coordinates to be set she slumped down into her seat and let out a deep sigh. She was not looking forward to telling Snoke what happened, Hux she could deal with, but Snoke could easily kill her if he got too upset with her. A sudden beeping went off that brought her from her thoughts, signaling that the coordinates were locked and that they could make the jump to lightspeed.

Rey immediately sat up and initiated the jump. After several minutes of silence she instructed one of the troopers to pilot the ship while she went to the back. Judging by the fact that Jack hadn't come to get her, Kylo must be doing fine. But she still wanted to be with him until they landed, she had no doubt that she would get drawn away from him and wouldn't be able to accompany him to the med bay.

As she approached the back she saw that Kylo was still in the same position that she'd left him in, but Jack was sitting up against the wall, and he looked exhausted. He noticed her come in and moved to get up but she motioned for him to sit down as she went next to him. "How's he doing?"

"Good. He's stable for now. I take it we made the jump to lightspeed?"

"Yeah, we should be arriving soon. You look exhausted."

"Glad to hear that I look the same way that I feel." A small smirk appeared on his face, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"You should rest, try and get rid of that exhaustion. I'll watch him."

"With all do respect sir, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Jack, I'll make it an order if I have to. Now go lay down, I'll wake you if anything happens."

"Thank you sir." He positioned himself against the ground and used one of the tarps to cover him, while using his arm as a makeshift pillow. Before he put his head down, Rey spoke up.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Rey." A small smile appeared on his face and she returned it as she watched him put his head down to get some rest. It was only a matter of minutes until she heard him softly snoring, falling asleep easily.

Rey shifted and looked at Kylo once more. It was so strange to see him so still, it was almost unnatural. Her gaze shifted to his helmet and she noticed how banged up and dirty it was from the battle. She got up off the floor and made her way towards it, she didn't know what she was doing, it was as if her body had a mind of its own. As she picked up the helmet it was just starting to occur to her that it was quite heavy, she didn't know how he managed to wear this constantly.

She closely examined it, not really looking for anything in particular, she just wanted to get a nice close up look of it. As she turned it around to look at it from the back, she paused. Without even thinking about it she put it on and the faceplate immediately came down.

The helmet was far too big for her and it moved a little bit when she moved her head. The weight caught her off guard and she swayed a little bit, trying to regain her balance. Once she felt that she could stand straight she looked out of the eye holes, they were bigger than she thought they'd be and she could see quite a bit of her surroundings very clearly. The inside was cushioned so that Kylo wouldn't involuntarily hurt his head during battle, and she had to admit, it was pretty comfortable.

She considered trying to speak, just to see how it sounded. She looked around her to see that nobody was around and softly spoke her name. "Rey Kenobi." The sound that emitted startled her. It wasn't the same sound as when Kylo wore it, it was deeper than her normal voice, but you could still somehow tell it was a female who was speaking as it was a slightly higher pitch than a normal man's voice.

She wore the helmet for a few more minutes before deciding it was time to take it off. As she removed it from her head she was blinded by the bright lighting of the room, it took her a few seconds for her eyes to get adjusted again. When she was able to see again she set the helmet back down on the floor and sat next to Kylo.

She could see that Jack had been right about the blood, it had begun to seep through the bacta patch, pretty soon it will be completely covered in it. She figured that they would be arriving shortly and decided not to wake up Jack, Kylo would be fine until they landed.

As Rey watched over her master, she began to take his hand into hers and lightly stroked it. She knew that he probably couldn't even tell it was happening, but it made her feel better knowing that she could somehow still hold onto him when he couldn't.

She sat in that position for several minutes until a soft murmur could be heard. At first Rey thought that it had come from Jack, that he was talking in his sleep. But after two minutes of staring at him, he didn't even flinch, then she heard it again. She still had her eyes locked on Jack, he still hadn't made any indication that he had spoke, which left only one person left in the room.

Rey thought that she must have been going crazy, Kylo was in no position to be conscious, talking was certainly out of the question, unless he didn't even know that he was doing it. Making sure that she'd actually heard him, she leaned her head very close to his, practically hovering over him, and waited for him to speak once more.

After waiting for several minutes her neck was beginning to cramp and she figured that it wasn't going to happen again. But just as she had begun to pull away, he spoke again, this time she could clearly hear what he was saying. "Rey." It was her name, he was saying her name when he didn't know it.

Tears began to fill her eyes again as she placed her free hand on his cheek, she bent down and gently kissed his forehead, letting him know that she was with him. She stayed in that position for awhile until she heard someone come into the room and clear their throat.

"Ahem, uh sir?" Tears could still be seen on her face, so she didn't turn around. She straightened and dropped her hand from Kylo's face.

"Yes? What is it trooper?"

"We've arrived back at the Finalizer and are preparing to jump out of hyperspace."

"Good. Alert all ships and immediately make the jump."

"Yes sir. Do you want to be at the controls?"

"No, that's alright. You boys are perfectly capable of landing it, you don't need me."

"Yes sir." Rey waited for him to leave before she stood up. She wiped the tears off her face and went over towards Jack. She knelt down beside him and gently shook him, he didn't register right away and Rey didn't stop until he did. All of a sudden his arm popped up and began to search against the floor for something.

"Ugh, where's that damn snooze button." Rey couldn't help but laugh at him, at least she got his attention.

"Haha, alright Jack get up. We're home." Hearing her voice must have alerted him in some way and he instantly sat up. Before he could say anything, the ship lurched forward, signaling the jump out of hyperspace and their arrival back at the Finalizer. It took a little bit for Jack to get his bearings, once he did Rey helped him get up.

"Thanks for the wake up call."

"Anytime."

"He did okay?"

"Yeah. You were right about the blood, it began to seep through the bacta patch. But I figured since we were almost back it would be best to just leave it alone."

"Good call. Let me have a look at it." Rey watched as he looked over Kylo, nodding his head when his examination was complete. "A significant amount of blood has seeped through, almost the whole patch is covered. But it seemed to have stabilized him as I hoped it would, he'll be given proper care when the medics take him."

"That's good to hear. Do you need help unloading him?"

"Yeah, he's pretty heavy." All of a sudden the ship began to descend signaling their landing in the hangar. Within seconds it touched the ground and the door opened to let them out. Rey and Jack began to lift him up, Jack grabbing his legs and Rey grabbing his shoulders.

They proceeded to slowly make their way towards the door when four troopers with a gurney suddenly appeared in the doorway. "We're here to collect Ren and take him to the med bay." Rey and Jack stopped and before Jack could say anything he looked at Rey, seeking her approval. She nodded her head, signaling that it was okay for them to take him and he nodded in understanding. He turned his head back to the troopers and gave them his answer.

"He's all yours, we'll set him down for you." The two carefully put Kylo down on the gurney and watched as he was taken off the ship. Before leaving Jack looked once more at Rey, who had a crestfallen look on her face. "Are you alright Rey?"

"I'll manage."

"You gonna get that scratch taken care of?"

"Yeah, I'll get that done later. I have other things to focus on."

"Like General Hux?"

"Exactly. I'll meet you outside, I want to get something." Jack nodded his head and left the ship. Rey waited until he was gone before she went in the back of the ship. She looked at Kylo's helmet and grabbed it, not wanting to leave it behind. As she exited the ship she saw that Austin was talking to Jack, the two noticed her come out and waited for her to approach them.

"You went back for the helmet." Jack had spoken and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I couldn't just leave it. Austin can you take it back to my room?"

"Sure. Here's the total count of the wounded and dead." He gave her a datapad and she completed the exchange by giving him the helmet.

"Thanks, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, Hux is waiting for you on the bridge."

"Well then, I better not keep him waiting."

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think? I hope that you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
